Doctor, Rose, And their Daughter
by BadWolfGirl12
Summary: What if the Doctor and Rose had a Daughter? Would they be good parents?
1. Clara

Rose and Doctor's Family

Rose and the Doctor Got married and have a Five year old daughter. Clara Tyler.It was ten in the morning. The whole family was up. Rose was cleaning the table; The Doctor was trying to make a setting for wood on his sonic screwdriver. And Clara was drawing a picture of a Sonic."Daddy! Look!" Clara said sitting down next to him giving him the picture."Well look at that" "Can you tell what it is?" "Is it…a TARDIS?" The Doctor said playfully

"Daddy you know what it is" Clara said smiling.

"Ha Yes I do good job Clara" He said Kissing her four-head.

"Now go on make a drawing for your Mother"

"Okay Daddy" Clara said getting down. She went and drew some more.

The Doctor got up and went to go see Rose.

"Well you're working hard" He said leaning on the door way.

"Isn't that the point of cleaning?" She said washing the Dishes.

He walked towards her.

"Rose?" He said looking at her.

"Yes Doctor?" She said stopping.

"I think…its time to put Clara in School"

"Doctor are you Crazy! They could find out if she is half Time Lord!"

"So? Almost everyone here Knows I am"

"That does not mean everyone has to find out our Daughter is to!"

"Rose Please"

"Alright Fine! But if anything happens to our Little Girl.. you're in trouble"

"Yeah I know…now come here" He said moving her closer to him.

"Doctor there is a five year old around here"

"Yeah.. but not in the kitchen"

"True.." Then they kissed. Just then Clara Came in.

"Mummy I have somethi-" Clara saw them kissing and quickly turned away. They stopped.

"Everytime" he said. Rose threw a rag at him.

"Now what do you have Clara?" Clara handed Rose the picture.

"It's just for you mummy "

"Um Clara I have something to tell you…Well we do" Rose pushed The Doctor Closer.

He gave her a "Why Me?" look. Rose gave him "Because it was your idea" Look. He sighed and turned to Clara.

"Clara…your going to school in the morning"


	2. But im not tired mum

"Really?!" Clara said with excitement.

"Yes"

"Thank you Daddy!" Clara said hugging her dad. Since he was tall she had to hug his legs.

"Your Welcome Clara. But you should really thank your Mother shes letting you go"

"Really? Thanks Mummy!" Clara said hugging Rose. It was the same like the Doctor.

"Your Welcome Sweetheart"

Then a couple of hours Past. It was eight at night.

"Okay Clara its time for you to get ready for bed" Rose said coming out of the kitchen. That seemed like that was her own little home. She spent almost all the time in there.

"Aw But Mummy I'm not tired" Clara said with a yawn.

"It looks like you are. And you have School in the morning you don't want to be late do you?"

"Clara do what your Mother says I find that eaiser"

"Okay I'll go get ready" Clara said going to her room.

"Okay I'll be there to say goodnight after your ready…and I'll deal with you later" Rose said looking at him. The Doctor had a grin on his face.

"Oh you just like tourturing me don't you"

"You should have known that when you said yes to marrying me" He said with Rose walking down the hall way.

"I know…that's why I said yes" She said going into Clara's Room. Clara was already in her bed waiting for Rose.

"Okay Goodnight Clara" Rose said Kissing her Foar-head.

"Night Mummy" Clara said closing her eyes.

Rose turned off her light and shut the door. She went and sat down.

"You know this is my faveorite part of the day"

"Why is that"

"Cause we don't have anyone bugging us…Well at least I don't have one kid bugging me"

"You like it. You just wont admit it"

"Oh shut up"

"There Is my Proof!" He said. Rose hit him and got up and ran.


	3. Clara Goes to School

It was early in the morning. Rose woke up first because she had to get things ready for Clara. She got out a box titled "_1__st__ Grade Stuff"__ It was from Jackie. Rose went through everything picking out things she thought Clara would like. Once she finally got done picking everything out she got dressed and woke Clara up._

_"Clara its time for you to get up" Rose said opening the door. When she fully got in Clara's bedroom she saw Clara sitting on her bed already dressed. _

_"I am already up Mum" _

_"I see that. Lets go fix your hair" Rose said getting a brush._

_"But Mum I already did my hair" _

_"Yes I know I'll leave it the same but just brush it through more" _

_Ten minutes later Rose got done brushing Clara's Blond hair like Rose's. Rose gave Clara something to eat and Clara got her backpack and they headed out to the School. They walked in. The lady at the desk looked up._

_"Well look at who we have here Rose Tyler"_

_"Hello Miss Jones"_

_"Who is this?" She said looking at Clara._

_"This is my Daughter Clara" _

_"Hi" Clara Said_

_"Hello Clara I'm Miss Jones. I was your Mum's Teacher when she was little. Go ahead and sit there and I'll get you soon" Miss Jones said smiling at Clara and Rose. Rose took Clara to a seat._

_"Now Clara, Remember what I told you?" _

_"Yes" _

_"Good now be good for me and your Father" _

_"I promise Mum" _

_"Good" _

_"Okay come on Clara it's time" Miss Jones said standing by her desk._

_"Bye Clara Be Good"_

_"Bye Mum" Clara went and took Miss Jones Hand and they walked to the Classroom. Rose stood there and watched. Before Clara walked in she looked at Rose and Waved, Rose waved back. Clara walked in. Rose walked out of the School and drove home. _


	4. Weeping Angel

When Rose got home she saw The Doctor on the couch doing his usual.

"Finally up I see" Rose said setting down some bags. She went to the store before coming home.

"Yep. Where's Clara?"

"School"

"You took her without me?"

"Hey it's not my fault you didn't wake up. Plus you can take her tomorrow"

"Fine. So what are you going to do now?"

"Oh I don't know. My usual. Clean everything I guess"

"Well here's a better idea. Traveling in the TARDIS" Rose looked at him with a "Seriously" Look.

"What?"

"Doctor we're older now. I do miss it from time to time but we have a daughter to take care of"

"So? When we get back it will be the same time"

"True.. Let me go get changed first"

Five Minutes Later…

"Okay all ready" Rose was wearing what she would usually wear when she was nineteen again.

"Okay Lets go!" They both got into the TARDIS and Flipped switches. Rose fell.

"Ow" Rose said "I'm okay" She said jumping up.

"We're here" The Doctor said putting on his Coat.

"Just like old times" Rose said going out the TARDIS Doors.

"Yep. That was the most fun I had in a long time" The Doctor said grabbing her hand.

"Doctor Look" Rose said pointing to a statue. It was a Weeping Angel.

"Rose Get back in the TARDIS now"

"Why? This is fun"

"Yeah but do you want to go back and time by them?"

"Hmpf fine but we're still going somewhere else"

Rose went inside the TARDIS. The Doctor backed up keeping his eyes on the Angel.

"Rose start up the TARDIS"

"Why?"

"I can't take my eyes off them or else they will move"

"Good point" Rose started flipping switches and pushing buttons.

"DOCTOR HURRY" Rose yelled. The Doctor got as close as he can and turned around and ran inside. Just by the bit of luck they vanished just in time.

"I knew I loved you for some reason"

"Oh shut it"


	5. Clara's New Friends

Once they left where the Weeping angel was they went and popped into the Future just to check things like they did when Rose was still nineteen. After that theywent home, when they got out Rose looked at the clock.

"Doctor…Time did pass…we have to pick up Clara" Rose said

"Well….Woops" Rose Sighed and got the Keys and headed out to go get Clara.

When she got there she walked into the class room. Clara was sitting down with a Girl who had Red wavy hair and a Scottish Accent. And a Boy who had brown hair. They were all sitting together, Rose walked up to Them.

"oh Hi mum! Amy, Rory this is my Mum Rose"

"Wow Clara you look just like her" Amy said with a Thick Scottish accent.

"Yeah Clara" Rory said as Clara jumped up to Rose.

"Mum can Amy and Rory come over today? Please Mum"

"I don't see why not but its up to their parents. Amy when is your mum or dad coming?"

"Oh I don't have a Mum or Dad. Just my Aunt. And she will be here soon"

"And Rory?"

"My Mum's here" Rory pointed to a Lady with a long brown ponytail and a dress. She walked up to Rory Rose Clara and Amy.

"Hi I'm Sophia but people call me Sophie"

"Hi Sophie I'm Rose. Your son Rory would like to know if he can come over and play with Amy and my Daughter Clara"

"oh of Course! Are you going to Pick up Rory and Amy or are they going to ride with you?"

"They can ride with me if that's okay"

"Yes that is perfect. Amy I will call your Aunt and tell her okay?"

"Okay Rory's Mum"

"Okay Great I'll go call your Aunt now" Sophie said and walked off.

"Okay kids come on" Rose said taking Clara's hand. They all walked to the car.

"Okay everyone buckled?"

"Yeah!" They all said at the same time.

"Okay! As Clara's Dad says.."

"ALLONSY" Rose and Clara said together.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked Clara.

"It means Lets go. Me and Mum tease my Dad about it"

"Yep we sure do" Rose said with a little laugh. Then Rose pulled into their drive way.

"Wow you live here Clara?" Rory and Amy said together.

"Yeah" Clara said getting out. Once they all got in they ran to Clara's room.

"Hi Dad Bye Dad" Clara said running past them. Clara's backpack was open and papers flew out. Rose picked them up and looked at them.

"Um Sweetie look" Rose said handing the Doctor the picture.

"Did you tell her?" Rose said

"No..probably all the bedtime stories we told her about"

"Hopefully she told no one I trust her"

"Oh and who was that with her?"

"Some friends from school Amy Pond and Rory Williams"

**Hope you guys liked it! I decided to add Amy and Rory. If you enjoyed it please leave a Review if you want me to add anyone or anything else there is a PM button hope you enjoyed!**

**BadWolfGirl12**


	6. Its true Amy

Inside Clara's Room...

"Really Amy it's true"

"Wow your Parents have some good stories to tell"

"Yeah but I don't think they really did it"

"Why not?" Rory said looking around Clara's room.

"No parents are that cool. But I do have this…" Clara dragged out a card-board box.

"So?" Amy asked crossing her arms

"Why do you have that?"

"Oh…" Clara grabbed Light Blue, Dark Blue, Black, and White Markers 'You'll see"

After a couple of minutes…

"There! It's just like I imagined!" It was a TARDIS but made out of Card-board box.

"Wow what do you call it Clara?"

"Well my mum always called it Time and Relative Dimension in Space when she told me the stories. So I'll call it the TARDIS"

"Why call it the TARDIS?" Rory asked getting in it.

"Well I just took the first Letters of the sentence…TARDIS"

"Cool! Let's go play!"

Rose and the Doctor's P.O.V

"Rose can you stop pacing please?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I'm just really worried"

"I am too. But we have to trust her"

"I do trust her"

"But you don't have trust IN her. Once you do everything will be okay"

"Yeah your right I should stop worrying"

"Good. When you stop worrying I stop worrying"

"Yeah I know. I better go start dinner"

"Okay love. I'll go check on the Kids"

The Doctor walked to Clara's Room

"Hi dad! Look at what we Made"

"I see good job. Clara can I speak to you in private?"

"Okay Dad. Guys wait here I'll be right back"

Clara took the Doctor's hand and walked into the hallway. He got down to her level

"Clara you didn't tell them did you?"

"No Daddy I would never tell them"

"That's my good girl" He Kissed her head.

"Now run along you have friends waiting for you"

Clara ran back into her room. The Doctor went to find Rose.

"Rose, Clara didn't tell them"

"Good thanks for asking her. You saved me once again"


	7. Wait whats your name?

It was an hour later when Rose heard a knock on the door. She wiped her hands and went to the door. It was Sophie. "Hi Rose" "Hi Sophie, Come in. I'll go get Amy and Rory" Rose walked off to go get them. Sophie saw The Doctor. "Hi I'm Sophie you must be Rose's Husband" Sophie said shaking The Doctors hand. "I'm John; John…Tyler…but everyone calls me The Doctor" "Okay "Doctor" You know Amy and Rory like Clara" "Is that so? Well Clara really likes Amy and Rory" Then Rose came out. "Sorry it took a while" "Oh that's okay. Your Husband was keeping me company, you're lucky to have a guy like him" "Thanks. I know" Rose Winked at the doctor. The Doctor saw the wink; he put his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels grinning. "Rory, Amy what do you say?" "Thanks Clara's Mum and dad" "Yeah thanks!" Amy said smiling at Rose and The Doctor. "You're welcome sweetheart" The Doctor waved at them and they walked out. "Doctor I'm taking Clara to the Toy Store do you want to come?" The Doctor jumped up and went to go grab his trench coat. "Come on Clara!" He said putting on his coat. Clara brought a music player with her. Rose was already in the passenger seat waiting for them. The Doctor got in the driver seat and started driving to the toy store. Clara brought her headphones and plugged it in to the music player and looked out the window listening. "Doctor Clara's birthday is coming up soon what are you going to get her?" "A Sonic" "Doctor She's five" But she'll be six when I give it to her" "Fine. You're lucky you're pretty..." Then they parked and then they got out. Someone all of a sudden someone hit the doctor and knocked him out. "DOCTOR!" "DADDY!" They ran to him and got down near him. "Can someone help?" "I can" This lady walked up to them "What happened?" "I don't know someone just knocked him out. Wait what's your name?" "Martha, Martha Jones" 


	8. Tyler's and Jones

"Well Martha Jones can you help him?" Rose said putting her hand on The Doctor's cheek. "Yeah can you? Can you help my Daddy?" Clara said looking up at her. "I'm pretty sure I can sweetie. We just need to go to that hospital" Martha said pointing to the hospital near them. "I work there so it should be easy to get you guys in" Martha said "I'm going to call them now" Martha said walking off with the phone on her ear. "Mum will Daddy be okay?" Clara said looking at Rose who was down on her knees by The Doctor. "Hm? Oh yes your father is a strong man he'll be okay" Just as Rose finished saying an ambulance came by them. Martha walked back near them. "Okay boys here he is" Martha said. A Couple of minutes after they brought The Doctor to the hospital... STOKER: "Now then, Mister Tyler, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" D: Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah. S: John Tyler, admitted This Morning with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me. M: That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it? D: Sorry? M: On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off. D: Really? What did I do that for? M: I don't know, you just did. D: Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses. M: Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother? D: No, not any more. Just me. S: As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones. M: Sorry. Right. Martha listens to the Doctor's chest, and hears the two heartbeats. The Doctor winks at her. S: I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones? M: Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps? S: That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart. Stoker gets an electric shock from the metal clip. M: That happened to me this morning. MORGENSTERN: I had the same thing on the door handle. SWALES: And me, on the lift. S: That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone? D: Benjamin Franklin. S: Correct. D: My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked.. S: Quite. D: And then I got electrocuted. S: Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have Martha and the Doctor exchange grins as she moves away. Later That Day... No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annelise that the buffet tonight is one hundred per cent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up. TISH [OC]: I wish you'd take this seriously. That's our inheritance she's spending, on fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a battle plan. M: In this weather? I'm not going out. It's pouring down. T: It's not raining here. Tish turns the corner and sees a big black cloud over the hospital. T: That's weird. It's raining right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am. M: Well, you just got lucky. T: No, but it's like in cartoons. You know, when a man's got a cloud over his head. M: Yeah, but listen M: I'll tell you what we'll do. She sees the Doctor walk past wearing a dressing gown. M: We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, about seven thirty, and we tell Leo get there at the same time so we can do all that birthday stuff. We tell Mum to get there for about eight thirty, nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and… Swales touches Martha's arm. M: What? SWALES: The rain. M: It's only rain. T: Martha, have you seen the rain? M: Why's everyone fussing about rain? S: It's going up. T: The rain is going up. There's a big thunder roll and lightning flash, and the building tilts from side to side a lot. Finally it stops. M: What the hell was that? S: Are you all right? M: I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake, or S: Martha? It's night. Look. It was lunchtime. M: It's not night. S: But it's got to be. It's dark. M: We're on the moon. A half Earth hangs in the black sky over a cratered surface. S: We can't be. M: We're on the moon. We're on the bloody moon. Staff and patients stare out of the windows. The electricity still works as people switch lights on. Then the panic really sets in. Meanwhile… POLICEMAN: Sorry, miss, no. T: My god. On the Albert Embankment, opposite the Palace of Westminster and next to County Hall is a crater where the hospital used to be. Tish uses her phone. T: Martha? Martha, can you hear me? Martha! Tish walks away past the Tardis parked in a small green space. Back at the hospital… Hysteria is in control. FLORENCE: Have you seen? M: I'm sorry, I can't. Orthopedic ward M: All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry. The Doctor draws the curtain around his bed as Martha and Swales go to the window. M: It's real. It's really real. Hold on. Martha reaches to open the window. S: Don't! We'll lose all the air. M: But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come? The Doctor has got dressed behind his curtain. D: Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name? M: Martha. D: And it was Jones, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing? S: We can't be. D: Obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or M: By the patients' lounge, yeah. D: Fancy going out? M: Okay. D: We might die. M: We might not. D: Good. Come on. Not her, she'd hold us up. Meanwhile… Rose and Clara went to go see if The Doctor was up yet, before the hospital went to the moon. C: Mum W-What's going on?! R: I don't know Clara but just do one thing…RUN! Meanwhile On the Patients' lounge balcony… They open the glass doors and step out. Each takes a deep breath. M: We've got air. How does that work? D: Just be glad it does. M: I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty first. My mother's going to be really, really D: You okay? M: Yeah. D: Sure? M: Yeah. D: Want to go back in? M: No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful. D: Do you think? M: How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are. D: Standing in the Earthlight. M: What do you think happened? D: What do you think? M: Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home. D: I'm sorry. M: Yeah. D: I was there, in the battle. M: I promise you, Mister Tyler, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way. D: It's not Tyler. That's not my real name. M: Who are you, then? D: I'm the Doctor. M: Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Tyler? D: Just the Doctor. M: How do you mean, just the Doctor? D: Just the Doctor. M: What, people call you the Doctor? D: Yeah. M: Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title. D: Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. There must be some sort of He throws something out, and it bounces off D: Force-field keeping the air in. M: But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out? D: How many people in this hospital? M: I don't know. thousand? D: One thousand people Suffocating. M: Why would anyone do that? D: Head's up! Ask them yourself. Three massive columnar spaceships pass overhead, then land nearby. Columns of marching beings come stomping out. M: Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens. D: Judoon. Meanwhile… Rose and Clara are running fast C: Mummy I can't Keep up! Rose found a closet and opened the door Rose and Clara went inside of it. C: What's going on? R: There after something non-human. So like you but its not you C: Is it daddy? R: God I hope not… just stay in here and don't make a sound okay? Clara nods. Rose Kisses Clara's head and walked out of the closet. In Stoker's office… Stoker is watching through binoculars. FLORENCE: Mister Stoker? I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to ask, but can you help me? STOKER: I think we've gone beyond aspirin, Miss er F: Finnegan. S: Names. What are names now when something unnamable is marching towards us across the moon? Two more years, I thought. Two more years and then retire to Florida. But there is Florida, in the sky. F: But I need help, Mister Stoker. S: I can't do anything. F: Oh, I think you can. The two motorbike men enter. S: What do you two want? It's a bit too late to sign for anything. F: These are my lovely boys. I prefer not to get my hands dirty. S: I'm sorry? F: You see, there are great tests to come, and terrible deeds. Some of them my own. But if I am to survive this, I need you. S: What are you talking about? F: Blood. Specifically, yours. She snaps her fingers and the men take hold of Stoker. S: What are you doing? What are you doing? Well, let go of me! What the hell? Let go. F: You see, I was only salt deficient because I am so very good at absorbing it. But now I need fire in my veins, and who better than a consultant, with blood full of salty fats and vintage wines and all those Michelin star sauces. S: Who are you? F: Oh, I'm a survivor, Mister Stoker. At any cost. Look, I've even brought a straw. She takes one out of her handbag. Florence advances and Stoker screams. [Hospital reception] The aliens march towards the hospital. WOMAN: What are they doing? They pass through the forcefield and into the hospital. The people there scream and run, hiding behind the chairs in the waiting area. The leader takes off his helmet to reveal that he is - a two horned rhinoceros. He speaks in his own language. JUDOON: Blos so folt do no cro blo cos so ro. The other Judoon draw their weapons. MORGENSTERN: Er, we are citizens of planet Earth. We welcome you in peace. The Judoon pushes him against the wall and shines a blue light in his mouth. MORGENSTERN: Please don't hurt me. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. The Judoon plays a recording of Morgenstern on his blue light device, then plugs it into his armor JUDOON: Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued. He shines a blue light onto Morgenstern's forehead. JUDOON: Category human. He marks a cross on Morgenstern's right hand. J: Catalogue all suspects. The process is repeated on all the people by the other Judoon. [Mezzanine level] The Doctor and Martha watch it all from above. D: Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop. M: Never mind that. What are Judoon? D: They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs. M: And they brought us to the moon? D: Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop. M: What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something? D: No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for me. M: Why? Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that. D: Come on then. Meanwhile… Rose was running down the halls to find the Doctor. A Jadoon found Rose and Scanned her. J: Non-Human R: No I'm human! J: Do full scan. They do a Full scan J: Full human The Jadoon walks off R: Phew now off to find him. [Hospital reception] J: Troop five, floor one. Troop six, floor two. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it. [Outpatients department] J: Prepare to be catalogued. MO: Do what they say. All they want is to shine this light thing. It's all right. They're not going to hurt us. Just listen to them. A man smashes a jug over the head of a Judoon. J: Witness the crime. Charge, physical assault. Plea, guilty. Sentence, execution. The Judoon kills the man with a painful heat ray. The remains are just a pile of carbon. MO: You didn't have to do that. J: Justice is swift. [Admin office] The Doctor using his sonic screwdriver on a computer. M: They've reached third floor. What's that thing? D: Sonic screwdriver. M: Well, if you're not going to answer me properly. D: No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look. M: What else have you got, a laser spanner? D: I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above. M: But what were they looking for? D: Something that looks human, but isn't. M: Like you, apparently. D: Like me. But not me. M: Haven't they got a photo? D: Well, might be a shape-changer. M: Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it? D: If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution. M: All of us? D Oh yes. If I can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever. M: What are we looking for? D: I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up. M: Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know. [Stoker's office] M: Mister Stoker? She sees a pair of feet sticking out from behind the desk, the motorcycle men, then Florence stands up still sucking on her straw. Martha runs. F: Kill her! [Outside the office] Martha runs into the Doctor. D: I've restored the back-up. M: I found her. D: You did what? The motorcycle men break down Stoker's office door. D: Run! They head down the stairs, but meet Judoon coming off and divert onto another floor, followed by a motorcycle man. [Radiology] They run in and the Doctor sonics the door lock. Then they get behind the radiation screen. D: When I say now, press the button. M: But I don't know which one. D: Then find out! The Doctor starts messing with the x-ray machine while Martha gets the Operator's Manual from the shelf and starts reading. The man outside is battering the door off its hinges. It gets in and the Doctor points the x-ray machine at it. D: Now! The leather-clad man gets a massive dose of radiation, and falls face down. Martha turns the machine off. M: What did you do? D: Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead. M: But isn't that going to kill you? D: Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on. After a lot of jigging about, the Doctor throws his shoe into the bin. D: Done. M: You're completely mad. D: You're right. I look daft with one shoe. So he gets rid of the other one. D: Barefoot on the moon. M: So what is that thing? And where's it from, the planet Zovirax? D: It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish. M: But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant. The Doctor had left his screwdriver in the x-ray machine. It is totally fried. D: My sonic screwdriver. M: She was one of the patients, but D: Oh, no. My sonic screwdriver. M: She had a straw like some kind of vampire. D: I loved my sonic screwdriver. M: Doctor? DOCTOR: Sorry. He throws the screwdriver away. D: You called me Doctor. M: Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood. D: Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless. No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it. Meanwhile… Clara was sitting in the closet being quiet holding her knees. She heard footsteps, she sat there scared and frightened. She waited for them to pass, finally they did and Clara let out a big breath. [Corridor] Florence walks out of the office, wiping the corners of her mouth. J: Prepare to be catalogued. Human. Florence stands calmly while she is catalogued. [Radiology] D: If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on! [Corridor] J: Human. Florence smiles at the cross on her hand. [Outside Pathology] The Doctor and Martha hide by the water dispenser as the other Slab walks down the corridor. D: That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs. M: What about you? D: What about me what? M: Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something? D: Oh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions? Come on. M: I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced you're an alien. They walk into a Judoon and the Doctor gets scanned. J: Non-human. M: Oh my God, you really are. D: And again. They run, and get round the corner before the Judoon fires its weapon. The chase is on. The Doctor and Martha run up the stairs. [Upper corridor] People are starting to slump to the floor. D: They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky. Swales gives oxygen to patient M: How much oxygen is there? S: Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out. D: How are you feeling? Are you all right? M: I'm running on adrenaline. D: Welcome to my world. M: What about the Judoon? D: Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mister Stoker's office? M: It's this way. [Stoker's office] M: She's gone. She was here. Stoker's body is very white. D: Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore. M: What's she doing on Earth? D: Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on. M: Wait a minute. Martha closes Stoker's eyes. [Corridor] D: Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do? He sees the sign to the MRI. D: Ah. She's as clever as me. Almost. Crash, screams. JUDOON: Find the non-human. Execute. D: Martha, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up. MARTHA: How do I do that? D: Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing. Remember that I'm married and I have a kid. Let this go through your head: He has a wife and kid. The Doctor kisses Martha, long and hard, then runs away. Martha stands there in shock MRI room There are flashes of light going on inside the room. The Doctor enters. The scanner itself has energy dancing all over it, and Florence is in the control booth, working. D: Have you seen them? There are these things. These great big space rhino things. I mean, rhinos from space. And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look. I mean, all fixed now. Perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos? F: Hold him. The Slab comes out from behind the door and grabs the Doctor's arms. [Corridor] J: Find the non-human. Execute. M: Now listen, I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence. The Judoon scans Martha. J: Human. Wait. Non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorise full scan. What are you? What are you? [MRI room] D: Er, that, that big er machine thing. Is it supposed to be making that noise? F: You wouldn't understand. D: But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same. F: The magnetic setting now increased to fifty thousand Tesla. D: Ooo, that's a bit strong, isn't it? F: It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me, safe in this room. D: But er, hold on, hold on, I did geography GCSE. I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth? F: Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift. D: I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman. Hence the bunions. Why would you do that? F: With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape. D: No, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien. F: Quite so. D: No! F: Oh, yes. D: You're joshing me. F: I am not. D: I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department? F: It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking. D: So, those rhinos, they're looking for you? F: Yes. But I'm hidden. D: Right. Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans. F: They're doing what? D: Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two? F: Then I must assimilate again. D: What does that mean? F: I must appear to be human. D: Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honoured. We can have cake. F: Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw. D: Oh, that's nice. Milkshake? I like banana. F: You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him! The Slab forces the Doctor to his knees and turns his head so Florence has a clear shot at his jugular with her straw. D: What are you doing? F: I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember. She sticks her straw into his vein, and sucks. [Corridor] Martha gets a cross on her hand. J: Confirm human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search. He gives Martha a booklet written in alien. J: You will need this. M: What's that for? J: Compensation. [MRI room] Florence is sucking away when the Judoon enter. The Slab drops the Doctor and Florence hides her straw in her handbag. F: Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright. J: Scan him. Confirmation. Deceased. Martha runs in. M: No, he can't be. Let me through. Let me see him. J: Stop. Case closed. M: But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him. J: Judoon have no authority over human crime. M: But she's not human. F: Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued. M: But she's not! She assimi. Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood? Martha points a Judoon scanner at Florence. F: Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like. J: Non-human. F: But, what? J: Confirm analysis. F: Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come. M: He gave his life so they'd find you. J: Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine. F: Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore. J: Then you confess? F: Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them! The Judoon fries the Slab. J: Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution. Florence dashes behind the screen and plugs in the MRI scanner. The Magnetic Overload sign comes on. F: Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell! The four Judoon all fire and incinerate Florence. J: Case closed. M: But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something. The Judoon scans the MRI machine. J: Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse. M: Well, do something! Stop it! J: Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate. M: What? You can't just leave it. What's it going to do? J: All units withdraw. [Hospital reception] The Judoon clomp their way back to their spaceships. MO: What about the air? We're running out of air. Meanwhile… Rose walked back to the closet where she left Clara. She opened the door, Clara was sitting there safe and sound C: MUMMY! Clara jumped up to Rose and hugged her. Rose was tearing. R: OH My Clara Rose Kisses Clara's head R: Now let's go find your father. [Corridor] M: You can't go! That thing's going to explode and it's your fault! R: Martha? M: Rose? R: Martha your okay! M: Say thanks to your Husband. Your lucky. Also hes a good Kisser. R: What do you mean? M: It meant nothing he had to R: Yeah I understand M: I have to go save him now stay here! Rose sits down on a chair with Clara in her lap [MRI room] Martha starts CPR on the Doctor. M: One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. Two hearts! One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. Martha starts to gasp for breath. She takes a last deep lungful and gives it to the Doctor. He wakes and she collapses. Meanwhile… Rose and Clara are breathing hard. C: M-M-Mum? *Cough* Will I ever see Daddy again? R: Knowing him yes you will Just then Clara Collapses and so does Rose. [MRI Room] M: The scanner. She did something. Energy is playing all over the hospital. The Doctor crawls to the scanner controls then realises he doesn't have a sonic screwdriver any more. D: Soddit. He pulls apart the cables that Florence had plugged together and the scanner turns off, then carries Martha down the corridor. The Judoon spaceships take off as the oxygen levels fall to zero. [Hospital ward] He carries Martha to the window. D: Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it. It starts to rain. D: It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon. A crash of thunder and big flash, and the hospital is back where it should be. [Outside the hospital] Later, the people are being taken to other hospitals. Martha is sitting in the back of an ambulance. Morgenstern is giving his version to a policeman. MORGENSTERN: I told them I represented the human race. I told them, you can't do that. I said, we have rights. Rose walks out with Clara. C: Mummy Look! D: Rose… R: Doctor! C: Daddy! D: Clara! They ran to each other. Clara was the first one to get to The Doctor she hugged his legs, he hugged her. Then half way Rose started walking. R: First of all Then She slapped him. D: Um OW! R: Second Rose went and kissed him. Then Clara got in-between them both, the Doctor picked up Clara and they all stood there talking and hugging. TISH: Martha! Oh, God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say. They didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning. Mum's on her way, but she can't get through. They've closed off all the roads. TISH: There's thousands of people trying to get in. The whole city's come to a halt. And Dad phoned, because it's on the news and everything. He was crying. TISH: Oh, what a mess. What happened? I mean, what really happened? Where were you? [Martha's home] Later, after a shower, Martha is getting ready for Leo's party. RADIO: Eyewitness reports from the Royal Hope Hospital continue to pour in, and it all seems to be remarkably consistent. This from medical student Oliver Morgenstern. MORGENSTERN [OC]: I was there. I saw it happen. And I feel uniquely privileged. I looked out at the surface of the moon. I saw the Earth, suspended in space, and it all just proves Mister Saxon right. We're not alone in the universe. There's life out there. Wild and extraordinary life. [Outside the Market Tavern] Annalise storms out of the party. ANNALISE: I am not staying in there to be insulted! CLIVE: She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She was just saying you look healthy. FRANCINE: No, I did not. I said orange. A: Clive, that woman is disrespecting me. She's never liked me. F: Oh, I can't think why, after you stole my husband. A: I was seduced. I'm entirely innocent. Tell her, babe. F: And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up. MARTHA: Mum, I don't mind. Just leave it. A: Oh. I've been to the moon! As if. They were drugged. It said so on the news. F: Since when did you watch the news? You can't handle Quiz Mania. TISH: Annalise started it. She did. I heard her. LEO: Tish, don't make it worse. T: Oh, come off it, Leo. What did she buy you? Soap. A seventy five pence soap. A: Oh, I'm never talking to your family again! Annalise walks off. F: Oh, stay. Have a night out with Clive. C: Don't you dare. I'm putting my foot down. A: You coming? C: This is me, putting my foot down. Clive follows Annalise. F: Doing it for the last twenty five years! C: Please. F: Clive, stop, now! T: Mum, don't. I [Alleyway] Martha Sees Rose, Clara and The Doctor all looking at her. The Doctor stands next to Rose M: I went to the moon today. D: A bit more peaceful than down here. M: You never even told me who you are. C: He's The Doctor. The Doctor smiled and looked down at Clara putting his hand on her head. M: What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that. D: I'm a Time Lord. M: Right! Not pompous at all, then. D: I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip. MARTHA: What, into space? But you have a little girl here. D: She'll be fine. M: But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad. R: If it helps, He can travel in time as well. M: Get out of here. D: I can. M: Come on now, that's going too far. D: Come on Guys. The Doctor, Rose and Clara go into the Tardis and it dematerialises. Martha reaches into the space where it had been. Then it rematerialises again and the Doctor comes out holding his tie in his hand.) D: Told you. M: No, but, that was this morning. Did you? Oh, my God. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work? R: Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks. M: And that's your spaceship? Clara: It's called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. M: Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate. DOCTOR: Take a look. [Tardis] M: No, no, no. [Alleyway] M: But it's just a box. But it's huge. [Tardis] M: How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside. Rose, The Doctor, and Clara both mouth "Its bigger on the inside" when she says it. They smile at each other D: Is it? I hadn't noticed. (He shuts the door.) D: Right then, let's get going. M: But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? D: Just me. R: And me. C: And me. D: Just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be with my family at home. M: You're the one that kissed me. R: That was a genetic transfer. M: And if you will wear a tight suit. D: Now, don't! Rose gets annoyed R: Doctor I'm taking Clara on a trip through the TARDIS Rose walks off with Clara M: And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date. D: Stop it. MARTHA: For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans…and people who aren't married. D: Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready? Rose Comes out with Clara. M: No. D: Off we go. R: Clara Hold on to something! Rose and Clara hold onto the railing The Tardis dematerialises with a big jolt. They hang on for dear life. M: Blimey, it's a bit bumpy. Rose Clara and The Doctor: Welcome aboard, Miss Jones. M: It's my pleasure, Tyler's

**Hope you guys enjoy this story! i have only two more chapters and then we will reach ten chapters! i might do a speacial chapter but i dont know what episode i should use! so leave a review saying what episode i should do bye!**


	9. Paris

**Hey Guys! I'm really happy if you guys stuck around this long. I decided that Chapter Ten would be about *CENSORED* What you thought i was gonna give it away? Nope, No spoilers. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading! x o **

Inside the TARDIS...

R: "So Martha what is one place you've always wanted to go to?"

M: "Well I'v been wanting to go Paris France for a while…"

D: "Then off we go."

A Few seconds later the TARDIS landed in Paris

D: "Here we are. Paris France 1996"

R: "Martha can I talk to you for a minute? You guys go ahead I want to talk to her alone."

D: "Well come on Clara let's see where we landed."

The Doctor and Clara walked out while Martha and Rose stayed inside.

R: "Well I and The Doctor were thinking…and we saw how Clara really likes you… Would you maybe like to be Clara's Adoptive Aunt?"

M: "I would Love to Rose! Clara is such a sweetheart."

R: "Great! Now let's go make sure they didn't run off without us."

They walked outside and Saw Clara and The Doctor standing there looking at the effile Tower.

D: "So?"

R: "She agreed. Okay so in three hours we all meet back here, and we can go get something to eat, Martha with Clara, and Me with the Doctor ok? Clara be nice to Martha."

C: "Okay mum I promise"

D:" And stay with her."

C: "I will "

M: "Okay Clara come on let's go see if they have any dresses for you yeah?"

C: "Yeah!"

Martha and Clara walked away looking for some shops.

The Doctor and Rose Linked Arms and walked.

R: "So I was thinking maybe we can go to the top of the Effile Tower."

D: "Rose Tyler, You're always the genius in the family."

R: "I know"

Rose Smiled as The Doctor kissed her cheek.

They walked to the top of the Tower, and looked out over the town.

R: "Wow it's…Amazing. I can see everything"

D: "I think I see Clara and Martha right there" He Said Pointing down.

R: "Your Right that is them" Rose saw Clara look up at them she nudged Martha and it looks like she told her to look up. They all waved at each other. It was Three hours exact when Rose and Doctor got down

R: "Anyone hungry?" Rose said walking into the TARDIS. They all followed after her

R: "Any suggestions?"

M: "Anything is fine with me"

C: "Yeah"

Rose walked into the kitchen and started making dinner, while she was cooking lots of things were going through her head, but she shook her head and put them in the back of her mind. After dinner…

M: "That was really good Rose"

R: "Thanks"

C: "Mum can I go play now?"

R: "Yes Clara you can"

Clara jumped up and ran off to her bedroom, well her TARDIS bedroom.

After everyone left Rose started Cleaning up the dishes. Once she finished she went to go get Clara.

R: "Clara it's almost time for bed"

C: "Okay Mum how much longer?"

R: "Ten Minutes"

C: "Okay" Rose closed the door and went to go find Martha and The Doctor. They were sitting down talking; Rose put her arms around The Doctor.

R: "Did I interrupt?"

M: "No not at all The Doctor was just telling me about some of your travels"

Rose went and sat down by the Doctor and kind of snuggled in to him and he put his arm around Rose. They started talking; as they were talking Clara came out in her pajamas.

C: "Mum I'm ready for bed"

R: "Okay come on" Rose got up and took Clara's Hand.

M: "Night Clara"

C: "Night Martha. Night Daddy" Martha went hugged The Doctor. He kissed her head and hugged her.

D: "Night Clara"

Rose and Clara went to Clara's room. Rose tucked her in, turned off the lights and shut the door. She walked back to where Martha and the Doctor were.

R: "Martha you can stay the night if you want"

M: "Really? Is there enough room?"

D: "Yep"

R: "Come on I'll show you" Rose took Martha down some of the corridors and lead her to a room.

M: "Wow thanks Rose"

R: "Thank the TARDIS she knows what everyone likes" Rose left the room and went to go take a shower. When she got out she changed and went out of the bathroom. When she got to the bedroom The Doctor was lying in bed asleep. It seemed like he waited for her but he fell asleep instead. She got into bed and was facing his back. All of a sudden he rolled over with his eyes open.

D: "Hello" He said quietly but loud enough for Rose to hear him.

R: "Hi" Rose moved closer to him putting her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. The sound of his hearts calmed her so it was easy to go asleep. The Doctor put his arm around Rose, and put his chin on her head they both fell asleep.


	10. Fear Her

It was six in the morning when Rose woke up. Today was a special day, it was Clara's birthday. She got dressed in a yellow shirt, jeans, and a jean jacket, and went to make Clara's favorite breakfast. Banana Pancakes. "She is so much like the Doctor" Rose thought every time she did something that reminded her of him. When she was done she heard something, "They can't be up this early" Rose thought. Rose grabbed the first thing in sight that was a rolling pin, not the most dangerous thing but she was too frightened to care. She walked out of the kitchen ready to hit someone, or something.

ROSE: Doctor…if it's you then stop it. You know I hate it when you try to scare me Rose walked around the Tardis's control room making sure that it was not a something. Rose followed the footsteps that she heard.

ROSE: Doctor stop it now if you're trying to scare me you did it She felt hands on her waist she turned around and wacked him or her with the rolling pin.

DOCTOR: OW!

ROSE: Blimey you scared me

DOCTOR: Mission Accomplished He kissed her.

ROSE: So where are we taking Clara for her birthday?"

DOCTOR: "That's for me to know and for you to find out. The real question is what are you making for breakfast"

ROSE: "For me to know and for you to find out" She did her tongue-between-teeth smile.

Rose: "Now go get dressed" Rose said walking back to the kitchen. She was humming while setting the table, the doctor walked in wearing is brown suit and his trench coat. She heard him Sniff.

Doctor: "Is That?"

Rose: "Banana Pancakes…Yes" Clara came in as Rose said that.

Clara: "Mum I heard that! Thank you!"

Rose: "Your welcome Sweetheart. Oh and Happy Birthday"

Clara: "Is Aunt Martha up yet?"

Rose: "No…" Rose got down on her knees.

Rose: "…Why don't you go wake her up" Clara Ran to Martha's Room to wake her up. After they finished breakfast, the doctor went into the control room Clara followed him.

Clara: "So where are we going?"

Doctor: "You'll find out" It started Whooshing.

Rose: You sure you don't want to come Martha?

Martha: Yeah I'll just hang out here. And maybe go out and look around.

The bunting is out for the 2012 Olympics in the brand new Stratford housing estate, and potholes are being repaired with new tarmac. Life moves on normally.

POSTMAN: Morning, love.

WOMAN: Morning.

The young mother pushes her pram past Tom in goal and his friend Dale kicking a football on the tiny front lawn while doting Dad washes the car.

DALE: Yes!

WOMAN: Hiya!

TOM'S DAD: All right?

On the lamp post is a missing person's poster - Jane McKillen. The scene is watched from an upstairs window by a young girl. An old woman wheels her shopping bag along the pavement nervously. The young girl's mother puts the rubbish out.

TRISH: Maeve? Are you okay?

MAEVE: No, love, I'm not.

TRISH: Do you want me to call a doctor?

MAEVE: Doctor can't help. Can't you, can't you feel it, Trish?

TRISH: I can't feel anything.

MAEVE: Boys, get indoors! Get inside! Get them inside!

TOM'S DAD: What's up with you? They ain't done nothing wrong.

MAEVE: It's happening again!

Trish looks up to her daughter's window then goes back inside number 53.

[Chloe's bedroom]

CHLOE: (sings) Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree. Merry merry king of the bush is he. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be.

Chloe turns from the window and starts drawing on a piece of paper.

[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]

MAEVE: They're not safe.

TOM'S DAD: They're in the garden.

MAEVE: That's what it likes. It likes it when they're playing. Get them in, I'm begging you.

[Chloe's bedroom]

CHLOE: Merry merry king of the bush is he. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be.

Chloe finishes her picture of Dale, with his Union Flag t-shirt.

[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]

TOM'S DAD: It's all right. I've got my beady eyes on them. Come on.

MAEVE: But, I

TOM'S DAD: Come on.

Tom kicks the ball into the goal, but Dale isn't there anymore.

MAEVE: No!

TOM'S DAD: Tom?

MAEVE: What are you?

TOM'S DAD: Where's he gone?

[House]

MAEVE [OC]: What do you want with our children?

Chloe finishes the picture, and the boy on the paper runs forward, screaming silently.

[Open ground]

The Tardis materializes in the Tardis-sized gap between a pair of cargo containers. For once, she gets the door on the wrong side. The Doctor can't get out.

DOCTOR: Ah.

He turns her ninety degrees while a train whizzes along the track between the open ground and the housing estate.

DOCTOR: Ah!

Rose checks out a Shane Ward Greatest Hits poster on one of the containers.

ROSE: So, near future, yeah?

DOCTOR: I had a passing fancy. Only it didn't pass, it stopped.

[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]

DOCTOR: Thirtieth Olympiad.

ROSE: No way! Why didn't I think of this? That's great.

Clara: This is Amazing!

DOCTOR: Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about, wrestling each other in the sand with crowds stood around baying. No, wait a minute that was Club Med. Just in time for the opening doo dah, ceremony, tonight, I thought you'd like that. Last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948. I loved it so much; I went back and watched it all over again. Fella carrying the torch. Lovely chap, what was his?

Tom's dad is putting up Missing posters on the lampposts.

DOCTOR: Mark? John? Mark? Legs like pipe cleaners, but strong as a whippet.

ROSE: Doctor.

DOCTOR: And in those days, everybody had a tea party to go to.

CLARA: Daddy.

DOCTOR: Did you ever have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top?

ROSE: You should really look at this.

DOCTOR: Do you know those things? Nobody else in this entire galaxy's ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings. Genius.

The Doctor goes to Rose, and Clara, and reads the two posters. The boy's name is Dale Hicks.

DOCTOR: What's taking them, do you think? Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why's it so cold? Is someone reducing the temperature?

ROSE: It says they all went missing this week. Why would a person do something like this?

DOCTOR: What makes you think it's a person?

A woman puts out her rubbish and goes straight back inside. There is no one else about apart from the council roadmenders and their white van.

CLARA: Whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death. Daddy, what

The Doctor has run up the street to investigate the front lawn and its goal. He holds his hand out over the grass. Clara Follows him and does the same, they both felt something. A man in a Mini drives into the road, and the engine gives out. One of the road menders comes over to help.

KEL: There you go. Fifth today. Not natural, is it?

DRIVER: I don't know what happened, I had it serviced less than a month ago.

KEL: Nah, don't even try and explain it, mate. All the cars are doing it. And do you know what? It's bonkers. Bonkers. Come on then, pal. I'll help you shift it. Quicker you're on the way, happier you'll be.

The two men start pushing the car.

KEL: There we go.

ROSE: Do you want a hand?

KEL: No, we're all right, love.

ROSE: You're not. I'm tougher than I look, honest.

Rose joins Kel pushing at the back, and the engine suddenly bursts into life. Kel falls over; the driver gets back in drives off.

ROSE: Does this happen a lot?

DRIVER: Cheers mate!

KEL: Been doing it all week.

ROSE: Since those children started going missing?

KEL: Yeah, I suppose so.

(Back at the goal.)

DOCTOR: Ooo, tickles!

CLARA: Yeah.

TOM'S DAD: What's your game?

DOCTOR: My err. Snakes and Ladders? Quite good at squash. Reasonable. I'm being facetious, aren't I? There's no call for it.

KEL: Every car cuts out. The council is going nuts. I mean, they've given this street the works. Renamed it. I've been tarmacking every pot hole. Look at that. Beauty, in it? Yeah! And all that is because that Olympic Torch comes right by the end of this Close. Just down there. Everything's got to be perfect, ain't it? Only it ain't.

MAEVE: It takes them when they're playing.

CLARA: What takes them?

MAEVE: Danny, Jane, Dale. Snatched in the blink of an eye.

Tom's dad has the Doctor and Clara backing away onto the road.

DOCTOR: I'm, I'm a police officer! That's what I am. I've got a badge and a police car. You don't have to get. I can, I can prove it. Just hold on.

TOM'S DAD: We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look or sound like any of them.

DOCTOR: See, look. I've got colleagues. Lewis and Claire.

TOM'S DAD: Well, she looks less like a copper than you do. And why is there a little girl?

DOCTOR: Training. New recruit and letting Claire see what it's like to be a copper, It was either that or hairdressing, so, voila!

The Doctor brandishes his psychic paper in front of Tom's dad.

TRISH: What are you going to do?

MAEVE: The police have knocked on every door. No clues, no leads, nothing.

TOM'S DAD: Look, kids run off sometimes, all right? That's what they do.

MAEVE: Saw it with me own eyes. Dale Hicks in your garden, playing with your Tommy, and then pfft! Right in front of me, like he was never there. There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us.

DOCTOR: Why don't we

WOMAN: Why don't we start with him? There have been all sorts like him in this street, day and night.

KEL: Fixing things up for the Olympics.

TOM'S DAD: Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it.

DOCTOR: I'm of the opinion that all we've got to do is just

KEL: You don't. What you just said, that's slander!

WOMAN: I don't care what it is.

DOCTOR: I think we need to just

KEL: I want an apology off her.

MAEVE: Stop picking on him.

KEL: Yeah, stop picking on me.

MAEVE: And stop pretending to be blind. It's evil!

WOMAN: I don't believe in evil.

KEL: Oh no, you just believe in tarmackers with sack loads of kidnapped kiddies in their van.

TOM'S DAD: Here, here, here, that's not what she's saying.

KEL: Would you stop ganging up on me.

WOMAN: Feeling guilty, are we?

DOCTOR: Fingers on lips!

Everyone joins the Doctor in making the Shush gesture.

He nods to Rose and Clara, they do it too.

DOCTOR: In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?

MAEVE: Err, can I?

The doctor nods.

MAEVE: Look around you. This was a safe street till it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers, maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?

Clara looks up at Chloe in the window. Trish notices and goes back inside. Later, the Doctor is back at Tom's house, sniffing.

ROSE: Want a hanky?

DOCTOR: Can you smell it? What does it remind you of?

CLARA: Sort of metal?

DOCTOR: Mm hmm.

ROSE: Oh.

[Back alley]

Going between two lots of back gardens. We call it a jennel in my part of the world.

DOCTOR: Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other. Whoa, there it goes again! Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand.

ROSE: And there's that smell. It's like a err, a burnt fuse plug or something.

DOCTOR: There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished. Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this.

[Chloe's bedroom]

Chloe watches a ginger cat in her front garden, and then settles down to draw again.

TRISH: You have to come down some time, Chloe.

CHLOE: I'm busy, mum.

TRISH: Look at it in here. You must've used up half a rainforest.

Chloe is drawing the cat on Dale's picture. He is now sitting in the bottom left corner.

TRISH: That's Dale. Why did you draw him so sad?

CHLOE: I didn't draw him like that. Dale made himself sad, so I'm going to draw him a friend. That's what he needs. More friends.

TRISH: Have you seen the TV?

Trish clicks on Chloe's laptop, and News24 comes on with its live Countdown to the Games. Huw Edwards' soft Welsh lilt provides the commentary.

TRISH: Look, this'll cheer you up. The Torch is getting close. It'll pass right by our street. And tonight they'll light the Olympic Flame in the stadium, and the whole world will be looking at our city. I mean, doesn't that make you feel part of something? Sweetheart? Chloe?

CHLOE: I'm busy, mum.

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: Danny Fairweather carries the torch past them on this wonderful summer's day. Very fitting. We've seen lots of our sporting royalty, too.

TRISH: Okay. You're tired, Chloe. I heard you calling out again, last night.

CHLOE: It's fine.

TRISH: Nightmares?

CHLOE: I'm drawing!

TRISH: Whatever they are, they're just dreams, and you do know that? They can't hurt you.

CHLOE: I'm busy. Unless you want me to draw you, mum.

TRISH: If you want to stay cooped up in here, fine. I'll leave you to it.

Trish leaves. The cat is finished.

[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]

ROSE: Aren't you a beautiful boy?

DOCTOR: Thanks! I'm experimenting with back combing. Oh.

Rose is talking to the ginger cat. Clara and Rose both Pet the Ginger cat

ROSE: I used to have one like you. What?

DOCTOR: No, I'm not really a cat person. Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple, it kind of takes the joy out of it.

The cat goes inside cardboard box.

CLARA: Come here, puss. What do you want to go in there for?

There is a distant meow. The box is empty.

ROSE: Doctor! Phew.

(The smell is very strong.)

DOCTOR: Whoa! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo. Ion residue. Blimey! That takes some doing. Just to snatch a living organism out of space-time. This baby is just like, I'm having some of that. I'm impressed.

CLARA: So the cat's been transported?

DOCTOR: It can harness huge reserves of ionic power. We need to find the source of that power. Find the source and you will find whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you can see. Keep them peeled, Claire.

[Chloe's bedroom]

CHLOE: I've given you friends and you still moan. Moan, moan, moan. You're lucky. You're all together. You don't know what it is to be alone. If you did, you'd be thanking me. No! Under the gaze of Danny's picture, frustrated Chloe does a big scribble on a piece of paper.

[Garages]

At the top of the close are the narrow three story houses with the integral garage next to the front door. Clara hears a noise coming from one of them. Clara walked alone, but Rose and The Doctor weren't far.

CLARA: Is that you, puss cat? Are you trapped?

More noises and thumping.

CLARA: Not going to open it, not going to open it, not going to open it

The door is unlocked. Clara gently opens it and a big ball of scribble knocks her down. The Doctor and Rose come running.

DOCTOR AND ROSE: Stay still!

He points his sonic screwdriver, and the ball becomes hand-sized. Clara grabs it.

ROSE: Okey dokey?

CLARA: Yeah, cheers.

DOCTOR: No probs.

Clara hugs them both

DOCTOR: I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what the hell it is, because I haven't got the foggiest.

ROSE: Well, I can tell you you've just killed it.

DOCTOR: It was never living. It's animated by energy. Same energy that's snatching people. That is so dinky! The go anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket, makes friends, impresses the boss, breaks the ice at parties.

[Tardis]

The ball is under analysis.

DOCTOR: Oh, hi ho, here we go. Let's have a look. Get out of here.

CLARA: What's it say?

The Doctor uses the eraser end of a pencil on the ball, and rubs some of it out.

DOCTOR: It is. It's graphite. Basically the same material as an HB pencil.

ROSE: So Clara was attacked by a pencil scribble?

DOCTOR: Scribble creature, brought into being with ionic energy. Whatever we're dealing with, it can create things as well as take them. But why make a scribble creature?

CLARA: Maybe it was a mistake I mean, you scribble over something when you want to get rid of it, like a, like a drawing. Like when I make… drawings. You said it was in the street.

DOCTOR: Probably.

CLARA: The girl.

DOCTOR: Of course! What girl?

CLARA: Something about her gave me the creeps. Even her own mum looked scared of her.

DOCTOR: Are you deducting?

ROSE: I think she is.

DOCTOR: Copper's hunch?

ROSE: Permission to follow it up, Sarge?

[Front door]

The Doctor rings the doorbell, then rattles the letter box. Trish eventually answers the door.

DOCTOR: Hello. I'm the Doctor this is Rose and Clara. Can we see your daughter?

TRISH: No, you can't.

ROSE: Okay. Bye.

TRISH: Why? Why do you want to see Chloe?

DOCTOR: Well, there's some interesting stuff going on in this street, and I just thought. Well, we thought, that she might like to give us a hand.

CLARA: Sorry to bother you.

DOCTOR: Yeah, sorry. We'll let you get on with things. On your own. Bye again.

TRISH: Wait! Can you help her?

ROSE: Yes, we can.

[Living room]

(The television is on, of course.)

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: The Torch Bearer is running up the Mall, which I can tell you is

TRISH: She stays in her room most of the time. I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She gives me nothing, just asks to be left alone.

ROSE: What about Chloe's dad?

TRISH: Chloe's dad died a year ago.

CLARA: I'm sorry.

TRISH: You wouldn't be if you'd known him.

DOCTOR: Well, let's go and say hi.

TRISH: I should check on her first. She might be asleep.

CLARA: Why are you afraid of her, Trish?

TRISH: I want you to know before you see her that's she's really a great kid.

DOCTOR: I'm sure she is.

TRISH: She's never been in trouble at school you should see her report from last year. A's and B's.

ROSE: Can I use your loo?

TRISH: She's in the choir. She's singing in an old folk's home. Any mum would be proud. You know I want you to know these things before you see her, Doctor, because right now, she's not herself.

Rose goes upstairs, and hides in the airing closet as Chloe comes out of her room and goes downstairs. She goes into Chloe's room and sees the wall covered in drawings, including Dale and the cat. There is a noise from the wardrobe, and she knocks over a jar of colored pencils. When she's picked them up again, Dale is scowling.

[Kitchen]

Chloe is getting herself a drink of milk from the fridge.

DOCTOR: All right, there? I'm the Doctor.

CLARA: I'm Clara.

CHLOE: I'm Chloe Webber.

DOCTOR: How're you doing, Chloe Webber?

CHLOE: I'm busy. I'm making something, aren't I, mum.

TRISH: And like I said, she's not been sleeping.

DOCTOR: But you've been drawing, though. I'm rubbish. Stick men about my limit. Can do this, though.

He gives the Vulcan salute. So does Clara.

CLARA: Can you do that?

CHLOE: They don't stop moaning.

TRISH: Chloe.

CHLOE: I try to help them, but they don't stop moaning.

DOCTOR: Who don't?

CHLOE: We can be together.

TRISH: Sweetheart.

CHLOE: Don't touch me, mum.

[Chloe's bedroom]

The doors to the wardrobe rattle again. Rose opens them. A wind blows in her face. She parts the clothes to see a drawing of a bearded, yellow-eyed man.

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: I'm coming.

[Kitchen]

CHLOE: I'm busy, Doctor.

DOCTOR: Come on, Chloe. Don't be a spoil sport. What's the big project? I'm dying to know. What're you making up there?

ROSE [OC]: Doctor!

[Chloe's bedroom]

The Doctor gets there first.

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: I'm coming to hurt you.

Clara shuts the doors.

ROSE: Look at it.

DOCTOR: No, ta.

He goes to look at the other pictures.

TRISH: What the hell was that?

ROSE: A drawing. The face of a man.

TRISH: What face?

CLARA: Best not.

TRISH: What've you been drawing?

CHLOE: I'm drew him yesterday.

TRISH: Who?

CHLOE: Dad.

TRISH: Your dad? But he's long gone. Chloe, with all the lovely things in the world, why him?

CHLOE: I dream about him, staring at me.

TRISH: I thought we were putting him behind us. What's the matter with you?

CHLOE: We need to stay together.

TRISH: Yes, we do.

CHLOE: No. Not you, us. We need to stay together, and then it'll be all right.

ROSE: Trish, the drawings. Have you seen what Chloe's drawings can do?

TRISH: Who gave you permission to come into her room? Get out of my house.

DOCTOR: Tell us about the drawings, Chloe.

TRISH: I don't want to hear any more of this.

ROSE: But that drawing of her dad. I heard a voice. He spoke.

TRISH: He's dead. And these, they're kid's pictures. Now get out!

CLARA: Chloe has a power. And I don't know how, but she used it to take Danny Edwards, Dale Hicks. She's using it to snatch the kids.

TRISH: Get out.

ROSE: Have you seen those drawings move?

TRISH: I haven't seen anything.

DOCTOR: Yes, you have, out of the corner of your eye.

TRISH: No.

DOCTOR: And you dismissed it, because what choice do you have when you see something you can't possibly explain? You dismiss it, right? And if anyone mentions it, you get angry, so it's never spoken of, ever again.

TRISH: She's a child.

DOCTOR: You're terrified of her. But there's nowhere to turn to, because who's going to believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one. Except me.

TRISH: Who are you?

DOCTOR: I'm help.

[Kitchen]

The Doctor absentmindedly starts eating marmalade from a jar with his fingers.

Rose looks at him with a "No" Face.

He realizes what he is doing and puts it back.

CLARA: Those pictures, they're alive. She's drawing people and they end up in her pictures.

DOCTOR: Ionic energy. Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kid of holding pen made up of ionic power.

ROSE: And what about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?

TRISH: How many times do I have to tell you he's dead.

ROSE: Well, he's got a very loud voice for a dead bloke.

DOCTOR: If living things can become drawings, then maybe drawings can become living things. Chloe's real dad is dead, but not the one who visits her in her nightmares. That dad seems very real. That's the dad she's drawn and he's a heartbeat away from crashing into this world.

TRISH: She always got the worst of it when he was alive.

CLARA: but Daddy, how can a twelve year old girl be doing any of this?

DOCTOR: Let's find out.

[Chloe's bedroom]

Chloe is sitting on her bed. She does the Vulcan salute when the Doctor enters.

DOCTOR: Nice one.

CLARA: Dad? Can I?

She puts her fingers on her temple and she rolls her eyes up. A sort of mind meld, while we're on the Spock theme. She lays her back on the bed.

DOCTOR: There we go.

TRISH: I can't let her do this

ROSE: Shush, it's okay. Trust her.

CLARA: Now we can talk.

CHLOE: I want Chloe. Wake her up. I want Chloe.

CLARA: Who are you?

CHLOE: I want Chloe Webber.

TRISH: What've you done to my little girl?

ROSE: what is it?

DOCTOR: Clara let me talk to her.

DOCTOR: I'm speaking to you, the entity that is using this human child. I request parley in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation.

CHLOE: I don't care about shadows or parleys.

DOCTOR: So what do you care about?

CHLOE: I want my friends.

DOCTOR: You're lonely, I know. Identify yourself.

CHLOE: I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair, and I hate it.

DOCTOR: Name Yourself!

CHLOE: Isolus.

DOCTOR and CLARA: You're Isolus. Of course.

CHLOE: Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family.

The Isolus is drawing as she speaks.

TRISH: What's that?

CLARA: The Isolus Mother, drifting in deep space. See, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores. Her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them. They need to be together. They cannot be alone.

Rose puts her ha

CHLOE: Our journey is long.

DOCTOR: The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod. They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up.

ROSE: Thousands of years just floating through space. Poor things. Don't they go mad with boredom?

CHLOE: We play.

CLARA: You play?

DOCTOR: While they travel, they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create make believe worlds in which to play.

ROSE: In flight entertainment.

DOCTOR: Helps keep them happy. While they're happy, they can feed off each other's love. Without it, they're lost. Why did you come to Earth?

CHLOE: We were too close.

DOCTOR: That's a solar flare from your sun. Would have made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods.

CHLOE: Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there, and I cannot reach them. So alone.

CLARA: Your pod crashed. Where is it?

Memory of a tiny white flower-like being flying into Chloe's room and then into her mouth.

CHLOE: My pod was drawn to heat, and I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me, alone. She needed me, and I her.

DOCTOR: You empathized with her. You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you.

CHLOE: I want my family. It's not fair.

DOCTOR: I understand. You want to make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself.

CHLOE: I am alone.

A crash from the wardrobe. A red glow and the door shakes. Chloe is shaking.

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: I'm coming to hurt you. I'm coming.

DOCTOR: Trish, how do you calm her?

TRISH: What?

DOCTOR: When she has nightmares, what do you do?

TRISH: I, I

DOCTOR: What do you do?

TRISH: I sing to her.

DOCTOR: Then start singing.

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: Chloe, I'm coming.

TRISH: Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree. Merry, merry king of the bush is he

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe.

TRISH: Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be.

Chloe falls asleep, and the wardrobe falls silent.

TRISH: He came to her because she was lonely. Chloe, I'm sorry.

[Living room]

They are collecting all the pencils they can find.

TRISH: Chloe usually got the brunt of his temper when he'd had a drink. The day he crashed the car, I thought we were free. I thought it was over.

ROSE: Did you talk to her about it?

TRISH: I didn't want to.

CLARA: But maybe that's why Chloe feels so alone. Because she has all these terrible dreams about her dad, but she can't talk to you about them.

DOCTOR: Her and the Isolus. Two lonely kids who need each other.

ROSE: And it won't stop, will it, Doctor? It'll just keep pulling kids in.

DOCTOR: It's desperate to be loved. It's used to a pretty big family.

CLARA: How big?

DOCTOR: Say around four billion?

[Chloe's bedroom]

Chloe is watching the television on her laptop.

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: The queues started a week ago for those desperate enough to be inside, and lots of them are expecting a capacity crowd of eighty thousand for this evening's opening ceremony. I have to say there's been

[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]

DOCTOR: We need that pod.

ROSE: It crashed. Won't it be destroyed?

DOCTOR: Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can. Hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch. It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the Tardis can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus.

Chloe watches them from her window.

[Living room]

Trish is on the telephone.

TRISH: She's running a temperature. I can't go into that now, Kirsty. Yes, we've got a doctor.

Chloe sneaks out the front door.

TRISH: Yeah, he said he can help her.

[Open ground]

DOCTOR: We can scan for the same trace that I picked up from the scribble creature. We'd need to widen the field a bit.

Chloe watches the Doctor Rose, and Clara go inside the Tardis.

[Tardis]

The Doctor is building a gizmo.

CLARA: You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you. How?

DOCTOR: I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own. Give me the styner-magnetic. The thing in your left hand.

ROSE: Sounds like you're on its side.

DOCTOR: I sympathise, that's all.

ROSE: The Isolus has caused a lot of pain for these people.

DOCTOR: It's a child. That's why it went to Chloe. Two lonely mixed up kids.

ROSE: Feels to me like a temper tantrum because it can't get its own way.

DOCTOR: It's scared. Come on, you were a kid once. Binary dot.

ROSE: Yes, and I know what kids can be like. Right little terrors. Like Clara was.

Chloe returns to her room and pulls the head off a doll to reveal her secret stash of pencils.

DOCTOR: Gum.

Rose spits her chewing gum.

ROSE: Kids can't have it all their own way. That's part of being a family.

DOCTOR: What about trying to understand them?

ROSE: Easy for you to say. You didn't have to be called by Clara all the time when she was little.

DOCTOR: She called for me once.

ROSE: What did you say?

The Doctor uses Rose's chewing gum to fix a component in place, then closes the lid on the glass globe containing the gizmo.

DOCTOR: I think we're there. Fear, loneliness. They're the big ones, Rose. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy. There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive, wormhole refractors. You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold.

Rose is holding her hand out, so he takes it.

ROSE: No, Look, I'm pointing.

She said with a laugh.

The scanner is registering an energy source.

DOCTOR: It's the pod! It is in the street. Everything's coming up Doctor.

Chloe starts drawing the Tardis.

[Open ground]

Clara takes Rose's Hand.

DOCTOR: Okay. It's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gull's egg. Very light.

Chloe draws the Doctor.

ROSE: So these pods they travel from sun to sun using heat, yeah? So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?

There's a crash as the gizmo falls to the ground and breaks.

ROSE: Doctor?

The Doctor and the Tardis have vanished.

ROSE: Doctor!

CLARA: Daddy!

[Staircase]

Rose hammers on Trish's door. She lets her in and Rose and Clara run upstairs.

TRISH: It's okay. I've taken all the pencils off her.

[Chloe's bedroom]

Rose snatches the drawing of the Doctor and the Tardis.

CHLOE: Leave me alone. I want to be with Chloe Webber. I love Chloe Webber.

ROSE: Bring him back, now.

CHLOE: No.

CLARA: Don't you realize what you've done? He was the only one who could help you. Now bring him back!

CHLOE: Leave me alone! I love Chloe Webber!

CLARA: We know. We know. Daddy, if you can hear me, Were going to get you out of there. We'll find the pod. (To Trish) Don't leave her alone, no matter what.

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: The Torch Bearer getting even closer to the Olympic Stadium heading down the Strand before turning east along the Embankment.

[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]

Kel is admiring his latest tarmac patch.

Clara comes out holding Rose's hand.

CLARA: Heat. They travel on heat.

KEL: Look at this finish. Smooth as a baby's bottom. Not a bump or a lump.

They run to Kel.

ROSE: Kel, was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?

KEL: I mean, you can eat your dinner off this. Beautiful. So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship as I did this one.

ROSE: Well, when you've worked it out, put it in a big book about tarmacking, but before you do that, think back six days.

KEL: Six days. When I was laying this the first time round.

CLARA: What?

KEL: Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time.

CLARA: Six days ago.

KEL: Yeah.

ROSE: Hot fresh tar.

KEL: Blended to a secret council recipe.

Rose runs to his van.

KEL: I don't keep it in the van! Hey, that's a council van. Out.

Rose grabs a pick axe from the back of the van.

KEL: Whoa, wait, wait, wait. You just removed a council axe from a council van. Put it back. No, don't, wait. Put the axe back in the van. That's my van. Give me the axe. No! Wait! No!

Rose starts digging up the pothole.

KEL: No! You, stop! You just took a council axe from a council van and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!

Rose finds the tiny spaceship, and hands it to Clara.

ROSE: It went for the hottest thing in the street. Your tar.

KEL: What is it?

CLARA: It's a spaceship. Not a council spaceship, I'm afraid.

[Chloe's bedroom]

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: We're live on News 24. The opening ceremony of the London Olympics of 2012 is well underway, and people from all over the world are streaming into the stadium right now. They all have their dreams. They've all put in years of hard work

Chloe bars her bedroom door with a chair. She grabs a pencil from under the mattress, and begins to draw the Stadium and its occupants.

[Living room]

CLARA: We found it! I don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board. Hang on, I told you not to leave her.

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: My God! Er, what's going on here?

The stadium crowd have vanished. Kel enters.

KEL: I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging up

ROSE: Shut up and look!

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: The crowd has vanished! Er, they're gone. Everyone has gone. Thousands of people have just gone. Right in front of my eyes. It's impossible. Bob, can we join you in the box? Bob? Not you too, Bob?

CLARA: The stadium won't be enough. The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters.

[Chloe's bedroom]

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: Over eighty thousand spectators and thirteen thousand athletes.

CHLOE: Not enough.

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: They're gone. All of those people. It's a terrible, terrible turn of events.

Chloe opens an atlas and prepares to draw the Earth.

CHLOE: We won't be alone, Chloe Webber. We'll have all of them. And then we'll never feel alone, ever again.

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: Since the battle of Torchwood.

CLARA [OC]: Chloe? Chloe, its Clara! Open the door!

Chloe rips down some pictures and starts drawing on the wall.

[Outside Chloe's bedroom]

ROSE: We found your ship. We can send you home.

TRISH: Chloe?

ROSE: Open up! Right, stand back.

[Chloe's bedroom]

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: I'm coming to hurt you. Rose uses the pickaxe to break down the bedroom door.

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: I'm coming, coming to hurt you.

Rose gets a hand through to push the chair away and come in.

CLARA: Chloe!

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: I'm coming to hurt you. I'm coming.

ROSE: I've got to stop her.

CHLOE: If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out. We will let him out together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair.

CLARA: Look, I've got your pod.

CHLOE: The pod is dead.

CLARA: It only needs heat.

CHLOE: It needs more than heat.

ROSE: What, then?

KEL: I'm not being funny or nothing, but that picture just moved. And that one!

The Doctor is pointing to an Olympic torch.

CLARA: She didn't draw that, he did. But it needs more than heat, Daddy.

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: Is still on its way. I suppose it's much more than a torch now, it's a beacon. It's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage. And it's a beacon of love.

ROSE: Love.

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: So let's have a look from the helicopter. There we go, the torch bearer running

ROSE: I know how to charge up the pod.

HUW EDWARDS: Past Dame Kelly Holmes Close.

[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]

Rose pushes her way through the crowd at the end of the close. Clara Stays behind her.

POLICEMAN: Sorry, you'll have to watch from here.

ROSE: No, I've got to get closer.

POLICEMAN: No way.

ROSE: I can stop this from happening!

[Chloe's bedroom]

Chloe has colored in Europe and Africa, and is starting on the Atlantic.

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: Chloe.

TRISH: Chloe.

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: I'm coming to hurt you.

TRISH: She's my baby! You're not going to hurt her again!

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: I'm coming.

[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]

The pod is chittering.

ROSE: You felt it, didn't you? Feel the love.

Rose throws the pod into the air, and it flies into the flame of the Torch. The Torch Bearer staggers briefly then carries on.

ROSE: Yes!

CLARA: You did it mum!

Clara jumps up and down, Clara hugs Rose and rose picks her up hugging her.

[Chloe's bedroom]

CHLOE: I can go home. Goodbye, Chloe Webber. I love you.

The Isolus leaves Chloe and breaks a windowpane on its way out.

CHLOE: Mum?

TRISH: I'm here.

CHLOE: Mummy!

[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]

KEL: You did it! What was it you did?

Back down the Close, the missing children reappear and run to their parents.

DALE: Mummy!

JANE'S MOTHER: Oh, Jane!

ROSE: Doctor.

MAEVE: I don't know who you are, or what you did, but thank you, darling! And thank that man for me too.

CLARA: Where is he? He should be here. All the drawings have come to life. That means all of them.

Clara looks at Rose with a "Wait" look

ROSE AND CLARA: Oh, no.

There is a red glow in Chloe's bedroom.

[Front door]

Chloe and Trish are walking down the stairs when the front door slams shut, then the other doors, too.

ROSE: Trish, get out!

TRISH: I can't! The doors stuck!

CLARA: Is my Dad in there?

TRISH: I don't think so.

CHLOE: Mummy.

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you.

CHLOE: Please, dad. No more.

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: Chloe

ROSE: Chloe, listen to me. It isn't real like the others. It's just energy left over by the Isolus, but you can get rid of it.

TRISH: Help us!

CLARA: Oh, it's because you're so scared that he's real. But you can get shot of him, Chloe.

CHLOE: Mummy!

ROSE: You can do it, Chloe!

CHLOE: I can't!

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: Chloe, I'm coming.

CHLOE: I can't! I can't!

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: I'm coming.

CHLOE: I can't.

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: I'm coming.

CHLOE: Mummy.

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: Chloe.

TRISH: I'm with you, Chloe. You're not alone. You'll never be alone again.

ROSE: Sing again! Chloe, sing!

CHLOE'S DAD [OC]: Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you. Chloe!

CHLOE + TRISH: Merry merry king of the bush is he. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be.

The red glow fades and retreats.

CHLOE + TRISH: Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree. Merry merry king of the bush is he. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be.

[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]

Kel walks up to Rose and Clara,sitting by Trish's front door. Clara had her head in Rose's lap; Rose had her hand on Clara's head.

KEL: Maybe he's gone somewhere.

ROSE: Who's going to be by his side now now?

CLARA: I want him back mummy.

ROSE: Me too Clara…Me Too.

[Living room]

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: Just look at this! Utterly incredibly scenes at the Olympic stadium. Eighty thousand athletes and spectators. They disappeared, they've come back!

Rose, Clara and Kel enter.

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: They've returned. They've reappeared. It's quite incredible. Bob, this will certainly

ROSE: Eighty thousand people, so where's the Doctor? I need him.

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: But hang on, the Torch Bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble. We did see a flash of lightning earlier that seemed to strike him. Maybe he's injured. He's definitely in trouble.

The torch bearer collapses.

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: Does this mean that the Olympic dream is dead?

A man in a brown suit and plimsolls picks up the torch.

ROSE: Doctor.

CLARA: Daddy.

HUW EDWARDS [OC]: There's a mystery man. He's picked up the flame. We've no idea who he is. He's carrying the flame. Yes, he's carrying the flame and no one wants to stop him. It's more than a flame now, Bob. It's more than heat and light. It's hope, and it's courage, and it's love.

[Olympic stadium]

The spotlight follows the Doctor as he runs up the red carpet to the lower cauldron. He whoops with joy then lights the gas.

DOCTOR: Go on. Join your brothers and sisters. They'll be waiting.

The flame runs up to the main cauldron and ignites the proper Olympic flame. The Isolus pod zooms up into the night sky.

[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]

ROSE: Cake?

She holds out a fairy cake with silver sugar ball decorations on.

DOCTOR: Top banana. Mm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat, masterpiece!

CLARA: We though we lost you.

DOCTOR: Nah. Not on a night like this. This is a night for lost things being found. Come on.

ROSE: What now?

DOCTOR: I want to go to the Games. It's what we came for.

ROSE: Go on, give us a clue. Which events do we do well in?

DOCTOR: Well, I will tell you this. Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put.

ROSE: Really? You're joking, aren't you? Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?

DOCTOR: Wait and see.

The obligatory fireworks display starts. Rose and The Doctor stand next to each-other with Clara in the middle; he puts his hand on her head.

ROSE: You know what? They keep on trying to split up this family, but they never ever will.

DOCTOR: Never say never ever.

ROSE: Nah, we'll always be okay, you, me and Clara.

After the Games they headed back to the Tardis to give Clara her presents.

ROSE: Okay Clara last one.

The Doctor gave Clara a Sonic Screwdriver.

CLARA: A Sonic?! Thank you Thank You Thank you!

Clara Gave them both a hug.

ROSE: Clara its time for you to go to bed.

CLARA: Okay mum

Clara walked to the bedroom and went and got ready for bed.

ROSE: This was the greatest day ever….Okay third greatest.

Martha came in.

ROSE: Well how was your day?

MARTHA: Great. I wish it could be like this all the time.

DOCTOR: We have to go home tomorrow.

MARTHA: Why?

DOCTOR: Clara has school in the morning.

Rose coughed hard.

MARTHA: You okay Rose?

ROSE: Yeah I'm just not feeling great.

MARTHA: You look sick.

The Doctor put his hand on her head.

ROSE: Sweetheart I'm fine really

DOCTOR: Your burning up. Why don't you get some rest.

ROSE: Okay. Night Martha.

MARTHA: Night Rose.

ROSE: Night Sweetheart.

DOCTOR: Night.

Rose walked to the bedroom, changed and went to sleep.


	11. Human Nature

When Rose woke up she felt a little better, she wasn't as hot as she was the night before. She got up, and walked out of the bedroom. She didn't find anyone in the TARDIS, She figured they might have landed so she put her head outside of the TARDIS. It was the house. She stepped out into her living room, and sat down on the couch.

MARTHA: Feeling better?

ROSE: A little. So where are they?

MARTHA: Don't know.

Just as Martha said that Clara came out of her bedroom ready for School.

CLARA: Morning Mum.

Clara hugged Rose.

ROSE: Good Morning Clara. Are you ready for School today?

CLARA: Yep, Daddy's taking me today. Are you going to come?

ROSE: I wish I could but I'm sick. I promise when I get better we will all go drop you off at school.

CLARA: Okay.

Clara smiled and hugged Rose again. The Doctor came out ready to take Clara to school.

DOCTOR: Morning Rose.

ROSE: Morning.

DOCTOR: Ready to go Clara?

CLARA: Yep.

They all went outside.

ROSE: Have a good day at school Clara. And if you do good in school today I'll make something for you.

CLARA: A snack surprise. I'll make sure I'll do good.

Clara went into the car.

MARTHA: What's a Snack Surprise?

ROSE: Just a snack I make for Clara sometimes.

DOCTOR: Last time we had our friend Jack over and it was a Sunday surprise. He said it was his Monday surprise, And I was still getting surprised on Tuesday.

ROSE: Yeah well I bet your not getting surprised tonight.

DOCTOR: OW! Woah! Check please!

ROSE: Okay that enough I better go inside. I'll see you later.

Rose walked inside and the Doctor turned to Martha.

DOCTOR: Martha, Whatever you do…

He showed her something that looked like a medicine.

DOCTOR: Give this to Rose.

MARTHA: Why? Will it help her get better?

DOCTOR: Yes. In anyway give it to her.

MARTHA: I will Promise.

Martha took it. The Doctor went to take Clara to school, while Martha walked inside. Rose was laying down on the couch when she got inside.

MARTHA: You alright Rose? Do you need anything?

Rose sat up.

ROSE: A cup of Tea would be nice.

MARTHA: Got it.

Martha walked into the kitchen and made Rose a cup of tea. She looked around, and put the Medicine in the tea and brought it to Rose. When she found Rose she was looking at a Photo Album and smiling at all the pictures.

MARTHA: There you go love. What are you looking at?

Rose took it.

ROSE: Thanks and I was just looking at pictures of Me and The Doctor when were still traveling.

MARTHA: Maybe one time I will look at it but I need to go to the Hospital so I can work, are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?

ROSE: I'll be fine, You need to go to work.

MARTHA: Okay. See you later.

Martha picked up her keys and walked out the door. Rose took a sip of her Tea and kept looking at the photos. She started feeling tired, she put the Photo Album down and layed down, she fell asleep. When The Doctor came home he saw Rose asleep, he smiled because he knew that Martha gave her the medicine. A piece of Roses hair fell in her face, he moved it out of her face. When he turned around she smiled, she woke up when he came in but kept her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and stood up. He turned around cause he heard something, he smiled when he saw her, that meaned the medicine worked. They smiled at each other.

DOCTOR: Feeling Better?

ROSE: Much.

DOCTOR: Good cause I was thinking..

They talked about something that they were going to do.

(The Doctor and Rose run into the Tardis, closely followed by a blast from an energy weapon.)

DOCTOR: Get down!

(Bang! The Doctor slams the door shut.)

DOCTOR: Did they see you?

ROSE: I don't know.

DOCTOR: But did they see you?

ROSE: I don't know. I was too busy running.

DOCTOR: Rose, it's important. Did they see your face?

ROSE: No, they couldn't have.

DOCTOR: Off we go!

(He sets the Tardis in motion.)

DOCTOR: Argh! They're following us.

ROSE: How can they do that? You've got a time machine.

DOCTOR: Stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never going to stop, unless. I'll have to do it. Martha, you trust me, don't you?

ROSE: Of course I do. When have I not?

DOCTOR: Because it all depends on you.

ROSE: What does? What am I supposed to do?

(He holds out an ornately decorated pocket watch.)

DOCTOR: Take this watch, because my life depends on it. This watch, Martha. The watch is

[Doctor's room]

(The Doctor is lying on a bed in an old-fashioned wood panelled room. A clock is ticking. There are voices in the corridor outside. He gets up, and there is a knock on the door.)

DOCTOR: Come in.

(Rose enters, carrying a breakfast tray and wearing maid's uniform complete with little cap. She turns her back when she sees he isn't fully dressed.)

ROSE: Pardon me, Mister Smith. You're not dressed yet. I can come back later.

(He puts on a dressing gown.)

DOCTOR: No, it's all right, it's all right. Put it down. I was er. Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams.

(Rose puts the tray down on a table by the leather settee and draws the curtains.)

ROSE: What about, sir?

DOCTOR: I dream I'm this adventurer. This daredevil, a madman. The Doctor, I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there, as my companion, and we are..married.

ROSE: A teacher and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible.

DOCTOR: I'm a man from another world, though.

ROSE: Well it can't be true because there's no such thing.

DOCTOR: This thing. The watch is

(He picks up the ornate pocket watch from the mantlepiece for a moment then puts it back.)

DOCTOR: Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the Year of Our Lord two thousand and seven.

ROSE: I can prove that wrong for you, sir. Here's the morning paper. It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're completely human, sir. As human as they come.

DOCTOR: Mmm, that's me. Completely human.

[Farringham School]

(The boys are singing 'To Be A Pilgrim' at morning assembly, and the Union Flag is raised on the flagpole outside the magnificent Gothic Revival building. Wearing gown and mortar board, the Doctor enters the main building.)

BOY 1: Morning, sir.

BOY: Morning, sir.

(He passes the other teachers.)

DOCTOR: Headmaster.

[Classroom]

(The Doctor is holding a cane and reading from a text book on the Battle of Waterloo, 18th June 1815.)

DOCTOR: Advanced with little impediment. The French were all but spent, with only two battalions of the old guard remaining. A final reserve force was charged with protecting Napoleon, but by evening, the advance of the Allied troops had forced them to retreat.

[Corridor]

(After class, he walks along a tiled corridor which the two housemaids, Martha and Jenny are scrubbing on their hands and knee.)

ROSE: Morning, sir.

DOCTOR: Yes, hi.

(The Doctor goes up the stairs.)

JENNY: Head in the clouds, that one. Don't know why you're so sweet on him.

ROSE: He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being

JENNY: A Londoner?

ROSE: Exactly. Good old London town.

(Two senior boys stop.)

BAINES: Er, now then, you two. You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone into it.

JENNY: Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.

HUTCHINSON: You there, what's your name again?

ROSE: Rose sir. Rose Tyler.

HUTCHINSON: Tell me then, Tyler. With a Ring like that who would be willing to marry a housemaid?

(They walk on, laughing.)

ROSE: That's very funny, sir.

JENNY: Careful, now. Don't answer back.

ROSE: I'd answer back with my bucket over his head.

JENNY: Oh, I wish. Just think, though. In a few years time, boys like that'll be running the country.

ROSE: Nineteen thirteen. They might not.

[Upper corridor]

BOY: Excuse me, ma'am.

(A neat woman in starched nurses uniform meets the Doctor, who is carrying a large pile of books.)

JOAN: Oh, good morning, Mister Smith.

(He drops some of the books.)

DOCTOR: There we go.

JOAN: Let me help you.

DOCTOR: No, no, I've got it, no. Er, how best to retrieve? Tell you what. If you could take these

(Joan takes the books from his arms, and he picks up the fallen ones.)

JOAN: Good.

DOCTOR: No harm done. So, er, how was Jenkins?

JOAN: Oh just a cold. Nothing serious. I think he's missing his mother more than anything.

DOCTOR: Oh, we can't have that.

JOAN: He received a letter this morning, so he's a lot more chipper. I appear to be holding your books.

DOCTOR: Yes, so you are. Sorry, sorry. Just let me.

JOAN: No, why don't I take half?

DOCTOR: Ah, brilliant idea. Brilliant. Perfect. Division of labour.

JOAN: We make quite a team.

DOCTOR: Don't we just.

JOAN: So, these books. Were they being taken in any particular direction?

DOCTOR: Yes. This way.

(In a smaller corridor.)

DOCTOR: I always say, Matron, give the boys a good head of steam, they'll soon wear themselves out.

JOAN: Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me Nurse Redfern. Matron sounds rather well, matronly.

DOCTOR: Ah. Nurse Redfern it is then.

JOAN: Though we've known each other all of two months, you could even say Joan.

DOCTOR: Joan?

JOAN: That's my name.

DOCTOR: Well, obviously.

JOAN: And it's John, isn't it?

DOCTOR: Yes, yes, it is, yes.

(At the notice board at the top of a flight of stairs.)

JOAN: Have you seen this, John? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts. Do you think you'll go?

DOCTOR: I hadn't thought about it.

JOAN: It's been ages since I've been to a dance, only no one's asked me.

(The Doctor starts backing away nervously.)

DOCTOR: Well, I should imagine that you'd be, er, I mean, I never thought you'd be one for. I mean, there's no reason why you shouldn't. If you do, you may not. I, I probably won't, but even if I did then I couldn't. I mean I wouldn't want to

JOAN: The stairs.

DOCTOR: What about the stairs?

JOAN: They're right behind you.

(And down he goes in a flurry of books and papers.)

[Doctor's room]

(Joan tends to the back of the Doctor's head.)

JOAN: Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this.

DOCTOR: Because it hurts.

(Rose bursts in.)

ROSE: Is he all right?

JOAN: Excuse me, Rose. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking.

ROSE: Sorry. Right. Yeah.

(She goes back to the door and knocks on it.)

ROSE: But is he all right? They said you fell down the stairs, Sir.

DOCTOR: No, it was just a tumble, that's all.

ROSE: Have you checked for concussion?

JOAN: I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you.

ROSE: Sorry. I'll just tidy your things.

DOCTOR: I was just telling Nurse Redfern, Matron, about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales. I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding.

JOAN: Hiding? In what way?

DOCTOR: They're almost every night. This is going to sound silly.

JOAN: Tell me.

DOCTOR: I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts.

JOAN: Well, then. I can be the judge of that. Let's find out.

(Joan uses her stethoscope to listen to the Doctor's chest.)

JOAN: I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart, singular.

DOCTOR: I have er, I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction. Not that it would be of any interest.

JOAN: I'd be very interested.

DOCTOR: Well, I've never actually shown it to anyone before.

(The Doctor gives Joan the handwritten book.)

JOAN: A Journal of Impossible Things.

(Lots of inky scrawl and pictures.)

JOAN: Just look at these creatures.

(A Dalek.)

JOAN: Such imagination.

DOCTOR: It's become quite a hobby.

(The Moxx of Balhoon, Autons labelled as plastic men, one of the Pompadour clockwork robots.)

JOAN: It's wonderful. And quite an eye for the pretty girls.

(Sarah Jane Smith Younger version.)

DOCTOR: Oh no, no, she's just an invention. This character, Sarah Jane. I call her, Sarah. Seems to disappear later on.

(Cybermen and the Tardis, labelled magic box.)

DOCTOR: Ah, that's the box. The blue box. It's always there. Like a like a magic carpet. This funny little box that transports me to far away places.

JOAN: Like a doorway?

DOCTOR: Mmm.

(Sketches of earlier Doctors.)

DOCTOR: I sometimes think how magical life would be if stories like this were true.

JOAN: If only.

DOCTOR: It's just a dream.

(And drawings of the pocket watch.)

[Corridor]

( Rose runs after Joan.)

ROSE: Ma'am? That book.

JOAN: Oh, I'll look after it. Don't worry. He did say I could read it.

ROSE: But it's silly, that's all. Just stories.

JOAN: Who is he, Rose?

ROSE: I'm sorry?

JOAN: It's like he's left the kettle on. Like he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what.

ROSE: That's just him.

JOAN: You arrived with him, didn't you? He found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?

ROSE: I used to work for the family. He just sort of inherited me.

JOAN: Well, I'd be careful. If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with him. Best remember your position.

ROSE: Yes, ma'am.

[Dormitory]

HUTCHINSON: Ah, Latimer. Here you are, Latin translation.

(He throws a text book to the floor by the younger boy's feet. Dare I say that Latimer would appear to be Hutchinson's fag?)

HUTCHINSON: Blasted Catullus. I want it done by morning.

LATIMER: Yes, sir.

HUTCHINSON: And no mistakes. I want it written by best handwriting.

(Hutchinson reads a letter.)

HUTCHINSON: Listen, Father says he's been promoted. That means more money. Might end up in a better school.

LATIMER: Ah, he should enjoy it, sir. My uncle had a six month posting in Johannesburg. Says it was the most beautiful countryside on God's Earth.

HUTCHINSON: What are you talking about?

LATIMER: Africa. Your father.

HUTCHINSON: You been reading my post?

LATIMER: What?

HUTCHINSON: You said Africa. I've only just read the word myself. How did you know that?

(He pushes Latimer up against the wall.)

LATIMER: I haven't.

HUTCHINSON: Have you been spying on me?

LATIMER: No. I just guessed.

HUTCHINSON: What's that supposed to mean?

LATIMER: I'm good at guessing, that's all.

HUTCHINSON: Idiot.

LATIMER: Sometimes I say things and they turn out to be correct. Just little things. Tiny things. I can't help it. It's just some sort of luck.

BAINES: Right, well, never mind that little toad. Who's for beer?

HUTCHINSON: You've got beer?

BAINES: No, but Baxter's hidden a secret supply in Blackdown woods.

HUTCHINSON: What are you waiting for?

(Baines opens the window to climb out.)

HUTCHINSON: Make sure the Bursar's down the pub before you go past his window.

BAINES: A bottle for everyone, is it?

HUTCHINSON: And none for the filth. And hurry back, Baines, I'm parched.

[Outside the pub]

(Evening. Rose brings two pints to a table.)

ROSE: Ooo, it's freezing out here. Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?

JENNY: Now don't be ridiculous. You do get these notions! It's all very well, those Suffragettes. but that's London. That's miles away.

ROSE: But don't you just want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave. Don't you just want to tell them?

JENNY: I don't know. Things must be different in your country.

ROSE: Yeah, well they are. Thank God I'm not staying.

JENNY: You keep saying that.

ROSE: Just you wait. One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me, Jenny. You'd love it.

JENNY: Where are you going to go?

ROSE: Anywhere. Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars.

JENNY: You don't half say mad things.

ROSE: That's where I'm going. Into the sky, all the way out.

(Something flashes in the sky.)

ROSE: Did you see that?

JENNY: See what?

ROSE: Did you see it, though? Right up there, just for a second.

JENNY: Martha, there's nothing there.

(Joan is walking through a field when she is blinded by a green light that appears to be searching the ground. Then it disappears. She runs.)

ROSE: Matron, are you all right?

JOAN: Did you see that? There was something in the woods. This light.

(The Doctor arrives.)

DOCTOR: Anything wrong, ladies? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you.

JOAN: There, there. Look in the sky.

(A light crosses the sky.)

JENNY: Oh, that's beautiful.

DOCTOR: All gone. Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all.

JOAN: It came down in the woods.

DOCTOR: No, no, no. No, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder. Now, I should escort you back to the school. Ladies?

ROSE: No, we're fine, thanks.

DOCTOR: Then I shall bid you goodnight.

(The Doctor and Joan leave.)

ROSE: Jenny, where was that? On the horizon, where the light was headed.

JENNY: That's by Cooper's Field.

(Rose leaves.)

JENNY: You can't just run off. It's dark. You'll break a leg.

(Jenny follows.)

[Cooper's Field]

(Baines has found the stash of beer bottles when the green light comes down to the ground near him. It lands and the light goes out. He goes to investigate.)

BAINES: I say, hello? Was that some kind of aeroplane? You chaps all right?

(He walks into a green forcefield.)

BAINES: What? That's, that's impossible.

(He presses his hands against it and moves them sideways. There is a clunk as a hatch opens.)

BAINES: Some kind of door. Hello? Is anyone there?

(He goes inside. Rose and Jenny arrive.)

JENNY: There you are. Nothing there. I told you so.

ROSE: And that's Cooper's Field?

JENNY: As far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Mister Smith says, nothing to see.

[Spacecraft]

BAINES: But I don't understand. Who are you?

FATHER [OC]: We are the Family.

MOTHER [OC]: Far more important, who are you, little thing?

BAINES: My name's Baines. Jeremy Baines. Please can I go?

MOTHER [OC]: I'm so sorry, Baines Jeremy Baines, but I don't think you can ever leave.

BAINES: But, who are you? Why can't I see you?

FATHER [OC]: Why would you want to see us?

BAINES: I want to know what you look like.

MOTHER [OC]: Oh, that's easily answered, because very soon we will look so familiar.

(Baines screams.)

[Dormitory]

(Latimer is polishing shoes as the school clock chimes the hour. The older boys are playing cards.)

HUTCHINSON: Where is he? Promises us beer then vanishes into the night.

(There is a knock at the window.)

HUTCHINSON: There he is. Let him in.

(One of the boys opens the window and Baines enters, slowly.)

HUTCHINSON: Baines, you dolt. I thought you'd been caught by the rozzers. Well, then? Where is it, man? Where's the blessed beer?

BAINES: There was no beer. It was gone.

HUTCHINSON: Damn it all, I've been waiting. Pretty poor show, Baines, I have to say. What's the matter with you? Caught sniffles out there?

BAINES: Yes, I must have. It was cold. Very cold.

HUTCHINSON: Well, don't spread it about, I don't want your germs. Come on, might as well get some sleep. Come on, chaps. Maybe tomorrow. Jackson's got some beer in the pavilion.

(Baines and Latimer look at each other. Baines sniffs and Latimer goes back to his polishing.)

[Tardis]

(Rose bicycles out to an old barn and goes inside. She uses the key she was given at the end of 42 to unlock the Tardis.)

ROSE: Hello. I'm talking to a machine

[Memory - Tardis]

DOCTOR: Get down! They're following us. They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop. Rose, you trust me, don't you?

ROSE: Of course I do.

DOCTOR: Because it all depends on you. Martha, this watch is me.

ROSE: Right, okay, gotcha. No, hold on. Completely lost.

DOCTOR: Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone, and me being a Time Lord, well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space.

ROSE: Huh. And the good news is?

DOCTOR: They can smell me, they haven't seen me. And their life span'll be running out, so we hide. Wait for them to die.

ROSE: But they can track us down.

DOCTOR: That's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm going to become human.

(A headset is lowered from the ceiling of the Tardis.)

DOCTOR: Never thought I'd use this. All the times I've wondered.

ROSE: What does it do?

DOCTOR: Chameleon Arch. Rewrites my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human.

ROSE: But you won't know who I am? You wont know that we have Clara?

DOCTOR: Yes but I will know you but as a friend.

(He kisses Roses head)

(He puts the watch into the headset.)

DOCTOR: Now, the Tardis will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you. You'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in.

ROSE: But, hold on. If you're going to rewrite every single cell, isn't it going to hurt?

DOCTOR: Oh, yeah. It hurts.

ROSE: I-I love you. Remember that okay?

(He smiles at Rose)

( Rose watches the Doctor suffer.)

[Tardis]

(Rose turns on a recording the Doctor made earlier.)

DOCTOR [on scanner]: This working? Rose, before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the Tardis. I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let it hide away. Four. No, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four, you. Don't let me abandon you. And fi

(She fast forwards it.)

ROSE: But there was a meteor, a shooting star. What am I supposed to do then?

DOCTOR [on scanner]: And twenty three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Rose, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him, it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Rose. Your choice. Oh, and thank you.

ROSE: I wish you'd come back.

[Doctor's study]

(Latimer knocks on the door, and the Doctor opens it.)

LATIMER: You told me to come and collect that book, sir.

DOCTOR: Good lad. Yes. Yes! The Definitive Account of Mafeking by Aitchison Price. Where did I put it? And I wanted a little word. Your marks aren't quite good enough.

LATIMER: I'm top ten in my class, sir.

DOCTOR: Now, be honest, Timothy, you should be the very top. You're a clever boy. You seem to be hiding it. Where is that book? And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?

LATIMER: Yes, sir.

(The Doctor searches the shelves of his library alcove, and Latimer notices the watch.)

DOCTOR [OC]: You're clever. Be proud of it. Use it.

(Latimer picks up the watch and hears voices.)

MOTHER [watch]: Time Lord. Hide yourself.

DOCTOR [watch]: The secret lies within. I'm trapped. I'm kept inside the cogs.

(Latimer opens the watch, and outside in the grounds, Baines turns around.)

DOCTOR [watch]: In the dark, waiting. Always waiting.

(Latimer closes the watch and puts it in his pocket. The Doctor returns with the book.)

DOCTOR: Fascinating details about the siege. Really quite remarkable. Are you all right?

LATIMER: Yes, sir. Fine, sir.

DOCTOR: Right then. Good. And remember. Use that brain of yours.

DOCTOR [watch]: Power of a Time Lord.

(As the Doctor hands the book to Latimer, he sees images of the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver.)

DOCTOR: You're really not looking yourself, old chap. Anything bothering you?

LATIMER: No, sir Thank you, sir.

[Dormitory]

(Latimer runs up to his dormitory, where he opens the watch again, and some golden energy drifts out.)

DOCTOR [watch]: You are not alone. Keep me hidden.

VOICES [watch]: And infinite fire. Burn with light. Burn in time.

(Latimer sees Daleks, Cybermen, Ood, Werewolf, Racnoss, Lazarus, Sycorax. Baines sniffs.)

[Farringham School]

(A teacher rings the bell for change of class.)

PHILIPS: Cut along. Classes are starting now. Come along, Jenkins.

(Baines ducks underneath the main staircase and a green light illuminates his face.)

BAINES [OC]: There is a trace, but somehow scattered. The scent is confused. Nevertheless, we'd best arm ourselves.

BAINES: Activate the soldiers.

[Field]

(A man in a brown three piece suit is walking across a field when he sees a scarecrow moving its arm.)

CLARK: That is my property, and you're trespassing on my land. Come on, who's in there? One of those idiot boys from the school, is it, eh? Come on, let's

(Clark starts pulling out the straw stuffing then puts his hand through the scarecrow.)

CLARK: But how did you

(The scarecrow tilts its head to one side. Two more scarecrows come up behind Clark.

CLARK: No! Help me! Help me!

(A lot more scarecrows appear over the ridge. In a nearby lane, a little girl with a red balloon is walking along when she is picked up by a scarecrow. She screams.)

[Shooting range]

(The boys are practising firing machine guns at rough targets on ground below the terrace wall, watched by the Doctor and the Headmaster. Latimer is feeding in the ammo belt for Hutchinson.)

DOCTOR: Concentrate.

(Joan comes out of the school.)

DOCTOR: Hutchinson, excellent work.

ROCASTLE: Cease fire!

DOCTOR: Good day to you, Headmaster.

ROCASTLE: Your crew's on fine form today, Mister Smith.

HUTCHINSON: Excuse me, Headmaster. We could do a lot better. Latimer's being deliberately shoddy.

LATIMER: I'm trying my best.

ROCASTLE: You need to be better than the best. Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent.

LATIMER: That's exactly the problem, sir. They only have spears.

ROCASTLE: Oh, dear me. Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realise how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing.

[World War I]

(As Hutchinson starts firing again, Latimer hears the whine of mortar shells and finds himself on the front lines of World War One.)

MAN [OC]: Mind the wire. Keep your heads down!

(Latimer is helping his comrade back to safety in the trenches. He looks at the watch.)

LATIMER: One minute past the hour. It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time. It's now.

(A shell screams towards them.)

[Shooting range]

(The machine gun has stopped firing.)

HUTCHINSON: Stoppage. Immediate action. Didn't I tell you, sir? This stupid boy is useless. Permission to give Latimer a beating, sir.

ROCASTLE: It's your class, Mister Smith.

DOCTOR: Permission granted.

HUTCHINSON: Right. Come with me, you little oik.

(Hutchinson and his friends leads the stunned Latimer away. Baines looks at the Doctor and sniffs.)

DOCTOR: Anything the matter, Baines?

BAINES: I thought. No, sir. Nothing, sir.

(Baines leaves.)

ROCASTLE: As you were, Mister Smith.

DOCTOR: Ah, Pemberton, Smythe, Wicks, take post.

(The Doctor walks up to the wall.)

DOCTOR: Ah, Nurse Redfern.

JOAN: Er, I'll give you back your journal when next I see you.

DOCTOR: No, no, no. You don't have to.

JOAN: If you'll excuse me, Mister Smith. I was just thinking about the day my husband was shot.

[Farringham village]

(Two workmen are hoisting an upright piano up to the first floor window of the Ironmongers. The Doctor and Joan are walking together.)

JOAN: His name was Oliver. He died in the battle of Spion Cop. We were childhood sweethearts. But you see, I was angry with the army for such a long time.

DOCTOR: You still are.

JOAN: I find myself as part of that school watching boys learn how to kill.

DOCTOR: Don't you think discipline is good for them?

JOAN: Does it have to be such military discipline? I mean, if there's another war those boys won't find it so amusing.

DOCTOR: Well, Great Britain is at peace, long may it reign.

JOAN: In your journal, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year. Nineteen fourteen.

DOCTOR: That was just a dream.

JOAN: All those images of mud and wire. You told of a shadow. A shadow falling across the entire world.

DOCTOR: Well then, we can be thankful it's not true. And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself. Everyday life can provide honour and valour, and let's hope that from now on this, this country can find its heroes in smaller places.

(A woman rings her bicycle bell as she peddles along. The men with the piano struggle as it dangles from a fraying rope. Then a woman pushing a perambulator comes around the corner.)

DOCTOR: In the most

(He sees a boy standing next to him, with a cricket ball in his hand. Some more of the rope frays and the piano drops a bit.)

DOCTOR: Ordinary of, of deeds.

(The Doctor grabs the cricket ball, throws it at the scaffolding outside the Ironmongers, which falls and hits a plank that sends a brick flying through the air to knock down a milk churn in front of the perambulator, stopping it just before the rope finally gives up and drops the piano to the ground mere feet in front. The piano falls to pieces and the baby starts crying.)

WORKMAN: Are you all right? How's the little one?

DOCTOR: Lucky.

JOAN: That was luck?

DOCTOR: Nurse Redfern, might I invite you to the village dance this evening, as my guest?

JOAN: You extraordinary man.

[Field]

(The Doctor and Joan are walking along a cart track. There is a scarecrow nearby.)

JOAN: Oh, it's all becoming clear now. The Doctor is the man you'd like to be, doing impossible things with cricket balls.

DOCTOR: Well, I discovered a talent, that's certainly true.

JOAN: But the Doctor has an eye for the ladies.

DOCTOR: The devil.

JOAN: A girl at every fireplace.

DOCTOR: Ah, now, there I have to protest, Joan. That is hardly me.

JOAN: Says the man dancing with me tonight.

DOCTOR: That scarecrow's all skewed.

(They walk up to it, and the Doctor ties its arm back onto the cross-member.)

JOAN: Ever the artist. Where did you learn to draw?

DOCTOR: Gallifrey.

JOAN: Is that in Ireland?

DOCTOR: Yes, it must be, yes.

JOAN: But you're not Irish?

DOCTOR: Not at all, no. My father Sidney was a watchmaker from Nottingham, and my mother Verity was, er. Well, she was a nurse, actually.

JOAN: Oh. We make such good wives.

DOCTOR: Really? Right. Yes. Well, my work is done. What do you think?

JOAN: Masterpiece.

DOCTOR: All sorts of skills today!

(As they walk away, the scarecrow turns its head to watch them.)

[Doctor's study]

(The Doctor is making a sketch of Joan.)

JOAN: Can I see?

(The Doctor sits next to her on the Chesterfield.)

JOAN: Oh, goodness Do I look like that? Are you sure that's not me?

(A Slitheen on the previous page.)

DOCTOR: Most definitely this page. Do you like it?

JOAN: You've made me far too beautiful.

DOCTOR: Well, that's how I see you.

JOAN: Widows aren't supposed to be beautiful. I think the world would rather we stopped. Is that fair? That we stop?

DOCTOR: That's not fair at all.

(He strokes her hair and then kisses her.)

DOCTOR: I've never er

(They kiss again, then the door opens.)

DOCTOR: Rose, what have I told you about entering unannounced?

(Rose runs out again.)

[Outside the Doctor's study]

ROSE: That wasn't on the list.

[Tardis]

(Rose runs through the recording of instructions again.)

DOCTOR [on scanner]: Four. You. Don't let me abandon you.

MARTHA: That's no good. What about the stuff you didn't tell me? What about women? Oh no, you didn't think of that. What in hell am I supposed to do then?

DOCTOR [on scanner]: Thank you.

ROSE: You had to, didn't you? You had to go and fall in love with a human, and it wasn't me.

(She looks at her Ring. She Sees the Doctors on the Tardis controls, with a note on it saying: I love you too, remember that. –The Doctor. She puts it in her pocket and leaves)

[School grounds]

(Young Latimer is sitting on a bench by a tree, holding the watch and hearing voices, including the Doctor's.)

WOMAN [watch]: Darkness is coming.

DOCTOR [watch]: Keep me away from the false and empty man.

MAN [watch]: The last of the Time Lords. The last of that wise and ancient race.

WOMAN [watch]: Merge with the faces of men.

(He sees Baines walk up to Mister Clark, then a red balloon bobs along behind a wall and the little girl joins them. All together they tilt their heads to the right and sniff deeply.)

[Country lane]

(Jenny is riding her bicycle when a scarecrow steps out in front of her.)

JENNY: Who's that playing silly beggars? Nearly broke me neck. Who's that, then? Is it you, Saul?

(More scarecrows lurch up behind her. She screams.)

[Spacecraft]

JENNY: I don't understand. It's Mister Clark, isn't it? What have I done wrong?

CLARK: Nothing at all. In fact, you're just what we need, girl.

BAINES: She works at the school, and whatever's happening seems to centred round that establishment. The faintest of traces, but they all lead back there.

JENNY: It's Baines, isn't it? This isn't very funny, sir.

BAINES: Just shut up. Stop talking. Cease and desist, there's a good girl! Mother of Mine is dying to meet you. And here she is.

(Baines holds a green glowing crystal ball.)

JENNY: Stop mocking me, sir.

BAINES: No! Mother of Mine just needs a shape. We go through shapes so very fast. Yours is perfectly adequate, if a little grim. Mother of Mine, embrace her.

(A green gas flows from the ball and into Jenny.)

[Doctor's study]

(Joan shows off her party dress.)

DOCTOR: You look wonderful.

JOAN: You'd best give me some warning. Er, can you actually dance?

DOCTOR: I'm not certain.

JOAN: There's a surprise. Is there anything you're certain about?

DOCTOR: Yes. Yes.

(He takes her hands.)

[Servant's quarters]

(Rose is pouring a cup of tea when Jenny comes in. The tray has two cups and a small cake on a stand.)

Rose: There you are. Come and look what I've got. Mister Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so Cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two. What are you standing there for?

(Jenny sniffs deeply.)

ROSE: Are you all right?

JENNY: I must have a cold coming on.

ROSE: The problem is, I keep thinking about them, but I don't know what to do.

JENNY: Thinking about who?

ROSE: Mister Smith and Matron. Because it's never going to last. He's going to leave in a few weeks.

JENNY: Why?

ROSE: It's like his contract comes to an end. And she's going to be heartbroken.

JENNY: Leave for where?

ROSE: All sorts of places. I wish I could tell you, Jenny, but it's complicated.

JENNY: In what way?

ROSE: I just can't.

JENNY: It sounds so interesting. Tell me. Tell me now.

ROSE: Would you like some tea?

JENNY: Yes, thanks.

ROSE: I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot. And some mutton. Or sardines and jam. How about that?

JENNY: I like the sound of that.

ROSE: Right. Hold on a tick.

(Rose leaves the room and outside. Jenny goes to the window and fires a green energy ray at her from a gun.)

[Doctor's study]

(Rose bursts in, breathless.)

ROSE: They've found us.

JOAN: This is ridiculous.

DOCTOR: Rose, I've warned you.

ROSE: They've found us, and I've seen them. They look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch. Where is it?

(She searches the mantlepiece.)

ROSE: Oh, my God. Where's it gone? Where's the watch?

DOCTOR: What are you talking about?

MARTHA: You had a watch. A fob watch. Right there.

DOCTOR: Did I? I don't remember.

JOAN: I can't see what concern it is of yours.

ROSE: But we need it. Oh, my God, Doctor, we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've possessed her or copied her or something, and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?

DOCTOR Oh, I see. Cultural differences. It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story.

ROSE: Oh you complete. This is not you. This is nineteen thirteen.

DOCTOR: Good. This is nineteen thirteen.

ROSE: I've sorry. I'm really sorry, but I've got to snap you out of this.

(Rose slaps the Doctor, hard.)

JOAN: Rose!

ROSE: Wake up! You're coming back to the Tardis with me.

DOCTOR: How dare, how dare you. I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant. Rose, you are dismissed. You will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!

(He pushes Rose out into the corridor.)

[Corridor]

(She leans on the door holding his Ring)

[Doctor's Study]

DOCTOR: The nerve of it. The absolute cheek. You think I'm a fantasist? What about her?

JOAN: The funny thing is, you did have a fob watch, right there. Don't you remember?

[Courtyard]

( Rose bumps into Latimer as she runs back to the servant's wing.)

ROSE: Oh, sorry!

(And he has a vision of her in her 2007 clothes.)

ROSE: Sorry.

LATIMER:Rose?

ROSE: Not now, Tim. Busy!

(Rose goes to the Tardis and starts searching the Doctor's pockets for the watch.)

ROSE: Sure I find the Ring but not the Watch

[Doctor's study]

BAINES: Mister Smith? No one home.

JENNY: The maid was definitely hiding something. A secret around this Mister Smith.

BAINES: We both scented him, though. He was plain and simple human.

JENNY: Maybe he knows something. Where is he?

[Entering the village hall]

JOAN: She's infatuated. You're a dangerous man.

DOCTOR: You've taken my arm in public.

JOAN: I'm very scared.

(Latimer watches from around the corner.)

BEGGAR: Spare a penny for the veterans of the Crimea, sir?

DOCTOR: Yes, of course. There you are.

(The Doctor and Joan go inside. Latimer follows as the beggar checks the coins in his cup.)

[Village hall]

CHAMBERS: Ladies and gentlemen. Please take your partners for a waltz.

(The village band starts playing.)

JOAN: You can dance.

DOCTOR: I surprise myself.

(They bump into another couple.)

DOCTOR: Sorry.

[Doctor's study]

(Baines and Jenny are searching the Doctor's little library when Clark walks in with the flyer for the dance.)

CLARK: I think this might help.

JENNY: That makes it easy, Son of Mine. Because Daughter of Mine's already there.

BAINES: We've been invited to the dance.

(The little girl is sitting at a table in the hall.)

[Outside the village hall]

(Rose walks up to the door.)

BEGGAR: Oh, staff entrance, I think, Miss.

ROSE: Yeah? Well, think again, mate.

(Scarecrows watch from the bushes.)

[Village hall]

(The Doctor is fetching refreshments when Rose sits down at the table with Joan.)

JOAN: Please, don't. Not again.

ROSE: He's different from any other man you've ever met, right?

JOAN: Yes.

ROSE: And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know, you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away in the dark.

JOAN: I don't know what you mean.

ROSE: Yes, you do. I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice. And you're lucky. And I just wanted to say sorry for what I'm about to do.

(The Doctor returns to the table.)

DOCTOR: Oh, now really, Rose. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave.

( Rose holds up the sonic screwdriver.)

ROSE: Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it.

JOAN: John, what is that silly thing? John?

(The Doctor takes the screwdriver.)

ROSE: You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you.

(The little girl smiles. Her name, by the way, is Lucy Cartwright.)

[Outside the village hall]

BEGGAR: Evening, all. Spare a penny, sir?

BAINES: I didn't spare you.

(Baines vapourises the old soldier with his green ray gun, then he, Clark and Jenny enter the hall.)

[Village hall]

(Latimer is already there. He looks out of a window and a scarecrow pops up in front of him, so he closes the curtain again.)

CLARK: There will be silence! All of you!

(Scarecrows enter.)

CLARK: I said, silence!

CHAMBERS: Mister Clarke, what's going on?

(He gets vapourised.)

ROSE: Mister Smith? Everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything.

BAINES: We asked for silence! Now then, we have a few questions for Mister Smith.

LUCY: No, better than that. The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking.

BAINES: You took human form.

DOCTOR: Of course I'm human. I was born human, as were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mister Clark. What is going on? This is madness.

BAINES: Ooo, and a human brain, too. Simple, thick and dull.

JENNY: But he's no good like this.

CLARK: We need a Time Lord.

BAINES: Easily done.

(Baines steps forward and raises his ray gun.)

BAINES: Change back.

DOCTOR: I don't know what you're talking about.

BAINES: Change back!

DOCTOR: I literally do not know

(Jenny grabs Rose, and puts a gun to her head.)

MARTHA: Get off me!

JENNY: She's your friend, isn't she? More than a friend. Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?

DOCTOR: I don't know what you mean!

JENNY: Wait a minute. The maid told me about Smith and the Matron. That woman, there.

CLARK: Then let's have you.

(Clark takes Joan and puts his gun to her head.)

BAINES: Have you enjoyed it, Doctor, being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or matron? your lover or your REAL lover? Your choice.

JENNY: Make your decision, Mister Smith.

BAINES: Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge.

(Out of sight, Latimer takes the watch from his pocket, and opens it. Golden energy shimmers and the Family turn their heads quickly.)

VOICE: Time Lord.

BAINES: It's him!

(Latimer closes the watch. Rose gets the gun off Jenny and uses her as a shield while she aims it at Baines.)

ROSE: All right! One more move and I shoot.

BAINES: Oh, the maid is full of fire.

ROSE: Call me Rose And you can shut up!

(She fires the gun at the ceiling.)

CLARK: Careful, Son of Mine. This is all for you so that you can live forever.

BAINES: Shoot you down.

ROSE: Try it. We'll die together.

BAINES: Would you really pull the trigger? Looks too scared.

ROSE: Scared and holding a gun's a good combination. Do you want to risk it?

(The family lower their guns. Joan returns to the Doctor.)

ROSE: Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on. Do it, Mister Smith. I mean you.

JOAN: Do what she said. Everybody out, now. Don't argue, Mister Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you.

(The villagers run out, screaming.)

DOCTOR: Move yourself, boy. Back to the school, quickly.

ROSE: And you. Go on. Just shift.

DOCTOR: What about you?

ROSE: Mister Smith, I think you should escort your lady friend to safety, don't you?

[Outside the village hall]

DOCTOR: Mister Hicks, warn the village. Get everyone out. Latimer, get back to the school. Tell the headmaster

LATIMER: Don't touch me. You're as bad as them.

(Latimer runs off.)

[Village hall]

(Jenny gets away from Rose and rejoins her Family.)

ROSE: Don't try anything. I'm warning you, or Sonny boy gets it.

BAINES: She's almost brave, this one.

JENNY: I should have taken her form. Much more fun. So much spirit. And a Blonde.

(Rose backs away as the Family move forward.)

ROSE: What happened to Jenny? Is she gone?

JENNY: She is consumed. Her body's mine.

ROSE: You mean she's dead.

JENNY: Yes. And she went with precious little dignity. All that screaming.

(A scarecrow grabs Martha from behind.)

BAINES: Get the gun!

(The scarecrow takes the gun and Rose runs out of the hall.)

BAINES: Good work, soldier.

[Outside the village hall]

ROSE: Don't just stand there, move! God, you're rubbish as a human. Come on!

(Rose, the Doctor and Joan run.)

BAINES: Run! Ah, this is super. We've been in hiding for too long. This is sport.

JENNY: I can smell the schoolteacher. He's gone back to his academy.

BAINES: And what do we know about her?

(Jenny's body glows green.)

JENNY: This body has traces of memory. Was once her husband. Rose would go walking to the west. Husband of Mine, follow the maid's scent. Go to the west. Find out what she was keeping secret.

CLARK: Soldiers!

(Clark leaves with scarecrows.)

BAINES: As for you, Mother of Mine, let's go to school.

[Farringham School]

(The Doctor closes the main doors behind them, grabs the bell and starts ringing it.)

ROSE: What are you doing?

DOCTOR: Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!

ROSE: You can't do that!

DOCTOR: You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms!

HUTCHINSON: I say sir, what's the matter?

DOCTOR: Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!

[Outside the school]

BAINES: They're sounding the alarms.

JENNY: I wouldn't be so pleased, Son of Mine. These bodies are silly and hot. They can damage and die. That's why we need the Time Lord.

BAINES: Indeed. They will have guns. Perhaps a little caution. Sister of Mine, you're such a small little thing. Find a way in and spy on them.

[Farringham School]

(The guns are being passed out.)

ROSE: You can't do this, Doctor. Mister Smith!

DOCTOR: Redfern, maintain position over the stable yard. Faster now. That's it.

ROSE: They're just boys. You can't ask them to fight. They don't stand a chance.

DOCTOR: They're cadets, Miss Tyler. They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties.

(The Headmaster enters.)

ROCASTLE: What in thunder's name is this? Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?

DOCTOR: Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack.

ROCASTLE: Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private.

DOCTOR: No, I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Matron. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mister Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen.

ROCASTLE: Matron, is that so?

JOAN: I'm afraid it's true, sir.

ROCASTLE: Murder on our own soil?

JOAN: I saw it. Yes.

ROCASTLE: Perhaps you did well then, Mister Smith. What makes you thing the danger's coming here?

DOCTOR: Well, sir, they said

JOAN: Baines threatened Mister Smith, sir. Said he'd follow him. We don't know why.

ROCASTLE: Very well. You boys, remain on guard. Mister Snell, telephone for the police. Mister Philips, with me. We shall investigate.

ROSE: No! But it's not safe out there.

ROCASTLE: Mister Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir.

(Rocastle and Philips leave.)

ROSE: I've got to find that watch.

[Corridor]

(Joan follows Rose. They pass Latimer, who is hiding with the watch.)

DOCTOR [OC]: Hold me. Keep me safe. Keep me dark. Keep me closed. The time is not right. Not yet. Not while the Family is abroad. Danger!

(Lucy sneaks into the school.)

[Outside the school]

ROCASTLE: So. Baines and one of the cleaning staff. There's always a woman involved. Am I to gather that some practical joke has got out of hand?

BAINES: Headmaster, sir. Good evening, sir. Come to give me a caning, sir? Would you like that, sir?

ROCASTLE: Keep a civil tongue, boy.

PHILIPS: Now come on, everyone. I suspect alcohol has played its part in this.

(The Doctor watches from a window.)

PHILIPS: Let's all just calm down. And who are these friends of yours, Baines, in fancy dress?

BAINES: Do you like them, Mister Philips? I made them myself. I'm ever so good at science, sir. Look.

(He pulls the arm off a scarecrow.)

BAINES: Molecular fringe animation fashioned in the shape of straw men. My own private army, sir. It's ever so good, sir.

ROCASTLE: Baines, step apart from this company and come inside with me.

BAINES: No, sir. You, sir, you will send us Mister John Smith. That's all we want, sir, Mister John Smith and whatever he's done with his Time Lord consciousness. Then we'd be very happy to leave you alone.

ROCASTLE: You speak with someone else's voice, Baines. Who might that be?

BAINES: We are the Family of Blood.

ROCASTLE: Mister Smith said there had been deaths.

BAINES: Yes, sir. And they were good, sir.

ROCASTLE: Well, I warn you, the school is armed.

BAINES: All your little tin soldiers. But tell me, sir, will they thank you?

ROCASTLE: I don't understand.

BAINES: What do you know of history, sir? What do you know of next year?

ROCASTLE: You're not making sense, Baines.

BAINES: 1914, sir. Because the Family has travelled far and wide looking for Mister Smith and, oh, the things we have seen. War is coming. In foreign fields, war of the whole wide world, with all your boys falling down in the mud. Do you think they will thank the man who taught them it was glorious?

ROCASTLE: Don't you forget, boy, I've been a soldier. I was in South Africa. I used my dead mates for sandbags. I fought with the butt of my rifle when the bullets ran out, and I would go back there tomorrow for King and Country!

BAINES: Et cetera, et cetera.

(Baines vapourises Philips.)

BAINES: Run along, Headmaster. Run back to school. And send us Mister Smith!

[Farringham School]

ROCASTLE: Mister Philips has been murdered, Mister Smith. Can you tell me why?

DOCTOR: Honestly, sir, I have no idea. And the telephone line's been disconnected. We are on our own.

ROCASTLE: If we have to make a fight of it, then make a fight we shall. Hutchinson, we'll build a barricade within the courtyards. Fortify the entrances, build our defences. Gentlemen, in the name of the King, we shall stand against them.

BOYS: Yes, sir! Right, come on. Let's get moving.

(A wooden beam is put across the main doors.)

BOY: Hurry, get back.

HUTCHINSON: Barricade the kitchens. Secure the passageway to the stables.

(He drags Latimer out of his hiding place.)

HUTCHINSON: You coward. You'll do your duty, Latimer, with the rest of us.

[Courtyard]

ROCASTLE: Sandbags to the north and west.

DOCTOR: Stables in case of

ROCASTLE: Pemberton, load the spare magazines with bullets.

HUTCHINSON: Quickly, now. Take the magazine cut-off out.

(Lucy watches from a window.)

[Outside the school]

BAINES: They've got an army. So do we. Soldiers. Soldiers!

(More scarecrows raise their heads and make for the school.)

[Courtyard]

ROCASTLE: Ashington, we need water for the Vickers gun. See to it. Faster. All of you, faster.

DOCTOR: Lockley, when firing commences, you're in charge of the gallery.

ROCASTLE: Peterson, that is not acceptable. Report to your senior officer.

[Outside the school]

(All the scarecrows assemble.)

BAINES: War comes to England a year in advance.

[Farringham school]

(Lucy contacts the Family telepathically.)

LUCY [OC]: Family of Mine, wait. Hold the soldiers back. The Time Lord is playing some sort of trick.

BAINES [OC]: Discover him, Sister of Mine.

[Doctor's study]

(Rose is searching while Joan just stands there.)

ROSE: I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and he stored it inside the watch. It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch.

JOAN: And alien means not from abroad, I take it.

ROSE: The man you call John Smith, he was born on another world.

JOAN: A different species.

MARTHA: Yeah.

JOAN: Then tell me. In this fairy tale, who are you?

ROSE: His…Wife.

JOAN: And human, I take it?

ROSE: Human. Don't worry. And more than that, I just don't follow him around so does Mine and his daughter Clara. I'm training to be a doctor. a proper doctor. A doctor of medicine. That's what I was planning to tell him tonight.

JOAN: Well that certainly is nonsense. Women might train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and hardly one of your colour.

ROSE: Oh, do you think? Bones of the hand. Carpal bones, proximal row. Scaphoid, lunate, triquetal, pisiform. Distal row. Trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metacarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges. Proximal, middle, distal.

JOAN: You read that in a book.

ROSE: Yes, to pass my test. Can't you see this is true?

JOAN: I must go.

ROSE: If we find that watch, then we can stop them.

JOAN: Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me.

[Barn]

CLARK: Son of Mine, Wife of Mine.

[Outside the school]

BAINES [OC]: Father of Mine, what have you found?

[Barn]

CLARK: His Tardis. The Doctor can't escape.

[Farringham School]

(Joan has changed into her uniform.)

DOCTOR: You're with Armitage and Thwaites. They know the drill. Joan, it's not safe.

JOAN: I'm doing my duty, just as much as you. Fine evening we've had together.

DOCTOR: Not quite as planned.

JOAN: Tell me about Nottingham.

DOCTOR: Sorry?

JOAN: That's where you were brought up. Tell me about it.

DOCTOR: Well, it lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent which flows from Stoke to the Humber.

JOAN: That sounds like an encyclopaedia. Where did you live?

DOCTOR: Broadmoor Street. Adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade.

JOAN: But more that facts. When you were a child, where did you play? All those secret little places, the dens and hideaways that only a child knows? Tell me, John. Please tell me.

DOCTOR: How can you think that I'm not real? When I kissed you, was that a lie?

JOAN: No, it wasn't. No.

DOCTOR: But this Doctor sounds like some, some romantic lost prince. Would you rather that? Am I not enough?

JOAN: No, that's not true. Never.

DOCTOR: I've got to go.

JOAN: Rose was right about one thing, though. Those boys, they're children. John Smith wouldn't want them to fight, never mind the Doctor. The John Smith I was getting to know, he knows it's wrong, doesn't he?

ROCASTLE [OC]: Mister Smith, if you please!

DOCTOR: What choice do I have?

(He kisses her.)

JOAN: And shes…

(he walks off)

JOAN: …Your Wife.

[Courtyard]

HUTCHINSON: Get those bags piled up, filth. Going to mean the difference between life and death for us.

LATIMER: Not for you and me.

HUTCHINSON: What are you babbling about?

LATIMER: We're going to battle together.

(Future memories of shells screaming overhead.)

LATIMER: We fight alongside. I've seen it. Not here, not now.

HUTCHINSON: What's that supposed to mean?

LATIMER: It means you and I both survive this. And maybe, maybe I was given this watch so I could help. I'm sorry.

(Latimer runs away.)

HUTCHINSON: Latimer, you filthy coward!

LATIMER: Oh yes, sir. Every time.

[Farringham School]

(Rose gives a little scream, throws papers into the air and leaves the Doctor's study. Latimer is hiding, talking to the watch.)

LATIMER: What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

VOICES [watch]: Beware.

LATIMER: Beware of what?

VOICES [watch]: Her.

(Latimer looks up and sees Lucy standing in the corridor, holding her balloon. She sniffs.)

LATIMER: Keep away.

LUCY: Who are you?

LATIMER: I saw you at the dance. You were with that family. You're one of them.

LUCY: What are you hiding?

LATIMER: Nothing.

LUCY: What have you got there?

LATIMER: Nothing.

LUCY: Show me, little boy.

LATIMER: I reckon whatever you are, you're still in the shape of a girl. How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see this?

(Latimer aims the watch at Lucy and the golden energy shows her an explosion, and the Doctor. She runs away.)

[Outside the school]

BAINES: Time Lord.

JENNY: Inside the device.

BAINES: Everything he is concealed away in the hands of a schoolboy. But now we know, that's all we need to find. The boy and the watch. What are we waiting for? Attack!

(The army of scarecrows moves forward.)

[Courtyard]

ROCASTLE: Stand to!

(The scarecrows hammer at the main gate.)

ROCASTLE: At post!

(Everyone takes aim.)

BOY: Enemy approaching, sir.

ROCASTLE: Steady. Find the biting point.

(The scarecrows break in.)

ROCASTLE: Fire!

(The boys open fire and take down scarecrows as they advance. The Doctor does not squeeze his trigger. We are treated to another chorus of To Be A Pilgrim as a contrast to the automatic gunfire. All the scarecrows are down.)

ROCASTLE: Cease fire!

(He walks over to the scarecrows.)

ROCASTLE: They're straw. Like he said, straw.

HUTCHINSON: The no one's dead, sir? We killed no one?

(Footsteps on the gravel.)

ROCASTLE: Stand to!

(It is Lucy and her balloon.)

ROCASTLE: You, child. Come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me.

(Rose runs out of the school.)

ROSE: Mister Rocastle! Please, don't go near her.

ROCASTLE: You were told to be quiet.

ROSE: Just listen to me. She's part of it. Matron, tell him.

JOAN: I think that. I don't know. I think you should stay back, Headmaster.

ROSE: Mister Smith.

DOCTOR: She was, she was with, with Baines in the village.

ROCASTLE: Mister Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir. Come with me.

LUCY: You're funny.

ROCASTLE: That's right. Now take my hand.

LUCY: So funny.

(Lucy produces a ray gun and vapourises the Headmaster.)

LUCY: Now who's going to shoot me. Any of you, really?

DOCTOR: Put down your guns.

HUTCHINSON: But sir, the Headmaster.

DOCTOR: I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way.

HUTCHINSON: But sir.

DOCTOR: I said, lead the way.

BAINES: Well, go on, then. Run!

(Baines fires his gun into the air.)

ROSE: Come on!

BAINES: Reanimate!

[Stable block]

(The boys scatter through the buildings, followed by the reanimated scarecrows. Latimer runs upstairs.)

DOCTOR: Let's go. Quick as you can.

ROSE: Don't go to the village. It's not safe.

DOCTOR: And you, ladies.

JOAN: Not till we've got the boys out.

[Farringham School]

(The scarecrows have rounded up some boys.)

JENNY: One of these boys has got the watch. This one?

LUCY: No.

BAINES: This one?

LUCY: No.

JENNY: This one?

LUCY: No.

HUTCHINSON: Get off me. I said get off me!

BAINES: Ah! This one, is that him?

LUCY: (sniff) No.

BAINES: Right. Then we can kill this lot.

(In the dormitory, Latimer opens the watch.)

VOICE: Lord of Time.

BAINES: That's it.

JENNY: Upstairs!

HUTCHINSON: Don't just stand there. Outside. Come on, out!

[Stable block]

DOCTOR: Now, I insist. The pair of you, just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them.

(He opens the door. There are scarecrows on the other side. He slams it shut and locks it.)

DOCTOR: I think, retreat.

[School grounds]

(Latimer is running for the woods when Baines and Jenny get to the dormitory. Clark stands outside the building, shouting, as the Doctor, Joan and Martha hide in the bushes.)

CLARK: Doctor! Doctor!

(He has the Tardis with him.)

CLARK: Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize.

BAINES: Out you come, Doctor. There's a good boy. Come to the Family.

JENNY: Time to end it now.

ROSE: You recognise it, don't you?

JENNY: Come out, Doctor. Come to us!

DOCTOR: I've never seen it in my life.

ROSE: Do you remember its name?

JOAN: I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box.

DOCTOR: I'm not. I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life, and his job, and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?

JOAN: Yes. Yes, he is.

DOCTOR: Why can't I stay?

ROSE: But we need the Doctor. I need the Doctor.

DOCTOR: What am I, then? Nothing. I'm just a story.

(The Doctor runs away and they follow.)

BAINES: One more phase and we won't have to hunt. The Doctor, Mister Smith, the boy, the watch, they will come to us. Soldiers, guard this thing.

[Country lane]

JOAN: This way. I think I know somewhere we can hide.

DOCTOR: We've got to keep going.

JOAN: Just listen to me for once, John. Now, follow me.

[Spaceship]

BAINES: Power up. Fully armed and ready. Mother, Father and Sister of Mine, prepare the armaments. I doubt that England is ready for this. Fix targets and counting down.

[Outside a cottage]

JOAN: Oh, here we are. It should be empty. Oh, it's a long time since I've run that far.

ROSE: But who lives here?

JOAN: If I'm right, no one.

[Cottage]

(It is dark inside. The table is laid for tea.)

JOAN: Hello? No one home. We should be safe here.

ROSE: Whose house is it, though?

JOAN: Er, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished.

(Joan touches the teapot.)

JOAN: Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas.

DOCTOR: I must go to them, before anyone else dies.

JOAN: You can't. Rose, there must be something we can do.

ROSE: Not without the watch.

DOCTOR: You're this Doctor's companion. Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?

ROSE: Because he was lonely.

DOCTOR: And that's what you want me to become.

ROSE: he WAS lonely till he met me and..

(A knock at the door.)

JOAN: What if it's them?

ROSE: I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock.

(Rose opens the door.)

LATIMER: I brought you this.

(The watch.)

ROSE: Hold it.

DOCTOR: I won't.

ROSE: Please, just hold it.

LATIMER: It told me to find you. It wants to be held.

JOAN: You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?

LATIMER: Because it was waiting. And because I was so scared of the Doctor.

JOAN: Why?

LATIMER: Because I've seen him. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun.

DOCTOR: Stop it.

LATIMER: He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe.

DOCTOR: Stop it! I said stop it.

LATIMER: And he's wonderful.

JOAN: I've still got this. The journal.

DOCTOR: Those are just stories.

JOAN: Now we know that's not true. Perhaps there's something in here.

(Big bang. The cottage shakes.)

ROSE: What the hell?

(Fireballs are falling to earth a little way away.)

[Spacecraft]

BAINES: This'll flush him out. This'll do it. Super, super fun.

[Cottage]

JOAN: They're destroying the village.

DOCTOR: The watch.

JOAN: John, don't.

VOICE: Closer.

LATIMER: Can you hear it?

VOICE: Closer.

DOCTOR: I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken.

VOICE: Little man.

LATIMER: Why did he speak to me?

DOCTOR: Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing. Is that how he talks?

ROSE: That's him. All you have to do is open it and he's back.

DOCTOR: You knew this all along and yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I

ROSE: I didn't know how to stop you. He gave me a list of things to watch out, for but that wasn't included.

(Joan looks in the journal by moonlight through the window.)

DOCTOR: Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?

ROSE: No. Cause he already…

DOCTOR: Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die?

ROSE: It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan, and that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said.

DOCTOR: So your job was to execute me.

: People are dying out there. They need him and I need him. Because you've got no idea of what he's like. I've been with him ever since I was nineteen. he is everything. He's just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me, but I don't care, because I love him to bits. And I hope to God he will remember me saying this.

(A explosion close by.)

LATIMER: It's getting closer.

DOCTOR: I should have thought of it before. I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am.

ROSE: You can't do that!

DOCTOR: If they want the Doctor, they can have him.

ROSE: He'll never let you do it.

DOCTOR: If they get what they want, then, then

ROSE: Then it all ends in destruction. I never read to the end, but those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer, for war across the stars for every child. Matron, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?

(Joan and Latimer leave. Rose hugs a sobbing Doctor. The bombardment on the village continues as Joan and Latimer sit outside, then she hugs him.)

ROSE: If I could do this instead of you, then I would.

DOCTOR: He won't love.

ROSE: If he's not you, then I don't want him to. I had one husband, and The Doctor was him.

DOCTOR: And it was real. I wasn't. I really thought.

ROSE: Let me see. Blasted thing. Blasted, blasted thing. Can't even hear it. It says nothing to me.

(The Doctor puts his hands over Joan's and the watch.)

[Vision]

(The Doctor kisses his bride as the bells ring. He holds his first-born child. They take One Child for a walk in the woods.)

[Cottage]

DOCTOR: Did you see?

ROSE: Yes Because it all happened. I lived it, He lived it. We lived it.

DOCTOR: And I could.

ROSE: What are you going to do?

[Spaceship]

BAINES: We'll blast them into dust, then fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again.

(The spaceship door opens to admit -)

DOCTOR: Just

(A boom rocks the ship, and he lurches against a column of switches.)

DOCTOR: Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just, just stop.

BAINES: Say please.

DOCTOR: Please.

(Jenny activates a control.)

JENNY: Wait a minute. (sniff) Still human.

DOCTOR: Now I can't, I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know I'm innocent in all this. He made me John Smith. It's not like I had any control over it.

(He runs his hands over more switches.)

JENNY: He didn't just make himself human. He made himself an idiot.

BAINES: Same thing, isn't it?

DOCTOR: I don't care about this Doctor and your family. I just want you to go. So I've made my choice. You can have him. Just take it, please! Take him away.

(The Doctor holds out the watch.)

BAINES: At last.

(Baines takes the watch with one hand, and the Doctor's lapels by the other.)

BAINES: Don't think that saved your life.

(He pushes the Doctor away. More switches get activated as the Doctor falls against the wall.)

BAINES: Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord.

(Baines opens the watch and they all sniff deeply.)

BAINES: It's empty!

DOCTOR: Where's it gone?

BAINES: You tell me.

(Baines throws the watch to the Doctor, who catches it without looking.)

DOCTOR: Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection. Little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said, I don't like the looks of that hydroconometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converters. Oh. Because if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice. Run.

(The Doctor runs out of the ship as alarms start to sound.)

BAINES: Get out! Get out!

[Coopers Field]

(The Family run, then their spaceship goes KaBOOM!)

BAINES [OC]: He never raised his voice. That was the worst thing. The fury of the Time Lord. And then we discovered why. Why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, why he'd run away from us and hidden. He was being kind.

(Clark, wearing heavy chains, falls into a pit.)

BAINES [OC]: He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star. He tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there forever.

(Jenny is sucked out of the Tardis in deep space.)

BAINES [OC]: He still visits my little sister once a year every year. I wonder if one day he might forgive her, but there she is. Can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror. If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her. That's always her. As for me, I was suspended in time. And the Doctor put me to work standing over the fields of England, as their protector.

(Baines has become a scarecrow.)

BAINES [OC]: We wanted to live forever, so the Doctor made sure that we did.

[Cottage]

(Next day, and a change of clothes.)

JOAN: Is it done?

DOCTOR: It's done.

JOAN: The police and the army are at the school. The parents have come to take the boys home. I should go. They'll have so many questions. I'm not sure what to say. Oh, you look the same. Goodness, you must forgive my rudeness. I find it difficult to look at you. Doctor, I must call you Doctor. Where is he? John Smith?

DOCTOR: He's in here somewhere.

JOAN: Like a story. Could you change back?

DOCTOR: Yes.

JOAN: Will you?

DOCTOR: No.

JOAN: I see. Well, then. He was braver that you in the end, that ordinary man. You chose to change. He chose to die.

DOCTOR: Come with me.

JOAN: I'm sorry?

DOCTOR: Travel with me.

JOAN: As what?

DOCTOR: My companion.

JOAN: But that's not fair. What must I look like to you, Doctor? I must seem so very small.

DOCTOR: No. We could start again. I'd like that. You and me. We could try, at least. Because everything that John Smith is and was, I'm capable of that, too.

JOAN: I can't.

DOCTOR: Please come with me.

JOAN: I can't.

DOCTOR: Why not?

JOAN: John Smith is dead, and you look like him.

DOCTOR: But he's here, inside, if you look in my eyes.

JOAN: Answer me this. Just one question, that's all. If the Doctor had never visited us, if he'd never chosen this place on a whim, would anybody here have died? (no answer) You can go.

(The Doctor leaves. Joan clutches the journal to her bosom and cries.)

[Field]

(In the pouring rain. Rose is waiting by the Tardis, which is now parked where the scarecrow that the Doctor mended used to stand..)

DOCTOR: Right then. Molto bene.

ROSE: How was she?

DOCTOR: Okay.

MARTHA: Er, I meant to say, back there, last night. Do you remember what I said?

DOCTOR: Yes.

ROSE: Good.

(The Doctor hugs and kisses Rose.)

LATIMER: Doctor. Rose.

DOCTOR: Tim Timothy Timber.

LATIMER: I just wanted to say goodbye. And thank you. Because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever.

ROSE: You don't have to fight.

LATIMER: I think we do.

ROSE: But you could get hurt.

LATIMER: Well, so could you, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you.

DOCTOR: Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this.

(The Doctor gives Latimer the fob watch.)

LATIMER: I can't hear anything.

DOCTOR: No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you, for good luck.

ROSE: Look after yourself.

(Rose hugs and kisses Latimer, then takes The Doctors hand.)

ROSE: You'll like this bit.

(They go into the Tardis, and it dematerialises.)

[World War]

MAN [OC]: Incoming!

DOCTOR [OC]: In June 1914, an Archduke of Austria was shot by a Serbian, and this then led, through nations having treaties with nations, like a line of dominoes falling, to some boys from England walking together in France on a terrible day.

(A muddy hand opens the watch.)

LATIMER: One minute past the hour. It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time. It's now.

(A shell is whistling towards them.)

LATIMER: To the right! To the right!

(They leap into a ditch. The shell explodes nearby.)

LATIMER: We made it. Thank you, Doctor. Come along, chap.

HUTCHINSON: Leave me. I'm not going to make it.

LATIMER: Oh yes, you are. Didn't I promise you, all those years ago? Now, come on. And that's an order!

[By the War Memorial]

(A lady vicar is reading from For The Fallen, by Laurence Binyon.)

VICAR: They have no lot in our labour of the day time.

They sleep beyond England's foam.

They went with songs to the battle

(Latimer is sitting in a wheelchair, an old soldier with his medals and the watch.)

VICAR: They were young, straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow.

They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted.

(He looks across the grass to where Martha is pinning a poppy to the Doctor's lapel.)

VICAR: They fell with their faces to the foe.

They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old.

Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.

At the going down of the sun and in the morning

We will remember them.


	12. New Earth

[Tardis]

ROSE: So where are we going?

DOCTOR: Further than we've ever gone before.

[New Earth]

(The Tardis has materialised across the river from a massive city. Flying cars zoom overhead.)

DOCTOR: It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth.

ROSE: That's just. That's just

DOCTOR: Not bad. Not bad at all.

ROSE: That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky. What's that smell?

DOCTOR: Apple grass.

ROSE: Apple grass.

DOCTOR: Yeah, yeah.

ROSE: It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say, I love you.

(Rose Kisses him)

DOCTOR: Me too. Come on.

[Basement room]

(A humanoid with interesting sepia markings is watching the Doctor and Rose on an electronic crystal ball. He has a gentle Irish brogue.)

CHIP: Human! She's pure-blood human! Closer, closer.

(A metal spider scuttles to obey.)

[New Earth]

(The Doctor and Rose are relaxing on his long coat looking at the city.)

DOCTOR: So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted.

ROSE: That was our first date.

DOCTOR: We had chips. So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in.

ROSE: What's the city called?

DOCTOR: New New York.

ROSE: Oh, come on.

DOCTOR: It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. What?

ROSE: Nothing I just missed this so much.

DOCTOR: Me too.

(The spider is close.)

[Basement room]

[OC]: Impossible. I recognize that child. Her face. Show me her face!

CHIP: Closer, closer.

[OC]: Face! Face! Face!

[New Earth]

ROSE: Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?

DOCTOR: Well, I thought we might go there first.

(he puts on his coat)

(An elegant pair of curved skyscrapers standing apart from the city on their side of the river.)

ROSE: Why, what is it?

DOCTOR: Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper.

(Which says -Ward 26 Please Come)

DOCTOR: Someone wants to see me.

ROSE: Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes.

(The spider watches them leave.)

[Basement room]

(Lady Cassandra has been restored to her previous flat, flat state in a somewhat lashed-up frame.)

CASSANDRA: Rose Tyler! I knew it. That dirty blonde assassin.

CHIP: She's coming here, mistress.

CASSANDRA: This is beyond coincidence. This is destiny. At last I can be revenged on that little

[Hospital reception]

(A massive area, courtesy of the Wales Millennium Centre.)

ROSE: Bit rich coming from you.

DOCTOR: I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps.

TANNOY: The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted.

ROSE: Very smart. Not exactly NHS.

DOCTOR: No shop. I like the little shop.

ROSE: I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything.

DOCTOR: The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war.

(Rose finally notices the faces of the nursing staff in their nun-like wimples and habits.)

ROSE: They're cats.

DOCTOR: Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow. That's where I'd put the shop. Right there.

(The Doctor walks into the lift alone.)

DOCTOR: Ward 26, thanks!

[Basement room]

CHIP: Override controls.

[Hospital reception]

ROSE: Hold on! Hold on!

[Lift]

DOCTOR: Oh, too late. I'm going up.

[Hospital reception]

ROSE: It's all right, there's another lift.

DOCTOR [OC]: Ward 26.

[Lift]

DOCTOR: And watch out for the disinfectant.

[Basement room]

ROSE [on ball]: Watch out for what?

[Lift]

DOCTOR: The disinfectant!

[Hospital reception]

ROSE: The what?

[Lift]

DOCTOR: The disin. Oh, you'll find out.

[Lift 2]

ROSE: Er, Ward 26, thanks.

(But her lift heads down, not up.)

[Lift]

SPEAKER: Commence stage one disinfection.

(The Doctor gets drenched by a spray.)

[Lift 2]

SPEAKER: Commence stage one disinfection.

(Rose jumps and shrieks. The next stage is a blow dry. The Doctor enjoys it. Rose finally gets the hang of it.)

[Basement]

(Chip meets Rose in the rubbish strewn corridor.)

CHIP: The human child is clean.

ROSE: Er, I'm looking for Ward 26?

CHIP: This way, Rose Tyler.

(Rose picks up a metal bar and follows carefully.)

[Ward 26]

TANNOY: Please report to reception.

(The Doctor is escorted by a veiled nurse.)

DOCTOR: Nice place. No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one. Just a shop, so people can shop.

(The nurse removes her veil.)

JATT: The hospital is a place of healing.

DOCTOR: A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people.

JATT: The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help, and to mend.

(They pass an open cubicle.)

CLOVIS: Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York.

DOCTOR: That's Petrifold Regression, right?

DUKE: I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this.

CLOVIS: Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance.

DUKE: Frau Clovis! I'm so weak.

CLOVIS: Sister Jatt. A little privacy, please.

JATT: He'll be up and about in no time.

DOCTOR: I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue.

JATT: Have faith in the Sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognise? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient.

DOCTOR: No, I think I've found him.

(A large face in a container by the picture window with a view of the city.)

JATT: Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentleman in your care?

DOCTOR: Oh, I think my wife got lost. Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?

JATT: Certainly, sir.

(Sister Jatt leaves.)

HAME: I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or

DOCTOR: We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?

HAME: I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying.

DOCTOR: Of what?

HAME: Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible.

DOCTOR: Oh, I don't know. I like impossible. I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me, It's the Doctor.

[Basement room]

(A reel to reel projector is showing a film of a party. Cassandra is there, as a proper human woman.)

CASSANDRA [on film]: I mean, you never know what your life is going to be like, ever. I'm bored with this drink. Anyway. Oh, hello darling! Now, don't. Stop it.

ROSE: Wait a minute, that's

CASSANDRA: Peekaboo!

ROSE: Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra.

CASSANDRA: Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?

ROSE: Yeah, but what about Gollum?

CASSANDRA: Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet.

CHIP: I worship the mistress.

CASSANDRA: Moisturise me, moisturise me.

(Chip sprays Cassandra.)

CASSANDRA: He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modelled him on my favourite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs.

ROSE: I hope that means food. How comes you're still alive?

CASSANDRA: After you murdered me.

ROSE: That was your own fault.

CHIP: The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin.

ROSE: What about the skin? I saw it. You, you got ripped apart.

CASSANDRA: That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back.

ROSE: Right! So you're talking out of your a

CASSANDRA: Ask not.

CHIP: The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital.

ROSE: So they don't know you're here?

CHIP: Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady. Soothes her, strokes her.

ROSE: You can stop right there, Chip.

CASSANDRA: But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last Human in existence.

ROSE: Don't start that again. They've called this planet New Earth.

CASSANDRA: A vegetable patch.

ROSE: And there's millions of Humans out there. Millions of them.

CASSANDRA: Mutant stock.

ROSE: They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?

CASSANDRA: Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became such hard work.

ROSE: Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that.

CASSANDRA: But I've not been idle, Rose, tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something.

ROSE: What do you mean?

CASSANDRA: Oh these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close.

ROSE: You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you.

(Energy grabs Rose's hands, holding her still.)

CASSANDRA: Chip, activate the psychograft.

ROSE: I can't move. Cassandra, let me go! What're you doing?

(Light streams down from a contraption overhead.)

CASSANDRA: The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello blondie.

(There is a whoosh of energy from Cassandra to Rose then everything switches off. Rose collapses.)

CHIP: Mistress?

CASS-ROSE: Moisturise me. How bizarre. Arms, fingers, hair! Let me see! Let me see! Oh my God. I'm a chav!

[Ward 26]

TANNOY: Hope, harmony and health. Hope, harmony and health.

(The Doctor brings Hame a cup of water.)

HAME: That's very kind. There's no need.

DOCTOR: You're the one working.

HAME: There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs.

DOCTOR: Am I the only visitor?

HAME: The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself.

DOCTOR: What does that mean?

HAME: It's just a story.

DOCTOR: Tell me the rest.

HAME: It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely God.

[Basement room]

CASS-ROSE: Look at me. From class to brass. Although, oh, curves. Oh, baby, it's like living inside a bouncy castle!

CHIP: The mistress is beautiful.

CASS-ROSE: Absolutement! Oh, but look.

(The equipment that had been keeping flat Cassandra alive is fried.)

CHIP: Oh, the brain lead expired. My old mistress is gone.

CASS-ROSE: But safe and sound in here.

CHIP: But what of the Rose child's mind?

CASS-ROSE: Oh, tucked away. I can just about access the surface memory. She's. Gosh, she's with the Doctor. A man. He's the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face. That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon. I could do with a little work. Although nice rear bumper. Hmm.

(The phone in Rose's back pocket rings.)

CASS-ROSE: Oh, it seems to be ringing. Is it meant to ring?

CHIP: A primitive communications device.

DOCTOR [OC]: Rose, where are you?

CASS-ROSE: How does she speak?

CHIP: Old Earth Cockney.

CASS-ROSE: Er, wotcha.

[Ward 26]

DOCTOR: Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?

CASS-ROSE [OC]: I'm on my way, governor.

[Basement room]

CASS-ROSE: I shall proceed up the apples and

[Ward 26]

CASS-ROSE [OC]: Pears.

DOCTOR: You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe.

[Basement room]

DOCTOR [OC]: Remember him?

CASS-ROSE: Of course I do.

[Ward 26]

CASS-ROSE [OC]: That big old

[Basement room]

CASS-ROSE [OC]: Boat race.

[Ward 26]

DOCTOR: I'd better go. See you in a minute.

(The Duke of Manhattan is very happy.)

DUKE: Didn't think I was going to make it. It's that man again! He's my good luck charm. Come in. Don't be shy.

CLOVIS: Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract.

DUKE: Winch me up. Up! Look at me. No sign of infection.

WAITER: Champagne, sir?

DOCTOR: No, thanks. You had Petrifold Regression, right?

DUKE: That being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured.

DOCTOR: But that's impossible.

CASP: Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science.

DOCTOR: How on Earth did you cure him?

CASP: How on New Earth, you might say.

DOCTOR: What's in that solution?

CASP: A simple remedy.

DOCTOR: Then tell me what it is.

CASP: I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp.

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor.

CASP: I think you'll find that we're the doctors here.

JATT: Matron Casp, you're needed in Intensive Care.

CASP: If you would excuse me.

(Casp and Jatt walk away.)

JATT: It's happened again. One of the patients is conscious.

CASP: Oh, we can't have that.

[Basement room]

CHIP: This Doctor man is dangerous.

CASS-ROSE: Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a Nun? Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?

(She tucks the vial down)

[ICU]

(A dark place lined with green-lit bulkhead doors.)

JATT: It was having a perfectly normal blood wash, and all of a sudden it started crying. It's this one.

(They open the door. Someone reaches out to them.)

MAN: Please, help me.

JATT: Look at its eyes. So alive.

CASP: Positively sparkling.

MAN: Please, where am I?

CASP: And speech! How can it even have a vocabulary?

JATT: Sister Corvin's written a thesis on the migration of sentience. She calls it The Echo of Life. It's well worth a read.

MAN: Help me.

CASP: I've seen enough, thank you.

(Jatt closes the door.)

CASP: If this happens again, we might have to review our brain stem policy.

JATT: And what should we do with the patient?

CASP: Standard procedure. Incinerate.

(At the end of the row, Jatt turns a handle. The cell lights up and the man screams.)

[Ward 26]

TANNOY: Ambient temperature stands at fourteen degrees. This temperature is designed to promote healing and well-being.

(The Doctor is going round all the cubicles. One has a person floating in midair.)

DOCTOR: There you are. Come and look at this patient. Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one.

(An man as white as his bed gown.)

DOCTOR: Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?

CASS-ROSE: I can't Adam and Eve it.

DOCTOR: What's, what's. what's with the voice?

CASS-ROSE: Oh, I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me.

(Cassandra grabs the Doctor and kisses him, long and hard.)

CASS-ROSE: Terminal's this way. Phew.

DOCTOR: Yep, still got it.

[Ward 26 waiting room]

(At the computer terminal, by the lift.)

DOCTOR: Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop.

CASS-ROSE: No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?

DOCTOR: You're right. Well done.

CASS-ROSE: Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame.

DOCTOR: What if the sub-frame's locked?

CASS-ROSE: Try the installation protocol.

DOCTOR: Yeah. Of course. Sorry. Hold on.

(He uses the sonic screwdriver on the interface, and the whole wall slides down to reveal a corridor.)

DOCTOR: Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive.

(Their actions are noticed by Novice Hame.)

[ICU]

(Rose leads the way down a good old-fashioned staircase. The whole place is lined with the cells, thousands of them, a bit like the Tomb of the Cybermen. The Doctor opens one at random. It contains a very sick looking man.)

CASS-ROSE: That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?

DOCTOR: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

(The Doctor closes the door and moves on to the next. It contains a young woman.)

CASS-ROSE: What disease is that?

DOCTOR: All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything.

CASS-ROSE: What about us? Are we safe?

DOCTOR: The air's sterile. Just don't touch them.

(He closes the door.)

CASS-ROSE: How many patients are there?

DOCTOR: They're not patients.

CASS-ROSE: But they're sick.

DOCTOR: They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm.

CASS-ROSE: Why don't they just die?

DOCTOR: Plague carriers. The last to go.

HAME: It's for the greater cause.

DOCTOR: Novice Hame, When you took your vows, did you agree to this?

HAME: The Sisterhood has sworn to help.

DOCTOR: What, by killing?

HAME: But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence.

DOCTOR: What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!

HAME: Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh.

DOCTOR: These people are alive.

HAME: But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us.

DOCTOR: If they live because of this, then life is worthless.

HAME: But who are you to decide that?

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me.

CASS-ROSE: Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?

HAME: We thought it best not.

DOCTOR: Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?

HAME: I don't know what you mean.

DOCTOR: And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed.

HAME: We haven't done anything.

CASS-ROSE: I'm perfectly fine.

DOCTOR: These people are dying, and Rose would care.

CASS-ROSE: Oh, all right, clever clogs. Smarty pants. Lady-killer.

DOCTOR: What's happened to you?

CASS-ROSE: I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out.

DOCTOR: Who are you?

CASS-ROSE: The last human.

DOCTOR: Cassandra?

CASS-ROSE: Wake up and smell the perfume.

(She squirts the vial up his nose, and he passes out.)

HAME: You've hurt him. I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron.

CASS-ROSE: You do that, because I want to see her. Now, run along. Sound the alarm!

(Cassandra pulls on a power cable and sets off the alarms. Hame runs.)

[Ward 26 waiting room]

HAME: Matron, it's that man, and the girl.

CASP: We heard the alarm. Now get back to work. Tend to your patients.

[ICU]

(The Doctor is inside a cell. Chip has joined his mistress.)

DOCTOR: Let me out! Let me out!

CASS-ROSE: Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only.

DOCTOR: You've stolen Rose's body.

CASS-ROSE: Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy.

DOCTOR: Just let Rose go, Cassandra.

CASS-ROSE: I will. As soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby. It's showtime.

JATT: Anything we can do to help?

CASS-ROSE: Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money.

CASP: The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept.

CASS-ROSE: The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?

CASP: I'm afraid not.

CASS-ROSE: I'd really advise you to think about this.

CASP: Oh, there's no need. I have to decline.

CASS-ROSE: I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed.

CASP: Who needs arms when we have claws?

(Matron unsheathes her claws.)

CASS-ROSE: Well, nice try. Chip? Plan B.

(Chip pulls a lever, and all the doors on that level open. The Doctor comes out along with a lot of dazed, diseased people.)

DOCTOR: What've you done?

CASS-ROSE: Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See you!

DOCTOR: Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch!

(The Doctor runs after Cassandra and Chip as the people advance on the cats.)

MAN: Please, save us.

JATT: I think we should withdraw.

MAN: We understood what you did to us. As part of the machine, we know the machine.

CASP: Fascinating. It's actually constructing an argument.

MAN: And we will end it.

(He puts his hand into a socket and get electrocuted. The locks on all the cell doors blow, freeing the people inside.)

JATT: They're free. By the Goddess Santori, the flesh is free!

MAN: Stop the pain.

(A woman touches Sister Jatt and she dies, screaming. On a catwalk across the way.)

CASS-ROSE: Oh, my God.

DOCTOR: What the hell have you done?

CASS-ROSE: It wasn't me.

DOCTOR: One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down.

CASS-ROSE: But there's thousands of them!

DOCTOR: Run! Down! Down! Go down!

(Matron gets to a telephone.)

CASP: Quarantine the building!

TANNOY: This building is under quarantine.

[Hospital]

(Shutters slam down across doors and windows.)

TANNOY: Repeat, this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat, no one may leave the premises.

[Staircase]

DOCTOR: Keep going! Go down!

[Hospital]

(A lift full of people arrives. They reach out to the nearest person.)

MAN: Save us.

WOMAN: Help me!

(They grab her hand.)

[Basement]

(Cassandra runs to call a lift.)

DOCTOR: No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving.

CASS-ROSE: This way!

(She leads the Doctor towards her lair. Chip gets cut off from them as more people approach.)

DOCTOR: Someone will touch him.

CASS-ROSE: Leave him! He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half life. Come on!

CHIP: Mistress!

DOCTOR: I'm sorry, I can't let her escape.

CHIP: My Mistress!

(Chip jumps down a chute labelled Waste.)

[Ward 26 waiting area]

CLOVIS: Excuse me. Can we get some service?

(Diseased people come along the exposed corridor from ICU.)

WOMAN: Please.

(Frau Clovis screams and hits the alarm before running away.)

[Basement room]

(Cassandra runs to the back door but there are people there, too.)

CASS-ROSE: We're trapped! What am I going to do?

DOCTOR: Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilised planet. You're compressing Rose to death.

CASS-ROSE: But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead.

DOCTOR: Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me.

CASS-ROSE: You asked for it.

(Cassandra take a deep breath and blows energy out to the Doctor.)

ROSE: Blimey, my head. Where'd she go?

CASS-DOCTOR: Oh, my. This is different.

ROSE: Cassandra?

CASS-DOCTOR: Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!

ROSE: Get out of him.

CASS-DOCTOR: Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it.

ROSE: Of course I do I'm Married to him see?

(Rose shows the ring)

ROSE: Didn't you feel that on my finger?

(The diseased people burst in.)

CASS-DOCTOR: What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?

ROSE: Ladder. We've got to get up.

CASS-DOCTOR: Out of the way, blondie!

WOMAN: Please, help us. Help.

(Up on Ward 26, the Duke of Manhattan lends his considerable bulk to the barricade.

Chip shuts himself inside a cell in ICU.)

[Lift shaft]

(Climbing up.)

ROSE: If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something.

CASS-DOCTOR: Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city.

ROSE: We're going to die if

(Matron Casp grabs her ankle.)

ROSE: Get off!

CASP: All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything.

CASS-DOCTOR: Go and play with a ball of string.

CASP: Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!

(A diseased arm reaches up and grasps Casp's ankle. She falls, screaming.)

ROSE: Move!

TANNOY: Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles.

(The doors on the next level will not open.)

MAN: Help us.

CASS-DOCTOR: Now what do we do?

ROSE: Use the sonic screwdriver.

CASS-DOCTOR: You mean this thing?

ROSE: Yes, I mean that thing.

CASS-DOCTOR: Well, I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts.

ROSE: Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!

CASS-DOCTOR: Hold on tight.

(The energy transfers.)

CASS-ROSE: Oh, chavtastic again. Open it!

DOCTOR: Not till you get out of her.

CASS-ROSE: We need the Doctor.

DOCTOR: I order you to leave her.

(So Cassandra swaps back again.)

CASS-DOCTOR: No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout.

ROSE: Cassandra, get out of him!

CASS-DOCTOR: But I can't go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude.

ROSE: I don't care. Just do something.

CASS-DOCTOR: Oh, I am so going to regret this.

(Cassandra transfers to the lead woman on the ladder below them.)

CASS-WOMAN: Oh, sweet Lord. I look disgusting.

(The Doctor opens the lift doors.)

DOCTOR: (to Rose) Nice to have you back.

ROSE: You too.

CASS-WOMAN: No, you don't.

(Cassandra's energy makes it to Rose before the lift doors close again.)

[Ward 26 waiting room]

DOCTOR: That was your last warning, Cassandra!

CASS-ROSE: Inside her head. They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched.

(The Doctor offers her his hand.)

[Ward 26]

(Frau Clovis lunges at them with a metal stand.)

DOCTOR: We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look.

CLOVIS: Show me your skin.

DOCTOR: Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead. So how's it going up here? What's the status?

CLOVIS: There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad.

DOCTOR: You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine.

CLOVIS: I am not dying in here.

DOCTOR: We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!

CLOVIS: Not if it gets me out.

DOCTOR: All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!

(Everyone grabs drip bags while the Doctor collects a long piece of heavy silk rope and starts hanging them on his body.)

DOCTOR: How's that? Will that do?

CASS-ROSE: I don't know. Will it do for what?

[Ward 26 waiting room]

(The Doctor opens the lift doors.)

CASS-ROSE: The lifts aren't working.

DOCTOR: Not moving. Different thing. Here we go.

(He puts the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and runs.)

CASS-ROSE: But you're not going to

(He jumps and grabs the lift cable.)

CASS-ROSE: What do you think you're doing?

DOCTOR: I'm going down! Come on!

(He attaches a round piece of equipment to the cable.)

CASS-ROSE: Not in a million years.

DOCTOR: I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?

FRAU CLOVIS: Seal the door!

(Cassandra is trapped with approaching disease.)

CASS-ROSE: No!

[Lift shaft]

(She jumps onto the Doctor's back.)

CASS-ROSE: You're completely mad. I can see why she married you.

DOCTOR: Going down!

(The improvised wheel he has attached to the cable takes them down the shaft. After a short sequence of screaming, the Doctor puts on the brake and they come to a gentle stop on top of the lift.)

CASS-ROSE: Well, that's one way to lose weight.

DOCTOR: Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever.

CASS-ROSE: There's still a quarantine down there, we can't

DOCTOR: Hold that lever! I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself.

(The Doctor pours the contents of the drip bags into the lift's disinfectant tank.)

DOCTOR: Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got.

CASS-ROSE: What about you?

DOCTOR: I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in.

(He drops down into the lift itself.)

[Lift]

(He opens the doors with his sonic screwdriver. The diseased people turn to look.)

DOCTOR: I'm in here! Come on!

[Lift shaft]

CASS-ROSE: Don't tell them.

[Lift]

DOCTOR: Pull that lever!

(All the diseased people in hotel reception start to shuffle towards the lift.)

DOCTOR: Come and get me. Come on!

[Hotel reception]

DOCTOR [OC]: I'm in here! Come on!

TANNOY: Commence stage one disinfection.

[Lift]

DOCTOR: Hurry up! Come on!

(The contents of the disinfectant tank are poured onto him.)

DOCTOR: Come on, come on.

(The first of the humans join him, and get sprayed as well, then leave.)

DOCTOR: All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!

[Lift shaft]

CASS-ROSE: Pass on what? Pass on what?

[Lift]

DOCTOR: Pass it on!

(The disinfected and wet humans touch their diseased comrades. There are hisses and steam coming off their skin, which is now clear of symptoms.)

[Lift]

(The wet Doctor helps Cassandra down.)

CASS-ROSE: What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?

DOCTOR: No. That's your way of doing things.

[Hotel reception]

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor, and I cured them.

(A woman hugs the Doctor.)

DOCTOR: That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's it. It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!

[Ward 26]

(A little later, the quarantine has been formally lifted. The Doctor is still wet.)

LOUDSPEAKER: This is the NNYPD. Please step away from the shuttles.

TANNOY: All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD.

DOCTOR: The Face of Boe!

(They run to the last person left on the ward.)

DOCTOR: You were supposed to be dying.

FACE OF BOE [OC]: There are better things to do today. Dying can wait.

CASS-ROSE: Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face.

DOCTOR: Shh!

FACE OF BOE [OC]: I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew.

DOCTOR: There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old.

FACE OF BOE [OC]: There are? That would be impossible.

DOCTOR: Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me.

FACE OF BOE [OC]: A great secret.

DOCTOR: So the legend says.

FACE OF BOE [OC]: It can wait.

DOCTOR: Oh, does it have to?

FACE OF BOE [OC]: We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day

(Boe beams away.)

DOCTOR: That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic. And now for you.

CASS-ROSE: But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?

DOCTOR: You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra.

CASS-ROSE: I don't want to die.

DOCTOR: No one does.

CASS-ROSE: Help me.

DOCTOR: I can't. You need to get out of her so me and Rose can go back home and take care of Our Little Girl.

CHIP: Mistress!

CASS-ROSE: Oh, you're alive.

CHIP: I kept myself safe for you, mistress.

CASS-ROSE: A body. And not just that, a volunteer.

DOCTOR: Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own.

CHIP: But I worship the mistress. I welcome her.

DOCTOR: You can't, Cassandra, you

(The energy transfer takes place and Rose collapses into the Doctor's arms.)

DOCTOR: Oh! You all right? Whoa! Okay?

ROSE: Yeah. Hello!

DOCTOR: Hello. Welcome back.

(They Kiss)

CASS-CHIP: Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle.

DOCTOR: You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done.

CASS-CHIP: Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last

(Cassandra falls to her knees.)

DOCTOR: Are you all right?

CASS-CHIP: I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine.

DOCTOR: I can take you to the city.

CASS-CHIP: No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good.

DOCTOR: Come on. There's one last thing I can do.

[Restaurant]

(The Tardis materialises out of sight of the party.)

CASSANDRA [OC]: Oh no, don't. Stop it. Simply not true. Tiny. The beaches were so dismal, and the mosquitoes were

CASS-CHIP: Thank you.

DOCTOR: Just go. And don't look back.

ROSE: Good luck.

CASSANDRA: And if you actually see them, you're shocked. But don't quote me on that. Oh, naughty. À bientôt!

CASS-CHIP: Excuse me, Lady Cassandra.

CASSANDRA: I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now. I'm fine, thank you.

CASS-CHIP: No, I just wanted to say you look beautiful.

CASSANDRA: Well, that's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much.

CASS-CHIP: I mean it. You look so beautiful.

CASSANDRA: Thank you.

(Chip's body collapses. Lady Cassandra cradles him.)

CASSANDRA: Oh, my Lord. Are you all right? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help! Call a medic or something, quickly!

WOMAN: Who is he?

CASSANDRA: I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you, sweetheart. It's all right. There you are. There you are, I've got you. It'll be all right. There, there, you poor little thing.

(Rose and the Doctor into the Tardis)

ROSE: One more trip?

DOCTOR: Allons-y

(they smile at each other)

(It is a stormy night. The sole proprietor of the shop on the corner of Mafeking Terrace is doing his books, while an impressive array of cathode ray television sets on shelves have a woman announcer on them, in black and white.)

ANNOUNCER [OC]: Orchestrations were arranged by Sir Rodney Fenning, and Dame Eve English is a member of the Kings Lynn Players. So tune in again next week for more from the What's My Line team. And that brings us to the end of programming for today. So, from all of us here at Alexandra Palace, a very good night.

(The National Anthem plays.)

MAGPIE: Two hundred pounds overdrawn. I need a miracle.

[Living room]

(The family are listening to the wireless. Mother is using a sewing machine by the window. Gran is in an easy chair eating a toasted crumpet, while the son of the household reads a magazine.)

RITA: He's a caution, that one! He does make me laugh.

(The man of the house enters wearing suit and tie and a fair collection medals on his chest, although no more than any Tommy would have earned if he's actually seen combat.)

GRAN: Our lord and master.

EDDIE: Rita, I'm off out.

TOMMY: Dad.

EDDIE: Oh, how many times, son? We'll see.

TOMMY: But everyone's getting a telly, dad. Even Mister Gallagher, and the Bells at number sixty seven.

EDDIE: Well, perhaps we'll get one for the Coronation. If you're lucky. We'll see. Don't wait up.

(Eddie leaves.)

GRAN: I heard they rot your brains. Rot them into soup, and your brain comes pouring out of your ears. That's what television does.

[Magpie's Electricals]

(Eddie walks past the shop in the pouring rain, and lightning strikes Magpie's television aerial. It glows red. Inside, Magpie has fallen asleep over his books. Suddenly the little dot on the television turns back into the image of the lady announcer.)

WIRE: Mister Magpie? Oh, Mister Magpie?

MAGPIE: Eh?

WIRE: Woo hoo! Can you hear me, Magpie?

MAGPIE: Yes. I must be dreaming

WIRE: Oh no, this isn't a dream.

MAGPIE: I'm going doolally, then.

WIRE : Not at all, sweetheart. Now, are you sitting comfortably? Good. Then we'll begin.

(Energy lances out from the woman on the television to Magpie's head, and his face is sucked towards her as she laughs.)

[Street]

(A pair of pink high heels and layers of tulle step out of the Tardis. Rose is in full 50's mod chick gear.)

ROSE: I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, you know the white flares and the, grr, chest hair.

(The Doctor has his hair in a Teddy boy quiff.)

DOCTOR: You are kidding, aren't you? You want to see Elvis, you go for the late fifties. The time before burgers. When they called him the Pelvis and he still had a waist. What's more, you see him in style.

(The Doctor rides a scooter out of the Tardis. He's wearing a white crash helmet and shades. He's a Mod, all right.)

DOCTOR: You going my way, doll?

ROSE: Is there any other way to go, daddy-o? Straight from the fridge, man.

DOCTOR: Hey, you speak the lingo.

ROSE: Oh well, me, mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday.

(She gets on the pillion and puts on a pink crash helmet.)

DOCTOR: Ah, Cliff. I knew your mother'd be a Cliff fan.

(They ride off down the street.)

[Moped]

ROSE: Where we off to?

DOCTOR: Ed Sullivan TV Studios. Elvis did Hound Dog on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it.

ROSE: And that'll be TV studios in, what, New York?

DOCTOR: That's the one.

(A red London bus drives past the end of the street. The Doctor pulls up by a red post box and now we see lots of Union Flag bunting strung between the houses.)

ROSE: Ha! Digging that New York vibe. We went to New New York now the Origanal.

DOCTOR: Well, this could still be New York. I mean, this looks very New York to me. Sort of Londony New York, mind.

ROSE: What are all the flags for?

[Living room]

(The new television has arrived. The family are sitting staring at it instead of getting on with useful things.)

ANNETTE MILLS [on TV]: (sings) We love Muffin, everybody sing. We want Muffin the Mule. Hello.

EDDIE: Smashing. Smashing, innit? You'd have thought they was in the room with you, eh? Fair do's Tommy, you had a point. New television. There, that should cheer you up a bit, Rita. Give us a smile, then, eh?

RITA: I can't. Nothing's the same any more, not with her

EDDIE: Stop going on about it.

RITA: But her face, Eddie. What happened to her? That awful face.

EDDIE: I said, stop it!

(Someone thumps on the ceiling.)

RITA: She's awake. I think she's hungry.

[Florizel Street]

(Another television set is delivered from the back of Magpie's van.)

MAGPIE: There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion.

DOCTOR: The great occasion? What do you mean?

MAGPIE: Where've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation, of course.

DOCTOR: What Coronation's that then?

MAGPIE: What do you mean? The Coronation.

ROSE: It's the Queen's. Queen Elizabeth.

DOCTOR: Oh! Is this 1953?

MAGPIE: Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best.

ROSE: Look at all the TV aerials. Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird. My nan said tellies were so rare they all had to pile into one house.

MAGPIE: Not around here, love. Magpie's Marvellous Tellies, only five quid a pop.

DOCTOR: Oh, but this is a brilliant year. Classic! Technicolour, Everest climbed, everything off the ration. The nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future.

MRS GALLAGHER: Someone help me, please! Ted!

(Two burly men in black suits bundle a person into the back of a car, with a blanket over his head.)

MRS GALLAGHER: Leave him alone! He's my husband! Please.

DOCTOR: What's going on?

(Tommy runs out of the house.)

TOMMY: Oi, what are you doing?

BISHOP: Police business. Now, get out of the way, sir.

ROSE: Who did they take? Do you know him?

TOMMY: Must be Mister Gallagher.

(The car drives away.)

TOMMY: It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters.

EDDIE: Tommy! Not one word! Get inside now!

TOMMY: Sorry. I'd better do as he says

(The Doctor and Rose get back on the moped.)

DOCTOR: All aboard!

[Police car]

BISHOP: Operation Market Stall, go, go, go!

(The car drives down an apparent dead end. A pair of gates with an Offices to Let on them open to let it in, then a couple of men push a vegetable barrow in front of it to block the way.)

[Scooter]

DOCTOR: Lost them. How'd they get away from us?

ROSE: Surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving. Have you actually passed your test?

DOCTOR: Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia.

ROSE: Monsters, that boy said. Maybe we should go and ask the neighbours.

DOCTOR: That's what I like about you. The domestic approach.

ROSE: Thank you. Hold on, was that an insult?

DOCTOR: It never is with you.

(Rose puts her chin on his shoulder.)

(The Doctor zooms off again.)

[Magpie's Electricals]

(There is a very strange test card on the television sets.)

MAGPIE: I've finished it, as you instructed.

(A portable radio has been converted into a television.)

WIRE: That's awfully good of you, Mister Magpie.

MAGPIE: So you'll go soon? You'll leave me?

WIRE: Oh, we'll see. If you're a very good boy.

MAGPIE: Please, you're burning me, inside, behind my eyes. It hurts. Even my memories hurt. I just want things back like they used to be.

WIRE: Oh, but this world of your is busy, busy, busy, forging ahead into a brand new age. You can never go back. That's your tragedy. But now, the time is almost ripe, Magpie. Cometh the hour, cometh the man. Or lady.

[Upstairs landing]

(The slow thumping has started again. Tommy goes to the door at the end of the landing with the key.)

TOMMY: Gran? Gran, it's me. It's Tommy. I'm going to come in, Gran. Stand back. Just don't. I'm sorry, but I've got to come in.

EDDIE: What do you think you're doing?

TOMMY: We've got to try and help her, dad.

EDDIE: Give me that key. I said give me that key, right now.

(Tommy gives the key to his father.)

EDDIE: Don't think I've finished with you.

[Living room]

EDDIE: All the warnings I've given you, and every time, every time, you disobey me.

TOMMY: We can't just lock her away.

EDDIE: Excuse me, sunshine. I am talking. You can forget that college nonsense. You're going to come and work alongside me. Get your hands dirty for once.

(Thump.)

RITA: Oh lord, won't she ever stop?

EDDIE: There, there, Rita, my sweet. Business as usual. Now let's get these up all over the house in honour of her Majesty.

RITA: But Eddie, what if she's dying?

EDDIE: I am talking! That's better. A little bit of hush.

(The doorbell rings.)

[Front door]

DOCTOR + ROSE: Hi!

EDDIE: Who are you, then?

DOCTOR: Let's see, then. Judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore I represent Queen and country.

(The Doctor holds up the psychic paper.)

DOCTOR: Just doing a little check of Her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, I didn't think you did. Thank you.

[Living room]

DOCTOR: Not bad. Very nice. Very well kept. I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs?

RITA: Connolly.

EDDIE: Now then, Rita. I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative. Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit.

DOCTOR: Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more. I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty. Nice flags. Why are they not flying?

EDDIE: There we are Rita, I told you, Get them up. Queen and country.

RITA: I'm sorry.

EDDIE: Get it done. Do it now.

DOCTOR: Hold on a minute.

EDDIE: Like the gentleman says.

DOCTOR: Hold on a minute. You've got hands, Mister Connolly. Two big hands. So why is that your wife's job?

EDDIE: Well, it's housework, innit?

DOCTOR: And that's a woman's job?

EDDIE: Of course it is.

DOCTOR: Mister Connolly, what gender is the Queen?

EDDIE: She's a female.

DOCTOR: And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?

EDDIE: No. Not at all.

DOCTOR: Then get busy.

EDDIE: Right. Yes, sir. You'll be proud of us, sir. We'll have Union Jacks left, right and centre.

ROSE: Excuse me, Mister Connolly. Hang on a minute. Union Jacks?

EDDIE: Yes, that's right, isn't it?

ROSE: That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea.

EDDIE: Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, I do apologise.

ROSE: Well, don't get it wrong again, there's a good man. Now get to it!

DOCTOR: Right then! Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure. Union Flag?

(The Doctor and Rose settle on the sofa.)

ROSE: my Mumwent out with a sailor.

DOCTOR: Oh ho ho ho. I bet she did. Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, and you are?

TOMMY: Tommy.

DOCTOR: Well, sit yourself down, Tommy. Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?

TOMMY: Yeah, I think it's brilliant.

DOCTOR: Good man!

(The man on the TV is showing the viewers the vertebra of an ichthyosaurus.)

DOCTOR: Keep working, Mister C! Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?

RITA: Did you say you were a doctor?

DOCTOR: Yes, I am.

RITA: Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?

EDDIE: Now then, Rita. I don't think the gentleman needs to know

DOCTOR: No, the gentleman does.

ROSE: Tell us what's wrong, and we can help.

(Rita bursts into tears. Rose goes to comfort her.)

ROSE: I'm sorry. It's all right. Come here. It's okay.

EDDIE: Hold on a minute. Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house! What the?

(He throws the bunting down.)

EDDIE: What the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor. You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business.

DOCTOR: A lot of people are being bundled into

EDDIE: I am talking!

DOCTOR: And I'm not listening! Now you, Mister Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you, sir! Tell me what's going on!

(Thump. Thump. Thump.)

EDDIE: She won't stop. She never stops.

TOMMY: We started hearing stories, all round the place. People who've changed. Families keeping it secret because they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just turn up, come to the door and take them, any time of the day or night.

DOCTOR: Show me.

[Gran's room]

(It is dark.)

TOMMY: Gran? It's Tommy. It's all right, Gran. I've brought help.

(He turns the light on. The old woman is standing there with no eyes, nose or mouth. A black car pulls up outside.)

DOCTOR: Her face is completely gone.

(He uses the sonic screwdriver.)

DOCTOR: Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. She's ticking over. It's like her brain has been wiped clean.

TOMMY: What're we going to do, Doctor? We can't even feed her.

(Someone breaks down the front door.)

ROSE: We've got company

RITA: It's them. They've come for her!

DOCTOR: Quickly. What was she doing before this happened? Where was she? Tell me. Quickly, think!

TOMMY: I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just

(The burly men in black burst in.)

DOCTOR: Hold on a minute. There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One

(The Doctor gets punched in the face.)

ROSE: Sweetheart!

(The men throw a blanket over Gran and bundle her out while Rose tries to wake the Doctor up.)

RITA: Leave her alone! No!

ROSE: Sweetie wake up!

[Staircase]

RITA: Don't hurt her!

[Front door]

EDDIE: Back inside, Rita.

RITA: She's my mother.

EDDIE: Back inside now, I said.

(Gran is bundled into the car.)

[Gran's room]

(The Doctor suddenly sits up, nearly giving Rose a Glasgow kiss.)

DOCTOR: Ah, hell of a right hook. Have to watch out for that.

[Front door]

EDDIE: Don't fight it. Back inside.

DOCTOR: Rose, come on!

EDDIE: Get back inside!

(Rose stops at the living room door and sees red energy coming from the television set.)

TOMMY: But Dad, they took her!

EDDIE: Don't fight it, son. Don't fight it.

[Florizel Street]

DOCTOR: Rose, we're going to lose them again!

[Front door]

(The energy disappears.)

TOMMY: Dad, they took her! That was Gran and they took her!

EDDIE: Come on, back inside, now.

[Living room]

(The Doctor rides off. Rose turns the set around to see the last of the energy disappearing into the aerial connection. She sees the supplier's label, too.)

TOMMY: Anyway, how did they find her? Who told them?

EDDIE: You! Get the hell out of my house!

ROSE: I'm going. I'm done. Nice to meet you, Tommy, Mrs Connolly. And as for you, Mister Connolly, only an idiot hangs the Union Flag upside down. Shame on you!

[Outside the yard]

(This time the Doctor is quick enough to see the tail end of Operation Market Stall.)

DOCTOR: Oh, very good. Very good.

(He goes exploring, and uses the screwdriver to open a small door in the big gates.)

[Holding area]

(In the yard, he sees the two burly men padlock a wire door and walk off. The Doctor goes over and unlocks it. He goes into an area with large cages and opens one. It is full of blank people, who occasionally clench their fists. They turn towards the light of his torch, then someone switches on a pair of searchlights.)

BISHOP: Stay where you are.

[Magpie's Electricals]

(The weird test signal is on the sets. Rose enters.)

MAGPIE: Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door.

ROSE: Yeah? Well, I want to buy a telly.

MAGPIE: Come back tomorrow, please.

ROSE: You'll be closed, won't you?

MAGPIE: What?

ROSE: For the big day? The coronation.

MAGPIE: Yes, yes, of course. The big day. I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go.

ROSE: Seems to me half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away.

MAGPIE: I have my reasons.

ROSE: And what are they?

(A woman's face appears on just one screen.)

WIRE: Hungry! Hungry!

ROSE: What's that?

MAGPIE: It's just a television. One of these modern programmes. Now, I really do think you should leave. Right now!

ROSE: Not until you've answered my questions. How come's your televisions are so cheap?

MAGPIE: It's my patriotic duty. Seems only right that as many folk as possible get to watch the coronation. We may be losing the Empire but we can still be proud. Twenty million people they reckon'll be watching. Imagine that. And twenty million people can't be wrong, eh, so why don't you get yourself back home and get up, bright and early, for the big day.

ROSE: Nah, I'm not leaving till I've seen everything.

MAGPIE: I need to close.

ROSE: Mister Magpie, something's happening out there. Ordinary people are being struck down and changed, and the only new thing in the house is a television. Your television. What's going on?

MAGPIE: I knew this would happen. I knew I'd be found out.

(He locks the shop door.)

ROSE: All right, then, it's just you and me. You going to come clean, then? What's really in it for you?

MAGPIE: For me? Perhaps some peace.

ROSE: From what?

MAGPIE: From her.

ROSE: That's just a woman on the telly. That's just a programme.

WIRE: What a pretty little girl.

ROSE: Oh, my God. Are you talking to me?

WIRE: Yes I'm talking to you, little one. Unseasonably chilly for the time of year, don't you think?

ROSE: What are you?

WIRE: I'm the Wire, and I'm hungry!

(Energy lances out and grabs Rose's face.)

ROSE: Magpie, help me!

MAGPIE: Just think of that audience tomorrow, my dear, all settling down to watch the coronation. Twenty million people. Things will never be the same again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

ROSE: Help me.

WIRE: Goodnight, children, everywhere.

[Bishop's office]

(In the derelict building, with broken windows.)

BISHOP: Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know.

DOCTOR: Well, for starters, I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet.

BISHOP: Don't get clever with me. You were there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Now you're connected with this. Make no mistake.

DOCTOR: Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop.

BISHOP: How do you know my name?

DOCTOR: It's written inside your collar. Bless your mum. But I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting, are you?

BISHOP: I'm doing everything in my power.

DOCTOR: All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can. Don't tell me orders from above, hmm? Coronation Day. The eyes of the world are on London Town so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight.

BISHOP: The nation has an imagine to maintain.

DOCTOR: But doesn't it drive you mad, doing nothing? Don't you want to get out there and investigate?

BISHOP: Of course I do. But, with all the crowds expected, we haven't got the man power. Even if we did, this is beyond anything we've ever seen. I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force, I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on.

DOCTOR: Well, that could change.

BISHOP: How?

DOCTOR: Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know.

(Another person is delivered to the holding area.)

BISHOP: We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just blank.

DOCTOR: Is there any sort of pattern?

BISHOP: Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the city. Men, women, kids, grannies. The only real lead is there's been quite a large number in

DOCTOR: Florizel Street.

CRABTREE: Found another one, sir.

BISHOP: Oh, er, good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor. Take a good look. See what you can deduce.

(The pink shoes and skirt tell us even before Crabtree takes the blanket off.)

DOCTOR: Rose.

BISHOP: You know her?

DOCTOR: Know her? She

CRABTREE: They found her in the street, apparently, over by (something) Square, abandoned.

BISHOP: That's unusual. That's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day. We'll have Torchwood on our backs then, make no mistake.

DOCTOR: They did what?

BISHOP: I'm sorry?

DOCTOR: They left her where?

BISHOP: Just in the street.

DOCTOR: In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?

BISHOP: No.

DOCTOR: Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!

[Outside the warehouse]

BISHOP: The big day dawns.

[Front passage]

(Guests are arriving.)

EDDIE: You've had your fun with your little Doctor, but now you're left with me, Rita. So you'll behave yourself and smile.

[Living room]

EDDIE: Here we go, everyone. Here we go. Grub's up, grub's up. Tuck in, everyone. Tuck in. Take a sandwich. Oh, here we go, here we go, it's started. Look, look. Take your places. Sit down, sit down. That's it. There we are.

(Eddie takes his comfy chair while the guests take the other seats and the floor.)

WILMOT [OC]: The East front of the palace on which all eyes are

BETTY: Rita, love. Just look at that telly box then. Ee, innit marvellous. The picture's so clear.

EDDIE: Here, Bet. I says to Rita, I says, you didn't need to get your hair done special, love. The Queen won't be able to see you!

BETTY: Where's your old mum, then? She can't go missing it.

RITA: Sorry. Er, mum can't make it down.

BETTY: Oh, bless her. Maybe we could pop up and see her later.

TOMMY: Maybe you could. It's a good idea. What do you think, dad? Maybe Aunty Betty can go and see Gran later?

EDDIE: Oh, he loves his Gran, this one. Proper little mummy's boy all round.

BETTY: Oh, you know what they say about them. Eddie, you want to beat that out of him.

EDDIE: That's exactly what I'm going to do.

(The doorbell rings.)

TOMMY: I'll get it.

WILMOT [OC]: Will first appear in about ten minutes time riding in the Gold Coach of State.

[Front door]

DOCTOR: Tommy, talk to me. I need to know exactly what happened inside your house.

EDDIE: What the blazes do you think you're doing?

TOMMY: I want to help, dad.

DOCTOR: Mister Connolly

EDDIE: Shut your face, you, whoever you are. We can handle this ourselves. Listen, you little twerp. You're hardly out of the blooming' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain. People round here respect me. It matters what people think.

TOMMY: Is that why you did it, dad?

EDDIE: What do you mean? Did what?

TOMMY: You ratted on Gran. How else would the police know where to look, unless some coward told them

EDDIE: How dare you! Do you think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?

TOMMY: You don't get it, do you? You fought against fascism, remember? People telling you how to live, who you could be friends with, who you could fall in love with, who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could do what we want, say what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even Gran. All to protect your precious reputation.

RITA: Eddie is that true?

EDDIE: I did it for us, Rita. She was filthy. A filthy, disgusting thing!

RITA: She's my mother. All the others you informed on, all the people in our street, our friends.

EDDIE: I had to. I, I did the right thing.

RITA: The right thing for us or for you, Eddie? You go, Tommy. Go with the Doctor and do some good. Get away from this house, it's poison. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!

(Rita slams the door shut on Eddie.)

EDDIE: Rita!

DOCTOR: Tommy?

[Living room]

BETTY: What was all that, then?

RITA: That was, that was the sound of something ending. And about time too. Everyone all right? Smashing. Nothing's going to spoil our big day, is it?

[Florizel Street]

(Trestle tables are being laid for the street party.)

DOCTOR: Tommy, tell me about that night. The night she changed.

TOMMY: She was just watching the telly.

DOCTOR: Rose said it. She guessed it straight away. Of course she did. All these aerials in one little street. How come?

TOMMY: Bloke up the road, Mister Magpie, he's selling them cheap.

BISHOP: Is he, now?

DOCTOR: Come on!

[Magpie's Electricals]

(The Doctor breaks in.)

BISHOP [OC]: Here, you can't do that

DOCTOR: Shop! If you're here, come out and talk to me! Magpie!

TOMMY: Maybe he's out.

DOCTOR: Looks like it

(The Doctor searches the drawers of the counter and finds the portable television.)

DOCTOR: Oh, hello. This isn't right. This is very much not right. Tastes like iron. Bakelite. Put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself. Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple.

BISHOP: That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable. A portable television.

(The Doctor raises his sonic screwdriver.)

DOCTOR: It's not the only power source in this room.

(The television screens each light up with a different face mouthing help me.)

TOMMY: Gran?

(Rose is mouthing Doctor.)

DOCTOR: I'm on my way.

(Magpie comes in from the back.)

MAGPIE: What do you think you're doing?

DOCTOR: I want my friend restored, and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here?

WIRE: Yoo hoo! I think that must be me. Ooh, this one's smart as paint.

BISHOP: Is she talking to us?

MAGPIE: I'm sorry, gentlemen, I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new friend.

WIRE: Jolly nice to meet you.

BISHOP: Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly.

DOCTOR: No, it's just using her image.

TOMMY: What? What are you?

WIRE: I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow kind denied me.

(The black and white image transforms.)

BISHOP: Good Lord. Colour television!

DOCTOR: So your own people tried to stop you?

WIRE: They executed me. But I escaped in this form and fled across the stars.

DOCTOR: And now you're trapped in the television.

WIRE: Not for much longer.

TOMMY: Doctor, is this what got my Gran?

DOCTOR: Yes, Tommy. It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig, taking people's faces, their essences. It stuffs itself.

BISHOP: And you let her do it, Magpie.

MAGPIE: I had to. She allowed me my face. She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation.

TOMMY: What does that mean?

WIRE: The appointed time. My crowning glory.

BISHOP: Doctor, the coronation!

DOCTOR: For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set. But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this. You need something more powerful! This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver.

WIRE: What a clever thing you are! But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the Coronation. Believe me, you'll be glued to the screen.

(Energy lances out at them.)

BISHOP: Doctor!

WIRE: Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah, this one is tasty. Oh, I'll have lashings of him! Delicious!

(The Doctor starts to finger the sonic screwdriver.)

WIRE: Ah! Armed. He's armed and clever. Withdraw! Withdraw!

(The three men collapse.)

WIRE: The box, Magpie! The box!

(Bishop's face is blank. Magpie grabs the portable.)

WIRE: Hold tight.

(The Wire zaps herself into the portable television.)

WIRE: Conduct me to my victory, Magpie.

[Van]

WIRE: Hungry! Hungry! Feed me!

[Living room]

BETTY: Oh, she's so lovely.

RITA: Beautiful. Makes you forget all your troubles. Everyone alright for pop?

[Magpie's Electricals]

(The Doctor wakes, and sees the blank policeman.)

DOCTOR: Tommy, wake up. Tommy, come on!

TOMMY: What happened?

DOCTOR: Where's Magpie?

[Outside the shop]

TOMMY: We don't even know where to start looking. It's too late.

DOCTOR: It's never too late, as a wise person once said. Kylie, I think. The Wire's got big plans. It'll need. Yes, yes, yes, it's got to harvest half the population. Millions and millions of people and where are we?

TOMMY: Muswell Hill.

DOCTOR: Muswell Hill. Muswell Hill! Which means Alexandra Palace, biggest TV transmitter in North London. Oh, that's why it chose this place. Tommy?

TOMMY: What are you going to do?

DOCTOR: We're going shopping.

[Magpie's Electricals]

(Tommy finds a big valve.)

TOMMY: Is this what you want?

DOCTOR: Perfect! Right, I need one more thing.

(He gives Tommy the collection of parts and runs outside.)

[Outside the Tardis]

DOCTOR: Got it. Let's go.

[Alexandra Palace]

(As Princess Elizabeth arrives at the Abbey, Magpie makes his way up the transmitter mast. The Doctor is building a contraption while he and Tommy run through the streets.)

MAGPIE: I cant do this! Please, please don't make me!

WIRE: The time is at hand. Feed me! Feed me!

TOMMY: There!

DOCTOR: Come on!

GUARD: Wait, wait, wait! Where do you think

(The Doctor shows him the psychic paper.)

OFFICIAL: Oh! I'm very sorry, sir. Shouldn't you be at the Coronation?

DOCTOR: They're saving me a seat.

TOMMY: Who did he think you were?

DOCTOR: King of Belgium, apparently.

(The Princess enters the Abbey.)

[Control room]

DOCTOR: Keep this switched on. Don't let anyone stop you, Tommy. Everything depends on it. You understand?

(The Doctor takes a coil of copper wire.)

[Alexandra Palace]

(The Doctor runs to the transmitter as the Princess processes down the aisle.)

OFFICIAL: You'll get yourself killed up there! Your Majesty!

[Transmitter]

(Magpie reaches the top of the mast and attaches the portable television.)

WIRE: Feed me!

(He plugs her in and red energy fills the little screen then streams out from the top of the mast to all the nearby aerials. It starts to suck off the happy faces of the viewers in the Connelly household.)

WIRE: Oh. Feast. Feasting The Wire is feasting.

(The Doctor reaches the top of the transmitter mast.)

MAGPIE: It's too late! It's too late for all of us!

WIRE: I shall consume you, Doctor.

DOCTOR: I won't let you do this, Magpie!

MAGPIE: Help me, Doctor. It burns. It took my face, my soul.

WIRE: You cannot stop the Wire. Soon I shall become manifest.

MAGPIE: No more of this. You promised me peace!

WIRE: And peace you shall have.

(Magpie is zapped into atoms.)

DOCTOR: Been burning the candle at both ends? You've overextended yourself, Missis. You shouldn't have had a crack at poor old Magpie there.

(The Doctor manages to get hold of the portable television without being electrocuted.)

DOCTOR: Rubber soles, swear by them!

(He plugs in his cable, and valves blow down in the control room.)

WIRE: Oh dear. Has our little plan gone horribly wrong, Doctor?

(Tommy gets a replacement valve from the store.)

DIMBLEBY [OC]: Or coat of Chivalry of Cloth of Gold, lined with crimson satin.

(Tommy plugs the contraption back in.)

ARCHBISHOP [OC]: Are you willing to do the same?

(The red energy retreats back to the mast, and into the portable television.)

WIRE: No!

(The people still have their faces.)

DOCTOR: It's close down, I'm afraid, and no epilogue.

(The Wire screams, then the screen goes blank. In the holding area, everyone has been restored to normal.)

[Control room]

(The National Anthem is playing.)

DOCTOR: What have I missed?

TOMMY: Doctor! What happened?

DOCTOR: Sorted. Electrical creature, TV technology, clever alien life form. That's me by the way. I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped the Wire in here.

(His contraption turns out to be a VCR).

DOCTOR: I just invented the home video thirty years early. Betamax. Oh, look. God save the Queen, eh?

(Queen Elizabeth the Second waves at the crowd from the balcony of Buckingham Palace.)

[Yard]

GRAN: Oh, it's my grandson, Oh, son!

(Gran and Tommy embrace. The Doctor hugs Rose.)

[Living room]

(Rita is holding a suitcase.)

RITA: This was never your house. It's in my mother's name. And on her behalf I'm telling you, out.

(Rita puts down the suitcase. Eddie picks it up and leaves.)

[Florizel Street]

(The street party is in full swing.)

ROSE: We could go down the Mall, join in with the crowds.

DOCTOR: Nah, that's just pomp and circumstance. This is history right here.

ROSE: The domestic approach.

DOCTOR: Exactly.

ROSE: Will it, that thing, is it trapped for good on video?

DOCTOR: Hope so. Just to be on the safe side though, I'll use my unrivalled knowledge of transtemporal extirpation methods to neutralise the residual electronic pattern.

ROSE: You what?

DOCTOR: I'm going to tape over it.

ROSE: Just leave it to me. I'm always doing that.

DOCTOR: Tell you what, Tommy, you can have the scooter. Little present. Best, er, keep it in the garage for a few years though, eh?

(Eddie leaves the house in his overcoat.)

TOMMY: Good riddance.

(Rita and her mother hug as Eddie walks off.)

DOCTOR: Is that it, then, Tommy? New monarch, new age, new world. No room for a man like Eddie Connelly.

TOMMY: That's right. He deserves it.

ROSE: Tommy, go after him.

TOMMY: What for?

ROSE: He's your dad.

TOMMY: He's an idiot.

ROSE: Of course he is. Like I said, he's your dad. But you're clever. Your Clever like my Daughter. Clever enough to save the world, so don't stop there. Go on.

(Eddie runs over to his father and carries his suitcase for him)

(The Doctor and Rose go back into the Tardis and go back home)


	13. Utopia

When they got home they saw Clara with a backpack.

CLARA: Mummy! Daddy! I'm having my first sleepover!

MARTHA: If it's alright with you guys. She's going to stay over with her friends for the night.

ROSE: It's fine with me. Come on I'll take you, is it Amy's house?

CLARA: Yes.

Rose took Clara to Amy's and when she got back Martha asked her something.

MARTHA: So what do you think?

Rose ran off into the bedroom. A couple of minutes later she came out in a different outfit.

ROSE: Well are we going or not?

They all smiled and went inside the Tardis.

(The Tardis lands in Roald Dahl Plass.)

DOCTOR: Cardiff.

MARTHA: Cardiff?

DOCTOR: Ah, but the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel.

MARTHA: So it's a pit stop.

DOCTOR: Exactly. Should only take twenty seconds. The rift's been active.

(A man in a great coat is running across the plaza.)

MARTHA: Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago. Was that you two?

ROSE: Bit of trouble with the Slitheen.

(It is Jack Harkness. He has a rucksack on his back.)

DOCTOR: A long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then.

[Roald Dahl Plass]

JACK: Doctor!

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Finito. All powered up.

(The Doctor sees Jack on the scanner. He sets the time rotor moving. Jack leaps for the Tardis and something goes bang! On the console.)

MARTHA: Whoa! What's that?

DOCTOR: We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible.

ROSE: Why? What happens then?

DOCTOR: We're going to the end of the universe.

[Outside the Tardis]

(Jack is hanging on for his life as the Tardis hurtles through the vortex.)

JACK: Doctor!

[Camp]

(A tattooed tribe with pointed teeth sniff the night air.)

CHIEFTAIN: Humans. Humans are coming.

[Planet surface]

(A man is running along when a tribal woman jumps out in front of him.)

PADRA: I don't. I just want to go. Please, let me go.

(She calls back to the lookout on a ridge.)

WOMAN: Human!

SENTRY: Human!

(Padra runs.)

WOMAN: Human!

SENTRY: Human!

[Camp]

(The rest of the tribe are worked up into frenzy.)

CHIEFTAIN: Hunt! Hunt! Hunt!

[Yana's laboratory]

(The radar has a blip on the screen. A white haired man notices it.)

YANA: There's movement on the surface. Another human hunt. God help him.

(His blue female alien assistant is concerned.)

CHANTHO: Chan should I alert the guards tho?

YANA: No, no, we can't spare them. Poor beggar's on his own. One more lost soul dreaming of Utopia.

CHANTHO: Chan you mustn't talk as if you've given up tho.

YANA: No, no, indeed. Here's to it. Utopia.

(He takes a drink from a mug.)

YANA: Where it is to be hoped the coffee is a little less sour. Will you join me?

CHANTHO: Chan I am happy drinking my own internal milk tho.

YANA: Yes, well, that's quite enough information, thank you.

(A man's voice comes over a loudspeaker up in the rafters.)

ATILLO [OC]: Professor Yana? I don't want to rush you, but how are we doing?

YANA: Er, yes, er, er, yes. Working. Yes, almost there.

ATILLO [OC]: How's it looking on the footprint?

YANA: It's good. Yes. Fine. Excellent.

CHANTHO: Chan there's no problem as such. We've accelerated the calculation matrix but it's going to take time to harmonise tho. Chan we're trying a new reversal process. We'll have a definite result in approximately two hours tho.

(Chantho's voice becomes fuzzy and the Professor hears a thumping sound in his head, like a rhythmic drumbeat.)

CHANTHO: Chan Professor tho?

YANA: Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Working.

CHANTHO: Chan it's the surface scanner, Professor. It seems to be detecting up a different signal tho.

YANA: Well, that's not a standard reading. I can't make it out.

(Instead of the usual blip, there is a square on the screen.)

YANA: It would seem something new has arrived.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Well, we've landed.

ROSE: So what's out there?

DOCTOR: I don't know.

MARTHA: Say that again. That's rare.

DOCTOR: Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go.

(Then he grins and runs to the door.)

[Planet surface]

(Okay, it's a quarry. Martha spots someone lying on the ground near the Tardis.)

MARTHA: Oh my God!

(It is Jack.)

MARTHA: Can't get a pulse. Hold on. You've got that medical kit thing.

(She runs into the Tardis)

DOCTOR: Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry.

(Martha returns with the medical kit.)

MARTHA: Here we go. Get out of the way. It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two.

ROSE: I think he came with us.

MARTHA: How do you mean, from Earth?

DOCTOR: Must have been clinging to the outside of the Tardis all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him.

MARTHA: What, do you know him?

DOCTOR: Friend of ours. Used to travel with us, back in the old days.

MARTHA: But he's. I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead.

(Jack gasps and grabs Martha, who screams.)

MARTHA: Oh, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you.

JACK: Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?

MARTHA: Martha Jones.

JACK: Nice to meet you, Martha Jones.

ROSE: Oh, don't start.

JACK: I was only saying hello.

MARTHA: I don't mind.

(She helps Jack stand up.)

JACK: Doctor.

DOCTOR: Captain.

ROSE: Captain.

JACK: Rose. Good to see you.

DOCTOR: And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?

JACK: You can talk. . I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me.

DOCTOR: Did I? Busy life. Moving on.

(Padra is still being chased as Jack and Martha, Rose, and the Doctor, walk through some scrubland.)

(Rose and the Doctor had linked arms)

JACK: So there I was, stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this.

(A sort of bracelet.)

JACK: I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel.

DOCTOR: Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper.

MARTHA: Oh ho. Boys and their toys.

ROSE: I know its hilarious.

JACK: All right, so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless.

DOCTOR: Told you.

JACK: I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me.

MARTHA: But that makes you more than one hundred years old.

JACK: And looking good, don't you think? So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are.

MARTHA: But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?

DOCTOR: I was busy.

MARTHA: Is that what happens, though, seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?

JACK: Not if you're blonde.

ROSE: Oi! Jack watch it.

DOCTOR: You two! We're at the end of the universe, all right? Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy blogging! Come on.

(They look down over a cliff onto a high tech construction of some kind.)

MARTHA: Is that a city?

DOCTOR: A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago.

MARTHA: What killed it?

DOCTOR: Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing.

JACK: They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death.

DOCTOR: Well, Martha, Rose and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack.

ROSE: What about the people? Does no one survive?

DOCTOR: I suppose we have to hope life will find a way.

JACK: Well, he's not doing too bad.

(The running man is dashing through the city, pursued by the tribe.)

CHIEFTAIN: Human!

DOCTOR: Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!

(The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Martha run to help.)

JACK: Oh, I've missed this.

(They meet up with the running man.)

ROSE: I've got you.

PADRA: They're coming! They're coming!

(Jack aims a revolver at the tribes people.)

DOCTOR: Jack, don't you dare!

(Jack fires into the air, and the noise stops the tribe in its tracks.)

MARTHA: What the hell are they?

PADRA: There's more of them. We've got to keep going.

DOCTOR: I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there.

(More tribesmen appear on the cliff.)

DOCTOR: Or maybe not.

PADRA: We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe.

DOCTOR: Silo?

JACK: Silo.

ROSE: Silo.

MARTHA: Silo for me.

[Silo gates]

(Padra shouts whilst running.)

PADRA: It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!

GUARD: Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!

PADRA: Show him your teeth.

(Everyone grimaces, displaying their chisel incisors.)

GUARD: Human! Let them in! Let them in!

(The metal gates are opened and the trio run through.)

GUARD: Close! Close! Close!

(A guard fires his machine gun at the ground in front of the tribe as they get too close.)

CHIEFTAIN: Humans. Humani. Make feast.

GUARD: Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back!

JACK: Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down.

DOCTOR: He's not my responsibility.

JACK: And I am? Huh, that makes a change.

CHIEFTAIN: Kind watch you. Kind hungry.

(The tribe back away and leave.)

DOCTOR: Thanks for that.

GUARD: Right. Let's get you inside.

PADRA: My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?

GUARD: Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can.

[Yana's laboratory]

ATILLO [OC]: Professor, we've got four new humans inside. One of them is calling himself a doctor.

YANA: Of medicine?

ATILLO [OC]: He says, of everything.

YANA: A scientist! Oh, my word. Just, just, Chantho, just, er. Oh, I don't know. I'm coming!

(Yana scurries out of his lab.)

[Silo]

DOCTOR: It looks like a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there.

PADRA: I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone.

ATILLO: The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet! Passenger needs help.

(A young boy appears with a clipboard. Padra goes to him.)

CREET: Right. What do you need?

ATILLO: A blue box, you said.

ROSE: Big, tall, wooden. Says Police.

ATILLO: We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do.

DOCTOR: Thank you.

CREET: Come on.

MARTHA: Sorry, but how old are you?

CREET: Old enough to work. This way.

(They follow Creet.)

[Corridors]

(People have put pictures of their loved ones on the wall as they sleep on the floor.)

CREET: Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane and Biltone Shafe Cane? We're looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane.

PADRA: The Shafe Canes, anyone? Kistane from Red Force Five? My name's Padra.

CREET: Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane? Anyone know the Shafe Cane family? Anyone called Shafe Cane?

MARTHA: It's like a refugee camp.

JACK: Stinking. Oh, sorry. No offence. Not you.

DOCTOR: Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans.

CREET: Kistane Shafe Cane.

DOCTOR: End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word. Indomitable! Ha!

CREET: Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?

(A woman stands up.)

KISTANE: That's me.

PADRA: Mother?

KISTANE: Oh, my God. Padra.

PADRA: Beltone?

MARTHA: It's not all bad news.

(A young man stands up. Jack shakes his hand.)

JACK: Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?

DOCTOR: Stop it. Give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are.

(Together, the Doctor and Jack open the door which turns out to be part way up a giant rocket silo. The Doctor nearly falls in.)

ROSE: Gotcha.

DOCTOR: Thanks.

ROSE: How could you cope without me?

MARTHA: Now that is what I call a rocket.

DOCTOR: They're not refugees, they're passengers.

MARTHA: He said they were going to Utopia.

DOCTOR: The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream. You recognise those engines?

JACK: Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though.

(They shut the door again.)

DOCTOR: Boiling. But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?

(Yana arrives.)

YANA: The Doctor?

DOCTOR: That's me.

YANA: Good! Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good.

DOCTOR: It's good apparently.

(Yana drags the Doctor away. A woman with pointed teeth watches.)

[Yana's laboratory]

(Yana takes the Doctor to various pieces of equipment straight away.)

CHANTHO: Chan welcome tho.

YANA: Now, this is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's past its best but it works.

CHANTHO: Chan welcome tho.

YANA: And over here is the footprint impellor system. Now, do you know anything about endtime gravity

(Rose walks over to Them)

CHANTHO: Chan welcome tho.

MARTHA: Hello. Who are you?

CHANTHO: Chan Chantho tho.

YANA: But we can't get it to harmonise.

JACK: Captain Jack Harkness.

ROSE: Stop it.

JACK: Can't I say hello to anyone?

CHANTHO: Chan I do not protest tho.

JACK: Maybe later, Blue. So, what have we got here?

DOCTOR: And all this feeds into the rocket?

YANA: Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?

DOCTOR: Well, er, basically, sort of, not a clue.

YANA: Nothing?

DOCTOR: I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry.

YANA: No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help.

(Over in the corner with chairs, a table and a drinks machine, Martha pulls a transparent container from Jack's backpack. It contains a hand.)

MARTHA: Oh, my God. You've got a hand? A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag.

DOCTOR: But that, that, that's my hand.

JACK: I said I had a Doctor detector.

CHANTHO: Chan is this a tradition amongst your people tho?

MARTHA: Not on my street. What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them.

DOCTOR: Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight.

ROSE: Oh yeah! I remember that!

(Reminder of when the Sycorax leader chopped of the Doctor's hand and it fell from the spaceship in Christmas Invasion.)

MARTHA: What? And you grew another hand?

DOCTOR: Er, yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah. Hello.

YANA: Might I ask, what species are you?

DOCTOR: Time Lord, last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling.

CHANTHO: Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too tho.

DOCTOR: Sorry, what was your name?

YANA: My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge.

ROSE: The city outside, that was yours?

CHANTHO: Chan the conglomeration died tho.

DOCTOR: Conglomeration. That's what I said.

JACK: You're supposed to say sorry.

DOCTOR: Oh, yes. Sorry.

CHANTHO: Chan most grateful tho.

MARTHA: You grew another hand?

DOCTOR: Hello, again.

ROSE: It's fine. Look, really, it's him.

MARTHA: All this time and you're still full of surprises.

CHANTHO: Chan you are most unusual tho.

DOCTOR: Well.

JACK: So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?

YANA: We call them the Futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia.

DOCTOR: And Utopia is?

YANA: Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?

DOCTOR: Bit of a hermit.

YANA: A hermit with friends?

DOCTOR: Hermits United. We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia?

(Yana shows them a display on the gravitational field navigation system.)

YANA: The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point.

ROSE: Where is that?

YANA: Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night.

DOCTOR: What do you think's out there?

YANA: We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?

DOCTOR: Oh, yes.

(Yana hears the drumbeats again, all but drowning out the Doctor's words.)

DOCTOR: And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's, oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you. Professor? Professor? Professor.

YANA: I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you.

ROSE: You all right?

YANA: Yes, I'm fine. And busy.

DOCTOR: Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working.

YANA: We'll find a way.

DOCTOR: You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly.

YANA: Well, it's better to let them live in hope.

DOCTOR: Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor er, what was it?

YANA: Yana.

DOCTOR: Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?

(He sonics the end of a cable and pulls. Power surges through the machines.)

CHANTHO: Chan it's working tho!

YANA: But how did you do that?

ROSE: Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. He's brilliant.

(Rose Giggles and Smiles)

[Corridor]

ATILLO [OC]: All passengers prepare for boarding. I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding.

[Yana's laboratory]

ATILLO [OC]: Destination, Utopia.

(Everyone is busy.)

[Silo gates]

(A supply truck drives in through the gates, watched by the tribe.)

ATILLO [OC]: All troops report to silo. I repeat, all troops report to silo.

GUARD: Inside! Everyone, inside! Come on, move, move, move.

[Rocket silo]

(The happy people file across numerous catwalks and into the rocket.)

ATILLO [OC]: All passengers prepare for immediate boarding. All passengers prepare for immediate boarding.

[Corridor]

MARTHA: Excuse me. Hey, what was your name? Creet.

CREET: That's right, miss.

MARTHA: Who are you with, Creet? You got family?

CREET: No, miss. There's just me.

MARTHA: Well, good luck. What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?

CREET: My mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds.

MARTHA: Good for her. Go on, off you go. Get your seat.

(The tribe woman watches Martha and Chantho leave.)

[Yana's laboratory]

(The Doctor sniffs one of the wires.)

DOCTOR: Is this?

YANA: Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together.

DOCTOR: That's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples? Professor Yana, you're a genius.

YANA: Says the man who made it work.

DOCTOR: Oh, it's easy coming in at the end, but you're stellar. This is, this is magnificent. And I don't often say that because, well, because of me.

YANA: Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another.

DOCTOR: If you'd been born in a different time, you'd be revered. I mean it. Throughout the galaxies.

YANA: Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Yes, just a little, just once.

DOCTOR: Well, you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's got to be from here. You're staying behind.

YANA: With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses.

DOCTOR: You'd give your life so they could fly.

YANA: Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep.

ATILLO [OC]: Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box.

DOCTOR: Ah!

JACK: Doctor?

(The Tardis is on the monitor.)

DOCTOR: Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out.

(The drumbeats return as Yana looks at the monitor. A little later, the Tardis is in the laboratory and the Doctor is dragging a power cable out of it.)

DOCTOR: Extra power. Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds.

(Martha and Chantho enter.)

MARTHA: Oh, am I glad to see that thing.

CHANTHO: Chan Professor, are you all right tho?

YANA: Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get on with it.

JACK: Connect those circuits into the spar, same as that last lot. But quicker.

MARTHA: Ooo, yes, sir.

ROSE: You don't have to keep working. We can handle it.

YANA: It's just a headache. It's just, just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head.

DOCTOR: What sort of noise?

YANA: It's the sound of drums. More and more, as though it's getting closer.

DOCTOR: When did it start?

YANA: Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked.

(Martha, Rose, And Chantho put circuit boards into a rack.)

ROSE: How long have you been with the professor?

CHANTHO: Chan seventeen years tho.

MARTHA: Blimey. A long time.

CHANTHO: Chan I adore him tho.

ROSE: Oh right, and he

CHANTHO: Chan I don't think he even notices tho.

MARTHA: Tell me about it.

CHANTHO: Chan but I am happy to serve tho.

ROSE: Do you mind if I ask? Do you have to start every sentence with chan?

CHANTHO: Chan yes tho.

MARTHA: And end every sentence with

CHANTHO: Chan tho tho.

ROSE: What would you happen if you didn't?

CHANTHO: Chan that would be rude tho.

MARTHA: What, like swearing?

CHANTHO: Chan indeed tho.

ROSE: Go on, just once.

CHANTHO: Chan I can't tho.

MARTHA: Oh, do it for us.

CHANTHO: No.

(Chantho bursts into giggles.)

[Control room]

(Atillo goes to a monitor.)

ATILLO: Professor.

(The screen remains blank, so he types in Yana.)

ATILLO: Systems are down. Professor, are you getting me?

(Yana appears on the monitor.)

YANA: I'm here! We're ready!

[Yana's laboratory]

YANA: Now all you need to do is connect the couplings, then we can launch.

(Atillo's face disappears from the screen.)

YANA: God sake! This equipment. Needs rebooting all the time.

MARTHA: Anything I can do? I've finished that lot.

YANA: Yes, if you could. Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes.

MARTHA: Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand.

YANA: Right.

(Atillo's face returns.)

ATILLO [on monitor]: Are you still there?

YANA: Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside.

[Control room]

YANA [on monitor]: We'll keep the levels down from here.

(Atillo opens a heavy door for a man in protective gear to go inside.)

[Yana's laboratory]

ATILLO [on monitor]: He's inside. And good luck to him.

YANA: Captain, keep the dials below the red.

ROSE: Where is that room?

YANA: It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation.

DOCTOR: Stet? Never heard of it.

YANA: You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough, if we can hold the radiation back from here.

(They watch the monitor showing the man connecting up equipment. An alarm sounds.)

YANA: It's rising. Naught point two. Keep it level!

JACK: Yes, sir.

(The second connection is made. The tribal woman opens a wall box marked electricity hazard and sabotages it.)

CHANTHO: Chan we're losing power tho!

(The woman uses a piece of equipment to smash other control panels.)

DOCTOR: Radiation's rising!

JACK: We've lost control!

YANA: The chamber's going to flood.

DOCTOR: Jack, override the vents!

[Radiation chamber]

ATILLO [behind door]: Get out! Get out of there! Jate!

[Silo]

(The saboteur is found.)

GUARD: Oi, you! Go!

(They start shooting at her.)

[Yana's laboratory]

(Jack pulls out two power cables.)

JACK: We can jump start the override.

DOCTOR: Don't! It's going to flare!

(Power surges through Jack as he holds the live ends together. He is electrocuted.)

[Radiation chamber]

ATILLO [behind door]: Jate, get out of there! Get out!

(Jate's organic molecules disintegrate, and the suit falls to the floor.)

ATILLO: No!

[Yana's laboratory]

MARTHA: I've got him.

CHANTHO: Chan don't touch the cables tho.

YANA: Oh, I'm so sorry.

DOCTOR: The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?

(Martha gives Jack mouth to mouth resuscitation.)

YANA: Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing.

ROSE: Oh, I don't know. Martha, leave him.

MARTHA: You've got to let me try.

DOCTOR: Come on, come on, just listen to her. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?

YANA: Yes.

DOCTOR: Well

(Jack gasps as he returns to life.)

DOCTOR: I think I've got just the man.

JACK: Was someone kissing me?

[Control room]

(The Doctor, Rose, and Jack run in.)

DOCTOR: Lieutenant, get on board the rocket! I promise you're going to fly.

ATILLO: The chamber's flooded.

DOCTOR: Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!

(Atillo leaves. Jack takes off his shirt.)

ROSE: What are you taking your clothes off for?

JACK: I'm going in.

DOCTOR: Well, by the looks of it, I'd say the stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh.

JACK: Well, I look good though. How long have you known?

DOCTOR: Ever since I ran away from you. Good luck.

(Jack goes inside the radiation chamber and continues connecting things up.)

[Yana's laboratory]

(Martha reboots the monitor by typing Atillo into a hiragona keyboard.)

MARTHA: We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, Rose, are you there?

DOCTOR [OC]: Receiving, yeah. He's inside.

MARTHA: And still alive?

ROSE [OC]: Oh, yes.

YANA: But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he?

MARTHA: I've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are.

YANA: He travels in time?

(Yana hears voices whispering in his head.)

MARTHA: Don't ask me to explain it. That's a Tardis, that box thing. The sports car of time travel, he says.

MARTHA [OC]: That's a Tardis. Time travel. That's a Tardis. That's a Tardis.

[Radiation chamber]

ROSE [behind door]: When did you first realise?

JACK: Earth, 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew.

DOCTOR [behind door]: That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong.

JACK: Thanks.

DOCTOR [behind door]: You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you.

JACK: So what you're saying is that you're, er, prejudiced?

DOCTOR [behind door]: I never thought of it like that.

JACK: Shame on you.

DOCTOR [behind door]: Yeah.

[Yana's laboratory]

JACK [OC]: Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life.

[Radiation chamber]

JACK: What happened?

ROSE [behind door]: Me.

[Yana's laboratory]

JACK [OC]: I thought he sent you back home.

ROSE [OC]: I came back. Opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex itself.

JACK [OC]: What does that mean, exactly?

(Yana is crying.)

DOCTOR [OC]: No one's ever mean to have that power.

[Radiation chamber]

DOCTOR [behind door]: If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god. A vengeful god. But she's human.

(Flashback to Parting of the Ways, Floor 500 of the satellite.)

ROSE: I bring life.

(Jack remembers his first coming back to life.)

DOCTOR [behind door]: Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life.

[Yana's laboratory]

(The words echo in Yana's head.)

DOCTOR [OC]: Time war, time war.

(he looks at Rose)

JACK [OC]: Do you think you could change me back?

ROSE [OC]: He took the power out of me.

[Radiation chamber]

JACK: I went back to your estate, in the nineties, just once or twice. Watched you growing up. Never said hello. Timelines and all that.

DOCTOR [behind door]: Do you want to die?

JACK: Oh, this one's a little stuck.

DOCTOR [behind door]: Jack?

JACK: I thought I did. I don't know. But this lot. You see them out here surviving, and that's fantastic.

DOCTOR [behind door]: You might be out there, somewhere.

JACK: I could go meet myself.

DOCTOR: Well, the only man you're ever going to be happy with.

JACK: This new regeneration, it's kind of cheeky.

DOCTOR: Hmm.

[Yana's laboratory]

JACK [OC]: Regeneration. Regeneration.

MARTHA: Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me.

[Radiation chamber]

(The final connection is made.)

JACK: Yes!

DOCTOR [behind door]: Now, get out of there. Come on!

[Control room]

(The Doctor uses the telephone.)

DOCTOR: Lieutenant, everyone on board?

ATILLO [OC]: Ready and waiting.

DOCTOR: Stand by. Two minutes to ignition.

ATILLO [OC]: Ready to launch. Outer doors sealed.

COMPUTER: Countdown commencing. T minus ninety nine, ninety eight

(Jack and the Doctor rush around, flicking switches. Martha enters and tells Rose everything.)

DOCTOR: Ah, nearly there. The footprint, it's a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It'll take the both of us to keep it stable.

ROSE: Doctor, it's the Professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it, same everything.

DOCTOR: Don't be ridiculous.

MARTHA: I asked him. He said he's had it his whole life.

JACK: So he's got the same watch.

MARTHA: Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing.

DOCTOR: No, no, no, it's this, this thing, this device, it rewrites biology. Changes a Time Lord into a human.

ROSE: And it's the same watch.

DOCTOR: It can't be.

(An alarm sounds.)

JACK: That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last one.

DOCTOR: Jack, keep it level!

ROSE: But that's brilliant, isn't it?

DOCTOR: Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them. They died.

JACK: Not if he was human.

DOCTOR: What did he say, Martha? What did he say?

MARTHA: He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing.

DOCTOR: What about now? Can he see it now?

[Yana's laboratory]

(Yana looks at the watch.)

DOCTOR [OC]: The Tardis. The time vortex.

(Anthony Ainley's laugh.)

JACK: Regeneration. Regeneration.

WATCH: The drums, the drums, the drums, the never ending drumbeat. Open me, you human fool. Open the light and summon me and receive my majesty.

DELGADO [OC]: Destroy him! And you will give your power to me!

CHANTHO: Chan Yana, won't you please take some rest tho?

[Control room]

COMPUTER: Thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine

JACK: If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe.

COMPUTER: Six, five

ROSE: Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said

COMPUTER: One.

(The Doctor turns the last switch and the rocket engines fire. Yana opens the watch and golden energy streams into him.)

BOE: You are not alone.

(Y A N A. Outside, Futurekind watch the rocket blast away.)

[Yana's laboratory]

CHANTHO: Chan Professor Yana tho?

[Control room]

DOCTOR: Lieutenant, have you done it? Did you get velocity? Have you done it? Lieutenant, have you done it?

ATILLO [OC]: Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia.

DOCTOR: Good luck.

[Yana's laboratory]

(Yana moves a lever and the control room door slams in the Doctor's face.)

CHANTHO: Chan but you've locked them in tho.

[Control room]

DOCTOR: Get it open! Get it open!

[Yana's laboratory]

YANA: Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open.

(He turns off the silo's defences.)

CHANTHO: Chan you must stop tho. Chan but you've lowered the defences. The Futurekind will get in tho.

(The tribe bursts through the gates. The Doctor and Jack finally get the control room door open.)

CHANTHO: Chan Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work tho.

(Yana turns and sees Chantho is pointing a gun at him.)

YANA: Oh. Now I can say I was provoked.

(He takes hold of a live energy cable. The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Martha have to double back to avoid Futurekind.)

YANA: Did you never think, all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free?

CHANTHO: Chan I'm sorry tho. Chan I'm so sorry.

YANA: You, with your chan and your tho driving me insane.

CHANTHO: Chan Professor, please

YANA: That is not my name! The Professor was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am.

CHANTHO: Chan then who are you tho?

YANA: I am the Master.

(Yana thrusts the live end of the cable at Chantho.)

[Corridor]

JACK: This way!

(Yana caresses the jar with the Doctor's hand in it.)

[Outside Yana's laboratory]

DOCTOR: Professor! Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open now!

[Yana's laboratory]

ROSE [OC]: Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don't open that watch.

(Yana removes a circuit board from the gravitational field navigation system.)

YANA: Utopia.

[Outside Yana's laboratory]

MARTHA: They're coming!

DOCTOR: Professor!

[Yana's laboratory]

(Yana disconnects the power cable from the Tardis.)

DOCTOR [OC]: Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor. Please, listen to me.

(Chantho is not yet dead. Behind Yana's back, she reaches for her gun.)

ROSE [OC]: Just open the door, please.

(Chantho shoots Yana, then dies. Jack smashes the control panel and the door opens. Yana steps back into the Tardis, carrying the jar, and shuts the door on the Doctor. He locks it just before the Doctor can insert his key then goes to the console and presses a switch. Rose stands behind him.)

[Tardis]

YANA: Deadlocked.

[Yana's laboratory]

DOCTOR: Let me in. Let me in!

MARTHA: She's dead.

(Jack is trying to hold the door closed.)

JACK: I broke the lock. Give me a hand!

DOCTOR: I'm begging you. Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!

[Tardis]

YANA: Killed by an insect. A girl. How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master reborn.

( Rose takes his arm while The Doctor watches the golden glow through the Tardis window.)

[Yana's laboratory]

(Futurekind force the door open.)

JACK: Doctor! You'd better think of something!

[Tardis]

MASTER: Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Oh.

[Yana's laboratory]

MASTER [OC]: Now then, Doctor.

[Tardis]

MASTER: Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello.

[Yana's laboratory]

MASTER [OC] Hello.

[Tardis]

MASTER: Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to

[Yana's laboratory]

MASTER [OC]: Stop me, I don't think.

MARTHA: Hold on. I know that voice.

DOCTOR: I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!

[Tardis]

MASTER: Use my name.

[Yana's laboratory]

DOCTOR: Master. I'm sorry.

[Tardis]

MASTER: Tough!

[Yana's laboratory]

JACK: I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!

(The Doctor activates his sonic screwdriver while the Master starts up the time rotor.)

[Tardis]

MASTER: Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!

[Yana's laboratory]

MARTHA: Doctor, stop him! Help us. They're getting in!

(The Tardis dematerialises.)

(A vortex appears, blowing the rubbish around, followed by the Doctor, Rose, Jack and Martha.)

MARTHA: Oh, my head.

DOCTOR: Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer.

[Street]

JACK: Still, at least we made it. Earth, twenty first century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky.

DOCTOR: That wasn't luck, that was me.

[Yana's laboratory]

(A few moments earlier, trying to keep out the Futurekind whilst using the sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator bracelet.)

DOCTOR: Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!

JACK: I'm telling you, it's broken. It hasn't worked for years.

DOCTOR: That's because you didn't have me. Rose, Martha, grab hold, now!

(With everyone holding on to the manipulator, they vanish.)

[Street]

JACK: The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator.

ROSE: But this Master bloke, he's got the Tardis. He could be anywhere in time and space.

DOCTOR: No, he's here. Trust me.

MARTHA: Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor.

JACK: If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated.

MARTHA: What does that mean?

ROSE: It means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man.

(A beggar is tapping the rhythm of the start of the old Who theme on his tin mug. Di di di dum di di di dum.)

MARTHA: Then how are we going to find him?

DOCTOR: I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do.

MARTHA: But hold on. If he could be anyone, we missed the election. But it can't be.

(A series of public television screens on lamp posts are broadcasting the news.)

NEWSREADER [on screen]: Mister Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters.

(The new Prime Minister is walking down steps with his wife.)

MARTHA: I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the Tardis. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon.

DOCTOR: That's him. He's Prime Minister.

PHOTOGRAPHER [on screen]: Mister Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir.

ROSE: The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain. The Master and his wife?

[Outside Saxon HQ]

MASTER: This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine.

[Street]

MASTER [on screen]: In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor.

[10 Downing Street]

(The Master and Lucy Saxon are walking along a corridor whilst aides hand him various reports.)

WOMAN: Finance report, sir.

WOMAN 2: Military protocol, sir.

WOMAN 3: EC directive, sir.

MAN: Annual budget, sir.

MAN 2: Policy recommendations.

(They arrive outside the Cabinet Room.)

LUCY: I'm so proud of you, Harry.

(The Master kisses her.)

MASTER: Bless.

TISH: Sir. If you don't mind me asking. I'm sorry, but it's all a bit new. What exactly do you want me to do?

MASTER: Oh yes, what was it?

TISH: Tish. Letitia Jones.

MASTER: Tish. Well then, Tish, you just stand there and look gorgeous.

[Cabinet Room]

(The full Cabinet are assembled.)

MASTER: A glorious day. Downing Street rebuilt, the Cabinet in session. Let the work of government begin.

(He throws the files he has just been given into the air.)

MASTER: Oh, go on. Crack a smile. It's funny, isn't it? Albert, funny? No? Little bit?

DUMFRIES: Very funny, sir. But if we could get down to business, there is the matter of policy, of which we have very little.

MASTER: No, no, no, no. Before we start all that, I just want to say thank you. Thank you, one and all. You ugly, fat faced bunch of wet, snivelling traitors.

DUMFRIES: Yes, quite, very funny. But I think

MASTER: No. No, that wasn't funny. You see, I'm not making myself very clear. Funny is like this.

(Big grin, wide eyes.)

MASTER: Not funny is like this.

(Deep scowl and frown.)

MASTER: And right now, I'm not like (grin) I'm like (frown) because you are traitors. Yes, you are! As soon as you saw the vote swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and you jumped on the Saxon bandwagon. So this is your reward.

(The Master puts on an oxygen mask.)

DUMFRIES: Excuse me, Prime Minister. Do you mind my asking, what is that?

MASTER: (muffled) It's a gas mask.

DUMFRIES: I beg your pardon?

MASTER: It's a gas mask.

DUMFRIES: Yes, but, er, why are you wearing it?

MASTER: (muffled) Well, because of the gas.

DUMFRIES: I'm sorry?

MASTER: Because of the gas.

DUMFRIES: What gas?

MASTER: (muffled) This gas.

(The conference telephone sets pop up and squirt gas at the Cabinet and officials.)

DUMFRIES: You're insane!

(The Master gives the thumbs up sign as Dumfries and the rest of his colleagues die, then starts tapping out that famous rhythm on the table.)

[Martha's home]

MARTHA: Home.

DOCTOR: What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything. Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here.

JACK: Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply.

(Martha fetches her laptop.)

MARTHA: Here you go. Any good?

JACK: I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages.

MARTHA: That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you two.

ROSE: We went flying all around the universe while he was here all the time.

MARTHA: You going to tell us who he is?

DOCTOR: He's a Time Lord.

MARTHA: What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?

DOCTOR: That's all you need to know. Come on, show me Harold Saxon.

(Martha switches on her answering machine.)

TISH [on machine]: Martha, where are you? I've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird. They just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for

(Martha turns it off again.)

MARTHA: Oh, like it matters.

[Cabinet Office]

(A woman walks through, brandishing a newspaper article.)

TISH: I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in

VIVIEN: Harold Saxon, A Modern Churchill. It's the definitive think piece on the man himself. Oh, come on, sweetheart. You must've read it.

TISH: Not really. Sorry, I'm new.

VIVIEN: Mister Saxon does like a pretty face, but I'm here to see Mrs Saxon.

TISH: You can't just go barging in.

[Drawing room]

(Meant to be the White Drawing Room, for private use of the PM and his family, presumably.)

VIVIEN: Mrs Saxon. Vivien Rook, Sunday Mirror. You've heard of me.

LUCY: Oh, can't I just have an hour to myself? It's been a hell of a day.

VIVIEN: Oh, strike while the iron's hot, that's what I say, Lucy. I can call you Lucy, can't I? Now, everyone's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought, What about the wife? All I need is twenty minutes.

LUCY: Oh, I think maybe we should wait.

VIVIEN: The headline's waiting to print. The Power Behind the Throne.

LUCY: Really?

VIVIEN: Britain's First Lady.

LUCY: Gosh.

VIVIEN: Front page.

LUCY: Oh. Well, I suppose. Oh, go on then. Twenty minutes.

VIVIEN: Excellent! Thank you. Go, go, what was it? Er, Tish. Now you can leave us alone.

(Vivien gives Tish her coat.)

TISH: No, but I'm supposed to sit in?

VIVIEN: No, no, it's only a profile piece. You know, hair and clothes and nonsense. There's a good girl. Out you go. That's it.

(Tish is pushed out of the room and the door shut in her face.)

VIVIEN: Mrs Saxon, I have reason to believe that you're in very great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world. No, I beg of you, hear me out.

LUCY: What are you talking about?

VIVIEN: Your husband is not who he says he is. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything's a lie.

[Martha's home]

SHARON OSBOURNE [on laptop]: I'm voting Saxon. He can tick my box any day.

McFLY [on laptop]: Vote Saxon! Go Harry!

ANN WIDDECOMBE [on laptop]: I think Mister Saxon is exactly what this country needs. He's a very fine man. And he's handsome too.

JACK: Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Nice work, by the way.

DOCTOR: Oh, thanks.

MARTHA: But he goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue. Won the Athletics thing. Wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life.

[Drawing room]

VIVIEN: All of it. The school days, his degree, even his mother and father, it's all invented. Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world.

LUCY: I think perhaps you should leave now.

VIVIEN: Eighteen months ago, he became real. This is his first, honest to God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network.

LUCY: Mrs Rook, now stop it.

VIVIEN: Even now they've said that the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean, seclusion?

LUCY: How should I know?

VIVIEN: But I've got plenty of research on you. Yes, good family, Roedean, not especially bright but essentially harmless. And that's why I'm asking you, Lucy. I am begging you. If you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him?

LUCY: I think

VIVIEN: Yes?

LUCY: There was a time when we first met, I wondered. But he was so good to my father, and he said.

VIVIEN: What? Just tell me, sweetheart.

LUCY: The thing is, I made my choice.

VIVIEN: I'm sorry?

LUCY: For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry?

MASTER: My faithful companion.

VIVIEN: Mister Saxon. Prime Minister, I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy. I didn't mean.

MASTER: Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist.

VIVIEN: Then tell me. Who are you?

MASTER: I am the Master and these are my friends.

(Four spheres pop into existence and orbit his head.)

VIVIEN: I'm sorry?

MASTER: Can't you hear it, Mrs Rook?

VIVIEN: What do you mean?

MASTER: The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer.

(Spikes or thin blades now stick out from the spheres.)

FEMALE SPHERE: The lady doesn't like us.

MALE SPHERE: Silly lady.

VIVIEN: No.

MALE SPHERE: Dead lady.

[Outside the Drawing room]

(Lucy and the Master run out as the spheres close in on Vivien and she screams. After a few moments, the Master opens the door again but the scream is continuing. He shuts it then opens it once more. Still screaming.)

LUCY: Oh, but she knew. Harry, she knew everything. You promised. You said Archangel was one hundred percent.

MASTER: Ninety nine, ninety eight?

LUCY: But if she's asking questions, then who else? How much time have we got?

(The Master hugs Lucy.)

MASTER: Tomorrow morning. I promise. That's when everything ends.

[Martha's home]

(Jack is making them mugs of tea.)

JACK: But he's got the Tardis. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades.

DOCTOR: No.

JACK: Why not? Worked for me.

DOCTOR: When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed. Which is right here, right now.

JACK: Yeah, but a little leeway?

DOCTOR: Well, eighteen months, tops. The most he could have been here is eighteen months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale.

MARTHA: I was going to vote for him.

ROSE: Really?

MARTHA: Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him.

JACK: Me too.

DOCTOR: Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?

MARTHA: I don't know. He always sounded good.

(She starts tapping the rhythm.)

MARTHA: Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about. I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice.

ROSE: What's that?

MARTHA: What?

ROSE: That. That tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing?

MARTHA: I don't know. It's nothing. It's just, I don't know.

(A fanfare blares out from the laptop and a pop up says Saxon Broadcast All Channels. The Doctor turns on the TV.)

DOCTOR: Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom.

MASTER [on TV]: Britain, Britain, Britain.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen.

[Martha's home]

(Over the appropriate film clips.)

MASTER [OC]: Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Time and time again, and the government told you nothing.

(Lucy crosses her fingers.)

[Martha's home]

MASTER [on TV]: Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose

[Cabinet room]

(Tish is also present.)

MASTER: Here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted.

[Martha's home]

MASTER [on TV]: A message for humanity, from beyond the stars.

FEMALE SPHERE: People of the Earth,

[Cabinet room]

FEMALE SPHERE [OC]: We come in peace. We bring great gifts.

[Martha's home]

FEMALE SPHERE [on TV]: We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself.

[Martha's home]

MASTER [on TV]: They are called the Toclafane.

DOCTOR: What?

MASTER [on TV]: And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student?

[Martha's home]

(The Doctor turns to look at Martha, then turns the big old cathode ray tube TV around to see sticks of explosive strapped to the back.)

DOCTOR: Out!

(The Doctor grabs the laptop and they run out into the street.)

[Outside Martha's home]

(The first floor of the converted house explodes with a massive fireball smashing the windows.)

DOCTOR: All right?

JACK: Fine, yeah, fine.

ROSE: I'm okay.

DOCTOR: Martha? What are you doing?

(Martha is dialing on her mobile phone.)

MARTHA: He knows about me. What about my family?

DOCTOR: Don't tell them anything.

MARTHA: I'll do what I like. Mum? Oh my God

[Francine's home]

MARTHA [OC]: You're there.

FRANCINE: Of course I'm here, sweetheart.

[Outside Martha's home]

FRANCINE [OC]: You all right?

MARTHA: I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum

[Francine's home]

MARTHA [OC]: Has there been anyone asking about me?

(The woman in black is listening in to the call.)

[Outside Martha's home]

FRANCINE [OC]: Martha, I think perhaps you should come round.

MARTHA: I can't. Not now.

[Francine's home]

FRANCINE: No, but it's your father. We've been talking and

[Outside Martha's home]

FRANCINE [OC]: We thought we might give it another go.

[Francine's home]

MARTHA [OC]: Don't be so daft. Since when?

FRANCINE: Just come around.

[Outside Martha's home]

FRANCINE [OC]: Come to the house. We can

[Francine's home]

FRANCINE: Celebrate.

MARTHA [OC]: You said you'd

[Outside Martha's home]

MARTHA: Never get back with him in a million years.

[Francine's home]

FRANCINE: Ask him yourself.

CLIVE: Martha, it's me.

[Outside Martha's home]

MARTHA: Dad, what are you doing there?

CLIVE [OC]: Like your mother said.

[Francine's home]

CLIVE: Come round. We can explain everything.

[Outside Martha's home]

MARTHA: Dad? Just say

[Francine's home]

MARTHA [OC]: Yes or no.

[Outside Martha's home]

MARTHA: Is there someone else there?

[Francine's home]

CLIVE: Yes! Just run!

FRANCINE: Clive!

CLIVE: Listen to me! Just run! I don't know who they are!

(Two men in black grab Clive as he runs along the hallway.)

FRANCINE: We're trying to help her!

[Outside Martha's home]

FRANCINE [OC]: Martha, don't listen to him!

MARTHA: Dad? What's going on? Dad?

[Francine's house]

FRANCINE: We've got to get Martha away from him!

[Outside Martha's home]

MARTHA: We've got to help them.

DOCTOR: That's exactly what they want. It's a trap!

(Martha goes to her Vauxhall Corsa.)

MARTHA: I don't care.

(The Doctor gets in the front seat, Rose and Jack in the back.)

[Outside Francine's home]

(The police bundle Clive into a van.)

CLIVE: Get off! It's your fault! All of you! You voted Saxon! You did this!

[Martha's car]

(Martha speeds down the road, narrowly avoiding oncoming traffic.)

DOCTOR: Corner!

[Outside Francine's home]

DEXTER: Mister Saxon, we have Condition Red on the Jones plan. We're taking them in. All of them.

FRANCINE: But I was helping you!

[Martha's car]

(Martha is making a phone call, hands free.)

MARTHA: Come on, Tish. Pick up.

[10 Downing Street]

TISH: Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see?

(Two men grab Tish's arms and carry her backwards.)

[Martha's car]

TISH [OC]: What are you doing?

[10 Downing Street]

TISH: Get off! Linda, tell them!

[Martha's car]

MARTHA: What's happening? Tish! It's your fault. It's all your fault!

[Outside Francine's home]

(The men are trying to get Francine into the police van when Martha drives up.)

FRANCINE: I was helping you! Get off me! Martha, get out of here! Get out!

DEXTER: Target identified.

(Armed police take up position.)

DOCTOR: Martha, reverse.

DEXTER: Take aim.

DOCTOR: Get out, now!

DEXTER: Fire!

(Martha turns the car round as bullets slam into it.)

JACK: Move it!

(The rear window is shattered as they drive away.)

DEXTER: Take them away.

[Martha's car]

MARTHA: The only place we can go planet Earth. Great!

DOCTOR: Careful! ROSE: Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've got to ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: Martha, come on!

(It is raining, and Martha is making another telephone call.)

MARTHA: Leo! Oh, thank God. Leo, you got to listen to me. Where are you?

[Sea front]

(Leo is with his girlfriend, who is pushing a pram.)

LEO: I'm in Brighton. Yeah, we came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?

MARTHA [OC]: Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home.

[Underpass]

MARTHA: I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish.

[Sea front]

MARTHA [OC]: You've got to hide.

LEO: Shut up.

MARTHA [OC]: On my life.

[Underpass]

MARTHA: You've got to trust me.

[Cabinet room]

MARTHA [OC]: Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone. Just hide.

MASTER: Ooo, a nice little game of

[Underpass]

MASTER [OC]: Hide and seek. I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?

[Underpass]

MARTHA: Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me! Let them go!

(The Doctor takes her phone.)

DOCTOR: I'm here.

[Cabinet room]

(The Master transfers the call to his mobile.)

MASTER: Doctor.

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: Master.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: I like it when you use my name.

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: So, Prime Minister, then.

MASTER: I know.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: It's good, isn't it?

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman.

MASTER [OC]: Do you remember

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: All those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids

[Underpass]

MASTER [OC]: Back home. Where is it, Doctor?

DOCTOR: Gone.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: How can Gallifrey be gone?

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: It burnt.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: And the Time Lords?

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: Dead. And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a

[Underpass]

MASTER [OC]: Time War. I was there when the

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared.

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: I know.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: All of them? But not you, which must mean

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilisations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: Stop it!

MASTER [OC]: You must have been like God.

DOCTOR: I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see? All we've got is each other.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Are you asking me out on a date?

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want, but not on Earth.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Too late.

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: Why do you say that?

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: The drumming. Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming.

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: I could help you. Please, let me help.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums.

[Shopping centre]

(A man lounging nearby starts slapping his thighs in the rhythm.)

DOCTOR: What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Ooo look. You're on TV.

[Shopping centre]

DOCTOR: Stop it. Answer me.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: No, really. You're on telly. You and your little band, which,

[Shopping centre]

(The broadcast is on a TV in a shop window.)

MASTER [OC]: By the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are.

(The ticker says Nationwide Hunt For Terrorist Suspects, and has their pictures.)

NEWS 24: Known as the Captain. They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: You're public enemies number one, two, three and four. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang

[Shopping centre]

MASTER [OC]: Off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them.

[Cabinet room]

(The Master switches the laptop to the CCTV feed of the shopping precinct.)

MASTER: Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?

[Shopping centre]

DOCTOR: He can see us.

(The Doctor zaps the CCTV with the sonic screwdriver.)

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Oh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on, run.

[Shopping centre]

DOCTOR: He's got control of everything.

MARTHA: What do we do?

JACK: We've got nowhere to go.

MARTHA: Doctor, what do we do?

MASTER [OC]: Run, Doctor.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Run for your life!

[Shopping centre]

DOCTOR: We run.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: I said, run!

(Later, he is going through various TV channels on his laptop, whilst sipping a glass of whiskey.)

NEWS 24: Tomorrow morning, Britain will be welcoming an extraterrestrial species

AMNN: The President is said to be furious that Great Britain has taken unilateral action.

(Chinese television news, then the Telletubbies. A Toclafane appears.)

MASTER: Have you seen these things? This planet's amazing. Television in their stomach. Now that is evolution.

(The Doctor prefers the Clangers, I believe.)

FEMALE SPHERE: Is the machine ready?

MASTER: Tomorrow morning. It reaches critical at eight oh two precisely.

FEMALE SPHERE: We have to escape, because it's coming, sir. The darkness, the never ending darkness. The terrible, terrible cold. We have to run and run and run!

MASTER: Eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Tell your people the world is waiting.

(The sphere disappears. The Master looks out of the window at the pouring rain.)

[Warehouse]

(Martha returns with a bag of takeaway food.)

ROSE: How was it?

MARTHA: I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?

JACK: I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing.

MARTHA: Yeah, I meant about my family.

DOCTOR: It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo.

MARTHA: He's not as daft as he looks. I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?

JACK: Nice chips.

ROSE: Actually, they're not bad.

JACK: So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?

MARTHA: And what is he to you? Like a colleague or

DOCTOR: A friend, at first.

ROSE: I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something.

DOCTOR: You've been watching too much TV.

JACK: But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect.

DOCTOR: Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. Brr. I don't know.

MARTHA: What about you?

DOCTOR: Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped.

(Jack's bracelet beeps.)

JACK: Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it.

DOCTOR: Patch it through to the laptop.

JACK: Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you.

(The Torchwood logo appears on the laptop with the miraculous battery life.)

DOCTOR: You work for Torchwood.

JACK: I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now.

DOCTOR: Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?

JACK: The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honour.

(The Doctor hits play.)

VIVIEN [on screen]: If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm. Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network.

DOCTOR: What's the Archangel Network?

MARTHA: I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it.

JACK: It's a mobile phone network. Because look, it's gone worldwide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel.

DOCTOR: It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on.

(The Doctor taps Martha's phone against the table, and it starts beeping di di di dum di di di dum.)

DOCTOR: There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious.

ROSE: What is it, mind control?

DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. It's subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me, because I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out.

JACK: Any way you can stop it?

DOCTOR: Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it.

MARTHA: And we can fight back.

DOCTOR: Oh, yes!

(The Doctor takes parts of the phone and the laptop, and welds them sonically to their Tardis keys.)

DOCTOR: Four Tardis keys. Four pieces of the Tardis, all with low level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in. Well, sort of. But now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal. Weld the key to the network and Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes?

MARTHA: Yes.

DOCTOR: What about now?

(He puts the string with his key on it around his neck, and Martha finds it difficult to look straight at him.)

DOCTOR: No, I'm here. Look at me.

MARTHA: It's like I know you're there, but I don't want to know.

DOCTOR: And back again. See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on.

JACK: You too, huh?

[Pathway]

DOCTOR: Don't run, don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows.

JACK: Like ghosts.

DOCTOR: Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts.

(With the keys around their necks, they have to step aside to prevent people from walking into them.)

NEWS 24: And as they eyes of the world turn towards Great Britain, sources indicate that Air Force One has landed on British soil tonight.

[Airport]

(The Master salutes as the President walks up to him. He's a George W Bush look-alike.)

MASTER: Mister President, sir.

WINTERS: Mister Saxon, the British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation.

MASTER: You make it sound like an invasion.

WINTERS: First Contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968, and you've just gone and ignored it.

MASTER: Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and er, have you met the wife?

WINTERS: Mister Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood? Are you taking this seriously? To business. We've accessed your files on these Toclafane.

(The Doctor, Jack and Martha are watching a little way away.)

WINTERS: First Contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. To that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at eight am. You're trying my patience, sir.

MASTER: So America is completely in charge?

WINTERS: Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the Valiant.

MASTER: It still will be televised, though, won't it. Because I promised, and the whole world is watching.

WINTERS: Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me.

(The President walks to his motorcade.)

MASTER: The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour. My darling.

(Lucy leaves with her security guard. The Master turns and looks in the rough direction of our trio. A Police van arrives and the Master runs over to it. Clive and Francine are bundled out.)

MASTER: Ha ha ha! Hi, guys!

CLIVE: You can't just do this.

MASTER: All will be revealed.

MARTHA: Oh my God.

DOCTOR: Don't move.

MARTHA: But the

ROSE: Don't.

(Clive and Francine are pushed into a Range Rover Vogue.)

MARTHA: I'm going to kill him.

JACK: What say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?

DOCTOR: Now that sounds like Torchwood.

JACK: Still a good plan.

DOCTOR: He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him.

JACK: Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at fifty eight point two north, ten point oh two east.

MARTHA: How do we get on board?

DOCTOR: Does that thing work as a teleport?

JACK: Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set.

(All hands on Jack's bracelet.)

[Engine room]

MARTHA: Oh, that thing is rough.

JACK: I've has worse nights. Welcome to the Valiant.

ROSE: It's dawn? Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?

JACK: A ship for the twenty first century, protecting the skies of planet Earth.

(Valiant is effectively a Cloudbase, with three landing strips and a helipad. See Gerry Anderson's 'Captain Scarlet' for more details.)

[Flight deck]

TANNOY: Europe now online. Awaiting confirmation from South America. And keep tracking Japan.

(Lucy and the Master arrive in the lift. The actual ship's bridge is on a raised area at the far end of the large area. Cameras are stationed at the side and there is a big glass conference table and chairs in the middle. One of the pieces of equipment on the bridge is a large circular item with engraving like the fob watch.)

WINTERS: I want the whole thing branded in my suit of office, not the UN. You got that?

WOMAN: This material is being transmitted prior to transmission.

MASTER: Anything I can do? I could make the tea, or isn't that American enough? I don't know, I could make grits. What are grits, anyway?

WINTERS: It you could just sit.

(The Master and Lucy walk away.)

MASTER: Misery guts. What do you think? It's good, isn't it?

LUCY: It's beautiful.

MASTER: Some of my best work. Ministry of Defence. I helped design this place. Every detail.

[Valiant]

(The Doctor stops running.)

JACK: We've no time for sightseeing.

DOCTOR: No, wait. Shush, shush, shush, shush. Can't you hear it?

JACK: Hear what?

MARTHA: Doctor, my family's on board.

DOCTOR: Brilliant. This way.

(They run down a gangway to level 4, then open a door at the end.)

DOCTOR: Oh, at last!

MARTHA: Oh, yes!

JACK: What's it doing on the Valiant?

[Tardis]

ROSE: What the hell's he done?

DOCTOR: Don't touch it.

ROSE: I'm not going to.

MARTHA: What's he done though? Sounds like it's sick.

DOCTOR: It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be.

MARTHA: Doctor, what is it?

DOCTOR: He's cannibalised the Tardis.

JACK: Is this what I think it is?

DOCTOR: It's a paradox machine.

[Flight deck]

WINTERS: Two minutes, everyone.

(Winters heads up the steps.)

WINTERS: According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you.

TANNOY: Five, four, three, two, one.

MASTER: Jelly baby?

WINTERS: Broadcasting at seven fifty eight with the arrival timed for eight hundred hours exactly. And, er, good luck to all of us.

[Tardis]

(The Doctor taps a gauge on the metal mesh around the time console.)

DOCTOR: As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger at two minutes past eight.

JACK: First contact is at eight, then two minutes later

MARTHA: What's it for? What does a paradox machine do?

ROSE: More important, can you stop it?

DOCTOR: Not till I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit, blow up the solar system.

MARTHA: Then we've got to get to the Master.

JACK: Yeah. How are we going to stop him?

DOCTOR: Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I mention it?

[Various locations]

(The television is on whilst school children have breakfast in the canteen, workers are in a cafe, mothers are feeding their children, etc etc.)

NEWS 24: And in just thirty seconds' time, we'll be going live to First Contact. It's been announced that Harold Saxon has invited President Winters to take the address.

AMNN: It's three am in the morning on the eastern seaboard and President Winters has been chosen to lead the world into a new age.

[Flight deck]

WINTERS: My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew.

(The Doctor, Martha, Jack, and Rose enter quietly.)

WINTERS: For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone.

JACK: (sotto) This plan, you going to tell us?

WINTERS: No longer unique in the universe.

DOCTOR: If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me you've got a key.

JACK: Yes, sir.

MARTHA: I'll get him.

WINTERS: And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane.

(The four spheres appear.)

WINTERS: My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon.

MALE SPHERE: You're not the Master.

FEMALE SPHERE: We like the Mister Master.

MALE SPHERE 2: We don't like you.

WINTERS: I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will.

MALE SPHERE 2: Man is stupid.

MALE SPHERE: Master is our friend.

FEMALE SPHERE Where's my Master, pretty please?

MASTER: Oh, all right then. It's me. Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy.

WINTERS: Saxon, what are you talking about?

MASTER: I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you. Kill him.

(A sphere points its weapon at Winters and blasts him into little pieces. General consternation and guns drawn. The Master laughs and applauds.)

MASTER: Guards.

GUARD: Nobody move! Nobody move!

MASTER: Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully.

(The Doctor takes off his key and tries to run forward. Two men in black grab him.)

GUARD: Stop him!

(Rose almost screams 'Doctor' but Martha puts her hand on Roses arm)

MASTER: We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that.

DOCTOR: Stop it! Stop it now!

MASTER: As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which.

(Jack runs forward. The Master zaps him with his screwdriver.)

MASTER: Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!

DOCTOR: Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself

MASTER: Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go.

DOCTOR: It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?

MASTER: Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, ooo, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do.

(He opens a large metal briefcase.)

MASTER: I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?

(The Master aims his screwdriver at the Doctor, who goes into rapid convulsions. Jack revives with Martha next to him.)

JACK: Teleport.

MARTHA: I can't.

JACK: We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out.

(Lucy is looking very unhappy with all this. The Master stops zapping the Doctor, who now looks at least a hundred years old.)

ROSE: Doctor? Sweetheart? I've got you.

MASTER: Ah, she's a would be doctor. Now Martha Jones, tonight we've flown them in all the way from prison.

(Clive, Tish and Francine are brought in, their wrists fastened together with cable ties.)

GUARD: Come on, move.

MARTHA: Mum.

FRANCINE: I'm sorry.

DOCTOR: The Toclafane. What are they? Who are they?

MASTER: Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break.

MALE SPHERE: Is it time? Is it ready?

FEMALE SPHERE: Is the machine singing?

MASTER: Two minutes past. So, Earthings. Basically, er, end of the world. Here come the drums!

(Rogue Trader's song 'Voodoo Child' starts playing as the paradox machine in the Tardis activates.)

SINGER: Here come the drums. Here come the drums. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child. Don't say maybe, maybe.

(A tear appears in the sky above the Valiant and thousands of spheres pour out.)

SINGER: It's supernatural. I'm coming undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child. Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm coming undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child.

MASTER: How many do you think?

LUCY: I, I don't know.

MASTER: Six billion. Down you go, kids!

(The spheres head to the population centres and open fire.)

MASTER: Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. A nice word, decimate. Remove one tenth of the population!

(The Doctor signals Martha over and whispers to her. She moves away from him, holding Jack's bracelet.)

GENEVA [OC]: Valiant, this is Geneva. We're getting slaughtered down here. Valiant, report. Help us. For God's sake, help us! They're everywhere!

(Other reports come in in other languages.)

LONDON [OC]: This is London, Valiant. This is London calling. What do we do? They're killing us! The Toclafane are all around. They're killing us. (Martha teleports away. The Doctor, Rose and Jack look at each other, and the Doctor nods.)

[Hampstead Heath]

(Still wearing the Tardis key, Martha watches London burning.)

MARTHA: I'm coming back.

[Flight deck]

(The Master and Lucy hold up the ancient Doctor so he can watch the slaughter.)

MASTER: And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good.

COMPUTER: Space lane traffic is advised to stay away from Sol Three, also known as Earth. Pilots are warned Sol Three is now entering terminal extinction. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed.

(The Master sees Rose)

MASTER: Oh who is this?

(Two men grab her arms and hold them back)

DOCTOR: Don't you touch her.

MASTER: Hurt this pretty flower?

(He puts his fingers on her chin, she yanks her chin away. He notices the Rings on both of there fingers.)

MASTER: Oh! Now I see! You two are married! Gaurds…Put her With the Captian.

(They start pulling Rose away but she fights it)

ROSE: Doctor!

DOCTOR: Rose!

(while they take her into the elevator she mouths 'I love you' to the Doctor and then looks down)

DOCTOR: Don't you dare hurt her.

One year later

[Beach]

(A man signals to a rowing boat offshore with an oil lamp. It comes in and Martha gets out. The boat and its crew leave.)

MARTHA: What's your name, then?

TOM: Tom Milligan. No need to ask who you are. The famous Martha Jones. How long since you were last in Britain?

MARTHA: Three hundred and sixty five days. It's been a long year.

TOM: So what's the plan?

MARTHA: This Professor Docherty. I need to see her. Can you get me there?

TOM: She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant Seven. I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about her?

MARTHA: Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk.

TOM: There's a lot of people depending on you. You're a bit of a legend.

MARTHA: What does the legend say?

TOM: That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you were the only person to get out of Japan alive. Martha Jones, they say, she's going to save the world. Bit late for that.

(They walk up to a flat bed van.)

MARTHA: How come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?

TOM: Medical staff. Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a licence to travel so I can help out other the labour camps.

MARTHA: Great. I'm travelling with a doctor.

[Van cab]

TOM: Story goes that you're the only person on Earth who can kill him. That you, and you alone, can kill the Master stone dead.

MARTHA: Let's just drive.

[Flight deck]

MASTER [OC]: Citizens rejoice. Your lord and master stands on high, playing track three.

(The Master enters the flight deck and starts dancing to I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters. He goes up to Lucy, kisses her and they dance together.)

SINGER: I can't decide whether you should live or die. Though you'll probably go to Heaven, please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride. Oh, I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm going to miss you when you're gone.

(Francine the maid serves tea. The Master rings a ships bell and the Doctor crawls out of his straw-strewn tent. The Master forces him into a wheelchair and takes him for a push around the deck.)

SINGER: Oh, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping, that's why I can't decide whether you should live or die. Oh you'll probably go to Heaven, please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride.

MASTER: It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire. It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything? Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they, those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones has come back home. Now why would she do that? And Rose Tyler is in chains next to Jack Harkness.

DOCTOR: Don't touch Rose. And Leave Martha Alone.

MASTER: But you said something to Martha, didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?

DOCTOR: I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is.

MASTER: Oh no, you don't!

(He pushes the Doctor's wheelchair away.)

TANNOY: Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice.

MASTER: Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in twenty four hours. (The Doctor holds three fingers against his thigh. Francine repeats the signal to Clive, who is mopping the deck in a corridor. He passes the signal on to Tish, who is also a maid, as she takes a meal to the prisoners.)

[Brig]

(On LD2, grubby, tattered Jack, and Rose are being forced to stand all the time, wrists chained to stout posts on either side.)

ROSE: Mornin', Tish.

JACK: Ah, smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old British fish and chips. Yeah. What do we get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet.

(Tish spoons him then her there food and puts three fingers against the container. Jack winks and Rose nods.)

[Quarry]

(A giant statue of the Master stands above the rocks.)

MARTHA: All over the Earth, those things. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore.

TOM: Best to keep down. Here we go. The entire south coast of England, converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning. Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap.

(A fleet of space rockets.)

MARTHA: You should see Russia. That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait, there's a hundred thousand rockets getting ready for war.

TOM: War? With who?

MARTHA: The rest of the universe. I've been out there, Tom, in space, before all this happened, and there's a thousand different civilisations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all.

TOM: You've been in space?

MARTHA: Problem with that?

TOM: No. No, just er, wow. Anything else I should know?

MARTHA: I've met Shakespeare.

(Two spheres fly in from behind the statue.)

SPHERE: Identify, little man.

TOM: I've got a licence. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel. I was just checking for

SPHERE: Soon the rockets will fly, and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy.

(The spheres fly off to the shipyard, laughing.)

TOM: But they didn't see you.

MARTHA: How do you think I travelled the world?

(She is wearing the Tardis key. They go back to the van.)

MARTHA: Because the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, fifteen satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting this low level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon.

TOM: Saxon. Feels like years ago.

MARTHA: But the key's tuned in to the same frequency. Makes me sort of not invisible, just unnoticeable.

TOM: Well, I can see you.

MARTHA: That's because you wanted to.

TOM: Yeah, I suppose I did.

MARTHA: Is there a Mrs Milligan?

TOM: No. No. What about you?

MARTHA: There used to be someone.

MARTHA: A long time ago. Come on, I've got to find this Docherty woman.

TOM: We'll have to wait until the next work shift. What time is it now?

MARTHA: It's nearly three o'clock.

[Flight deck]

(14:58 according to the chronometer up on the bridge. The Doctor, Francine and Tish are there, whilst Clive is still cleaning below decks. Jack can see a clock from his cage, too, and starts to pull on his chains. The Master enters the flight deck.)

MASTER: Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous. Tanya, when we go to the stars, I'm going to take you to the Catriga Nova. Whirlpools of gold.

(With seconds to go to 3 o'clock, Jack's chains are coming free of the wall, he gets free and helps Rose out.)

MASTER: You two should get to know each other. That might be fun.

(Tanya massages the Master's shoulders.)

On the stroke of 3, Rose is free. He grabs a steam hose and points it at the guard. Clive throws water on an electrical circuit and starts a fire.)

TANNOY: Condition red.

MASTER: What the hell?

TANNOY: Repeat, condition red.

(Francine throws the Master's jacket to Tish. She gives it to the Doctor who takes the laser screwdriver from the pocket and points it at the Master.)

MASTER: Oh, I see.

DOCTOR: I told you. I have one thing to say.

(The Master laughs.)

[Passageways]

(Clive gets caught. Jack is confronted by a squad of armed men, so he surrenders.)

JACK: Oh, here we go again. Rose Run.

ROSE: I'm not leavin' without you.

JACK: I'll be fine. I can't die you can now GO!

(Rose runs off.)

(The squad shoot Jack.)

(Rose looks back and bumps into two men.)

Guard 1: Where do you think your goin sweetheart?

(They take her by the arms and lead her to where the Master and the Doctor are)

[Flight deck]

(The Doctor can't get the laser screwdriver to work.)

MASTER: Isomorphic controls.

(He takes screwdriver from the Doctor and punches him.)

MASTER: Which means they only work for me. Like this.

ROSE: Don't hurt him!

(A laser beam just misses Francine.)

MASTER: Say sorry!

FRANCINE: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

TISH: Mum!

MASTER: Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha? Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away.

GUARD: Move. Come on.

MASTER: Okay. Gotcha.

(The Master helps the Doctor into a chair as Tish and Francine are taken away.)

MASTER: Oh boy. There you go, Gramps. Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single handed. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah, me.

DOCTOR: I just need you to listen.

MASTER: No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time, it's a message for Miss Jones. And now for Miss Tyler, put her in a cage…and cuff her.

ROSE: Well if I die I wont do it crying or fighting. Go a head.

(She puts her hands out and they cuff her, and they put her in a bird like cage across the room)

[Workshop]

(Tom cuts a gap in the shipyard's chain link fence, and they run to a building where an older woman is thumping a cathode ray tube in frustration.)

TOM: Professor Docherty?

DOCHERTY: Busy.

TOM: They, er, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones.

DOCHERTY: She can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care. I'm still busy.

MARTHA: Televisions don't work anymore.

DOCHERTY: Oh God, I miss Countdown. Never been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural for Des? Desi? Deseen? But we've been told there's going to be a transmission from the man himself.

(A static-ridden black and white image appears.)

DOCHERTY: There!

MASTER [on TV]: My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope.

[Flight deck]

(Francine, Clive and Tish are locked up, and Jack is back in his chains.)

MASTER: But I ask you

[Workshop]

MASTER [on TV]: How much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. But what if it showed?

[Flight deck]

MASTER: What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?

(The Master retunes his screwdriver and zaps the Doctor again.)

(Rose Screams 'Doctor' as she watches him)

MASTER: Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down the years.

ROSE: Stop it your gonna kill 'im!

(Finally the convulsions end. The Doctor is no longer sitting in the wheelchair.)

MASTER: Doctor.

(A tiny creature with big eyes, rather Gollum-like, peers out from the otherwise empty clothes. Rose falls to her knees and her hands on her eyes)

[Workshop]

MASTER [on TV]: Received and understood, Miss Jones?

(The broadcast ends.)

TOM: I'm sorry.

MARTHA: The Doctor's still alive.

DOCHERTY: Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be the Master's greatest weakness. Fifteen satellites all around the Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared.

TOM: We could just take them out.

DOCHERTY: We could. Fifteen ground to air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend.

MARTHA: They're not called Toclafane. That's a name the Master made up.

DOCHERTY: Then what are they, then?

MARTHA: That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy. I've got this.

(A computer disc.)

MARTHA: No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged, except once. The lightning strike in South Africa brought one of them down, just by chance. I've got the readings on this.

(Docherty puts the disc into her computer, and thumps it as it struggles to read the data.)

DOCHERTY: Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates.

TOM: So is that why you travelled the world? To find a disc?

MARTHA: No. Just got lucky.

DOCHERTY: I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon. There! A current of fifty eight point five kiloamperes transferred charge of five hundred and ten megajoules precisely.

TOM: Can you recreate that?

DOCHERTY: I think so. Easily. Yes.

MARTHA: Right then, Doctor Milligan, we're going to get us a sphere.

(Outside Tom fires a gun three times. A sphere chases him.)

MARTHA: He's coming. You ready?

DOCHERTY: You do your job, I'll do mine!

(Tom runs in.)

TOM: Now!

(The sphere gets caught in an electrical field set up across a narrow passageway. After a few moments, it drops to the ground.)

DOCHERTY: That's only half the job. Let's find out what's inside.

[Flight deck]

(The tiny Doctor is imprisoned in a bird cage like Rose but on a different side of the room.)

FRANCINE [OC]: I'm going To kill him, if I have to wait a hundred years. I'm going to kill the Master.

[Brig]

(Jack has a gun pointed at him all the time now.)

FRANCINE [OC]: One day he'll let his guard down. One day.

[Cell]

FRANCINE: And I'll be there.

CLIVE: No, that's my job. I'll swear to you, I'd shoot that man stone dead.

TISH: I'll get him. Even if it kills me.

FRANCINE: Don't say that.

TISH: I mean it. That man made us stand on deck and watch the islands of Japan burning. Millions of people. I swear to you, he's dead.

[Flight deck]

(Lucy is still in the glamorous red dress, but she's not a happy little wife any more.)

MASTER: Tomorrow, they launch. We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. It kind of scary.

DOCTOR: Then stop.

MASTER: Once the Empire is established, and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then it stops. The drumming. The never ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me.

DOCTOR: It's only you.

MASTER: Good.

(the Master turns to Rose)

MASTER: Aw is the little Flower crying?

(Rose looks up and tears come down her face)

ROSE: Don't you realize, He was the only one who could help you.

(A sphere enters.)

FEMALE SPHERE: Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise, never to fall.

MASTER: You see? I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful. After all, you love them so very, very much.

[Workshop]

(Docherty is trying to open the sphere.)

DOCHERTY: There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the

(The opens the four quarters of the top of the sphere.)

DOCHERTY: Oh my God!

(The sphere contains a tiny wizened head. It opens its eyes and makes them jump back.)

DOCHERTY: It's alive.

SPHERE: Martha. Martha Jones.

TOM: It knows you.

SPHERE: Sweet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly.

MARTHA: What do you mean?

SPHERE: You led us to salvation.

MARTHA: Who are you?

SPHERE: The skies are made of diamonds.

MARTHA: No. You can't be him.

CREET [memory]: The skies are made of diamonds.

SPHERE: We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia.

MARTHA: Oh, my God.

TOM: What's it talking about? What's it mean?

DOCHERTY: What are they?

TOM: Martha. Martha, tell us. What are they?

MARTHA: They're us. They're humans. The human race from the future.

[Flight deck]

MASTER: I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?

LUCY: Trillions of years into the future, to the end of the universe.

MASTER: Tell him what you saw.

LUCY: Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart, and I thought, there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever.

MASTER: And it's all your fault.

[Workshop]

MARTHA: I'd sort of worked it out with the paradox machine, because the Doctor said, on the day before the Master came to power, he said

DOCTOR [memory]: When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed, Which is right here, right now.

MARTHA: The Master had the Tardis, this time machine, but the only other place he could go was the end of the universe, so he found Utopia.

[Flight deck]

MASTER: You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark.

[Workshop]

MARTHA: The Utopia Project was the last hope. Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything.

SPHERE: There was no solution, no diamonds. Just the dark and the cold.

[Flight deck]

MASTER: All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. They cannibalised themselves.

FEMALE SPHERE: We made ourselves so pretty.

MASTER: Regressing into children. But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them.

[Workshop]

SPHERE: But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home.

DOCHERTY: But that's a paradox. If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist.

MARTHA: And that's the paradox machine.

[Flight deck]

MASTER: My masterpiece, Doctor. A living Tardis, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty.

DOCTOR: But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe.

MASTER: I'm a Time Lord. I have that right.

DOCTOR: But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?

FEMALE SPHERE: We come backwards in time all to build a brand new empire lasting one hundred trillion years.

MASTER: With me as their master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?

[Workshop]

TOM: But what about us? We're the same species. Why do you kill so many of us?

SPHERE: Because it's fun!

(Tom shoots the head.)

[Flight deck]

MASTER: Human race, greatest monsters of them all. Night, then.

(The Master and Lucy leave, and the sphere follows.)

ROSE: Doctor…I'm sorry…I tried.

[Docherty's room]

DOCHERTY: I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones. The legend says you've travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?

MARTHA: Just before I escaped, the Doctor told me. The Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years. And they've been watched. There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made this, the ultimate defence.

(Martha opens the case to reveal a gun-like device, with a squeeze trigger and four small cylinders along the top. She also has three vials of coloured liquid.)

TOM: All you need to do is get close. I can shoot the Master dead with this.

DOCHERTY: Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much.

MARTHA: Point is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord. They can regenerate. Literally bring themselves back to life.

DOCHERTY: Ah, the Master's immortal. Wonderful.

MARTHA: Except for this. Four chemicals, slotted into the gun. Inject him. Kills a Time Lord permanently.

TOM: Four chemicals? You've only got three.

MARTHA: Still need the last one, because the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world, and I found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London.

TOM: Then where is it?

MARTHA: There's an old UNIT base, north London. I've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get me there.

[Workshop]

TOM: We can't get across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs. We'll get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy.

DOCHERTY: You can spend the night here, if you like.

TOM: No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you.

DOCHERTY: And you. Good luck.

MARTHA: Thanks.

DOCHERTY: Martha, could you do it? Could you actually kill him?

MARTHA: I've got no choice.

DOCHERTY: You might be many things, but you don't look like a killer to me.

[Outside the slave quarters]

(Tom and Martha dodge a patrol, and knock on a door.)

TOM: Let me in. It's Milligan.

[Slave quarters]

(The place is full to bursting.)

WOMAN: Did you bring food?

TOM: Couldn't get any, and I'm starving.

WOMAN: All we've got is water.

MARTHA: I'm sorry.

TOM: It's cheaper than building barracks. Pack them in, a hundred in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning.

BOY: Are you Martha Jones?

MARTHA: Yeah, that's me.

BOY: Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please, tell us you can do it.

WOMAN: Who is the Master?

(A babble of voices.)

TOM: Come on, just leave her alone. She's exhausted.

MARTHA: No, it's all right. They want me to talk, and I will.

[Workshop]

(Docherty opens a High Voltage box to reveal an Archangel communications device.)

DOCHERTY: Access Priority One. This is Professor Alison Docherty.

COMPUTER: State your intent.

DOCHERTY: First of all, I need to know about my son.

COMPUTER: State your intent.

DOCHERTY: Is my son still alive?

COMPUTER: State your intent.

DOCHERTY: I have some information for the Master concerning Martha Jones.

[Flight deck]

(The Master enters in a silk dressing gown and wakes up the Doctor and Rose.)

MASTER: Guess what.

[Slave quarters]

MARTHA: I travelled across the world, from the ruins of New York to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong, because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth. And his name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him. And I know what he can do.

WOMAN: It's him! It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master. He's here.

BOY: But he never comes to Earth. He never walks upon the ground.

WOMAN: Hide her!

TOM: Use this.

(They cover Martha with an old sack. Outside, the Master is accompanied by armed guards and spheres. Tom readies his gun by the letter box.)

BOY: He walks among us, our lord and master.

[Outside the slave quarters]

MASTER: Martha. Martha Jones. I can see you! Out you come, little girl. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions. I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself. What would the Doctor do? (Martha takes off the Tardis key and goes outside.)

MASTER: Oh, yes. Oh, very well done. Good girl. He trained you well. Bag. Give me the bag. No, stay there. Just throw it.

(Martha throws her backpack towards the Master, who fires his laser screwdriver at it.)

MASTER: And now, good companion, your work is done.

(The Master points his laser at Martha. Tom runs out of the house.)

TOM: No!

(The Master kills Tom, and laughs.)

MASTER: But you, when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hmm? Almost dawn, Martha, and planet Earth marches to war.

[Flight deck]

MASTER [OC]: Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe.

(Guards bring Martha in. Clive, Francine and Tish are already there on one side. and Jack on the other.)

ROSE: Martha!

MASTER: Shush! Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten.

(Martha throws the vortex manipulator to the Master.)

MASTER: And now, kneel. Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?

MAN [OC]: The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!

MASTER: Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?

SPHERES [in orbit]: We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice.

MASTER: At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless. Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward

(Martha laughs quietly.)

MASTER: What. What's so funny?

MARTHA: A gun.

MASTER: What about it?

MARTHA: A gun in four parts?

MASTER: Yes, and I destroyed it.

MARTHA: A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?

MASTER: What do you mean?

DOCTOR: As if I would ask her to kill.

MASTER: Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her.

MARTHA: But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son.

MARTHA [memory]: That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy.

MARTHA: I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time.

MASTER: Oh, but you're still going to die.

MARTHA: Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?

MASTER: Tell me.

MARTHA: I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story.

MARTHA [in slave quarters]: He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. I know him.

MARTHA: I told them about the Doctor.

MARTHA: And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor.

MASTER: Faith and hope? Is that all?

MARTHA: No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said.

(Martha stands up.)

DOCTOR [memory]: Use the countdown.

MARTHA: I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time

MASTER: Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?

MARTHA: Right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites.

MASTER: What?

JACK: The Archangel Network.

MARTHA: A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor.

(Zero. The Doctor and his cage starts to glow.)

MASTER: Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't.

JACK: Doctor. Doctor.

FRANCINE: Doctor.

ROSE: Doctor.

MASTER: Don't.

CROWD [on monitor]: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.

MASTER: Stop this right now. Stop it!

LUCY: Doctor.

JACK: Doctor.

MARTHA: Doctor.

CROWD [on monitor]: Doctor.

ROSE: Doctor. Doctor.

(The Doctor is back to his previous centegenarian form.)

(Rose opens her eyes and smiles.)

DOCTOR: I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices.

MASTER: I order you to stop!

CROWDS: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.

LUCY: Doctor.

DOCTOR: The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking.

(The Doctor is back to his normal appearance.)

DOCTOR: Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this.

(Martha runs to Francine and Tish for a group hug.)

MASTER: No!

(He fires laser screwdriver at the Doctor, but the energy field is still around him and it doesn't get through.)

DOCTOR: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

MASTER: Then I'll kill them.

(The Doctor stretches out his hand and the screwdriver flies from the Master's hand.)

MASTER: You can't do this. You can't do it. It's not fair!

DOCTOR: And you know what happens now.

MASTER: No! No! No! No!

(The Doctor floats towards the Master.)

DOCTOR: You wouldn't listen.

MASTER: No!

DOCTOR: Because you know what I'm going to say.

MASTER: No.

(The Master curls into a ball in the corner. The Doctor puts his arms around him.)

DOCTOR: I forgive you.

MASTER: My children.

SPHERES [in orbit]: Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox.

DOCTOR: Captain, the paradox machine!

JACK: You men, with me! You stay here. And Martha might want these keys.

(Jack throws keys at Martha. She catches them)

(The Doctor spots the Master activating the manipulator, and grabs it.)

DOCTOR: No!

[Quarry]

MASTER: Now it ends, Doctor. Now it ends.

(A roll of thunder, and sirens sound in the shipyard.)

[Flight deck]

MARTHA: We've all six billion spheres heading right for us.

(Martha sees Rose)

MARTHA: OH! Sorry love!

(She opens the cage and takes off the hand cuffs. Rose rubs her wrists)

[Quarry]

DOCTOR: We've got control of the Valiant. You can't launch.

MASTER: Oh, but I've got this. Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth together, as it burns.

[Valiant]

(Jack and the guards find three spheres are guarding the Tardis, so they start shooting at them. The rest are hurtling back down towards the Valiant.) GUARD: Can't get in. We'd get slaughtered.

JACK: Yeah. Happens to me a lot.

(Jack goes in alone.)

[Quarry]

DOCTOR: Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do. Give that to me.

(The Master hands over the black hole converter trigger. Jack gets inside the Tardis and empties his machine gun clip at the paradox machine. It goes Bang.

At the quarry, the ground shakes as the Doctor and the Master struggle for the vortex manipulator. They disappear together.)

[Flight deck]

(The spheres disappear and the ship shakes. Papers are flying everywhere. Rose gets thrown into the Doctor's arms.)

DOCTOR: Everyone get down! Time is reversing!

(The Master is hanging onto some railings. Francine sees a pistol on the floor. Meanwhile, the winds of time are creating havoc and panic on the ground, until finally the people, the rockets and the statues disappear. Calm returns and a red bus drives around Piccadilly Circus.)

DOCTOR: The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning.

MAN [OC]: This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated.

DOCTOR: Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was.

MARTHA: What about the spheres?

DOCTOR: Trapped at the end of the universe.

FRANCINE: But I can remember it.

DOCTOR: We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know. Oh, hello. You must be Mister Jones. We haven't actually met.

(The Master runs for the door just as Jack is coming in.)

JACK: Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs. So, what do we do with this one?

CLIVE: We kill him.

TISH: We execute him.

DOCTOR: No, that's not the solution.

(Francine aims the pistol at the Master.)

FRANCINE: Oh, I think so. Because all those things, they still happened because of him. I saw them.

MASTER: Go on. Do it.

DOCTOR: Francine, you're better than him.

(The Doctor gets Francine to lower the gun and he hugs her, then hands her off to Martha.)

MASTER: You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?

DOCTOR: You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence.

ROSE: Yeah, but you can't trust him.

DOCTOR: No. The only safe place for him is the Tardis.

MASTER: You mean you're just going to keep me?

DOCTOR: Mmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for.

(Lucy shoots the Master. The Doctor catches him as he staggers back.)

JACK: Put it down.

DOCTOR: There you go. I've got you. I've got you.

MASTER: Always the women.

DOCTOR: I didn't see her.

MASTER: Dying in your arms. Happy now?

DOCTOR: You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate.

MASTER: No.

DOCTOR: One little bullet. Come on.

MASTER: I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse.

DOCTOR: Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on.

MASTER: And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?

DOCTOR: You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks. We're the only two left. There's no one else. Regenerate!

MASTER: How about that. I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?

(The Master dies.)

DOCTOR: No!

ROSE: Take Mrs. Saxson away!

(They take her.)

(Somewhere, later, the Doctor lights the Master's funeral pyre then he hears something and turns around. Its Rose. They smile at each other, run and hug.)

[Park]

(Alison Docherty is walking along a path when Martha runs up to her and give her a bunch of flowers.)

MARTHA: Just to say, I don't blame you.

DOCHERTY: But who are you?

[Roald Dahl Plass]

MARTHA: Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you.

DOCTOR: Good.

JACK: Back to work.

DOCTOR: I really don't mind, though. Come with me.

JACK: I had plenty of time to think that past year, the year that never was, and I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility.

DOCTOR: Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that.

(The Doctor takes Jack's hand and exposes the vortex manipulator on his wrist.)

JACK: Hey, I need that.

ROSE: he can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport. You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologise.

(The Doctor sonics the manipulator.)

JACK: And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?

DOCTOR: Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack.

JACK: Been called that before. Rose.

(He hugs Rose)

ROSE: Bye Jack.

JACK:Sir. Ma'am. But I keep wondering. What about aging? Because I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?

DOCTOR: I really don't know.

JACK: Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid living on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me. Hmm. I'll see you.

(Jack head off towards Torchwood's secret entrance.)

ROSE: What?

DOCTOR: No.

MARTHA: It can't be.

DOCTOR: No. Definitely not. No. No.

[Outside Francine's home]

(The Doctor and Rose watches Francine, Martha, Clive and Tish inside the house from across the street where the Tardis is parked, then goes inside it. His spare hand is now attached to the base of the console. A little later, Martha leaves the house, making a telephone call.)

MARTHA: Yeah. Could you put me through? Hi, I'm looking for a Doctor Thomas Milligan.

[Hospital]

TOM: Yeah.

[Outside Francine's home]

TOM [OC]: Hello?

[Hospital]

TOM: Hello?

(Martha hangs up.)

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Right then, off we go. The open road. There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio.

ROSE: Oh its beautiful, oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or back in time. We could, I don't know, Charles the Second? Henry the Eighth. I know. What about Agatha Christie?

DOCTOR: I'd love to meet Agatha Christie. I bet she's brilliant.

MARTHA: Well let's go!


	14. Adventures with Jennifer Tyler

(Everyone is hanging on to the console.)

ROSE: What the hell's is wrong with her?

DOCTOR: The control's not working.

(He gets thrown about and gets a look at the jar at the base of the time rotor.)

DOCTOR: I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it.

(There's a bang, and sparks, then stillness and peace. The Doctor runs outside.)

[Tunnel entrance]

(It looks like a junk yard in a railway arch at night.)

DOCTOR: Why would the Tardis bring us here, then?

MARTHA: Oh, I love this bit.

ROSE: I thought you wanted to go home.

MARTHA: I know, but all the same, it's that feeling you get.

ROSE: Like you swallowed a hamster?

CLINE: Don't move! Stay where you are! Drop your weapons.

(Three men are pointing rifles at them, so they raise their hands.)

DOCTOR: We're unarmed. Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe.

SOLDIER: Look at their hands. They're clean.

CLINE: All right, process them. Them first.

(Two soldiers take the Doctor and Rose.)

DOCTOR: Oi, oi. What's wrong with clean hands?

ROSE: What's going on?

(The Doctor and Rose are taken to a machine and there right arm is pushed inside it.)

MARTHA: Leave them alone.

(Something inside grabs there arm.)

DOCTOR: Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure. Argh!

(It clearly hurts.)

MARTHA: What are you doing to him?

CLINE: Everyone gets processed.

DOCTOR: It's taken a tissue sample. And extrapolated it. Some kind of accelerator?

ROSE: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.

(The Doctor and Rose are released.)

MARTHA: Are you guys all right?

(There is a graze on the back of there hand.)

ROSE: What on earth? That's just

(A pair of glass and metal doors open and a figure steps out from the steam of the brightly lit interior. She is a skinny blonde woman in combat boots and trousers, and a khaki t-shirt.)

CLINE: Arm yourself.

(He hands the newcomer a rifle.)

MARTHA: Where did she come from?

DOCTOR: From me and…

MARTHA: From you two?. How? Who is she?

(The woman checks the rifle is ready for use.)

DOCTOR: Well, she's, well, she's our daughter.

( she smiles and speaks.)

JENNY: Hello, Mum, Hello Dad.

CLINE: You primed to take orders? Ready to fight?

JENNY: Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation five thousand soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready.

(She takes her place with Cline and the other soldiers at a barricade.)

MARTHA: Did you say daughter?

DOCTOR: Mmm. Technically.

ROSE: Technically how?

DOCTOR: Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow. Very quickly, apparently.

JENNY: Something's coming.

(There are shadows on the tunnel wall. As they come into view, the figures start firing.)

CLINE: It's the Hath!

(They return fire.)

JENNY: Get down!

(The Doctor, Rose and Martha take cover. The Hath are wearing breathing masks, but we can see they have big fish eyes and very wrinkled necks.)

CLINE: We have to blow the tunnel. Get the detonator.

DOCTOR: I'm not detonating anything.

(The Doctor goes to help a wounded soldier. The Hath breach the barricade and one grabs Martha. Jenny takes on another hand to hand, then gets the detonator.)

CLINE: Blow the thing! Blow the thing!

ROSE: Martha!

DOCTOR: Martha! No. Don't.

(Jenny hits the button. A klaxon sounds and everyone runs before the big KaBOOM brings down the roof.)

DOCTOR: You've sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that?

JENNY: They were trying to kill us.

ROSE: But they've got my friend.

JENNY: Collateral damage. At least you've still got him. He lost both his men. I'd say you came out ahead.

ROSE: Her name's Martha. And she's not collateral damage, not for anyone. Have you got that?

DOCTOR: I'm going to find her.

CLINE: You're going nowhere. You don't make sense, you two. No guns, no marks, no fight in you. I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move.

(On the other side of the tunnel blockage, Martha wakes up and hears a bubbling sound. It is an injured Hath.)

MARTHA: Hold on, I've got you. Is it your arm, yeah?

(The Hath bubbles its green breathing liquid.)

MARTHA: Is that a yes? Let me examine it. Keep still. Still, yeah? No move.

(The Hath nods.)

MARTHA: Half fish, half human? How am I supposed to know? Is that a shoulder? Feels like a shoulder. I think it's dislocated.

(More armed Hath arrive.)

MARTHA: I'm trying to help him. I am a doctor and he is my patient, and I'm not leaving him. Now, this is going to hurt. One, two, three.

(Martha puts the shoulder back into its place. The Hath cock their weapons, then the injured one intervenes, bubbling the explanation. Everyone relaxes again.)

MARTHA: Now, then. I'm Doctor Martha Jones. Who the hell are you?

[Tunnel]

(Deeper underground.)

ROSE: I'm Rose Or…Mum. What's you name?

JENNY: Don't know. It's not been assigned.

ROSE: Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?

JENNY: How to fight.

ROSE: Nothing else?

DOCTOR: The machine must embed military history and tactics, but no name. She's a generated anomaly.

ROSE: Generated anomaly. Generated. Well, what about that? Jennifer or Jenny for short.

JENNY: Jenny. Yeah, I like that. Jenny. What do you think, Dad?

DOCTOR: Good as anything, I suppose.

ROSE: Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?

DOCTOR: They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it. It's not what I call natural parenting.

ROSE: Rubbish.

DOCTOR: Look, just because I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?

JENNY: I'm not a monkey. Or a child.

(The Doctor walks a head)

ROSE: I know come on.

(Rose walks with Jenny)

[Camp]

(A large room with a slightly domed roof and a gallery. There are more clone chambers here. The ambient lighting is red.)

DOCTOR: So, where are we? What planet's this?

CLINE: Messaline. Well, what's left of it.

TANNOY: Six six three seventy five deceased. Generation six six seven one, extinct. Generation six six seven two, forty six deceased. Generation six six eight zero, fourteen deceased. Generation six

ROSE: But this is a theatre.

DOCTOR: Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon.

ROSE: It's like a town or a city underground. But why?

(A man with a neatly trimmed white beard approaches.)

DOCTOR: General Cobb, I presume.

COBB: Found in the western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the eastern zone three generations back, before we lost contact. Is that where you came from?

DOCTOR: Eastern zone, that's us, yeah. Yeah. I'm The Doctor, this is Rose.

JENNY: And I'm Jennifer or Jenny.

COBB: Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight, to the very end.

DOCTOR: Well, that's all right. I can't stay, anyway. I've got to go and find my friend.

COBB: That's not possible. All movement is regulated. We're at war.

DOCTOR: Yes, I noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, because we got a bit out of circulation, eastern zone and all that. So who exactly are the Hath?

(The Hath take Martha to a very similar room, complete with clone chambers, but the ambient lighting is blue.)

COBB: Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning. A colony where human and Hath would work and live together.

DOCTOR: So what happened?

COBB: The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival.

ROSE: There's nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground?

CLINE: The surface is too dangerous.

ROSE: Well, then why build windows in the first place? And what does this mean?

(601707 something on a plaque.)

COBB: The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meaning's lost in time.

DOCTOR: How long's this war gone on for?

COBB: Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead.

ROSE: What, fighting all this time?

JENNY: Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance. It's all we know. How to fight, and how to die.

[Hath camp]

(The Hath show Martha a holographic map of the tunnels and chambers.)

MARTHA: Right. So we're here?

[Camp]

(The same thing is going on.)

DOCTOR: Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?

COBB: Yes. Why?

DOCTOR: Well, it'll help us find Martha.

CLINE: We've more important things to do. The progenation machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you two.

ROSE: I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flipping machine. Sorry, no offence.

JENNY: You're no better than him. I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought.

COBB: Well said, soldier. We need more like you, if ever we're to find the Source.

DOCTOR: Ooo, the Source. What's that, then? What's a Source? I like a Source. What is it?

COBB: The Breath of Life.

DOCTOR: And that would be?

CLINE: In the beginning, the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed.

JENNY: She. I like that.

DOCTOR: Right. So it's a creation myth.

COBB: It's not myth. It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet.

(The Doctor makes the map buzz.)

DOCTOR: Ah! I thought so. There's a suppressed layer of information in this map. If I can just

(He uses his sonic screwdriver on it, and up come more tunnels and chambers.)

ROSE: What is it, what's it mean?

DOCTOR: See? A whole complex of tunnels hidden from sight.

[Hath camp]

(They appear on the Hath's map, too.)

MARTHA: Hold on. Look.

[Camp]

COBB: That must be the lost temple. The Source will be inside. You've shown us the way. And look, we're closer than the Hath. It's ours.

[Hath camp]

MARTHA: That's a new map. There's a different set of tunnels.

[Camp]

COBB: Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last.

DOCTOR: Er, call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace, couldn't you just stop fighting?

COBB: Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet.

DOCTOR: Hang on, hang on. A second ago it was peace in our time. Now you're talking about genocide.

COBB: For us, that means the same thing.

DOCTOR: Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there, and the caption will read, over my dead body.

COBB: And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms.

ROSE: Oi, oi, oi. All right. Cool the beans, Rambo.

COBB: Take them. I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first.

DOCTOR: Over my dead body.

CLINE: Come on. This way.

DOCTOR: I'm going to stop you, Cobb. You need to know that.

COBB: I have an army and the Breath of God on my side, Doctor. What'll you have?

DOCTOR: This.

(His brain.)

COBB: Lock them up and guard them.

CLINE: What about the new soldier?

COBB: Can't trust her. She's from pacifist stock. Take them all.

[Hath camp]

(The Hath are celebrating something.)

MARTHA: But I didn't do anything.

(The Hath congratulate her nicely.)

MARTHA: I think I just started a war.

[Cell]

(A large cage, numbered 60120716.)

ROSE: More numbers. They've got to mean something.

DOCTOR: Makes as much sense as the Breath of Life story.

JENNY: You mean that's not true?

ROSE: No, it's a myth. Isn't it, Doctor?

DOCTOR: Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple. Something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon.

ROSE: So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?

DOCTOR: Oh, yes.

ROSE: Not good, is it?

DOCTOR: That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath. What, what are you, what are you, what are you staring at?

JENNY: You keep insisting you're not a soldier, but look at you, drawing up strategies like a proper general.

DOCTOR: No, no. I'm trying to stop the fighting.

JENNY: Isn't every soldier?

DOCTOR: Well, I suppose, but that's, that's. Technically, I haven't got time for this. Rose, give me your phone. Time for an upgrade.

JENNY: And now you've got a weapon.

DOCTOR: It's not a weapon.

JENNY: But you're using it to fight back. I'm going to learn so much from you. You are such a soldier.

DOCTOR: Rose, will you tell her?

ROSE: Oh, you are speechless. I'm loving this. You keep on, Sweetheart.

(The Doctor sonics Rose's phone and calls Martha.)

[Hath camp]

MARTHA: Doctor?

[Cell]

DOCTOR: Martha, you're alive!

ROSE: Oh thank god!

[Hath camp]

MARTHA: Doctor! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice. Are you all right?

[Cell]

DOCTOR: I'm with Rose. We're fine. What about you?

ROSE: And, and Jenny. She's fine too.

DOCTOR: Yes, all right. And, and Jenny. That's the woman from the machine. The soldier. My daughter, except she isn't, she's, she's. Anyway. where are you?

[Hath camp]

MARTHA: I'm in the Hath camp. I'm okay, but something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to some place that's appeared

[Cell]

MARTHA [OC]: On this map thing.

DOCTOR: Oh, that was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath.

[Hath camp]

MARTHA: What do you want me to do?

DOCTOR [OC]: Just stay where you are.

[Cell]

DOCTOR: If you're safe there, don't move, do you hear?

MARTHA [OC]: But

[Hath camp]

MARTHA: I can help.

(Martha's battery goes flat.)

MARTHA: Doctor? Doctor.

[Camp]

COBB: The doors that have been closed will be open to us now. The door to the Temple, to the Source, and to victory.

(Cheers.)

COBB: Come the dawn cycle, we march.

[Cell]

SOLDIERS [OC]: To war!

DOCTOR: They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard.

JENNY: I can deal with him.

DOCTOR: No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere.

JENNY: What?

DOCTOR: You belong here with them.

ROSE: She belongs with us. She's our daughter.

DOCTOR: She's a soldier. She came out of that machine.

ROSE: Oh yes, I know that bit. Listen, have you got that stethoscope? Give it to me. Come on.

JENNY: What are you doing?

ROSE: It's all right. Just hold still.

(Rose listens to Jenny's chest.)

ROSE: Come here. Listen, and then tell me where she belongs.

DOCTOR: Two hearts.

ROSE: Exactly.

JENNY: What's going on?

ROSE: Does that mean she's a, what do you call a female Time Lord?

JENNY: What's a Time Lord?

DOCTOR: It's who I am. It's where I'm from.

JENNY: And I'm from you.

DOCTOR: You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge, a code, a shared history, a shared suffering. Only it's gone now, all of it. Gone forever.

JENNY: What happened?

DOCTOR: There was a war.

JENNY: Like this one?

DOCTOR: Bigger. Much bigger.

JENNY: And you fought, and killed?

DOCTOR: Yes.

JENNY: Then how are we different?

[Hath camp]

(One Hath has stayed behind with Martha.)

MARTHA: I need to charge it up. I need power. Do you understand?

(The Hath rotates the map into 3 dimensions. The circular Temple now has a pointed roof and goes down a very long way.)

MARTHA: There's even more? In 3D. Oh, you're a clever Hath. So this is where everybody's headed? But look, those tunnels sort of zig-zag. If I went up and over the surface in a straight line, I'd get there first.

(Bubble, bubble.)

MARTHA: Why not?

(He brings up a graph.)

MARTHA: Are these readings for the surface? Well, it doesn't look too bad. Nitrogen and oxygen about eighty twenty. That's fine. Ozone levels are high, and some big radiation spikes. But as long as I'm not out there too long.

(Bubble.)

MARTHA: I have to find my friends.

(Bubble.)

MARTHA: Come on, then.

[Cell]

JENNY: Hey.

CLINE: I'm not supposed to talk to you. I'm on duty.

JENNY: I know. Guarding me. So, does that mean I'm dangerous, or that I need protecting?

CLINE: Protecting from what?

JENNY: Oh, I don't know. Men like you?

(Jenny kisses Cline through the bars whilst taking his pistol.)

JENNY: Keep quiet and open the door.

ROSE: I'd like to see you try that.

[Stairs]

(There is a guard on the lower flight of metal stairs.)

DOCTOR: That's the way out.

(Jenny raises the pistol.)

DOCTOR: Don't you dare.

ROSE: Let me distract this one. I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years.

DOCTOR: Let's save your wiles for later. In case of emergency.

ROSE: mm sure for Emergency.

(The Doctor rummages in his coat pockets, and a few moments later a clockwork mouse grinds to a halt behind the guard. He picks it up and Jenny karate chops him from behind.)

DOCTOR: I was going to distract him, not clobber him.

JENNY: Well, it worked, didn't it?

DOCTOR: They must all have a copy of that new map. Just stay there. Don't hurt anyone.

[Staircase]

(The Hath start to batter down a doorway as Martha and her friend arrive at a brick-build set of stairs up to a hatch in the roof.)

MARTHA: You can stay down here and live your whole life in the shadows, or come with me and stand in the open air. Feel the wind on your face. What's it going to be? It's up to you. But nothing's going to stop me.

[Planet surface]

(Martha pushes open the heavy hatch and climbs out onto a cold, dark, windswept planet lit by the reflected light of three moons. The Hath follows her.)

MARTHA: I knew you couldn't resist it.

(Bubble.)

MARTHA: Er, language. Come on.

[Cell]

(Cobb has been tied up with rope, and gagged. A soldier removes it.)

CLINE: It was the girl. She tricked me. They, they got away. I'm sorry.

COBB: I've waited all my life for this moment. No one's going to get in my way. Certainly not this Doctor. At arms! We march to war.

[Tunnel]

(The Doctor checks the map he took from the guard.)

DOCTOR: Wait. This is it. The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel.

ROSE: It's another one of those numbers. They're everywhere.

(60120714.)

DOCTOR: The original builders must have left them. Some old cataloguing system.

ROSE: You got a pen? Bit of paper? Because, do you see, the numbers are counting down. This one ends in one four. The prison cell said one six.

JENNY: Always thinking, both of you. Who are you people?

DOCTOR: I told you. I'm the Doctor.

JENNY: The Doctor. That's it?

ROSE: That's all he says. You'll get used to it.

JENNY: So, you don't have a name either? Are you an anomaly, too?

DOCTOR: No.

(The Doctor gets into the control panel.)

DOCTOR: Here it is.

JENNY: And Time Lords. What are they for, exactly?

DOCTOR: For? They're not, they're not for anything.

JENNY: So what do you do?

DOCTOR: I travel through time and space.

ROSE: He saves planets, rescues civilisations, defeats terrible creatures. And runs a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved.

(The door opens.)

DOCTOR: Got it!

COBB [OC]: Squad five, with me.

DOCTOR: Now, what were you saying about running?

[Passageway]

(The Doctor stops running just before the array of laser beams criss-crossing the passage.)

ROSE: That's not mood lighting, is it?

(The Doctor tosses the clockwork mouse into the lasers. It gets disintegrated.)

DONNA: No, I didn't think so.

DOCTOR: Arming device.

(He works on a blue box nearby.)

ROSE: There's more of these. Always eight numbers, counting down the closer we get.

(60120713.)

DOCTOR: Right, here we go.

ROSE: You'd better be quick.

COBB [OC]: Corridor.

JENNY: The General.

DOCTOR: Where are you going?

JENNY: I can hold them up.

DOCTOR: No, we don't need any more dead.

JENNY: But it's them or us.

DOCTOR: It doesn't mean you have to kill them.

JENNY: I'm trying to save your life.

DOCTOR: Listen to me. The killing. After a while, it infects you. And once it does, you're never rid of it.

JENNY: We don't have a choice.

DOCTOR: We always have a choice.

JENNY: I'm sorry.

ROSE: Jenny Sweetheart.

DOCTOR: Jenny.

SOLDIER [OC]: This door, now.

(Jenny runs around the corner and readies a machine gun at the approaching voices.)

SOLDIER [OC]: There she is. At arms. Fire!

(Jenny exchanges gunfire with Cobb and his soldiers.)

DOCTOR: I told you. Nothing but a soldier.

ROSE: She's trying to help.

(Jenny ducks out of sight to think.)

DOCTOR [OC]: Jenny, come on.

JENNY: I'm coming.

COBB: Cease fire. Cease fire.

(The lasers go out.)

ROSE: That's it.

DOCTOR: Jenny, leave it! Let's go.

(The Doctor and Rose run down the corridor.)

COBB: You're a child of the machine. You're on my side. Join us. Join us in the war against the Hath. It's in your blood, girl. Don't deny it.

(Jenny stands and takes aim, then shoots a hole in a steam pipe above Cobb before running back.)

DOCTOR: Jenny, come on. That's it.

ROSE: Good girl! Hurry up.

(The lasers reappear.)

DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no, no. The circuit's looped back.

ROSE: Zap it back again.

DOCTOR: The controls are back there.

JENNY: They're coming.

DOCTOR: Wait. Just. There isn't. Jenny, I can't

JENNY: I'll have to manage on my own. Watch and learn, Father.

(Jenny throws away the weapon and somersaults her way through the laser beams.)

ROSE: No way. But that was impossible.

DOCTOR: Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely. Brilliant! You were brilliant. Brilliant.

JENNY: I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have kill him but I didn't. You were right. I had a choice.

(Cobb and the soldiers appear at the other side of the lasers.)

ROSE: Jenny take my hand and run!

(Jenny takes Rose's hand and they run)

COBB: At arms.

DOCTOR: I warned you, Cobb. If the Source is a weapon, I'm going to make sure you never use it.

COBB: One of us is going to die today and it won't be me.

(The Doctor runs away from the hail of bullets.)

[Planet surface]

(The ground is rough and hard going.)

MARTHA: It can't be much further.

(She falls down a slope and lands with a splash in a bog. The Hoth goes to help her.)

MARTHA: Help me! I'm sinking. I'm sinking. Help me, Peck. Help me. Help me, Peck. I'm sinking. I'm sinking.

(Hath Peck cannot reach her hand, so he jumps in beside her and pushes her to solid ground before sinking below the porridge-like surface himself.)

MARTHA: Oh no! No!

[Corridor]

JENNY: So, you travel together, and your Together?

ROSE: Yes and Yes.

JENNY: And what's it like, the travelling?

ROSE: Oh, never a dull moment. It can be terrifying, brilliant and funny, sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds.

JENNY: Oh, I'd love to see new worlds.

ROSE: You will. Won't she, Sweetheart?

DOCTOR: Hmm?

ROSE: Do you think Jenny will see any new worlds?

DOCTOR: I suppose so.

JENNY: You mean. You mean you'll take me with you?

ROSE: Well, we can't leave you here, can we? You can even live with us, after all your our daughter. And you got a little sister.

JENNY: Oh, you mean it? thank you, thank you, thank you. Come on, let's get a move on.

DOCTOR: Careful, there might be traps.

ROSE: Kids. They never listen. Oh, I know that look.

DOCTOR: What look?

ROSE: her, Take a bit of getting used to.

DOCTOR: No, it's not that.

ROSE: Well, what is it then? Having Jenny with us is that it?

DOCTOR: I'm just. When I look at her now, I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that every day.

ROSE: It won't stay like that. She'll help you. We both will.

DOCTOR: But when they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now.

ROSE: I tell you something, sweetheart. Something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong.

(Gunfire. Jenny runs back.)

JENNY: They've blasted through the beams. Time to run again. Love the running. Yeah?

DOCTOR: Love the running.

(Up on the surface, Martha can see the protruding construction of the Temple.)

ROSE: We're trapped.

DOCTOR: Can't be. This must be the Temple. This is a door.

(60120712.)

ROSE: And again. We're down to one two now

DOCTOR: I've got it!

JENNY: I can hear them.

DOCTOR: Nearly done.

ROSE: These can't be a cataloguing system.

JENNY: They're getting closer.

DOCTOR: Then get back here.

ROSE: They're too similar. Too familiar.

JENNY: Not yet.

DOCTOR: Now! Got it.

(The Doctor gets the plain door open and they go through. A similar door opens for Martha on the surface.)

JENNY: They're coming. Close the door.

[Spaceship]

(The Doctor locks the door.)

JENNY: Oh, that was close.

DOCTOR: No fun otherwise.

ROSE: It's not what I'd call a temple.

JENNY: It looks more like

DOCTOR: Fusion drive transport. It's a spaceship.

ROSE: What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?

DOCTOR: Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered-up and functioning. Come on.

(They head up a flight of stairs to see someone is cutting their way through another door.)

JENNY: It's the Hath. That door's not going to last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's going to break out.

DOCTOR: Look, look, look, look, look. Ship's log.

(The screen says Messaline Leader One mission log designation XG2482942-372.)

DOCTOR: (reads) First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline.

(Core subterranean deployment successful. Online and active. Phase one initiated. Construction drones deployed. Construction of sections 1A, 1B, 2A, 2B, 3C & 3D complete. Phase one in progress. Construction drones active. Construction of sections 1C, 1D, 2C, 2D, 3A & 3C complete.)

JENNY: So it is the original ship.

ROSE: What happened?

DOCTOR: Phase one, construction. They used robot drones to build the city.

ROSE: But does it mention the war?

(The Doctor scrolls down through Phase One in progress. Construction of western quadrant complete. Phase two initiated. Commencing colonisation protocol 0.7. Designated pioneer progenation in progress. Mission commander quarantined due to eruption of byzantine fever. Prognosis negative.

DOCTOR: Final entry. (reads) Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions. That must be it. A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines, suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war.

JENNY: Two armies who are now both outside.

ROSE: Look at that.

(60120724 on a display above a screen showing the whole planet.)

DOCTOR: It's like the numbers in the tunnels.

ROSE: No, no, no, no. But listen, I spent half High school year as a math genuis, and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers. It's staring us in the face.

JENNY: What is?

ROSE: It's the date. Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America

DOCTOR: Oh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar.

ROSE: The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on. So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out from here, day by day, as the city got built.

DOCTOR: Yes. Oh, good work, Rose.

ROSE: Yeah Thanks. But you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was sixty twelve oh seven seventeen. Well, look at the date today.

DOCTOR: Oh seven twenty four. No.

JENNY: What does it mean?

DOCTOR: Seven days.

ROSE: That's it. Seven days.

DOCTOR: Just seven days.

JENNY: What do you mean, seven days?

DOCTOR: Seven days since war broke out.

ROSE: This war started seven days ago. Just a week. A week!

JENNY: They said years.

ROSE: No, they said generations. And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines

DOCTOR: They could have twenty generations in a day. Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend. Oh, Rose, you're a genius.

(He kisses her head)

JENNY: But all the buildings, the encampments. They're in ruins.

DOCTOR: No, they're not ruined. They're just empty. Waiting to be populated. Oh, they've mythologised their entire history. The Source must be part of that too. Come on.

(Further along, they meet up with Martha for a joyous reunion.)

MARTHA: Doctor!

DOCTOR: Martha! Oh, I should have known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement.

MARTHA: Rose.

ROSE: Oh, you're filthy. What happened?.

MARTHA: I, er, took the surface route.

COBB [OC]: Positions.

JENNY: That's the General. We haven't got much time.

ROSE: We don't even know what we're looking for.

MARTHA: Is it me, or can you smell flowers?

COBB [OC]: Maintain defensive positions.

DOCTOR: Yes. Bougainvillea. I say we follow our nose.

COBB [OC]: Squads seven to ten, advance. With me.

[Hydroponics]

(It's on a spaceship and it is filled with plants. What else should I call it?)

DOCTOR: Oh, yes. Yes. Isn't this brilliant?

(They walk up to a glowing globe on a pedestal with wires running to it. There is a control panel and screen nearby.)

ROSE: Is that the Source?

JENNY: It's beautiful.

MARTHA: What is it?

DOCTOR: Terraforming. It's a third generation terraforming device.

ROSE: So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?

DOCTOR: Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger. It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally

(The Hath and the soldiers run in from opposite sides.)

DOCTOR: Stop! Hold your fire!

COBB: What is this, some kind of trap?

DOCTOR: You said you wanted this war over.

COBB: I want this war won.

DOCTOR: You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers, getting more distorted the more it's passed on. This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you. It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight. No more fighting, no more killing.

(The Doctor takes the globe.)

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over.

(He throws the globe onto the floor, where it smashes and releases gas and energy. Everyone watches it slowly rise up, then they start to put down their weapons. All except Cobb.)

JENNY: What's happening?

DOCTOR: The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process.

JENNY: What does that mean?

DOCTOR: It means a new world.

JENNY: No!

(Jenny takes the bullet Cobb intends for the Doctor. He lays her on the ground.)

ROSE: Jenny!

(Rose runs over to her)

DOCTOR: Jenny? Jenny. Talk to me, Jenny.

ROSE: Is she going to be all right?

(Martha shakes her head.)

JENNY: A new world. It's beautiful.

ROSE: Sweetheart hold on.

(Rose puts her hand on her hand)

DOCTOR: Jenny, be strong now. You need to hold on, do you hear me? We've got things to do, you and me, hey? Hey? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose.

JENNY: That sounds good.

DOCTOR: You're my daughter, and we've only just got started. You're going to be great. You're going to be more than great. You're going to be amazing. You hear me? Jenny?

(Jenny dies in the Doctor's arms.)

DOCTOR: Two hearts. Two hearts. She's like me. If we wait. If we just wait.

MARTHA: There's no sign, Doctor. There is no regeneration. She's like you, but maybe not enough.

DOCTOR: No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me.

(The Doctor lays Jenny down and kisses her forehead and Rose stays over there and holds Jenny in her arms, then the Doctor goes over to Cobb. Cline and another soldier are holding his arms and making him kneel. The Doctor picks up the pistol and points it at Cobb's head for a very long time before putting the safety back on.)

DOCTOR: I never would. Have you got that? I never would. When you start this new world, this world of Human and Hath, remember that. Make the foundation of this society a man who never would.

[Camp]

(Jenny is lying in state when sunlight beings to stream through the stained glass windows.)

MARTHA: It's happening. The terraforming.

ROSE: Build a city, nice and safe underground, strip away the top soil and there it is. And what about Jenny?

CLINE: Let us give her a proper ceremony. I think it'd help us. Please.

ROSE: Can I just stay here a little while longer?

CLINE: If you wish.

ROSE: Thanks.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Jenny was the reason for the Tardis bringing us here. It just got here too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place. Paradox. An endless paradox. Time to go home?

MARTHA: Yeah. Home. But what about Rose?

DOCTOR: Who wants to get her?

MARTHA: I will.

(Martha walks out of the Tardis and trys to find her way back to Rose)

[Camp]

(Cline and a Hath are putting a pillow under Jenny's head and a sheet over her body when her mouth opens and golden energy comes out. She gasps and her eyes open.)

JENNY: Hello, boys. Hello Mum.

ROSE: Jenny?

(Jenny smiles and sits up)

ROSE: Oh Jenny!

(Rose hugs her)

ROSE: Doctor! Martha!

(Martha comes running in)

MARTHA: Jenny? Oh my god!

(Martha joins the hug. The Doctor comes in, and sees Jenny)

ROSE: Go on Jen.

(She gets up and stands looking at the Doctor. They smile and each other he comes running over and hugs her)

DOCTOR: Oh we thought we lost you

JENNY: Die when I just met my Parents? No way.

ROSE: Come on lets go.

(They all walk back to the Tardis)

[Tardis]

JENNY: Woah! This place is huge!

ROSE: Any Requests? Oh I know the perfect place!

JENNY: What is it mum?

ROSE: New Earth. Hopfully I wont get possessed by a trampoline.

JENNY: What do you mean 'Posessed by a trampoline'

ROSE: Long story.

(Something is wrong with the Tardis)

ROSE: Oh great what now?

DOCTOR: I don't know, shes going off track.

(18th Century France, and the guests at a masked ball are running along corridors and screaming in terror. In a royal bedroom is an ornate clock with a smashed glass face. A woman stands in front of the fireplace.)

LOUIS: We are under attack! There are creatures I don't even think they're human. We can't stop them.

REINETTE: The clock is broken. He's coming.

LOUIS: Did you hear what I said?

REINETTE: Listen to me. There is a man coming to Versailles. He has watched over me my whole life and he will not desert me tonight.

LOUIS: What are you talking about? What man?

REINETTE: The only man, save you, I have ever loved. No, don't look like that, there's no time. You have your duties. I am your mistress. Go to your queen.

(Reinette calls into the fireplace.)

REINETTE: Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time. Doctor! Doctor!

[Spaceship]

(Three thousand years later, the Tardis materialises on a spaceship with a long central hub and two rotating sections, one larger than the other.)

JENNY: It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go.

(There are lots of bits and pieces of equipment scattered around.)

ROSE: It looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?

DOCTOR: Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous.

ROSE: So, what's the date? How far we gone?

DOCTOR: About three thousand years into your future, give or take.

(He finds the light switch on a console. Part of the ceiling shows the stars.)

DOCTOR: Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Jen. Two and a half galaxies.

ROSE: Jennifer Tyler, meet the universe. See anything you like?

JENNY: It's so realistic!

DOCTOR: Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?

ROSE: Where'd all the crew go?

DOCTOR: Good question. No life readings on board.

ROSE: Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag.

DOCTOR: No, I've checked all the smoking pods. Can you smell that?

ROSE: Yeah, someone's cooking.

JENNY: Sunday roast, definitely.

(The Doctor uses the console to open a door behind them.)

[Fireplace room]

(The far wall is panelled, and contains a blazing fire in an ornate fireplace, with an ormolu clock on the mantlepiece. Exactly like the bedroom at Versailles.)

DOCTOR: Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there.

(Rose looks out of a porthole in the same wall.)

ROSE: There can't be. That's the outer hull of the ship. Look.

DOCTOR: Hello.

(The Doctor speaks to a young girl in a nightgown who is kneeling by the fire on the other side of the fireplace.)

YOUNG REINETTE: Hello.

DOCTOR: What's your name?

YOUNG REINETTE: Reinette.

DOCTOR: Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?

YOUNG REINETTE: In my bedroom.

DOCTOR: And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?

YOUNG REINETTE: Paris, of course.

DOCTOR: Paris, right!

YOUNG REINETTE: Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?

DOCTOR: Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?

YOUNG REINETTE: Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven.

DOCTOR: Right, lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night.

YOUNG REINETTE: Goodnight Monsieur.

JENNY: You said this was the fifty first century.

DOCTOR: I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink.

JENNY: What's that?

DOCTOR: No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door.

ROSE: And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?

DOCTOR: Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too.

JENNY: She was speaking English, I heard her.

ROSE: That's the Tardis. Translates for you.

JENNY: Even French?

ROSE: Yeah even French.

DOCTOR: Gotcha!

ROSE: Doctor!

(The Doctor has found the switch that rotates the fireplace, and round he goes into -)

[Reinette's bedroom]

(Reinette is asleep. It is snowing outside. Reinette wakes with a start.)

DOCTOR: It's okay. Don't scream. It's me. It's the fireplace man. Look. We were talking just a moment ago. I was in your fireplace.

(The Doctor lights a candle with the sonic screwdriver.)

YOUNG REINETTE: Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months.

DOCTOR: Really? Oh. Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in.

YOUNG REINETTE: Who are you? And what are you doing here?

(The Doctor looks at the clock on the mantel. The ticking is fairly loud.)

DOCTOR: Okay, that's scary.

YOUNG REINETTE: You're scared of a broken clock?

DOCTOR: Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?

(Tick tock tick tock.)

DOCTOR: Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man.

YOUNG REINETTE: What is it?

DOCTOR: Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone. Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge.

(The Doctor waves the screwdriver under the bed. Something knocks it out of his hand.)

DOCTOR: Reinette (whispers) Don't look round.

(A figure in a smiley mask is standing behind her.)

DOCTOR: You, stay exactly where you are. Hold still, let me look.

(The Doctor holds Reinette's head and looks deep into her eyes.)

DOCTOR: You've been scanning her brain. What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?

YOUNG REINETTE: I don't understand. It wants me? You want me?

DROID: Not yet. You are incomplete.

DOCTOR: Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?

(The android walks round the bed and a blade comes out of its hand.)

YOUNG REINETTE: Monsieur, be careful.

DOCTOR: Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares.

(The android slashes and the Doctor dodges.)

DOCTOR: Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?

(The blade gets stuck in the mantlepiece.)

YOUNG REINETTE: What do monsters have nightmares about?

(The Doctor activates the mechanism and the fireplace rotates again.)

DOCTOR: Me!

[Fireplace room]

ROSE: Doctor!

(The Doctor grabs a tube from a nearby rack and fires its contents over the android. It seizes up.)

JENNY: Excellent. Ice gun.

DOCTOR: Fire extinguisher.

ROSE: Where did that thing come from?

DOCTOR: Here.

JENNY: So why is it dressed like that?

DOCTOR: Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face.

(The Doctor removes the android's face to reveal clockwork.)

DOCTOR: Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me.

(The android beams away.)

DOCTOR: Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board.

ROSE: What is it?

DOCTOR: Don't go looking for it!

ROSE: Where're you going?

DOCTOR: Back in a sec.

(The Doctor uses the fireplace again. Rose hefts the fire extinguisher like a big gun.)

JENNY: He said not to look for it.

ROSE: Yeah, he did.

(Jenny gets another fire extinguisher from the rack.)

ROSE: Now you're getting it.

[Reinette's bedchamber]

(This is not a little girl's room. It is a big, plush, split level room.)

DOCTOR: Reinette? Just checking you're okay.

(He plays a few notes on a harp.)

REINETTE: Ahem.

DOCTOR: Oh. Hello. Er, I was just looking for Reinette. This is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long.

MOTHER [OC]: Reinette! We're ready to go.

REINETTE: Go to the carriage, Mother. I will join you there. It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence.

DOCTOR: Reinette! Well. Goodness, how you've grown.

REINETTE: And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you.

DOCTOR: Right, yes, sorry. Listen, lovely to catch up, but better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?

REINETTE: Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known you since I was seven years old.

DOCTOR: Yeah, I suppose you have. I came the quick route.

REINETTE: You seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real.

DOCTOR: Oh, you never want to listen to reason

SERVANT [OC]: Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient.

REINETTE: A moment! So many questions. So little time.

(Reinette kisses the Doctor, pushing him up against the wall.)

SERVANT [OC]: Mademoiselle Poisson!

(Reinette runs out. The servant enters.)

DOCTOR: Poisson? Reinette Poisson? No! No, no, no, no, no way. Reinette Poisson? Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France? Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener!

SERVANT: Who the hell are you?!

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor and I just got Snogged by Madame de Pompador Ha!

[Fireplace room]

DOCTOR: Rose! Jenny! Every time.

[Spaceship]

DOCTOR: Every time, it's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship.

(Including a white horse with bridle and saddle.)

[Corridor]

(Jenny is trying to show that shes not a child so shes searching the spaceship. A camera with an eyeball in the middle blinks at her.)

JENNY: Are you looking at me?

(The camera extends from the bulkhead for a closer look. Rose approaches.)

JENNY: Mum look at this. That's an eye in there. That's a real eye.

(The camera goes back into the bulkhead. Rose opens a small hatch and we hear thump-thump, thump-thump. They gaze down along the wires and pipes.)

JENNY: What is that? What's that in the middle there? Looks like it's wired in.

ROSE: It's a heart, Jen. It's a human heart.

[Another corridor]

DOCTOR: Rose? Jen?

(He turns to the horse, which is walking behind him.)

DOCTOR: Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother.

(The Doctor opens a pair of white wooden doors and bright light floods in.)

DOCTOR: So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?

[Versailles gardens]

(Played by Dyffryn Gardens, Glamorgan. Reinette is walking and laughing with a dark skinned woman.)

REINETTE: Oh, Catherine, you are too wicked.

CATHERINE: Oh, speaking of wicked, I hear Madame de Chateauroux is ill and close to death.

REINETTE: Yes. I am devastated.

KATHERINE: Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?

REINETTE: He is the King, and I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him.

(The Doctor is watching from behind a stone urn on a wall. A peacock calls and Reinette turns around. He hides.)

KATHERINE: Is something wrong, my dear?

REINETTE: Not wrong, no.

KATHERINE: Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions.

REINETTE: Every woman in Paris shares them.

KATHERINE: You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?

REINETTE: As am I.

[Corridor]

(Rose and Jenny are watched as they explore.)

JENNY: Maybe it wasn't a real heart.

ROSE: Course it was a real heart.

JENNY: Is this like normal for you with Dad? Is this an average day?

ROSE: Life with your father Jenny? No more average days.

(They stop by a large window.)

JENNY: It's France again. We can see France.

ROSE: I think we're looking through a mirror.

(Louis enters the room beyond, with two men.)

JENNY: Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?

DOCTOR: The King of France.

ROSE: Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to hmm?

DOCTOR: Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man.

(Neigh.)

DOCTOR: Oh, and I met a horse.

JENNY: What's a horse doing on a spaceship?

DOCTOR: Jen, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history.

(Reinette enters the room and curtseys to the King.)

DOCTOR: Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?

ROSE: Who is she?

DOCTOR: Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived.

ROSE: So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?

DOCTOR: No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress.

ROSE: Oh, I get it. Camilla.

DOCTOR: I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour.

(The King and his servants leave. Reinette checks her appearance in the mirror/window.)

ROSE: The Queen must have loved her.

DOCTOR: Oh, she did. They get on very well.

JENNY: The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?

DOCTOR: France. It's a different planet.

[Versailles room]

(Reinette turns to see a woman with her back to her in the corner.)

REINETTE: How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!

(It's the clockwork android. The Doctor grabs a fire extinguisher from Jenny and rotates the mirror.)

DOCTOR: Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?

REINETTE: Fireplace man!

(The Doctor sprays the android and throws the extinguisher back to Jen. The android creaks.)

JENNY: What's it doing?

DOCTOR: Switching back on. Melting the ice.

JENNY: And then what?

DOCTOR: Then it kills everyone in the room. Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself. Order it to answer me.

REINETTE: Why should it listen to me?

DOCTOR: I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it.

REINETTE: Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you.

DROID: I am repair droid seven.

DOCTOR: What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage.

DROID: Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure.

DOCTOR: That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?

DROID: We did not have the parts.

JENNY: Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts.

DOCTOR: What's happened to the crew? Where are they?

DROID: We did not have the parts.

DOCTOR: There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?

DROID: We did not have the parts.

DOCTOR: Fifty people don't just disappear. Where. Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew.

JENNY: The crew?

ROSE: We found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery.

DOCTOR: It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?

ROSE: Someone cooking.

DOCTOR: Flesh plus heat. Barbeque. But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?

DROID: One more part is required.

DOCTOR: Then why haven't you taken it?

DROID: She is incomplete.

DOCTOR: What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet.

ROSE: Why her? You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?

DROID: We are the same.

REINETTE: We are not the same. We are in no sense the same.

DROID: We are the same.

REINETTE: Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!

DOCTOR: Reinette, no.

(The droid teleports away.)

DOCTOR: It's back on the ship. Rose, take Jen and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does.

ROSE: Arthur?

DOCTOR: Good name for a horse.

ROSE: No, you're not keeping the horse.

DOCTOR: I let you keep Jenny. No offence. Now go! Go! Go!

(The Doctor closes the mirror door behind Jenny and Rose.)

DOCTOR: Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit.

(The Doctor instigates a mind meld.)

REINETTE: Fireplace man, you are inside my mind.

DOCTOR: Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here.

[Corridor]

JENNY: So, Dad, eh?

ROSE: What are you talking about?

MICKEY: Well. Madame de Pompadour. Sarah Jane Smith. Cleopatra. You.

ROSE: Cleopatra. He mentioned her once.

JENNY: Yeah, but he called her Cleo.

ROSE: Jennifer Tyler, your getting close to getting grounded.

(An android grabs Jenny by the throat. Another grabs Rose from behind. They inject them with something.)

[Versailles room]

REINETTE: You are in my memories. You walk among them.

DOCTOR: If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to cl. Oh, actually, several.

REINETTE: To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?

DOCTOR: I don't make a habit of it.

REINETTE: How can you resist?

DOCTOR: What age are you?

REINETTE: So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising.

DOCTOR: No, not my question, theirs. You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough. Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect.

REINETTE: Oh, such a lonely childhood.

DOCTOR: It'll pass. Stay with me.

REINETTE: Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone.

DOCTOR: What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life. When did you start calling me Doctor?

REINETTE: Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonelier now. How can you bear it?

(The Doctor breaks the link.)

DOCTOR: How did you do that?

REINETTE: A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction. Oh, Doctor. My lonely Doctor. Dance with me.

DOCTOR: I can't.

REINETTE: Dance with me.

DOCTOR: This is the night you dance with the King.

REINETTE: Then first, I shall make him jealous.

DOCTOR: I can't.

REINETTE: Doctor. Doctor who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it?

DOCTOR: What did you see?

REINETTE: That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance.

[Spaceship]

(Rose and Jenny are strapped to slanted tables, opposite the Tardis. Many androids are present.)

ROSE: What's going on? Doctor? Jenny?

JENNY: Mum? They're going to chop us up, just like the crew. They're going to chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's Dad? Where's Dad now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!

DROID: You are compatible.

ROSE: Well, you might want to think about that. You really, really, might, because me and Jen, we didn't come here alone. Oh no. And trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with our designated driver.

(The android extends his blade, with a little cogged wheel spinning at the end.)

ROSE: Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the

(Crash, bang. Drunken voice off, singing.)

DOCTOR [OC]: I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night

ROSE: They called him the. They called him the, the

(The Doctor sways in, carrying a goblet and wearing his tie around his head.)

DOCTOR: And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou. Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party.

ROSE: Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm.

DOCTOR: Oh, you sound just like your mother.

ROSE: And you think the French can party eh? Wait till tonight.

DOCTOR: Why cant it be tonight already?

JENNY: Hello? Fourteen year old girl here. Still trapped.

ROSE: Strike two Jen. Anyway What've you been doing? Where've you been?

DOCTOR: Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before. Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good. Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do.

DROID: The brain is compatible.

DOCTOR: Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine.

(The Doctor removes the android's mask and pours the contents of the goblet into its head. The clockwork seizes up.)

DOCTOR: Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't.

(The Doctor finds the android off switch on the console.)

DOCTOR: Right, you two, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off.

(He frees Rose and Jenny.)

JENNY: Are those things safe?

DOCTOR: Yeah. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets.

ROSE: Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?

DOCTOR: With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?

(A bell rings.)

ROSE: What's that?

DOCTOR: I don't know. Incoming message?

JENNY: From who?

DOCTOR: Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override.

(The first android reactivates and expels the anti-oil out through its finger onto the floor.)

DOCTOR: Well, that was a bit clever.

(The off switch moves itself to on again.)

DOCTOR: Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?

DROID: She is complete. It begins.

(All the androids teleport out.)

ROSE: What's happening?

DOCTOR: One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head.

[Versailles music room]

(Well, there is a piano there. Footsteps, then Rose enter.)

ROSE: Madame de Pompadour. Please, don't scream or anything. We haven't got a lot of time. I've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years.

REINETTE: Five years?

ROSE: Some time after your thirty seventh birthday. I er, I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random. But they're coming. It's going to happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain. The Doctor does this better.

REINETTE: Then be exact, and I will be attentive.

ROSE: There isn't time.

REINETTE: There are five years.

ROSE: For you. I haven't got five minutes.

REINETTE: Then also be concise.

ROSE: Er, there's, say, a vessel, a ship, a sort of sky ship, and it's full of, well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms, all jumbled up. I told you it was complicated. Sorry.

REINETTE: There is a vessel in your world where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book, so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age while I, weary traveller, must always take the slower path.

ROSE: He was right about you.

REINETTE: So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?

ROSE: The Doctor says keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit.

REINETTE: Until?

ROSE: Until the Doctor can get there.

REINETTE: He's coming, then?

ROSE: He promises.

REINETTE: But he cannot make his promises in person?

ROSE: He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's got to be.

REINETTE: It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other.

ROSE: Tell me about it. The thing is, you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you.

REINETTE: Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, child, and I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel.

JENNY[OC]: Mum? Mum?

[Versailles corridor]

(Reinette and Rose go out. Jenny appears from behind a tapestry.)

JENNY: Mum! The time window where she's thirty seven. We found it. Right under our noses.

(Reinette walks under the tapestry that Jenny is holding back.)

ROSE: No, you can't go in there, the Doctor will go mad-

[Corridor]

REINETTE: So, this is his world.

(Screams in the distance.)

REINETTE: What was that?

JENNY: The time window. Dad fixed an audio link.

REINETTE: Those screams. Is that my future?

ROSE: Yeah. I'm sorry.

REINETTE: Then I must take the slower path.

REINETTE [OC]: Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time.

REINETTE: That's my voice.

JENNY: Mum, come on. We've got to go. There's, there's a problem.

ROSE: Give me a moment Jen.

JENNY: Okay but hurry. And its nice to meet you Reinette.

REINETTE: And you…

JENNY: Jennifer or Jenny.

(Jenny smiles then leaves.)

ROSE: Are you okay?

REINETTE: No, I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Rose, the Doctor is worth the monsters.

ROSE: Ha yeah.

(Reinette goes back through the tapestry.)

REINETTE [OC]: Doctor! Doctor!

[Versailles bedchamber]

(And back to the opening scene.)

REINETTE: Doctor!

LOUIS: We must go. No one is coming to help us.

(Three androids enter.)

DROID: You are complete. You will come.

[Spaceship]

ROSE: You found it, then?

DOCTOR: They knew I was coming. They blocked it off.

[Versailles corridor]

REINETTE: Where are we going?

DROID: The teleport has limited range. We must have proximity to the time portal.

REINETTE: Your words mean nothing. You are nothing.

(The other two droids escort King Louis.)

[Spaceship]

(The ballroom is visible on a large screen in the bulkhead.)

ROSE: I don't get it. How come they got in there?

DOCTOR: They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick.

ROSE: Well, we'll go in the Tardis!

DOCTOR: We can't use the Tardis. We're part of events now.

JENNY: Well, can't we just smash through?

DOCTOR: Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck.

JENNY: We don't have a truck.

DOCTOR: I know we don't have a truck!

ROSE: Well, we've got to try something.

DOCTOR: No. Smash the glass, smash the time window. There'd be no way back.

REINETTE [on screen]: Could everyone just calm down? Please.

[Ballroom]

(Played by Ragley Hall, Alcester.)

REINETTE: Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court, and we are French. I have made a decision. And my decision is no, I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again.

DROID: We do not require your feet.

(Two female dressed androids push Reinette to her knees.)

REINETTE: You think I fear you, but I do not fear you even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured, so will yours.

(Somewhere a horse neighs, then the sound of galloping hooves. The mirror over the mantlepiece is smashed as the Doctor jumps the horse through it. He dismounts.)

DOCTOR: Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day.

LOUIS: What the hell is going on?

REINETTE: Oh. This is my lover, the King of France.

DOCTOR: Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time, and I'm here to fix the clock.

(He takes the mask off the main android. It points its blade at his throat.)

DOCTOR: Forget it. It's over. For you and for me. Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand.

(There is a brick wall where once there was a portal to the spaceship.)

[Spaceship]

JENNY: What happened? Where did the time window go? How's he going to get back?

(A tear runs down Rose's cheek.)

JENNY: Mum please tell me he can get back. He always gets back. Mum please tell me. No.

(Jenny runs into the Tardis's Control room crying)

ROSE: Jenny!

(Rose runs after her)

[Ballroom]

DOCTOR: The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up.

(The androids all wind down. One of them falls backwards and breaks apart.)

DOCTOR: You all right?

REINETTE: What's happened to them?

DOCTOR: They've stopped. They have no purpose now.

[Tardis]

(Rose sits there with her arm around Jenny.)

JENNY (Crying): We can't fly the Tardis without him. How's he going to get back?

ROSE: He'll always find a way Jenny, never doubt that.

(Rose kisses the top of Jenny's head.)

[Versailles]

(Later, the Doctor is looking up at the night sky.)

REINETTE: You know all their names, don't you? I saw that in your mind. The name of every star.

DOCTOR: What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything.

REINETTE: Like the Doctor.

DOCTOR: Like Madame de Pompadour.

REINETTE: I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think.

DOCTOR: From time to time.

REINETTE: In saving me, you trapped yourself. Did you know that would happen?

DOCTOR: Mmm. Pretty much.

REINETTE: Did you know you wouldn't see your family again?

(the Doctor pauses for a little bit)

DOCTOR: Yeah.

REINETTE: Yet, still you came.

DOCTOR: Yeah, I did, didn't I? Catch me doing that again.

REINETTE: There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?

DOCTOR: When the mirror broke, the shock would have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid, wherever there was a time window. I'll, I'll pay for any damage. Er, that's a thought, I'm going to need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?

REINETTE: So, here you are, my lonely angel, stuck on the slow path with me.

DOCTOR: Yep, the slow path. Here's to the slow path.

(They drink a toast.)

REINETTE: It's a pity. I think I would've enjoyed the slow path.

DOCTOR: Well, I'm not going anywhere.

REINETTE: Oh, aren't you? Take my hand.

[Versailles bedchamber]

REINETTE: It's not a copy, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail.

DOCTOR: The fireplace. The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?

REINETTE: Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?

DOCTOR: You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it, which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here. Which might just mean, if I'm lucky. If I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky.

(He taps the fireplace surround.)

DOCTOR: Ah ha!

REINETTE: What?

DOCTOR: Loose connection.

(The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver.)

DOCTOR: Need to get a man in.

(He gives it a thump and there is a clunk.)

DOCTOR: Wish me luck!

REINETTE: No.

(The fireplace turns, taking the Doctor away.)

[Fireplace room]

(The Doctor calls back through the fireplace.)

DOCTOR: Madame de Pompadour! Still want to see those stars?

REINETTE: More than anything.

DOCTOR: Give me two minutes. Pack a bag.

REINETTE: Am I going somewhere?

DOCTOR: Go to the window. Pick a star, any star.

(They leave the Fireplace)

DOCTOR: Rose? Jen?

[Tardis]

JENNY: Mum?

ROSE: Yes Sweetheart?

JENNY: Do you think…you would re-marry if dad never came back?

DOCTOR [OC]: Would you Rose?  
(He comes in)

ROSE: Doctor!

JENNY: Dad!

(Jenny runs to him and hugs him)

DOCTOR: How long did you wait?

JENNY: Five and a half hours.

DOCTOR: Great. Always wait five and a half hours.

(The Doctor kisses Jenny's head. And goes to Rose and kisses her.)

ROSE: Where've you been?

DOCTOR: Explain later. I'll be right back, we can go home soon. Be with you in a sec.

[Fireplace room]

DOCTOR: Reinette? You there, Reinette?

[Palace of Versailles]

DOCTOR: Reinette? Oh, hello.

LOUIS: You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six.

DOCTOR: Ah.

LOUIS: Good Lord. She was right. She said you never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, but not a day of it on your face.

(King Louis takes a sealed letter from a drawer.)

LOUIS: She spoke of you many times. Often wished you'd visit again. You know how women are.

(He gives the letter to the Doctor.)

LOUIS: There she goes.

(A hearse goes down the driveway in the pouring rain.)

LOUIS: Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty three when she died. Too young. Too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard. What does she say?

(The Doctor puts the unopened letter inside his jacket.)

LOUIS: Of course. Quite right.

[Tardis]

ROSE: Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?

(Rose puts her arms around him.)

DOCTOR: We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The Tardis can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble.

ROSE: Are you all right?

DOCTOR: I'm always all right.

JENNY: Come on, Mum. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place.

ROSE: Okay just hold on a sec.

(Jenny walks into the Corridor waiting for Rose.)

ROSE: Hey you remember what I said earlier right?

DOCTOR: Yep.

ROSE: Do you want me to fulfill what I said? Cause if you do I'll be waiting for an awnser.

( Rose kisses the Doctor, then walks to Jenny, takes her hand and walks around showing her. The Doctor takes out the letter and unseals it.)

REINETTE [OC]: My dear Doctor. The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world inside your head, and know that all things are possible. Hurry though, my love. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. God speed, my lonely angel.

(The fireplace is on the scanner. The fire goes out. On the spaceship, the Tardis dematerialises to reveal a portrait on the wall labelled Madame de Pompadour 1721-1764, then we move outside to discover that the drifting vessel is the SS Madame de Pompadour.)


	15. New Adventures

[Home]

Rose and Jenny came out of the Tardis.

JENNY: Wow! You live here?

ROSE: WE Live here. Welcome home Jenny, now go find your room.

Jenny goes down the hallway looking through the room's trying to find hers. Rose was watching Jenny smiling, then rose heard a knock on the door and opened it.

LADY: Hi are you Rose Tyler?

ROSE: Yes.

LADY: Hi I'm Amy's Aunt, Sharon.

Just then the car door opens and Clara runs out to Rose.

CLARA: Mummy! I had so much fun can I do it again sometime Please please please?!

Rose chuckled.

ROSE: We'll see. Now go on.

Clara ran inside trying to find the Doctor.

CLARA[OC]: Daddy?!

ROSE: Thanks again for having Clara over.

SHARON: Not a problem Clara is such a sweetheart.

CLARA[OC]: Mum?!

ROSE: I better go it's nice to meet you.

SHARON: You too. Bye.

Rose Shut the door. Clara came running in and hid behind Rose.

ROSE: Clara what's wrong?

Rose knew what was wrong, Clara found Jenny. Jenny came walking in.

JENNY: Clara it's okay.

CLARA: How do you know my name?

ROSE: Clara this is your…sister, Jenny.

CLARA: Sister? When? How?

ROSE AND JENNY: Comlicated.

CLARA: Well I guess its nice to have a big sister.

JENNY: It's will be fun to have a little sister too. Mum can I talk to you..alone?

ROSE: Sure. Clara…

CLARA: Yeah yeah I know 'go find dad in the Tardis' I'm goin im goin.

Clara went and Opened it, she went in.

ROSE: What do you want to talk about Jen?

JENNY: I was thinking and I have a question…Could I go to school tomorrow?

ROSE: Well…if its okay with your dad ask him tomorrow okay?

JENNY: Okay.

Jenny Smiled.

JENNY: I'm gonna be in my bedroom if you need me.

~OoO~

It was two in the morning, when Rose heard something. It sounded like crying. She sat up.

ROSE: Doctor…

She whispered.

ROSE: Doctor wake up. Can you hear that too?

He woke up.

DOCTOR: Yeah.

ROSE: What do you think it is?

Just then Jenny came in.

JENNY: Mum, Dad somethings wrong with Clara.

They all went into Clara's room.

ROSE: Clara what's wrong?

CLARA: My shoulder… it really hurts.

Rose went over to Clara's shoulder. Jenny sat on the other side of Clara, and the Doctor sat at the end of her bed.

ROSE: Let me see sweetheart.

Rose took Clara's arm carefully, and looked at it. It was all red, she touched it.

ROSE: It feels dislocated, this'll hurt a little.

Jenny took Clara's hand.

JENNY: It's okay Clara. Just sqeese my hand when it hurts alright?

Clara nodded, holding Jenny's hand.

ROSE: On three okay? One…Two..Three!

Rose pushed Clara's shoulder, and Clara squeezed Jenny's hand.

ROSE: Better?

CLARA: A little.

ROSE: Hold on I'll be right back.

Rose went out of the room and grabbed some bandages. She came back and wrapped Clara's arm.

ROSE: There it should be better soon, now get some rest okay?

Rose kissed Clara's head and Clara layed down and closed her eyes. They all left the room.

JENNY: Wow when did you learn how to do that mum?

ROSE: Practice. Oh and are you going to..?

JENNY: Yeah I am now.

ROSE: Okay night.

JENNY: Night Mum.

Rose walked back to her bedroom and fell asleep.

JENNY: Dad can I ask you something? Can I go to school tomorrow?

DOCTOR: Well what did..

JENNY: She already said its okay.

DOCTOR: Then it's okay.

JENNY: Really? Thank you Thank you thank you!

Jenny yawned.

JENNY: I'm gonna go back to bed night.

Jenny walked back to bed and so did the Doctor.

~OoO~

It was eight in the morning, everyone was up.

ROSE: Okay Jenny, Clara it's time for you to go to school.

Clara got her backpack, while Jenny finished her breakfast just then.

JENNY: Bye Dad.

CLARA: Bye Daddy.

They walked outside and got in the car. They pulled up to the school.

ROSE: Okay this is Clara's side, Jen do you want me to drop you off or do you want to walk from here?

JENNY: I'll walk.

ROSE: Okay.

Jenny and Clara get out of the car. Rose rolled down the window.

ROSE: Have a good day at school you two. And Jenny..

Jenny turned around.

ROSE: …Try to make some friends alright?

JENNY: I will Mum.

Rose rolled up the window and drove home. When she got home she couldn't find the Doctor anywhere so she went into the Tardis. And sure enough she found him. They both must have had the same idea cause he started it up. We were flying and this woman in a white dress showed up.

DOCTOR: What?

DONNA: Who are you?

ROSE: But

DONNA: Where am I?

DOCTOR: What?

DONNA: What the hell is this place?

[St Mary's Church]

(The bride's father has his arm linked through hers instead of the other way around. She changes it.)

GEOFF: Sorry.

(The organist strikes up the Wedding March. The bride and her father begin to process down the aisle. There is a strange sound, the bride screams and then zooms up through the roof and away in a golden sparkle.)

WOMAN: Where'd she go?

The golden energy flies into the Tardis and solidifies back into the bride.

DOCTOR: What?

DONNA: Who are you?

ROSE: But

DONNA: Where am I?

DOCTOR: What?

DONNA: What the hell is this place?

ROSE: What? You can't do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did

DONNA: Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where am I?

DOCTOR: Inside the Tardis.

DONNA: The what?

ROSE: The Tardis.

DONNA: The what?

DOCTOR: The Tardis!

DONNA: The what?

ROSE: It's called the Tardis.

DONNA: That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things.

DOCTOR: How did you get in here?

DONNA: Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it.

ROSE: Who the hell is Nerys?

DONNA: Your best friend.

DOCTOR: Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?

DONNA: I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!

DOCTOR: I haven't done anything!

DONNA: I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!

Donna runs down the ramp to the doors.

ROSE: No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't!

She opens the doors and looks at a pretty gaseous nebula.

DOCTOR: You're in space. Outer space. This is my space ship. It's called the Tardis.

DONNA: How am I breathing?

ROSE: The Tardis is protecting us.

DONNA: Who are you?

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor.

ROSE: I'm Rose.

DOCTOR: You?

DONNA: Donna.

DOCTOR: Human?

DONNA: Yeah. Is that optional?

ROSE: Well, it is for him.

DONNA: He's an alien.

DOCTOR: Yeah I'm an alien.

DONNA: It's freezing with these doors open.

The Doctor slams the doors shut and goes back to the console.

DOCTOR: I don't understand that and I understand everything. This this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be

He grabs an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes.

DOCTOR: Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic

Donna slaps the Doctor.

DOCTOR: What was that for?

DONNA: Get me to the church!

DOCTOR: Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?

DONNA: Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System.

Donna grabs a blouse that is hanging over the railing.

DONNA: I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?

ROSE: That's mine thank you.

Rose takes it.

DOCTOR: Right, Chiswick.

[St Mary's Church]

(The bride's mother is on her mobile phone.)

SYLVIA: No, she didn't run away. We're not talking jitters. She literally vanished. Now, go and check the house and see if she's there. Oh, Angelica, that's not helping, is it? Now, smarten up.

ANGELICA: Right, sorry.

SYLVIA: Lance, any sign?

(You know who lance is if you watched the episode)

LANCE: I've looked all around and I can't find her. Where the hell did she go?

SYLVIA: Showing off, that's what she is! First day at school, she was sent home for biting.

GEOFF: Well, it's a bit more serious than that. She's never disappeared before.

SYLVIA: She didn't disappear, it's a trick! It's one of her silly little look at me party pieces. But what if she's dead?

GEOFF: Oh, don't say that.

[Courtyard]

(The Tardis has landed in an area surrounded by buildings.)

DONNA: I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?

DOCTOR: Something's wrong with her. The Tardis, it's like she's

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Recalibrating! She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?

(Donna is making the traditional circuit of the Tardis.)

DOCTOR: Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous. I mean, have you, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a, box of metal or. Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he? Donna!

[Courtyard]

Donna cannot cope with the reality of dimensional transcendentalism and is walking away.

ROSE: Donna.

DONNA: Leave me alone. I just want to get married.

DOCTOR: Come back to the Tardis.

DONNA: No way. That box is too weird.

ROSE: It's bigger on the inside, that's all.

DONNA: Oh! That's all? Ten past three. I'm going to miss it.

DOCTOR: You can phone them. Tell them where you are.

DONNA: How do I do that?

DOCTOR: Haven't you got a mobile?

DONNA: I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets!

ROSE: This man you're marrying. What's his name?

DONNA: Lance.

DOCTOR: Good luck, Lance.

DONNA: Oi! No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you!

Donna runs away.

DOCTOR: I'm, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not from Mars.

[Street]

DONNA: Taxi!

(It drives past.)

DONNA: Why's his light on?

ROSE: There's another one!

DONNA: Taxi! Oi!

Another drives past with its For Hire light on.

DOCTOR: There's one!

DONNA: Oi!

DOCTOR: Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?

DONNA: They think I'm in fancy dress.

DRIVER: Stay off the sauce, darling!

DONNA: They think I'm drunk.

MEN IN CAR: You're fooling no one, mate!

DONNA: They think I'm in drag!

DOCTOR: Hold on, hold on.

The Doctor and Rose do a very piercing whistle and a taxi does a quick U turn to pick them up.

[Taxi]

DONNA: Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency. I'm getting married. Just hurry up!

DRIVER: You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today.

DONNA: Oh, my God. Have you got any money?

DOCTOR: Er, no.

ROSE: No. Haven't you?

DONNA: Pockets!

[Street]

(The taxi driver dumps them back where he picked them up.)

DONNA: And that goes double for your mother! I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit.

DOCTOR: Is it Christmas?

DONNA: Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve. Phone box! We can reverse the charges!

ROSE: How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?

DONNA: Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely. What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver and gets a dialling tone.

DOCTOR: Just call the direct.

DONNA: What did he do?

ROSE: Something Martian. Now phone. We'll get money!

The Doctor and Rose join the queue at a cash machine.

DONNA: Oh, answer the phone!

[St Mary's Church]

SYLVIA: Hello? Oh no, the battery's gone dead. Has anyone got a charger?

LANCE: Have you tried the hotel? Hello? Hello? Vicar, is your phone working? Mine's run out!

(The Vicar is using his phone.)

VICAR: I've got one wedding about to arrive and another wedding refusing to leave, so yes, I do think it's a police matter.

[Street]

DONNA: Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in. Oh, my God, I don't know where I am! It's a street, and there's WH Smith but it's definitely Earth.

The Doctor gives the London Credit Bank ATM the sonic treatment, and goes straight to Please Take Your Cash without the rest of the preamble. Donna accosts a woman in the street.

DONNA: Excuse me. I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise and it's Christmas.

The Doctor takes the money from the ATM then spots a trio of Santas playing God Rest Ye Merry on brass instruments.

DONNA: Taxi! St Mary's Chiswick. Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in Court.

Donna gets into the taxi, which is driven by another Santa.

ROSE: Donna!

Donna drives away. The Santas point their instruments at the Doctor, so he zaps the ATM, which sends banknotes flying across the street. Lots of people rush to grab the money and he takes Rose's hand and they run away.

[Taxi]

DONNA: I promise you, mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look a mess.

She takes off her veil

DONNA: Hurry up.

The Doctor and Rose return to the Tardis.

DONNA: Hold on a minute. I said Chiswick. You've missed the turning. Excuse me, we should've turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!

The Doctor starts the Tardis going as the taxi pulls onto the flyover, missing another car by inches.

DONNA: What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding. My own wedding. Do you get that?

The Tardis is tracking Donna.

DONNA: Turn around! Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or what?

Donna tugs at the Santa's hood and its mask falls off to reveal that it is a robot.

DONNA: Oh, my God.

She tries to open a window.

DONNA: Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Get me out! Help me! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!

[Tardis]

Sparks are flying. Rose hits the console with a hammer.

ROSE: Behave!

DOCTOR: Well were did you learn to do that?

ROSE: Ever since I started traveling with you I learned a few tricks.

[Taxi]

The Tardis swoops down and bounces off the tarmac.

DONNA: You are kidding me.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Rose hold on to the lever!

Rose holds onto it. The Tardis weaves through the traffic . It comes alongside the taxi. The Doctor opens the doors.

DOCTOR: Open the door!

DONNA: Do what?

DOCTOR: Open the door!

DONNA: I can't, it's locked!

The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver. Donna gets the window open.

DONNA: Santa's a robot.

DOCTOR: Donna, open the door.

DONNA: What for?

DOCTOR: You've got to jump!

DONNA: I'm not blinking flip jumping. I'm supposed to be getting married!

DOCTOR: Rose! Pull it more!

The robot accelerates away. Rose pulls the lever more, there are more bangs from the console and the Tardis gives chase, bouncing off the roof of a car. When it is close enough, the Doctor tries the screwdriver on the robot driver. It clamps its hands onto the steering wheel.

DOCTOR: Listen to me. You've got to jump.

DONNA: I'm not jumping on a motorway.

DOCTOR: Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!

DONNA: I'm in my wedding dress!

DOCTOR: Yes, you look lovely! Come on!

Donna opens the door. The Doctor reaches out for her. The kids in the Range Rover ahead shout jump!

DONNA: I can't do it.

DOCTOR: Trust me.

DONNA: Is that what you said to her? Does she trust you?

DOCTOR: Yes, she does. She never died. She is so alive. Now, jump!

Donna launches herself out of the taxi and lands on top of the Doctor. The children celebrate. The Tardis doors slam shut and it zooms upwards.

[Shoe Lane rooftop]

3.30. The Doctor is emptying a fire extinguisher in through the Tardis doors. A lot of smoke is coming out.

DOCTOR: The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?

DONNA: Doesn't matter.

ROSE: Did we miss it?

DONNA: Yeah.

DOCTOR: Well, you can book another date.

DONNA: Course we can.

ROSE: You've still got the honeymoon.

DONNA: It's just a holiday now.

DOCTOR: Yeah. Yeah. Sorry.

DONNA: It's not your fault.

DOCTOR: Oh? That's a change.

DONNA: Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right.

ROSE: Yeah, yeah. But even if we did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently.

Donna sits on the edge of the roof, looking towards St Paul's Cathedral and the City beyond. The Doctor takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders.

DONNA: God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat.

Rose trys not to laugh by putting her hand on her mouth. She sits down on the edge with them.

DOCTOR: Oh and you'd better put this on.

(A gold ring.)

DONNA: Oh, do you have to rub it in?

DOCTOR: Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden. With this ring, I thee bio-damp.

DONNA: For better or for worse. So, come on then. Robot santas, what are they for?

ROSE: Ah, your basic robo scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. We met them last Christmas.

DONNA: Why, what happened then?

DOCTOR: Great big spaceship hovering over London? You didn't notice?

DONNA: I had a bit of a hangover.

DOCTOR: I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with this family.

ROSE: My family.

DOCTOR: Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know. What's your job?

DONNA: I'm a secretary.

The Doctor scans her with the sonic screwdriver.

DOCTOR: It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important.

Donna turns to Rose.

DONNA: What was your name again?

ROSE: Rose, Rose Tyler.

DONNA: Well Rose did you ever punch him in the face? And you! Stop bleeping me!

DOCTOR: What kind of secretary?

DONNA: I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping.

[Memory - office]

DONNA [OC]: I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee.

[Shoe Lane rooftop]

DONNA: And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny.

[Memory - stairwell]

LANCE: She's not that bad!

DONNA: She is!

[Shoe Lane rooftop]

DONNA: And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it.

DOCTOR: When was this?

DONNA: Six months ago.

ROSE: Bit quick to get married.

DONNA: Well, he insisted.

[Memory - bar]

DONNA: Will you marry me?

[Shoe Lane rooftop]

DONNA: And he nagged, and he nagged me

[Memory - stairwell]

Lance is trying to run away.

DONNA: Go on, just think about it. We'd make a great couple. And I'd get rid of the dog, and we could do up that back bedroom.

[Shoe Lane rooftop]

DONNA: And he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in.

[Street]

DONNA: Please? Oh, please? Please? Please, please, please, please, please.

[Shoe Lane rooftop]

DOCTOR: What does HC Clements do?

DONNA: Oh, security systems. You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths.

ROSE: Keys.

DONNA: Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy.

DOCTOR: Yeah. I'm not from Mars.

DONNA: Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken.

[Reception]

Everyone is bopping to Slade, under a big disco ball, and having a great time when the Doctor, Rose and Donna enter.

NODDY: Does he ride a red nosed reindeer, does he turn up on his sleigh? Do the fairies keep him sober for a day? So here it

Her entrance stops the fun.

DONNA: You had the reception without me?

LANCE: Donna, what happened to you?

DONNA: You had the reception without me?

DOCTOR: Hello. I'm the Doctor.

ROSE: And I'm Rose.

DONNA: They had the reception without me.

DOCTOR: Yes, I gathered.

NERYS: Well, it was all paid for. Why not?

DONNA: Thank you, Nerys.

SYLVIA: Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know.

They all start talking at once.

LANCE: Where were you the whole time?

They finally shut up with Donna bursts into tears. Lance hugs her and everyone applauds, except Nerys. Donna winks at the Doctor and Rose. Later, as Lance and Donna are dancing together, all happy again.

SINGER: I have wandered, I have rambled, I have crossed this crowded sphere. And I've seen

The Doctor gestures to a man holding a smart phone, and borrows it to look up HC Clements.

SINGER: Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl, what is this man to do. So reel me in, my precious girl.

HC Clements, sole proprietor - Torchwood.

SINGER: Come on, take me home. Cos my body's tired of travelling and my heart don't wish to roam.

The Doctor hands back the phone. As he watches the dancers, he remembers the fun times with Rose. Rose walks over to him and smiles.

ROSE: Do you remember when we used to do that?

DOCTOR: Yeah.

ROSE: Do you still remember how?

She holds onto his arm.

DOCTOR: It Depends.

SINGER: Well, you took me in, you stole my heart, I cannot roam no more. Cos love it stays within you, it doesn't wash up on a shore. Then a fighting man forgets each cut, each knock, each bruise, each fall. But a fighting man cannot forget

The Doctor spots the man making the video record of the wedding.

DOCTOR: Come on.

He takes Rose's hand and they go over to the Cameraman.

CAMERA MAN: Oh, I taped the whole thing. They've all had a look. They said sell it to You've Been Framed. I said, more like the News. Here we are.

He watches the replay of when Donna turned into gold energy and flew off.

ROSE: Can't be. Play it again?

CAMERA MAN: Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping.

DOCTOR: But that looks like Huon Particles.

CAMERA MAN: What's that then?

DOCTOR: That's impossible. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. So old that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!

The Doctor runs outside to see robot Santas approaching.

DOCTOR: Donna! Donna, they've found you.

DONNA: But you said I was safe.

DOCTOR: The bio-damper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out.

DONNA: My God, it's all my family.

ROSE: Out the back door!

There are robots out there.

ROSE: Maybe not.

They look through the French windows.

DONNA: We're trapped.

A robot has a remote control.

DOCTOR: Christmas trees.

DONNA: What about them?

ROSE: They kill. Get away from the tree!

DONNA: Don't touch the trees!

ROSE: Get away from the Christmas trees! Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!

SYLVIA: Oh, for God's sakes, these people are idiot. Why? What harm's a Christmas tree going to. Oh.

(he plastic baubles are floating off the trees, which are real. Then they start to zoom at the people and go Bang! when they hit something. Panic, the presents go tumbling, and one man gets thrown into the air and lands squarely on the wedding cake. Donna and Lance hide underneath a table. The Doctor looks up over the DJ's sound desk to see six Santa's all lined up in front of the bar.

DOCTOR: Oi! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system.

He jams the screwdriver into the deck, and the resulting harmonics shake the robots to pieces. Rose puts her hands over her ears and smiles.

GEOFF: It's all right, Stan. You'll be all right. It's all over.

DONNA: Michael? Connie? Oh, Senita, do something useful.

LANCE: What is it? What were they?

DONNA: Just stop wittering. Just help them.

DOCTOR: Look at that. Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession.

DONNA: Never mind all that. You're a doctor. People have been hurt.

ROSE: Nah, they wanted you alive. Look.

She throws a bauble to Donna.

DOCTOR: They're not active now.

DONNA: All I'm saying, you could help.

DOCTOR: Got to think of the bigger picture. There's still a signal!

SYLVIA: Donna, who is he? Who is she? Who are they?

[Outside the reception hotel]

ROSE: There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms.

DONNA: But why is it me? What have I done?

DOCTOR: If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Ooo! It's up there. Something in the sky.

[Spaceship]

A large red claw touches the screen showing the Doctor looking upwards.

EMPRESS: Clever, clever, clever boy. Eat you up all snicker snacker, travelling man and his Partner. They shall come to me, and the beautiful bride. Such secrets to unlock! I shall descend this night. I shall descend upon this Earth and shine!

The spaceship is a seven pointed star, with spiders web accessories, and the Empress looks like a giant spider.

[Outside the reception hotel]

The ambulances have arrived.

DOCTOR: I've lost the signal. Donna, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance! Is it Lance? Lance, can you give me a lift?

[HC Clements office]

ROSE: To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute.

DONNA: Who are they?

DOCTOR: They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf. Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?

DONNA: Oh, I was in Spain.

ROSE: They had Cybermen in Spain.

DONNA: Scuba diving.

DOCTOR: That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it. Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation.

DONNA: But what do they want with me?

DOCTOR: Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis. See? That's what happened. Say, that's the Tardis.

He picks up a coffee mug.

ROSE: And that's you.

A pencil.

DOCTOR: The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap.

He shakes the mug and Rose shakes the pencil, then drops the pencil into the mug.)

ROSE: You were pulled inside the Tardis.

DONNA: I'm a pencil inside a mug?

DOCTOR: Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?

LANCE: I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?

The Doctor gets a computer screen to work. It shows a plan of the building.

ROSE: They make keys, that's the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor.

[Lift]

DOCTOR: Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes? Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?

LANCE: Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?

DOCTOR: No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor.

DONNA: It needs a key.

ROSE: He doesn't.

The Doctor sonics the LB button.

DOCTOR: Right then. Thanks, you two. Me and Rose can handle this. See you later.

DONNA: No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight.

ROSE: Going down.

DONNA: Lance?

LANCE: Maybe I should go to the police.

DONNA: Inside.

Lance gets in the lift.

DOCTOR: To honour and obey?

LANCE: Tell me about it, mate.

DONNA: Oi.

[Spaceship]

The Empress watches the lift coming down.

EMPRESS: The bride approaches. She is my key.

[Lower basement corridor]

Lit in eerie green.

DONNA: Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?

ROSE: Let's find out.

DONNA: Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?

DOCTOR: The mysterious HC Clements? I think he's part of it. Oh, look. Transport.

Those weird two wheel electric stand up jobs. Donna can't help laughing. They arrive at a bulkhead door labelled Torchwood. Authorised personnel only. The Doctor turns the wheel to open it to reveal a ladder.

DOCTOR: Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Don't do anything.

ROSE: You'd better come back.

The Doctor starts up the ladder.

DOCTOR: I couldn't get rid of you if I tried.

LANCE: Donna, have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we going to do?

DONNA: Oh, I thought July.

The Doctor climbs up to another sealed cover operated by a wheel, like in a submarine. He opens it and climbs out onto the top of number 8 in the Thames Barrier. Back with Lance, Donna and Rose -)

DOCTOR: Thames flood barrier right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath.

DONNA: What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?

DOCTOR: Oh, I know. Unheard of.

[Laboratory]

Lots of bubbling tubes.

DOCTOR: Oo, look at this. Stunning!

ROSE: What does it do?

DOCTOR: Particle extrusion. Hold on. Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure.

LANCE: Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?

DOCTOR: Oh, I'm a freelancer. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form.

DONNA: And that's what's inside me?

The Doctor turns a knob on top of the container, and the liquid glows gold. So does Donna.

DONNA: Oh, my God!

DOCTOR: Genius. Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then. Ha!

The Doctor jumps backwards.

DOCTOR: The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham! go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!

Donna slaps him.

DOCTOR: What did I do this time?

DONNA: Are you enjoying this? Right, just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?

DOCTOR: Yes.

DONNA: Doctor, if your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?

ROSE: Because they were deadly.

DONNA: Oh, my God.

DOCTOR: I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I am not about to lose someone else.

EMPRESS [OC]: Oh, she is long since lost.

The wall in front of them slides up to reveal a tiered hole descending into the earth.

EMPRESS [OC]: I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!

Lance runs away. Black robed robots turn their guns on the Doctor, Rose and Donna.

[Drilling site]

ROSE: Someone's been digging. Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?

EMPRESS [OC]: Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!

DOCTOR: Really? Seriously? What for?

DONNA: Dinosaurs.

ROSE: What?

DONNA: Dinosaurs?

DOCTOR: What are you on about, dinosaurs?

DONNA: That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help.

ROSE: That's not helping.

EMPRESS [OC]: Such a sweet couple.

DOCTOR: Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?

EMPRESS [OC]: High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night.

[Spaceship]

DOCTOR [on screen]: I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom. Come on, let's have a look at you!

EMPRESS: Who are you with such command?

DOCTOR [on screen]: I'm the Doctor.

EMPRESS: Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart.

[Drilling site]

The Empress transports herself in.

ROSE: Racnoss? But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?

EMPRESS: Empress of the Racnoss.

Lance climbs the ladder, then runs.

DOCTOR: If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or, are you the only one?

EMPRESS: Such a sharp mind.

DOCTOR: That's it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets.

EMPRESS: Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?

DONNA: They eat people?

ROSE: HC Clements, did he wear those, those er, black and white shoes?

DONNA: He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats.

Rose points to a pair of feet sticking out of the web across the ceiling, wearing black and white shoes.

DONNA: Oh, my God!

EMPRESS: Mmm. My Christmas dinner.

DOCTOR: You shouldn't even exist. Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss they were wiped out.

Lance is on a balcony above the Empress. He makes the shush gesture.

EMPRESS: Except for me.

DONNA: But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me.

EMPRESS: The bride is so feisty.

Lance is sneaking up behind the giant Empress with a fire axe.

DONNA: Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big thing, but a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!

Lance starts to swing the axe. The Empress turns and hisses at him. Lance laughs, and the Empress joins in.

LANCE: That was a good one. Your face.

EMPRESS: Lance is funny.

DONNA: What?

ROSE: I'm sorry.

DONNA: Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!

LANCE: God, she's thick. Months I've had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map.

DONNA: I don't understand.

DOCTOR: How did you meet him?

DONNA: In the office.

ROSE: He made you coffee.

DONNA: What?

LANCE: Every day, I made you coffee.

DOCTOR: You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months.

DONNA: He was poisoning me.

ROSE: It was all there in the job title. The Head of Human Resources.

LANCE: This time, it's personnel.

DONNA: But, we were getting married.

LANCE: Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap. Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal.

DOCTOR: Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you, her consort?

LANCE: It's better than a night with her.

DONNA: But I love you.

LANCE: That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?

EMPRESS: Who is this little physician?

LANCE: She said Martian.

DOCTOR: Oh, I'm sort of homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?

LANCE: I think he wants us to talk.

EMPRESS: I think so, too.

LANCE: Well, tough! All we need is Donna.

EMPRESS: Kill this chattering little doctor man.

ROSE: Don't you hurt him!

DOCTOR: No, no, Rose. It's all right.

ROSE: No, I won't let them.

EMPRESS: At arms!

The robots point their guns at the Doctor.

DOCTOR: Ah, now. Except.

EMPRESS: Take aim!

DOCTOR: Well, I just want to point out the obvious.

EMPRESS: They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots.

DOCTOR: Just, just, just, just, just hold on. Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it, and the spaceship comes to her.

The Doctor turns the knob on the Huon container.

EMPRESS: Fire!

[Tardis]

The Tardis builds itself like smoke around Donna, Rose and the Doctor.

DOCTOR: Off we go.

[Drilling site]

EMPRESS: My key! My key!

The Tardis dematerialises.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Oh, do you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're going to use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene. I've always wanted to see this. Donna, we're going further back than we've ever been before.

[Drilling site]

EMPRESS: If a key is lost, then another must be cut. At arms!

The robots turn their guns onto Lance.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: We've arrived. Want to see?

DONNA: I suppose.

DOCTOR: Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best.

He goes to the door.

DOCTOR: Come on. No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first. Well except for Rose.

DONNA: All I want to see is my bed.

ROSE: Donna Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth.

Lumps of rock floating around a dust covered sun.

DOCTOR: We've gone back four point six billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn.

DONNA: Where's the Earth?

ROSE: All around us in the dust.

DONNA: Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just tiny.

DOCTOR: No, but that's what you do. The human race makes sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed.

DONNA: So I came out of all this?

ROSE: Isn't that brilliant?

A large rock drifts past.

DONNA: I think that's the Isle of Wight.

DOCTOR: Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get

DONNA: The Earth.

ROSE: But the question is, what was that first rock?

A seven pointed star spaceship comes out of the dust cloud.

DONNA: Look.

DOCTOR: The Racnoss.

[Drilling site]

EMPRESS: Now I have measured the bride's catalysis, I can force feed it.

A robot pours Huon particle water down Lance's throat.

EMPRESS: Drink the particles. Become the key!

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Hold on. The Racnoss are hiding from the war. What's it doing?

DONNA: Exactly what you said.

The rocks and dust are attracted to the spaceship.

DOCTOR: Oh, they didn't just bury something at the centre of the Earth. They became the centre of the Earth. The first rock.

Bang!

ROSE: What was that?

DOCTOR: Trouble.

[Drilling site]

EMPRESS: My wonderful key. Now, my servants, bind him.

Lance glows gold.

[Tardis]

The Tardis is throwing them about.

DONNA: What the hell's it doing?

DOCTOR: Remember that little trick of mine, particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse. They're pulling us back!

DONNA: Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?

ROSE: Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute! Doctor The extrapolator!

The surfboard device from Boom Town.

DOCTOR: It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!

[Drilling site]

Lance is ensnared in web when the Tardis appears.

EMPRESS: The bride shall join her groom. What a wedding there shall be.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Now!

The Tardis dematerialises.

[Lower basement corridor]

DOCTOR: We're about two hundred yards to the right. Come on!

[Drilling site]

EMPRESS: She is close, the holy bride in white. Find her. Find her!

[Lower basement corridor]

DONNA: But what do we do?

DOCTOR: I don't know. I make it up as I go along. But trust me, I've got a history.

The Doctor uses a stethoscope on the Torchwood door.

DONNA: But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?

ROSE: There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck.

A robot grabs Donna and Rose from behind.

DOCTOR: They've just taken hibernation for billions of years. Frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet.

He realises their is gone.

DOCTOR: Oh!

He sonics the door open to reveal a robot pointing a gun at him.

[Drilling site]

Rose is ensnared in the web by Donna. Donna is ensnared in the web, next to Lance, directly over the hole.

DONNA: I hate you.

LANCE: Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart.

EMPRESS: My golden couple, together at last. Your awful wedded life. Tell me, do you want to be released?

DONNA + LANCE: Yes!

EMPRESS: You're supposed to say, I do.

LANCE: Huh. No chance.

EMPRESS: Say it!

LANCE: I do.

DONNA: I do.

EMPRESS: I don't. Activate the particles. Purge every last one.

Donna and Lance glow.

EMPRESS: And release!

The Huon particles zoom straight down into the hole so kindly dug by Torchwood.

EMPRESS: The secret heart unlocks, and they will waken from their Sleep of Ages.

ROSE: Who will? What's down there?

LANCE: How thick are you?

ROSE: Oi watch it, I'm not afraid to slap.

EMPRESS: My children, the long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh! The web star shall come to me.

The spaceship starts to move towards the Earth as lots of somethings start to climb up the hole.

EMPRESS: My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web.

LANCE: Use her, not me! Use her!

EMPRESS: Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve.

The web releases Lance, and he falls into the hole.

DONNA: Lance!

[London]

The spaceship comes down over the city, shining like a star.

LITTLE GIRL: It's Christmas!

[Drilling site]

EMPRESS: Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat.

Energy lances out from the spaceship's lower four arms, wreaking havoc in the streets. The little girl screams as one beam cuts through the road until someone snatches her out of its way.

EMPRESS: My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them.

A robot walks up the steps.

EMPRESS: So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man.

The Doctor removes the robot mask and robe.

DOCTOR: Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Donna!

He points his sonic screwdriver at Donna, and the web starts to give way.

DONNA: I'm going to fall!

DOCTOR: You're going to swing! I've got you!

Screaming, Donna swings across the hole, past the Empress and stops underneath the landing where the Doctor is standing. The strand of web was just six feet too long. She drops to the ground with a clang.

DOCTOR: Oh. Sorry.

DONNA: Thanks for nothing.

ROSE: Excuse me! Still stuck here!

He points his sonic screwdriver at Rose, and the web starts to give way. Screaming, Rose has her eyes closed, and swings across the hole, past the Empress and lets go. The Doctor catches her. She opens her eyes and smiles.

ROSE: Hello.

DOCTOR: Hello.

Rose hugs him.

EMPRESS: The doctor man amuses me.

The Doctor puts Rose down.

DOCTOR: Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now.

EMPRESS: These men are so funny.

DOCTOR: What's your answer?

EMPRESS: Oh I'm afraid I have to decline.

DOCTOR: What happens next is your own doing.

EMPRESS: I'll show you what happens next. At arms! Take aim! And

DOCTOR: Relax.

The robots slump.

DONNA: What did you do?

DOCTOR: Guess what I've got, Donna?

A robot remote control.

DOCTOR: Pockets.

DONNA: How did that fit in there?

ROSE: They're bigger on the inside. Don't act surprised.

EMPRESS: Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh.

DOCTOR: Oh, but I'm not from Mars.

EMPRESS: Then where?

DOCTOR: My home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey.

EMPRESS: They murdered the Racnoss!

DOCTOR: I warned you. You did this.

He takes some Christmas tree decorations from another pocket.

EMPRESS: No! No! Don't! No!

The Doctor throws the baubles into the air then uses the remote to direct them. He uses some to blow holes in the corridor wall to let the Thames in, whilst the rest surround the Empress. Fires break out, and manhole covers burst under the pressure. Water comes flooding into the lair and down the hole. Alien screams come upwards.

EMPRESS: No! No! My children! No! My children! My children!

DONNA: Doctor! You can stop now!

EMPRESS: My children!

DOCTOR: Come on. Time I got you out.

(Soaked to the skin, the Doctor, Rose and Donna head up the stairs.)

EMPRESS: Transport me!

[Spaceship]

The Empress is beamed up.

EMPRESS: Oh, they will suffer! So suffer! This planet shall be scorched!

[Ladder]

DONNA: But what about the Empress?

ROSE: She's used up all her Huon energy. She's defenceless!

[London]

An army tank rumbles down a street, then aims its turret at the spaceship.

COMMANDER [OC]: Orders from Mister Saxon. Fire at will!

SOLDIER: Fire!

Missiles pound the spaceship, which falls to pieces then explodes over Canary Wharf.

[Thames Barrier]

The Doctor, Rose and Donna stand on gate 8.

DONNA: Just there's one problem.

ROSE: What is that?

DONNA: We've drained the Thames.

[Outside the Nobles' home]

The Tardis is parked across the road.

DOCTOR: There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything.

DONNA: More than I've done.

He gives her a quick sonic scan.

DOCTOR: No, all the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine.

DONNA: Yeah, but apart from that, I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of.

ROSE: we couldn't save him.

DONNA: He deserved it. No, he didn't. I'd better get inside. They'll be worried.

DOCTOR: Best Christmas present they could have.

Sylvia and Geoff hug each other.

ROSE: Oh, no. Doctor, you forgot she hate Christmas.

DONNA: Yes, I do.

DOCTOR: Even if it snows?

The Doctor makes the Tardis lamp turn yellow and fire off a bolt of energy into the sky. Instant snow shower.

DONNA: I can't believe you did that!

ROSE: Oh, basic atmospheric excitation.

DONNA: Merry Christmas.

DOCTOR: And you. So, what will you do with yourself now?

DONNA: Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not going to temp anymore. I don't know. Travel. See a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something.

DOCTOR: Well, you could always

DONNA: What?

ROSE: Come with us

DONNA: No.

DOCTOR: Okay.

DONNA: I can't.

ROSE: No, that's fine.

DONNA: No, but really. Everything we did today. Do you live your life like that?

DOCTOR: Not all the time.

DONNA: I think you do. And I couldn't.

ROSE: He's right we don't live like this all the time. But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful.

DONNA: And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and you were stood there like, I don't know, a stranger. And then you made it snow. I mean, you scare me to death.

DOCTOR: Right.

DONNA: Tell you what I will do, though. Christmas dinner. Oh, come on.

DOCTOR: I don't do that sort of thing.

DONNA: You did it last year. You said so. And you might as well, because Mum always cooks enough for twenty.

DOCTOR: We better not.

ROSE: Bye Donna.

DONNA: Bye.

Rose goes into the Tardis.

DONNA: Goodbye Doctor.

The Tardis starts to dematerialise, then shoots straight up into the sky before vanishing.

ROSE: So one or two more adventures? I better go call the girls and make sure there alright too.

Rose picked up the phone and Called the house.

[House]

JENNY: Clara are you done yet?

CLARA: Not yet almost.

Jenny hears the ringing. She picks up the phone.

JENNY: Hello?

ROSE[OC]: Hello.

[Tardis]

JENNY[OC]: Mum! Where are you? We just got home from school.

ROSE: I'm in the well…the Tardis…with…

[House]

DOCTOR[OC]: Hello Jenny!

JENNY: So you and dad are in the Tardis…let me guess…Traveling.

ROSE[OC]: Yeah. We were just going for the day…

[Tardis]

ROSE: were thinking about traveling for…

ROSE[in a whisper]: How many? Two? I was hoping Three or Four. Okay.

ROSE[on the phone]: Three…or Four were not sure yet. Do you think you'll be alright for three to four days by yourself?

JENNY[OC]: We'll be fine

[House]

JENNY: We have Martha's number, we can call her if we need too. We'll be fine.

CLARA: Jenny can I talk to Mummy?  
JENNY: Mum Clara wants to talk to you.

Jenny puts the phone on speaker.

ROSE[OC]: Clara Sweetheart are you there?

CLARA: I'm here Mummy.

[Tardis]

ROSE: Clara me and your dad are gonna go away for a couple of days. Jenny is in charge okay?

CLARA[OC]: Okay but what if Aunt Martha comes around?

ROSE: Then she's in charge you got that Jen?

JENNY[OC]: Yeah gotcha!

ROSE: Okay love you guys.

CLARA[OC]: Love you Mummy.

JENNY[OC]: Bye Mum! Love you too.

Rose hangs up.

ROSE: Off we go.

(To a background of nursery music.)

MOON [OC]: Close your eyes, and tell me what you see.

GIRL: The library.

(A massive, futuristic building which she is floating above.)

MOON [OC]: Open your eyes again. Where are you now?

[Girl's home]

(Dr Moon is making notes as the girl's father watches.)

GIRL: My living room, Doctor Moon.

MOON: When you close your eyes

GIRL: I go to the library.

MOON: Go to the library now.

[Rotunda]

(A circular wood panelled room lit by natural light from the dome above. Very classical looking.)

MOON [OC]: Are you back there?

GIRL: Yes.

MOON [OC]: The same part?

GIRL: No, it's always different. The library goes on for ever.

MOON [OC]: How do you move around?

GIRL: By wishing.

(The big entrance doors rattle.)

[Girl's home]

MOON: What's wrong?

GIRL: Something's here. Someone's got in. No one's supposed to get in.

FATHER: She's never mentioned any one else. She's always been alone.

GIRL: Someone's in my library. No, no, please, that's not allowed. That's not allowed.

MOON: Listen to me. The library is in your mind.

GIRL: I know it's in my mind, but something's got inside.

[Rotunda]

(The Doctor and Rose burst in. The Doctor grabs a book and uses it to jam the door handles so it won't open again.)

DOCTOR: Oh. Hello. Sorry to burst in on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?

[Tardis]

(We now get what is presumably what happened before they burst into the rotunda.)

DOCTOR: Books. People never really stop loving books.

[Library]

(The Tardis is in a mostly empty area with just a few small cases of books.)

DOCTOR: Fifty first century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books, Rose. Deep breath.

[Staircase]

(A massive marble job.)

DOCTOR: The Library. So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big The.

ROSE: It's like a city.

DOCTOR: It's a world. Literally, a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer. Biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed.

(They look over a balcony onto roofs below.)

DOCTOR: We're near the equator, so this must be biographies. I love biographies.

ROSE: Yeah, very you. Always a death at the end.

DOCTOR: You need a good death. Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size.

(Donna picks up a book and the Doctor takes it from her.)

DOCTOR: Way-a. Spoilers.

DONNA: What?

DOCTOR: These books are from your future. You don't want to read ahead. Spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end.

ROSE: Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?

DOCTOR: I try to keep you away from major plot developments. Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at, because you know what? This is the biggest library in the universe. So where is everyone? It's silent.

(The Doctor uses his screwdriver on a nearby information screen, bringing it online.)

ROSE: The library?

DOCTOR: The planet. The whole planet.

ROSE: Maybe it's a Sunday.

DOCTOR: No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring.

ROSE: Well, maybe everyone's really, really quiet.

DOCTOR: Yeah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system.

ROSE: Doctor, why are we here? Really, why?

DOCTOR: Oh, you know, just passing.

ROSE: No, seriously. It was all let's hit the beach, then suddenly we're in a library. Why?

DOCTOR: Now that's interesting.

ROSE: What?

DOCTOR: Scanning for life forms. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids. You know, your book readers, few limbs and a face, apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada. See? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life.

(The screen says Error 1,000,000,000,000 lifeform number capped at maximum record.)

DOCTOR: A million, million. Gives up after that. A million, million.

ROSE: But there's nothing here. There's no one.

DOCTOR: And not a sound. A million. million life forms, and silence in the library.

ROSE: But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive.

(They both reach slowly for a book. A voice makes them jump.)

NODE [OC]: Welcome.

ROSE: That came from here.

DOCTOR: Yeah.

[Library]

(They return to the mostly empty room. A vaguely humanoid sculpture by a curved desk turns its head and speaks with a female voice from a small face on its surface.)

NODE: I am Courtesy Node seven one zero slash aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo.

ROSE: That face, it looks real.

DOCTOR: Yeah, don't worry about it.

ROSE: A statue with a real face, though? It's a hologram or something, isn't it?

DOCTOR: No, but really, it's fine.

NODE: Additional. There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The library has sealed itself, we can't. Oh, they're here. Argh. Slarg. Snick. Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers.

DOCTOR: So that's why we're here. Any other messages, same date stamp?

NODE: One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of five zero eleven

DOCTOR: Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine. Just play it.

NODE: Message follows. Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember, if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends.

DOCTOR: Rose?

ROSE: Yeah?

DOCTOR: Stay out of the shadows.

ROSE: Why, what's in the shadows?

[Stacks]

ROSE: So, We weren't just in the neighbourhood.

DOCTOR: Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit. I got a message on the psychic paper.

(It reads - The library come as soon as you can. x )

DOCTOR: What do you think? Cry for help?

ROSE: Cry for help with a kiss?

DOCTOR: Oh, we've all done that.

ROSE: Who's it from?

DOCTOR: No idea.

ROSE: So why did we come here? Why did you

DOCTOR: Rose.

(The lights behind them are going out.)

ROSE: What's happening?

DOCTOR: Run!

(They can't get the nearest door open.)

DOCTOR: Come on.

ROSE: What, is it locked?

DOCTOR: Jammed. The wood's warped.

ROSE: Just Fantastic!

DOCTOR: Hang on, hang on. I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings. I can shatterline the interface.

ROSE: Oh, get out of the way.

(Rose kicks the door open.)

[Rotunda]

DOCTOR: Oh. Hello. Sorry to burst on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?

(We see the girl open her eyes at home. The Doctor and Rose see a small metal globe fall to the ground.)

ROSE: What is it?

DOCTOR: Security camera. Switched itself off.

[Girl's home]

GIRL: They were in my library. How can they be in my library?

MOON: Who were they?

(The girl puts her hands to her head.)

GIRL: What's that? What's that noise?

FATHER: What noise?

[Rotunda]

(The Doctor is using his sonic screwdriver on the security camera.)

DOCTOR: Nice door skills, Rose.

ROSE: Yeah, well, you know, living with you I have to be prepared. Sometimes you need the element of surprise. What was that? What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?

DOCTOR: Possibly.

ROSE: Are we safe here?

DOCTOR: Of course we're safe. There's a little shop.

(A sign on the wall says The Shop, and Entrance This Way. The Doctor gets the camera open.)

DOCTOR: Gotcha!

[Girl's home]

(The little girls falls onto a rug with the same motif as the camera lens cap - a stylised eye. Doctor Moon and her father comfort her.)

GIRL: No, stop it. No. No.

[Rotunda]

(Her words scroll across a little panel on the camera.)

DOCTOR: Ooo, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's alive.

ROSE: You said it was a security camera.

DOCTOR: It is. It's an alive one.

[Girl's home]

MOON: Can you hear me? Are you all right?

GIRL: Others are coming.

MOON: Who's coming? Who are the others?

GIRL: The library is breached. Others are coming.

MOON: What others?

[Rotunda]

ROSE: Others? What's it mean, others?

(Rose goes to a Node.)

ROSE: Excuse me. What does it mean, others?

DOCTOR: That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you.

ROSE: So why's it got a face?

JACKIE NODE: This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers.

ROSE: It's a real face?. Is it my..

JACKIE NODE: It has been actualised individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy.

ROSE: It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it.

DOCTOR: It's the fifty first century. That's basically like donating a park bench.

ROSE: It's donating a face!

DOCTOR: No, wait, no.

(The Doctor grabs Rose as she backs away.)

ROSE: Oi. Careful hands.

DOCTOR: The shadow. Look.

ROSE: What about it?

DOCTOR: Count the shadows.

ROSE: One. There, counted it. One shadow.

DOCTOR: Yeah But what's casting it?

(It is a triangular shadow.)

DOCTOR: Oh, I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick. Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head.

(The light in adjoining corridor is going out.)

ROSE: The power must be going.

DOCTOR: This place runs on fission cells. They'll outburn the sun.

ROSE: Then why is it dark?

DOCTOR: It's not dark.

ROSE: That shadow. It's gone.

DOCTOR: We need to get back to the Tardis.

ROSE: Why? This is fun.

DOCTOR: Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved.

JACKIE NODE: Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached (and so on)

(A door is blown open in a flash of bright light, and six spacesuited figures enter. The leader adjusts her polarising filter so we can see her face.)

RIVER: Hello, sweetie.

DOCTOR: Get out.

ROSE: Doctor.

DOCTOR: All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you.

RIVER: Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers.

ANITA: How do you know they're not androids?

RIVER: Because I've dated androids. They're rubbish.

(A man speaks.)

LUX: Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives.

RIVER: I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others.

LUX: Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts.

RIVER: You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?

DOCTOR: Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave. Hang on. Did you say expedition?

LUX: My expedition. I funded it.

DOCTOR: Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists.

RIVER: Got a problem with archaeologists?

DOCTOR: I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists.

RIVER: Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist.

DOCTOR: River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever. Stop right there. What's your name?

ANITA: Anita.

DOCTOR: Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared. No, bit more scared than that. Okay, do for now. You. Who are you?

OTHER DAVE: Er, Dave.

DOCTOR: Okay, Dave.

OTHER DAVE: Oh, well, Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we

DOCTOR: Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?

OTHER DAVE: Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker.

DOCTOR: How much darker?

OTHER DAVE Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now.

DOCTOR: Seal up this door. We'll find another way out.

OTHER DAVE: Would you

LUX: We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?

EVANGELISTA: I'm Mister Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation.

DOCTOR: Right, give it here.

ROSE: Yeah, lovely. Thanks.

(The Doctor and Rose tear up the contracts.)

LUX: My family built this library. I have rights.

RIVER: You have a mouth that won't stop. You think there's danger here?

DOCTOR: Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be.

RIVER: That was a hundred years ago. The Library's been silent for a hundred years. Whatever came here's long dead.

DOCTOR: Bet your life?

RIVER: Always.

LUX: What are you doing?

OTHER DAVE: He said seal the door.

DOCTOR: Torch.

LUX: You're taking orders from him?

DOCTOR: Spooky, isn't it?

(The Doctor takes Lux's torch and shines it into the far recesses of the round room.)

DOCTOR: Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada.

ROSE: What's Vashta Nerada?

DOCTOR: It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark. Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?

RIVER: What for?

DOCTOR: Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out.

RIVER: Oi. Do as he says.

LUX: You're not listening to this man?

RIVER: Apparently I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mister Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty boy, you're with me. Step into my office.

LUX: Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?

RIVER: I don't fancy you.

(The Doctor goes over to Dave at the terminal. Lux takes off his helmet.)

DOCTOR: Probably I can help you.

RIVER: Pretty boy. With me, I said.

DOCTOR: Oh, I'm pretty boy?

ROSE: Yes. Ooo, that came out a bit quick.

(Rose does her Tongue between teeth smile)

DOCTOR: Pretty?

ROSE: Don't act like you don't know.

DOCTOR: Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected.

OTHER DAVE: How can a shadow be infected?

EVANGELISTA: Excuse me, can I help?

ANITA: No, we're fine.

EVANGELISTA: I could just you know, hold things.

OTHER DAVE: No, really, we're okay.

ROSE: Couldn't she help?

OTHER DAVE: Trust me. I just spent four days on a ship with that woman. She's er

ANITA: Couldn't tell the difference between the escape pod and the bathroom. We had to go back for her. Twice.

(Evangelista talks with her boss. River takes a battered book from her backpack. Its cover is blue with eight squares.

RIVER: Thanks.

DOCTOR: For what?

RIVER: The usual. For coming when I call.

DOCTOR: Oh, that was you?

RIVER: You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason.

DOCTOR: A fairly good one, actually.

RIVER: Okay, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time? Er, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, er, crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet? Obviously ringing no bells. Right. Oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet? Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Whoo, life with a time traveller. Never knew it could be such hard work. Look at you. Oh, you're young.

DOCTOR: I'm really not, you know.

RIVER: No, but you are. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you.

DOCTOR: You've seen me before, then?

RIVER: Doctor, please tell me you know who I am.

DOCTOR: Who are you?

(Brng, brng. Brng, brng.)

DAVE: Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?

ROSE: Doctor? Doctor, that sounds like

DOCTOR: It is. It's a phone.

[Girl's home]

(A proper non-wireless, decent sized handset telephone is ringing. The girl has the television on but her back is to is as she writes or draws on some paper.)

GIRL: Dad?

FATHER: In a minute.

[Rotunda]

DAVE: I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise.

ROSE: But it's a phone.

DOCTOR: Let me try something.

[Girl's home]

GIRL: Dad, the phone. Aren't you going to answer it?

FATHER: It's not ringing, sweetie.

(The phone stops ringing just as she gets to it.)

[Rotunda]

(The screen says Access Denied.)

DOCTOR: Okay, doesn't like that. Let's try something else.

[Girl's home]

(The girl is drawing the library.)

DOCTOR [OC]: Okay, here it comes.

DOCTOR [on TV]: Hello?

GIRL: Hello. Are you in my television?

DOCTOR [on TV]: Well, no, I'm, I'm sort of in space. Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor.

GIRL: Would you like to speak to my Dad?

DOCTOR [on TV]: Dad or your Mum. That'd be lovely.

GIRL: I know you. You're in my library.

DOCTOR [on TV]: Your library?

GIRL: The library's never been on the television before. What have you done?

DOCTOR [on TV]: Er, well, I just rerouted the interface.

(The cartoon returns.)

[Rotunda]

RIVER: What happened? Who was that?

(Access denied. The girl starts changing channels on the television.)

DOCTOR: I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!

RIVER: You heard him, people. Let there be light.

(The Doctor goes to the other terminal, where River left her diary. When he picks it up, she takes it from him.)

RIVER: Sorry, you're not allowed to see inside the book. It's against the rules.

DOCTOR: What rules?

RIVER: Your rules.

(The girl opens the extra section at the bottom of the remote controller and presses a button. Books start flying off the shelves.)

DOCTOR: What's that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?

DAVE: Not me.

(The Doctor's screen says Cal Access Denied.)

DOCTOR: What's Cal?

(The girl works her way through all the extra buttons. The bombardment of books finally stops. Donna goes over to Miss Evangelista.)

ROSE: You all right?

EVANGELISTA: What's that? What's happening?

LUX: I don't know.

ROSE: Oh, thanks, for er, you know, offering to help with the lights.

EVANGELISTA: They don't want me. They think I'm stupid, because I'm pretty.

ROSE: Course they don't. Nobody thinks that.

EVANGELISTA: No, they're right though. I'm a moron, me. My dad said I have the IQ of plankton, and I was pleased.

Rose laughs.

ROSE: See, that's funny.

EVANGELISTA: No, no, I really was pleased. Is that funny?

ROSE: No, no.

(More books shoot off their shelves.)

RIVER: What's causing that? Is it the little girl?

DOCTOR: But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's Cal?

RIVER: Ask Mister Lux.

DOCTOR: Cal, what is it?

LUX: Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts.

DOCTOR: Mister Lux. Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?

LUX: I'm protecting my family's pride.

DOCTOR: Well, funny thing, Mister Lux. I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important.

RIVER: Then why don't you sign his contract? I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you.

DOCTOR: Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?

(The girl presses a button on her remote, and a panel slides up in the wall. Evangelista notices it.)

RIVER: There was a message from the Library. Just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years.

LUX: It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in.

EVANGELISTA: Er, excuse me?

LUX: Not just now.

RIVER: There was one other thing in the last message.

LUX: That's confidential.

RIVER: I trust this man with my life, with everything.

LUX: You've only just met him.

RIVER: No, he's only just met me.

EVANGELISTA: Er, this might be important, actually.

LUX: In a moment.

RIVER: This is a data extract that came with the message.

DOCTOR: Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors.

RIVER: Four thousand and twenty two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed.

ROSE: But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?

RIVER: That's what we're here to find out.

LUX: And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies.

[Lecture hall]

(Evangelista explores the open panel alone. She goes down a short passage to what might be a reading room or lecture hall. Anyway, every flat surface has books piled on it. She steps into the darkness and screams. The Doctor leads the way to investigate. They find a skeleton in rags.)

DOCTOR: Everybody, careful. Stay in the light.

DAVE: You keep saying that. I don't see the point.

DOCTOR: Who screamed?

DAVE: Miss Evangelista.

DOCTOR: Where is she?

RIVER: Miss Evangelista, please state your current

(River's voice echoes from very nearby.)

RIVER: Please state your current position.

(River takes a lit comm. unit from the remains of the skeleton's collar.)

RIVER: It's her. It's Miss Evangelista.

ANITA: We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?

DOCTOR: It took a lot less than a few seconds.

ANITA: What did?

EVANGELISTA [OC]: Hello?

RIVER: Er, I'm sorry, everyone. Er, this isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting.

ROSE: She's what?

EVANGELISTA [OC]: Hello? Excuse me. I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me.

ROSE: That's, that's her, that's Miss Evangelista.

DAVE: I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just, you know?

RIVER: This is her last moment. No, we can't. A little respect, thank you.

EVANGELISTA [OC]: Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?

ROSE: But that's Miss Evangelista.

RIVER: It's a data ghost. She'll be gone in a moment. Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently.

ROSE: What's a data ghost?

DOCTOR: There's a neural relay in the communicator. Lets you send thought mail. That's it there. Those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an afterimage.

ANITA: My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces.

DONNA: She's in there.

EVANGELISTA [OC]: I can't see. I can't. Where am I?

DAVE: She's just brain waves now. The pattern won't hold for long.

ROSE: But, she's conscious. She's thinking.

EVANGELISTA [OC]: I can't see, I can't. I don't know what I'm thinking.

DOCTOR: She's a footprint on the beach. And the tide's coming in.

EVANGELISTA [OC]: Where's that woman? The nice woman. Is she there?

LUX: What woman?

ROSE: She means. I think she means me.

EVANGELISTA [OC]: Is she there? The nice woman.

RIVER: Yes, she's here. Hang on. Go ahead. She can hear you.

EVANGELISTA [OC]: Hello? Are you there?

DOCTOR: Help her.

ROSE: I will.

EVANGELISTA [OC]: Hello? Is that the nice woman?

ROSE: Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I'm, I'm, I'm here. You okay?

EVANGELISTA [OC]: What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh.

ROSE: Course I won't. Course I won't tell them.

(Tears run down Rose's face)

EVANGELISTA [OC]: Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh.

ROSE: I won't tell them. I said I won't.

EVANGELISTA [OC]: Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh.

ROSE: I'm not going to tell them.

(The green light starts blinking.)

EVANGELISTA [OC]: Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh.

RIVER: She's looping now. The pattern's degrading.

(Rose puts her hands over her face and cries)

ROSE: D-Doctor.

DOCTOR: Rose it's okay come here.

(Rose goes over to him and puts her face in his chest)

EVANGELISTA [OC]: I can't think. I don't know, I, I, I, I scream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream.

RIVER: Does anybody mind if I?

EVANGELISTA [OC]: Ice cream. Ice cream.

(River turns off the comm. unit. Rose turns her head)

DOCTOR: You okay?

ROSE: Yeah I'm good. That was, that was just horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen.

RIVER: No. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that.

DOCTOR: I'll introduce you.

[Rotunda]

DOCTOR: I'm going to need a packed lunch.

RIVER: Hang on.

DOCTOR: What's in that book?

RIVER: Spoilers.

DOCTOR: Who are you?

RIVER: Professor River Song, University of

DOCTOR: To me. Who are you to me?

RIVER: Again, spoilers. Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out.

DOCTOR: Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada.

[Girl's home]

(The girl throws the remote control on the floor.)

FATHER: Darling, Doctor Moon is going now, but he'd like a word with you alone. Is that all right?

GIRL: Yes, of course, Doctor Moon.

MOON: Thank you. Now, listen. This is important. There's the real world, and there's the world of nightmares. That's right, isn't it? You understand that?

GIRL: Yes, I know, Doctor Moon.

MOON: What I want you to remember is this, and I know it's hard. The real world is a lie, and your nightmares are real. The library is real. There are people trapped in there, people who need to be saved. The shadows are moving again. Those people are depending on you. Only you can save them. Only you.

[Rotunda]

(The Doctor is scanning the floor with his sonic screwdriver.)

RIVER: You travel with him, don't you? The Doctor, you travel with him.

ROSE: Yeah, well…

DOCTOR: Proper Dave, could you move over a bit?

DAVE: Why?

DOCTOR: Over there by the water cooler. Thanks.

ROSE: You know him, don't you?

RIVER: Oh God, do I know that man. We go way back, that man and me. Just not this far back.

ROSE: I'm sorry, what?

RIVER: He hasn't met me yet probably hasn't ha…Never mind. I sent him a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me. And he looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does.

ROSE: What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know him or don't you?

DOCTOR: Rose! Quiet, I'm working.

ROSE: Sorry Sweetheart.

RIVER: Rose. You're Rose. Rose Tyler mother of Th..Two?

ROSE: Yeah. Why?

RIVER: I do know the Doctor, but in the future. His personal future.

ROSE: So why do you know me? Where am I in the future? Do you know my Daughters? Oh do they get married?

RIVER: Spoliers.

DOCTOR: Okay, got a live one. That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm.

(The Doctor throws a chicken leg into the shadow. It is only bone by the time it hits the floor.)

DOCTOR: The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive.

ROSE: What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?

DOCTOR: Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams.

ROSE: If they were on Earth, we'd know.

DOCTOR: Nah. Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark.

RIVER: Every shadow?

DOCTOR: No. But any shadow.

RIVER: So what do we do?

DOCTOR: Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada? Run. Just run.

RIVER: Run? Run where?

DOCTOR: This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere.

LUX: Don't look at me, I haven't memorised the schematics.

ROSE: Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff.

DOCTOR: You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop.

DAVE: Okay, let's move it.

He heads towards the shop but the Doctor spots something.

DOCTOR: Actually, Proper Dave? Could you stay where you are for a moment?

DAVE: Why?

DOCTOR: I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows.

(He has, at right angles to each other.)

DOCTOR: It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh.

DAVE: What do I do?

DOCTOR: You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps.

RIVER: We're not leaving you, Dave.

DOCTOR: Course we're not leaving him. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me.

DAVE: On the floor, by my bag.

(Anita goes to get it.)

DOCTOR: Don't cross his shadow. Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got.

(The Doctor puts Dave's helmet on him.)

ROSE: But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets.

DOCTOR: Yeah, but we're safe anyway.

ROSE: How are we safe?

DOCTOR: We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?

LUX: What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left.

RIVER: We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal.

DOCTOR: Okay.

(The Doctor uses his screwdriver to adjust Dave's suit.)

DOCTOR: Eight hundred percent. Pass it on.

RIVER: Gotcha.

(River holds up a sonic screwdriver of her own.)

DOCTOR: What's that?

RIVER: It's a screwdriver.

DOCTOR: It's sonic.

RIVER: Yeah, I know. Snap.

(River upgrades everyone's spacesuit. The Doctor grabs Rose.)

DOCTOR: With me. Come on.

ROSE: Like Jenny says 'Love the Running'

[Shop]

ROSE: What are we doing? We shopping? Is it a good time to shop?

(There is a lectern by a small dais with three roundels in it.)

DOCTOR: No talking, just moving. Try it. Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, Tardis won't recognise them.

ROSE: What are you doing?

DOCTOR: You don't have a suit. You're not safe.

ROSE: You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as I am and I'm not leaving you

DOCTOR: Rose, let me explain.

(Rose teleports away.)

DOCTOR: Oh, that's how you do it.

RIVER [OC]: Doctor.

[Tardis]

(Rose starts to materialise inside the Tardis. Shes pretty materalised.)

HOLO-DOCTOR: This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing: we must be in danger, and I mean fatal. I'm dead, or about to die any second with no chance of escape.

ROSE: No! Not again!

The Doctor: And that's OK, I hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you ever since you were nineteen, and that's what I'm doin'. The TARDIS is takin' you home so you can take care of the family.

ROSE: I won't let you.

The Doctor: And I bet you're fussing and moaning now, typical. But hold on, and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine.

(Rose reaches for the hologram and her hand goes through)

ROSE: I know but…

HOLO-DOCTOR: So this is what you should do: let the TARDIS die. It's going to the attic in an hour. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it, no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing in an attic. And over the years, the world will move on, and the box will be buried. And if you wanna remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing.

The Doctor: [hologram turns to face Rose, and with a full voice] Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life and take care of our little girls for me. (then flickers, screams, and vanishes.)

(Rose flickers screams and vanishes)

DOCTOR: Where did it go?

DAVE: It's just gone. I looked round, one shadow, see.

RIVER: Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here.

LUX: I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence.

RIVER: Shut up, Mister Lux.

DOCTOR: Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?

DAVE: No, no, but look, it's gone.

(Dave turns around.)

DOCTOR: Stop there. Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving. They're never just gone and they never give up.

(He sonics the floor by Dave.)

DOCTOR: Well, this one's benign.

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

DOCTOR: No one, they're fine.

DAVE: No seriously, turn them back on.

RIVER: They are on.

DAVE: I can't see a ruddy thing.

DOCTOR: Dave, turn around.

(Dave turns back to the Doctor, his visor completely dark.)

DAVE: What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?

DOCTOR: Dave, I want you stay still. Absolutely still.

(Dave jerks.)

DOCTOR: Dave? Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me, Dave.

DAVE: I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine.

DOCTOR: I want you to stay still. Absolutely still.

DAVE: I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I

(Dave's comm. unit lights blink.)

RIVER: He's gone. He's ghosting.

LUX: Then why is he still standing?

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?

RIVER: Doctor, don't.

DOCTOR: Dave, can you hear me?

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

(Dave grabs the Doctor by the throat. A skull is now visible in his helmet.)

DAVE: Who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?

RIVER: Excuse me.

(River zaps the zombie with her sonic screwdriver, freeing the Doctor.)

DOCTOR: Back from it! Get back. Right back.

(Zombie Dave lurches a step towards them.)

RIVER: Doesn't move very fast, does it?

DOCTOR: It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning.

(Zombie Dave has four shadows, and they are growing.)

LUX: What do we do? Where do we go?

RIVER: See that wall behind you? Duck.

(River fires a gun at the wall and makes a square hole in it.)

DOCTOR: Squareness gun!

RIVER: Everybody out. Go, go, go. Move it. Move, move. Move it. Move, move.

[Stacks]

RIVER: You said not every shadow.

DOCTOR: But any shadow.

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

RIVER: Run!

[Girl's home]

FATHER: Sweetie, dinner's ready.

GIRL: Rose Tyler has been saved.

FATHER: Sweetie?

[Stacks]

(Somewhere amongst the massive shelves of books, the Doctor is trying to sonic a light fitting.)

DOCTOR: Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down.

RIVER: So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?

DOCTOR: Your screwdriver looks exactly like mine.

RIVER: Yeah. You gave it to me.

DOCTOR: I don't give my screwdriver to anyone.

RIVER: I'm not anyone.

DOCTOR: Who are you?

RIVER: What's the plan?

DOCTOR: I teleported Rose back to the Tardis. If Rose got there, emergency program one would have activated.

RIVER: Take her home, to the family yeah. We need to get a shift on.

DOCTOR: She's not there. I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach.

RIVER: Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient.

(The Doctor goes to a nearby Node.)

DOCTOR: Rose Tyler. There's a Rose Tyler somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?

(The node turns its head. It has Rose's face.)

ROSE NODE: Rose Tyler has left the library. Rose Tyler has been saved.

DOCTOR: Rose.

ROSE NODE: Rose Tyler has left the library. Rose Tyler has been saved.

RIVER: How can it be Rose? How's that possible?

ROSE NODE: Rose Tyler has left the library. Rose Tyler has been saved.

DOCTOR: Rose.

ROSE NODE: Rose Tyler has left the library.

DAVE [OC]: Hey, who turned out the lights?

RIVER: Doctor!

ROSE NODE: Rose Tyler has been saved.

DAVE [OC]: Hey, who turned out the lights?

ROSE NODE: Rose Tyler has left the library.

RIVER: Doctor, we've got to go now!

ROSE NODE: Rose Tyler has been saved.

DAVE: Hey, Who turned out the lights?

(River and the Doctor run, followed by Lux, the other Dave and Anita.)

ROSE NODE: Rose Tyler has left the library. Rose Tyler has been saved.

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

ROSE NODE: Rose Tyler has left the library. Rose Tylerhas been saved.

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

ROSE NODE: Rose Tyler has left the library. Rose Tyler has been saved.

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

ROSE NODE: Rose Tylerhas left the library.

(The group are trapped between shadows.)

RIVER: Doctor, what are we going to do?

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

ROSE NODE: Rose Tyler has left the library. Rose Tyler has been saved.

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?

(River uses the squareness gun on the wall.)

RIVER: This way, quickly. Move!

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

[Girl's home]

(Our heroes escape is on the television.)

GIRL: Dad, the library, it's on television now.

FATHER: How many times, darling? The library is just your imagination.

(She changes channels and gets different views of the library, until the exterior of a hospital appears, with an ambulance driving up to it. A patient is taken out of the back.)

GIRL: Rose?

[Hospital]

(It is a posh private hospital. Rose is sitting on the bed looking at herself in a large mirror. There is a knock on the door then Doctor Moon enters.)

MOON: Hello, Rose.

ROSE: Who are you?

MOON: I'm Doctor Moon. I've been treating you since you came here, two years ago.

ROSE: Oh God. Doctor Moon, I'm so sorry. What's wrong with me? I didn't know you for a moment.

MOON: And then you remembered. Shall we go for a walk?

[Hospital grounds]

MOON: No more dreams, then? The Doctor and the blue box, time and space.

ROSE: How did we get here?

MOON: We came down the stairs, out the front door. We passed Mrs Ali on the way out.

(A small sign in front of the building reads CAL.)

ROSE: Yeah. Yeah, we did. I forgot that.

MOON: And then you remembered. Shall we go down to the river?

[River]

ROSE: You said river, and suddenly we're feeding ducks.

?: Doctor Moon. Morning.

(A man with fishing gear walks up to them.)

MOON: Rose Tyler, John Smith.

DONNA: Huh that's funny I thought I knew someone named John. Anyway hello, John.

JOHN: Hello, R, R, R

ROSE: Ooo, you've got bit of a stammer there. Bless.

JOHN: R, R

ROSE: Oh, skip to a vowel. They're easy.

[Hospital grounds]

ROSE: How did we leave it, him and me?

MOON: I got the impression he was inviting you fishing tomorrow.

[John's room]

(Rose enters in a british flag tee, jeans, jean jacket and boots.)

ROSE: So. Fishing.

[River]

(Yes, really fishing, sitting under a large umbrella in the rain.)

JOHN: So R, R.

ROSE: Gorgeous, and can't speak a word. What am I going to do with you?

[House]

(Get carried over the threshold.)

JOHN: Welcome home, M, Mrs Smith.

[Living room]

(Doctor Moon is looking through the family album while the children run around.)

ROSE: Stop it. Stop it now. We've got a visitor.

MOON: You've done so much in seven years, Rose.

ROSE: Sometimes it feels more like seventy. Mind you, sometimes it feels like no time at all.

(Doctor Moon picks up his briefcase to leave.)

MOON: Can I just say what a pleasure it is to see you fully integrated.

(Moon fritzes out to be replaced by the Doctor fiddling with his sonic screwdriver.)

DOCTOR: No, the signal's definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through. Rose!

(Moon returns.)

MOON: Sorry. Mrs Angelo's rhubarb surprise. Will I never learn?

ROSE: Oh, the Doctor. I saw the Doctor.

MOON: Yes, you did, Rose. And then, you forgot.

ROSE: Doctor Moon. Oh, hello. Shall I make you a cup of tea? I have my Mum's special recipe for the best tea.

[Rotunda]

(The large moon is hanging high in the orange sky. River cuts a square in the wall with her gun and enters.)

RIVER: OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the centre. In the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor.

DOCTOR: I'm doing it.

RIVER: There's no lights here. Sunset's coming. We can't stay long. Have you found a live one?

DOCTOR: Maybe. It's getting harder to tell. What's wrong with you?

RIVER: We're going to need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg? Thanks, Dave.

(She throws the meat into the shadow, and once again it is just bone before it hits the ground.)

RIVER: Okay. Okay, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet.

DOCTOR: They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming.

OTHER DAVE: Oh, yeah, who is he? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust him?

RIVER: He's the Doctor.

LUX: And who is the Doctor?

RIVER: The only story you'll ever tell, if you survive him.

ANITA: You say he's your friend, but he doesn't even know who you are.

RIVER: Listen, all you need to know is this. I'd trust that man to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been.

ANITA: He doesn't act like he trusts you.

RIVER: Yeah, there's a tiny problem. He hasn't met me yet.

(She goes over to where the Doctor is still scanning shadows.)

RIVER: What's wrong with it?

DOCTOR: There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it.

RIVER: Then use the red settings.

DOCTOR: It doesn't have a red setting.

RIVER: Well, use the dampers.

DOCTOR: It doesn't have dampers.

RIVER: It will do one day.

(The Doctor takes River's sonic screwdriver.)

DOCTOR: So, some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver.

RIVER: Yeah.

DOCTOR: Why would I do that?

RIVER: I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about.

DOCTOR: And I know that because?

RIVER: Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor, right now.

DOCTOR: Less emotional? I'm not emotional.

RIVER: There are five people in this room still alive. Focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young.

DOCTOR: Young? Who are you?

LUX: Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you. We're all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an Father and Daughter fighting over on who to date.

RIVER: Doctor, one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry.

(River whispers in the Doctor's ear, and he looks stunned.)

RIVER: Are we good? Doctor, are we good?

DOCTOR: Yeah, we're good.

RIVER: Good.

(River takes back her screwdriver and leaves him.)

DOCTOR: Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough. Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that. So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before. So what's new? What's changed? Come on! What's new? What's different?

DAVE 2: I don't know. Nothing. It's getting dark?

DOCTOR: It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark. Moon rise. Tell me about the moon. What's there?

LUX: It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon.

DOCTOR: What's a Doctor Moon?

LUX: A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet.

DOCTOR: Well, still active. It's signalling. Look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through.

(An image of Rose appears.)

RIVER: Doctor!

DOCTOR: Rose!

(Rose disappears again.)

RIVER: That was her. That was Rose! Can you get her back? What was that?

DOCTOR: Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh, I'm being blocked.

ANITA: Professor?

RIVER: Just a moment.

ANITA: It's important. I have two shadows.

RIVER: Okay. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours.

ANITA: It didn't do Proper Dave any good.

RIVER: Just keep it together, okay?

ANITA: Keeping it together. I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction.

(River puts the helmet on Anita.)

DOCTOR: Hang on.

(The Doctor sonics the visor black.)

RIVER: Oh God, they've got inside.

DOCTOR: No, no, no. I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone.

RIVER: Do you think they can be fooled like that?

DOCTOR: Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm. It's not like we chat.

OTHER DAVE: Can you still see in there?

ANITA: Just about.

DOCTOR: Just, just, just stay back. Professor, a quick word, please.

RIVER: What?

DOCTOR: Down here.

They crouch down.

RIVER: What is it?

DOCTOR: Look, you said there are five people still alive in this room.

RIVER: Yeah, so?

DOCTOR: So, why are there six?

(Skeletal zombie Dave has caught up to them.)

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

DOCTOR: Run!

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

[Girl's home]

DAVE [on TV]: Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?

(She changes channels.)

ROSE [on TV]: Here we are, Doctor Moon.

[Living room]

JENNIFER: Mummy, I made you!

(Rose's daughter, Jennifer, has made a plasticine figure.)

DONNA: Oh, that's nice, Jen. Where's the face?

JENNY: I don't know.

ROSE: Did you see Doctor Moon? Did he leave?

(John enters, wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase.)

TONY+JENNY: Daddy!

JOHN: Hey! Hello, you two. Come here. Big hugs. Big Daddy hugs.

JENNY: Look what I made.

JOHN: Oh. It's Mummy.

ROSE: Er, it hasn't got a face. Did you see Doctor Moon?

JOHN: No. Why, was he here?

ROSE: Yeah, just a second ago. You must have passed him.

( Rose looks out of the window and catches a brief glimpse of a woman in long black Victorian dress walking away.)

JOHN: You all right?

ROSE: Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just

JOHN: Just?

ROSE: Nothing. It's been a long day, that's all. I'm just tired.

[Bedroom]

JOHN: You okay?

ROSE: I said I was tired, and, and we put the kids to bed, and we watched television.

(The letterbox rattles.)

ROSE: Was that a letter?

JOHN: It's midnight.

ROSE: Go and see what it is.

(John leaves the room. Rose looks out of the window and sees the woman in black more clearly. She is wearing a veil. John returns.)

JOHN: 'The world is wrong.'

ROSE: What?

JOHN: For you. Weird, though. 'Dear Rose, the world is wrong. Meet me at your usual playpark, two o'clock tomorrow.'

(The woman walks away.)

ROSE: Nutter.

[Girl's home]

GIRL: Don't go. Please don't go.

[Playground]

(Rose brings her children to play. The woman is sitting alone on a bench.)

ROSE: All right, you two, off you go. No fighting.

(Rose sits next to the woman.)

ROSE: I got your note last night. The world is wrong. What's that mean?

EVANGELISTA: No, you didn't.

ROSE: I'm sorry, what?

EVANGELISTA: You didn't get my note last night. You got it a few seconds ago. Having decided to come, you suddenly found yourself arriving. That is how time progresses here, in the manner of a dream. You've suspected that before, haven't you, Rose Tyler?

ROSE: How do you know me?

EVANGELISTA: We met before, in the library. You were kind to me. I hope now to return that kindness.

ROSE: Your voice. I recognise it.

EVANGELISTA: Yes, you do. I am what is left of Miss Evangelista.

[Stacks]

(The group run through a high level walkway to another library skyscraper.)

DOCTOR: Professor, go ahead. Find a safe spot.

RIVER: It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit. You can't reason with it.

DOCTOR: Five minutes.

RIVER: Other Dave, stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor.

(Zombie Dave barges through the doors.)

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

DOCTOR: You hear that? Those words? That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit before you climbed inside and stripped his flesh. That's a man's soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever. Now, if you don't have the decency to let him go, how about this? Use him. Talk to me. It's easy. Neural relay. Just point and think. Use him, talk to me.

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

DOCTOR: The Vashta Nerada live on all the worlds in this system, but you hunt in forests. What are you doing in a library?

OTHER DAVE: We should go. Doctor!

DOCTOR: In a minute. You came to the library to hunt. Why? Just tell me why?

VASHTA NERADA: We did not.

DOCTOR: Oh, hello.

VASHTA NERADA: We did not.

DOCTOR: Take it easy, you'll get the hang of it. Did not what?

VASHTA NERADA: We did not come here.

DOCTOR: Well, of course you did. Of course you came here.

VASHTA NERADA: We come from here.

DOCTOR: From here?

VASHTA NERADA: We hatched here.

DOCTOR: But you hatch from trees. From spores in trees.

VASHTA NERADA: These are our forests.

DOCTOR: You're nowhere near a forest. Look around you.

VASHTA NERADA: These are our forests.

DOCTOR: You're not in a forest, you're in a library. There are no trees in a (the penny drops) library.

OTHER DAVE: We should go. Doctor!

DOCTOR: Books. You came in the books. Microspores in a million, million books.

DAVE 2: We should go. Doctor!

DOCTOR: Oh, look at that. The forests of the Vashta Nerada, pulped and printed and bound. A million, million books, hatching shadows.

OTHER DAVE: We should go. Doctor!

DOCTOR: Oh, Dave! Oh Dave, I'm so sorry.

(Other Dave is also a skeleton now.)

DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

OTHER DAVE: We should go. Doctor!

DOCTOR: Thing about me, I'm stupid. I talk too much. Always babbling on. This gob doesn't stop for anything. Want to know the only reason I'm still alive? Always stay near the door.

(The Doctor opens a trapdoor with his sonic screwdriver and drops. The girl watches him on the television as he hangs on to a support strut and inches his way along, screwdriver clenched between his teeth.)

[Playground]

EVANGELISTA: I suggested we meet here because a playground is the easiest place to see it. To see the lie.

ROSE: What lie?

EVANGELISTA: The children. Look at the children.

ROSE: Why do you wear that veil? If I had a face like yours, I wouldn't hide it.

EVANGELISTA: You remember my face, then? The memories are all still there. The library, the Doctor, me. You've just been programmed not to look.

ROSE: Sorry, but you're dead.

EVANGELISTA: In a way, we're all dead here, Donna. We are the dead of the library.

ROSE: Well, what about the children? The children aren't dead. My children aren't dead.

EVANGELISTA: Your children were never alive.

ROSE: Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that about my children!

EVANGELISTA: Look at your children. Look at all of them, really look.

(All the children in the playground are Jenny and Tony, repeated over and over.)

EVANGELISTA: They're not real. Do you see it now? They're all the same. All the children of this world, the same boy and the same girl, over and over again.

ROSE: Stop it. Just stop it. Why are you doing this? Why are you wearing that veil?

(Donna pulls off Evangelista's veil. Her face is distorted, skewed and stretched. Rose and the girl scream.)

[Reading room]

(Night has fallen. River and her remaining team are in another round room. She is checking the shadows with her screwdriver.)

RIVER: You know, it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor was here.

ANITA: The Doctor is here, isn't he? He is coming back, right?

RIVER: M y Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his Tardis and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor in the Tardis. Next stop, everywhere.

DOCTOR: Spoilers. Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that.

RIVER: It does for the Doctor.

DOCTOR: I am the Doctor.

RIVER: Yeah. Some day.

DOCTOR: How are you doing?

RIVER: Where's Other Dave?

DOCTOR: Not coming. Sorry.

ANITA: Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?

DOCTOR: I don't know. Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference.

(Anita has two shadows.)

ANITA: It's making a difference all right. No one's ever going to see my face again.

DOCTOR: Can I get you anything?

ANITA: An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?

DOCTOR: I'm all over it.

ANITA: Doctor. When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far. I could do with a word like that. What did she say? Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me.

DOCTOR: Safe.

ANITA: What?

DOCTOR: Safe. You don't say saved. Nobody says saved. You say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?

LUX: Four thousand and twenty two people saved. No survivors.

RIVER: Doctor?

DOCTOR: Nobody says saved. Nutters say saved. You say safe. You see, it didn't mean safe. It meant, it literally meant, saved!

[Playground]

ROSE: What happened to your face?

EVANGELISTA: Transcription errors. Destroyed my face, did wonders for my intellect. I'm a very poor copy of myself.

[Girl's home]

ROSE [on TV]: Where are we? Why are the children all the same?

EVANGELISTA [on TV]: The same pattern over and over. It saves an awful lot of space.

ROSE [on TV]: Space?

EVANGELISTA [on TV]: Cyberspace.

GIRL: No, don't tell! You mustn't tell!

[Reading room]

(The Doctor has got into a Library Archive File.)

DOCTOR: See, there it is, right there. A hundred years ago, massive power surge. All the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm. The computer tries to teleport everyone out.

RIVER: It tried to teleport four thousand twenty two people?

DOCTOR: It succeeded. Pulled them all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. Four thousand and twenty two people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?

RIVER: It saved them.

(The Doctor draws on a large polished table.)

DOCTOR: The library. A whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved four thousand and twenty two people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive.

[Bandstand]

EVANGELISTA: Your physical self is stored in the library as an energy signature. It can be actualised again whenever you or the library requires.

ROSE: The library? If my face ends up on one of those statues.

EVANGELISTA: You remember the statues?

ROSE: Wait, no, just hang on. So this isn't the real me? This isn't my real body? But I've been dieting.

EVANGELISTA: What you see around you, this entire world

[Girl's home]

EVANGELISTA [on TV]: Is nothing more than virtual reality.

[Bandstand]

ROSE: So why do you look like that?

EVANGELISTA: I had no choice. You teleported. You're a perfect reproduction. I was just a data ghost caught in the Wi-Fi and automatically uploaded.

ROSE: And it made you clever?

EVANGELISTA: We're only strings of numbers in here. I think a decimal point may have shifted in my IQ. But my face has been the bigger advantage. I have the two qualities you require to see absolute truth. I am brilliant and unloved.

ROSE: If this is all a dream, whose dream is it?

EVANGELISTA: It's hard to see everything in the data core, even for me, but there is a word. Just one word. Cal.

(The girl is crying. She changes channels.)

[Playground]

(Jenny has fallen from a swing.)

JENNY: Mummy, my knee!

ROSE: Oh! Oh, look at that knee. Oh, look at that silly old knee!

EVANGELISTA: She's not real. They're fictions. I'm sorry, but now that you understand that, you won't be able to keep a hold. They are sustained only by your belief.

ROSE: You don't know. You don't have children.

[Girl's home]

EVANGELISTA [on TV]: Rose, for your own sake, let them go!

GIRL: Stop it! You'll spoil everything! I hate you! You're going to ruin everything! Stop it!

FATHER: Sweetie, what's wrong?

GIRL: Shut up!

(She points the remote at her father and presses a button. He vanishes.)

GIRL: Daddy! No! Daddy!

(She throws the remote on the floor.)

[Reading room]

(An alarm sounds.)

LUX: What is it? What's wrong?

COMPUTER: Autodestruct enabled in twenty minutes.

[Girl's home]

JENNY [on TV]: Mummy, what did the lady mean? Are we not real?

TONY [on TV]: Where are we going?

ROSE [on TV]: Home!

[Living room]

(The lighting is red and the alarm is sounding.)

TONY: That was quick, wasn't it, Mummy?

JENNY: Mummy, what's wrong with the sky?

[Reading room]

RIVER: What's maximum erasure?

DOCTOR: In twenty minutes, this planet's going to crack like an egg.

LUX: No. No, it's all right. The Doctor Moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect Cal.

[Girl's home]

MOON: Now you really must stop this, you know. You've forgotten again it was you who saved all those people, haven't you? And then, you remembered.

GIRL: Shut up, Doctor Moon!

(She grabs the remote and makes him vanish.)

[Reading room]

(The terminal screen goes blank.)

DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

COMPUTER: All library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly

LUX: We need to stop this. We've got to save Cal.

DOCTOR: What is it? What is Cal?

LUX: We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you.

DOCTOR: It's at the core of the planet.

RIVER: Well, then. Let's go.

(River points her screwdriver at the library logo in the middle of the compass rose in the floor. It opens.)

RIVER: Gravity platform.

DOCTOR: I bet your my favorite.

RIVER: Second Favorite.

(The four step on and go down.)

[Living room]

TONY: Mummy, you're hurting my hand.

ROSE: You just, you just stay where I can see you, all right? You, you don't get out of my sight.

JENNY: Is it bedtime?

[Children's bedroom]

(The children are tucked up in their attic beds.)

DONNA: Okay. That was lovely, wasn't it? That was a lovely bedtime. We had warm milk, and we watched cartoons, and then Mummy read you a lovely bedtime story.

JENNY: Mummy, Tony and me, we're not real, are we?

ROSE: Of course you're real. You're as real as anything. Why do you say that?

TONY: But, Mummy, sometimes, when you're not here, it's like we're not here.

JENNY: Even when you close your eyes, we just stop.

DONNA: Well, Mummy promises to never close her eyes again.

(The children have vanished. Jenny is frantic.)

ROSE: No! Please! No, please! No! No, no! No, no!

[Data core]

COMPUTER: Autodestruct in fifteen minutes.

(The Doctor looks up to see a globe with swirling energy in it.)

DOCTOR: The data core. Over four thousand living minds trapped inside it.

RIVER: Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer. We're running out of time.

[Girl's home]

GIRL: Help me. Please, help me. Please, please help me!

[Data core]

(The Doctor finds an access terminal.)

GIRL [OC]: Help me. Please, help me.

ANITA: What's that?

RIVER: Was that a child?

DOCTOR: The computer's in sleep mode. I can't wake it up. I'm trying.

(The Doctor taps at the keyboard, and toys come to life in the girl's home.)

RIVER: Doctor, these readings.

DOCTOR: I know. You'd think it was dreaming.

LUX: It is dreaming, of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written.

ANITA: Computers don't dream.

GIRL [OC]: Help me. Please help me.

LUX: No, but little girls do.

(Lux pulls a breaker and a door opens. They run in.)

[CAL interface]

(A node turns to face them.)

GIRL NODE: Please help me. Please help me.

RIVER: Oh, my God.

ANITA: It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer.

LUX: She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is Cal.

DOCTOR: Cal is a child? A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!

LUX: Because she's family! Cal. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show.

DOCTOR: So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her.

LUX: This is only half a life, of course. But it's for ever.

DOCTOR: And then the shadows came.

GIRL NODE: The shadows. I have to. I have to save. Have to save.

DOCTOR: And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe.

ANITA: Then why didn't she tell us?

DOCTOR: Because she's forgotten. She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well, me.

RIVER: So what do we do?

COMPUTER: Autodestruct in ten minutes.

[Data core]

DOCTOR: Easy! We beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space.

RIVER: Difficult. It'll kill you stone dead.

DOCTOR: Yeah, it's easy to criticise.

RIVER: It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate.

DOCTOR: I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing.

RIVER: Doctor!

DOCTOR: I'm right, this works. Shut up. Now listen. You and Luxy boy, back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention in passing as you're here, shut up.

RIVER: Oh! I hate you sometimes.

DOCTOR: I know!

RIVER: Mister Lux, with me. Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him!

(River and Lux leave.)

ANITA: What about the Vashta Nerada?

DOCTOR: These are their forests. I'm going to seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content.

ANITA: So you think they're just going to let us go?

DOCTOR: Best offer they're going to get.

ANITA: You're going to make 'em an offer?

DOCTOR: They'd better take it, because right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all. You know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying. And she never gave in. And you ate her.

(He clears her visor to reveal a skull.)

DOCTOR: But I'm going to let that pass, just as long as you let them pass.

ANITA: How long have you known?

DOCTOR: I counted the shadows. You only have one now. She's nearly gone. Be kind.

ANITA: These are our forests. We are not kind.

DOCTOR: I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go.

ANITA: These are our forests. They are our meat.

(Shadows stretch out from Vashta Nerada Anita towards the Doctor.)

DOCTOR: Don't play games with me. You just killed someone I liked. That is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor, and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up.

(There is a pause, then the shadows withdraw.)

ANITA: You have one day.

(The spacesuit collapses.)

RIVER: Oh, Anita.

DOCTOR: I'm sorry. She's been dead a while now. I told you to go!

RIVER: Lux can manage without me, but you can't.

(River punches the Doctor, knocking him out. A little later, River is twisting some wires together.)

COMPUTER: Autodestruct in two minutes.

(The Doctor wakes up.)

DOCTOR: Oh, no, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing? That's my job.

RIVER: Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?

DOCTOR: Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?

RIVER: Spoilers.

DOCTOR: This is not a joke. Stop this now. This is going to kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any.

RIVER: You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download.

DOCTOR: River, please. No.

RIVER: Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time you me and Rose have been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean, you and Rose turned up on my doorstep, you with a new haircut and a suit and Rose with her perfect blonde hair and a new dress she bought . You two took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The Towers sang, and you cried. Rose and I smiled and laughed.

COMPUTER: Autodestuct in one minute.

RIVER: You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue.

(The two screwdrivers and her diary are just out of the Doctor's reach.)

RIVER: There's nothing you can do.

DOCTOR: You can let me do this.

RIVER: If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you. I'll never be Born.

DOCTOR: Time can be rewritten.

RIVER: Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare. It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run.

DOCTOR: River, you know my name.

COMPUTER: Autodestruct in ten

DOCTOR: You whispered my name in my ear.

COMPUTER: Nine, eight, seven

DOCTOR: There's only two reason I would ever tell anyone my name. And Rose knows my name that leaves the second.

RIVER: Hush, now.

COMPUTER Four, three

RIVER: Spoilers.

COMPUTER: Two, one

(River joins two power cables together, and there is a blinding light.)

[Staircase]

JOHN: Rose? What's happening?

ROSE: I don't know, but it's not real. Nothing here's real. The whole world, everything. None of it's real.

JOHN: Am I real?

(They start to wash out in bright light.)

ROSE: I'm not sure

(John is pulled away from Rose into the light.)

[Reception]

(Lux is working at the desk terminal.)

MAN: Excuse me?

(There are a lot of people here.)

MAN: What happened? How did we get here?

LUX: Look at you. You're back! You're all back! He did it! You're all back. Look at you!

[Staircase]

(Lux goes down the marble stairs to the balcony.)

LUX: Look at that. Oh, look at that. He did it. Four thousand and twenty two people, saved.

(The sad Doctor is still handcuffed to a copper pipe.)

[Shop]

(People are teleporting out.)

COMPUTER: Please be patient. Only three can teleport at a time. Do not state your intended destination until you arrive in your designated slot.

DOCTOR: You okay?

ROSE: about you?

WOMAN: And remember to switch off your mobile comm. unit.

ROSE: Are you all right?

DOCTOR: I'm always all right.

ROSE: Is all right special Time Lord code for really not all right at all?

DOCTOR: Why?

ROSE: Because I'm all right, too.

DOCTOR: Come on.

[Staircase]

(The Doctor puts River's diary on the balcony rail.)

ROSE: Your friend, Professor Song. She knew you in the future, and she knew me. Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me.

DOCTOR: Rose, this is her diary. My future. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?

ROSE: Spoilers, right?

DOCTOR: Right.

(He puts River's sonic screwdriver on the diary.)

DOCTOR: Come on. The next chapter's this way.

(They walk back up the stairs.)

RIVER [OC]: When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it will never end. But however hard you try, you can't run for ever. Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark, if he ever, for one moment, accepts it.

(The Doctor runs back for the screwdriver.)

DOCTOR: Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that? Thing is, future me had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her, and what he did was give her a screwdriver. Why would I do that?

(Because it also contains a neural relay, which has two green lights on it.)

DOCTOR: Oh! Oh! Oh, look at that. I'm very good!

ROSE: What have you done?

DOCTOR: Saved her.

[Stacks]

(The Doctor is running as one green light goes out.)

DOCTOR: Stay with me! You can do it, stay with me! Come on, you and me, one last run!

[Reading room]

DOCTOR: Sorry, River, shortcut!

COMPUTER: Platform disabled. (The Doctor dives into the gravity well. The last light is blinking.)

[Data core]

RIVER [OC]: Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day.

(The Doctor plugs the screwdriver into the core, and her neural energy is transferred.)

RIVER [OC]: Not today.

(Charlotte Node smiles.)

[Hospital grounds]

(River is wearing a loose white robe. Charlotte and Doctor Moon walk up to her.)

GIRL: It's okay, you're safe. You'll always be safe here. The Doctor fixed the data core. This is a good place now. But I was worried you might be lonely, so I brought you some friends. Aren't I a clever girl?

EVANGELISTA: Aren't we all?

(Anita, the two Daves and Miss Evangelista with her normal face are walking towards her.)

RIVER: Oh, for heaven's sake. He just can't do it, can he? That man. That impossible man. He just can't give in.

RIVER [OC]: Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all.

(The Doctor returns to the Reception and stares at the Tardis. He snaps his fingers and it opens Rose is waiting inside)

RIVER [OC]: Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair, and the Doctor comes to call

(He snaps his fingers again and the door closes.)

[Children's bedroom]

(River closes her diary.)

RIVER: Everybody lives.

(She kisses Charlotte goodnight and looks at Ella and Joshua.)

RIVER: Sweet dreams, everyone.

[Tardis]

ROSE: Doctor, River whispered something in your ear, what did she say?

DOCTOR: Something from my well our future.

ROSE: Yeah but, what was it? Let me guess Spoliers?

DOCTOR: Spoliers.

(Rose feels something in her stomch and puts her hand on it)

DOCTOR: You all right Rose?

ROSE: Hm? Oh yeah Fine, I'm fine. Anyway next trip?


	16. Welcome Donna Noble

On a glittering alien world, an attendant brings a telephone to Rose. She is lounging by the pool, wearing a bathrobe.

ROSE: I said, no.

[Public telephone]

DOCTOR: Sapphire waterfall. It's a waterfall made of sapphires.

[Spa]

DOCTOR [OC]: This enormous jewel, the size of a glacier

[Public telephone]

DOCTOR: Reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion, and then shatters into sapphires at the edge. They fall a hundred thousand feet into a crystal ravine.

[Spa]

ROSE: I bet you say that to all the girls.

[Public telephone]

DOCTOR: Oh, come on. They're boarding now. It's no fun if I see it on me own. Four hours, that's all it takes.

ROSE [OC]: Okay fine I'll be there in five.

[Spa]

DOCTOR [OC]: Ha ha! I win again!

ROSE: Oh, shut up. Love you.

DOCTOR [OC]: Love you too bye.

ROSE: Bye.

[Airport]

Rose comes out.

ROSE: Ready?

DOCTOR: Ready.

[Shuttle]

The Doctor and Rose has taken their seat in the passenger compartment of the bus cum aeroplane. Other passengers are still boarding.

HOSTESS: Complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts.

SKY: Just the headphones, please.

HOSTESS: There you go.

The hostess leaves the woman in the blue suit and goes to the Doctor and Rose.

HOSTESS: That's the headphones for channels one to thirty six. Modem link for 3D vidgames. Complimentary earplugs. Complimentary slippers. Complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you some products may contain nuts.

ROSE: That'll be the peanuts.

HOSTESS: Enjoy your trip.

DOCTOR: Oh, I can't wait. Allons-y.

HOSTESS: I'm sorry?

DOCTOR: It's French, for let's go.

HOSTESS: Fascinating.

David Troughton, and his petite Indian assistant have taken the seats behind the Doctor and Rose.

HOSTESS: Headphones for channels one to thirty six.

HOBBES: Oh no, thank you, not for us.

DEE DEE: Earplugs, please.

HOSTESS: There you go.

HOBBES: They call it the Sapphire Waterfall, but it's no such thing. Sapphire's an aluminium oxide, but the glacier is just compound silica with iron pigmentation.

The hostess moves on to a couple, man and woman.

HOSTESS: Complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts.

VAL: Thank you.

HOBBES: Have you got that pillow for my neck?

DEE DEE: Yes, sir.

HOBBES: And the pills?

DEE DEE: Yes, all measured out for you. There you go.

Hobbes leans over to meet the Doctor and Rose.

HOBBES: Hobbes. Professor Winfold Hobbes.

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor and this is Rose.

ROSE: Hello.

HOBBES: It's my fourteenth time.

DOCTOR: Oh. Our first.

DEE DEE: And I'm Dee Dee, Dee Dee Blasco.

HOBBES: Don't bother the man. Where's my water bottle?

HOSTESS: Complimentary slippers, complimentary juice pack, and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you some products may contain nuts.

A teenage boy is sitting across the aisle from his parents.

VAL: Don't be silly. Come and sit with us. Look, we get slippers.

BIFF: Jethro. Do what your mother says.

JETHRO: I'm sitting here.

BIFF: Oh, he's ashamed of us, but he doesn't mind us paying, does he?

VAL: Oh, don't you two start. Should I save the juice pack or have it now? Look, peach and clementine.

Boarding is complete.

HOSTESS: Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader Fifty. If you would fasten your seatbelts, we'll be leaving any moment. Doors.

The doors close.

HOSTESS: Shields down.

The windows are shielded.

HOSTESS: I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder. Midnight has no air, so please don't touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rear, and should we need to use it, you first. Now I will hand you over to Driver Joe.

JOE [OC]: Driver Joe at the wheel. There's been a diamondfall at the Winter Witch Canyon, so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map. The journey covers five hundred kliks to the Multifaceted Coast. Duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us, and as they used to say in the olden days, wagons roll.

The shuttle shakes a bit.

HOSTESS: For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth classics.

Dropdown screens show a pop video of some woman.

HOSTESS: Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovico Klein.

Something holographic.

HOSTESS: Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat. The Animation Archives. Four hours of fun time. Enjoy.

That is why she hands out earplugs. Sky looks up from her book, very unhappy. The Doctor powers up his sonic screwdriver and suddenly it goes quiet. The screens return to their docks. Rose smiles.

HOBBES: Well, that's a mercy.

HOSTESS: I do apologise, ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon. We seem to had a failure of the Entertainment System.

DOCTOR: Oh.

VAL: But what do we do?

BIFF: We've got four hours of this? Four hours of just sitting here?

DOCTOR: Tell you what. We'll have to talk to each other instead.

[98 kliks later...]

(The idea has caught on. Everyone is listening to Val and Biff's stories.)

VAL: So Biff said, I'm going swimming.

BIFF: Oh, I was all ready. Trunks and everything. Nose plug.

VAL: He had this little nose plug. You should have seen him.

BIFF: And I went marching up to the lifeguard. And he was a Shamboni. You know, those big foreheads?

VAL: Great big forehead.

BIFF: And I said, where's the pool? And he said

BIFF + VAL: The pool is abstract.

(Jethro is bored to tears.)

VAL: It wasn't a real pool.

BIFF: It was a concept.

DOCTOR: And you were wearing a nose plug.

BIFF: I was like this. Ooo, where's the pool?

[150 kliks later...]

( Rose and Dee Dee are in the galley, getting drinks from a thermos jug.)

DEE DEE: I'm just a second-year student, but I wrote a paper on the Lost Moon of Poosh, Professor Hobbes read it, liked it, took me on as researcher, just for the holidays. Well, I say researcher. Most of the time he's got me fetching and carrying. But it's all good experience.

ROSE: And did they ever find it?

DEE DEE: Find what?

ROSE: The Lost Moon of Poosh.

DEE DEE: Oh, no. Not yet.

ROSE: Well. Maybe that'll be your great discovery, one day. Here's to Poosh.

DEE DEE: Poosh.

[209 kliks later...]

(The Doctor is sitting with Sky as they unwrap their meals.)

DOCTOR: No, no, I'm with this friend of mine, Rose. She's the blonde girl I'm with. You?

SKY: No, it's just me.

DOCTOR: Oh, I've done plenty of that. Travelling on my own. I love it. Do what you want, go anywhere.

SKY: No, I'm still getting used to it. I've found myself single rather recently, not by choice.

DOCTOR: What happened?

SKY: Oh, the usual. She needed her own space, as they say. A different galaxy, in fact. I reckon that's enough space, don't you?

DOCTOR: Yeah. I had a friend who went to a different universe.

SKY: Oh, what's this, chicken or beef?

DOCTOR: I think it's both.

[251 kliks later...]

(Professor Hobbes is giving an illustrated lecture. Even Jethro is interested.)

HOBBES: So, this is Midnight, do you see, bombarded by the sun. Xtonic rays, raw galvanic radiation. Dee Dee, next slide. It's my pet project. Actually, I'm the first person to research this. Because, you see, the history is fascinating. Because there is no history. There's no life in this entire system. There couldn't be. Before the Leisure Palace Company moved in, no one had come here in all eternity. No living thing.

JETHRO: But how do you know? I mean, if no one can go outside.

VAL: Oh, his imagination. Here we go.

ROSE: He's got a point, though.

HOBBES: Exactly. We look upon this world through glass, safe inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit. And here we are now, crossing Midnight, but never touching it.

(Crunch, rattle, grind.)

VAL: We've stopped. Have we stopped?

BIFF: Are we there?

DEE DEE: We can't be, it's too soon.

HOBBES: They don't stop. Crusader vehicles never stop.

HOSTESS: If you could just return to your seats. It's just a small delay.

The hostess goes to the intercom phone.

BIFF: Maybe just a pit stop.

HOSTESS: What's going on?

HOBBES: There's no pit to stop in. I've been on this expedition fourteen times. They never stop.

SKY: Well, evidently we have stopped, so there's no point in denying it.

JETHRO: We've broken down.

VAL: Thanks, Jethro.

JETHRO: In the middle of nowhere.

BIFF: That's enough. Now stop it.

HOSTESS: Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon. We're just experiencing a short delay. The driver needs to stabilise the engine feeds. It's perfectly routine, so if you could just stay in your seats.

The Doctor walks towards the driver's door.

HOSTESS: No, I'm sorry, sir, I. Could you please?

The Doctor flashes his psychic paper.

DOCTOR: There you go. Engine expert. Two ticks.

The Doctor opens the driver's door.

HOSTESS: I'm sorry, sir. if you could just sit down. You're not supposed to be in there.

[Cockpit]

There are two men in the compartment.

JOE: Sorry. If you could return to your seat, sir.

DOCTOR: Company insurance. Let's see if we can get an early assessment. So, what's the problem, Driver Joe?

JOE: We're stabilising the engine feeds. Won't take long.

DOCTOR: Er, no, because that's the engine feed, that line there, and it's fine. And it's a micropetrol engine, so stabilising doesn't really make sense, does it? Sorry. I'm the Doctor, I'm very clever. So, what's wrong?

CLAUDE: We just stopped. Look, all systems fine, everything's working, but we're not moving.

The Doctor scans with his screwdriver.

DOCTOR: Yeah, you're right. No faults. And who are you?

CLAUDE: Claude. I'm the mechanic. Trainee.

DOCTOR: Nice to meet you.

JOE: I've sent a distress signal. They should dispatch a rescue truck, top speed.

DOCTOR: How long till they get here?

JOE: About an hour.

DOCTOR: Well, since we're waiting, shall we take a look outside? Just lift the screens a bit?

JOE: It's a hundred percent Xtonic out there. We'd be vaporised.

DOCTOR: Nah. Those windows are Finitoglass. They'd give you a couple of minutes. Go on, live a little.

JOE: Well.

He raises the front screen.

JOE: Wow.

DOCTOR: Oh, that is beautiful.

CLAUDE: Look at all those diamonds. Poisoned by the sun. No-one can ever touch them.

DOCTOR: Joe, you said we took a detour?

JOE: Just about forty kliks to the west.

DOCTOR: Is that a recognised path?

JOE: No, it's a new one. The computer worked it out on automatic.

DOCTOR: So we're the first. This piece of ground. No one's ever been here before. Not in the whole of recorded history.

CLAUDE: Did you just? No, sorry, it's nothing.

DOCTOR: What did you see?

CLAUDE: Just there. That ridge. Like, like a shadow. Just, just for a second.

DOCTOR: What sort of shadow?

Beep, beep, beep

JOE: Xtonic rising. Shields down.

CLAUDE: Look, look. There it is, there it is. Look, there.

DOCTOR: Where? What was it?

The shields close.

CLAUDE: Like just something shifting. Something sort of dark, like it was running.

DOCTOR: Running which way?

CLAUDE: Towards us.

JOE: Right, Doctor, back to your seat. And, er, not a word. Rescue's on its way. If you could close the door. Thank you.

[Shuttle]

Rose is waiting by the door as the Doctor comes out.

ROSE: What did they say? Did they tell you? What is it? What's wrong?

DOCTOR: Oh, just stabilising. Happens all the time.

He and Rose go into part of the plane that has no one in the part of the plane and they talk about what went on in there.

SKY: I don't need this. I'm on a schedule. This is completely unnecessary.

HOSTESS: Back to your seats, thank you.

The hostess goes into the cockpit.

DEE DEE: Excuse me, Doctor, but they're micropetrol engines, aren't they?

HOBBES: Now, don't bother the man.

DEE DEE: My father was a mechanic. Micropetrol doesn't stabilise. What does stabilise mean?

DOCTOR: Well. Bit of flim-flam. Don't worry, they're sorting it out.

HOBBES: So it's not the engines?

ROSE: It's just a little pause, that's all.

HOBBES: How much air have we got?

DOCTOR: Professor, it's fine.

VAL: What did he say?

DOCTOR: Nothing.

VAL: Are we running out of air?

The hostess reenters the compartment.

HOBBES: I was just speculating.

BIFF: Is that right, miss? Are we running out of air?

VAL: Is that what the Captain said?

HOSTESS: If you could all just remain calm.

VAL: How much air have we got?

JETHRO: Mum, just stop it.

HOSTESS: I assure you, everything is under control.

BIFF: Well, doesn't look like it to me.

VAL: Well, he said it.

DEE DEE: It's fine. The air is on a circular filter.

VAL: He started it

General hubbub.

ROSE: Everyone! Quiet! Thank you. Now, if you'd care to listen to my good friend Dee Dee.

DEE DEE: Oh. Er, it's just that, well, the air's on a circular filter, so we could stay breathing for ten years.

DOCTOR: There you go. And I've spoken to the Captain. I can guarantee you everything's fine.

Thump, thump.

VAL: What was that?

HOBBES: It must be the metal. We're cooling down. It's just settling.

DEE DEE: Rocks. It could be rocks falling.

BIFF: What I want to know is, how long do we have to sit here.

Thump, thump, on another part of the hull.

SKY: What is that?

VAL: There's someone out there.

HOBBES: Now, don't be ridiculous.

DEE DEE: Like I said, it could be rocks.

HOSTESS: We're out in the open. Nothing could fall against the sides.

Thump, thump.

DOCTOR: Knock, knock.

JETHRO: Who's there?

SKY: Is there something out there? Well? Anyone?

Thump, thump.

SKY: What the hell is making that noise?

HOBBES: I'm sorry, but the light out there is Xtonic. That means it would destroy any living thing in a split second. It is impossible for someone to be outside.

Thump, thump.

SKY: Well, what the hell is that, then?

HOSTESS: Sir, you really should get back to your seat.

The Doctor uses his stethoscope on the hull.

DOCTOR: Hello?

Thump, thump. Quicker now.

JETHRO: It's moving.

The emergency exit rattles.

VAL: It's trying the door.

HOBBES: There is no it. There's nothing out there. Can't be.

More trying of the emergency exit, then two thumps on the roof, and two more on the entrance door.

VAL: That's the entrance. Can it get in?

DEE DEE: No. That door's on two hundred weight hydraulics.

HOBBES: Stop it. Don't encourage them.

DEE DEE: What do you think it is?

VAL: Biff, don't.

ROSE: Mister Cane. Better not.

BIFF: Nah, it's cast iron, that door.

Biff knocks three times, and gets three thumps in reply.

VAL: Three times. Did you hear that? It did it three times.

JETHRO: It answered.

VAL: It did it three times!

DOCTOR: All right, all right, all right. Everyone calm down.

SKY: No, but it answered. It answered. Don't tell me that thing's not alive. It answered him.

Thump, thump, thump.

HOSTESS: I really must insist you get back to your seats.

SKY: No, don't just stand there telling us the rules. You're the hostess. You're supposed to do something.

The Doctor knocks on the door four times. There is a long pause before he gets the four thumps in reply.

SKY: What is it? What the hell's making that noise? She said she'd get me. Stop it. Make it stop. Somebody make it stop. Don't just stand there looking at me. It's not my fault. He started it with his stories.

The hostess gets on the intercom.

ROSE: Calm down!

SKY: And he made it worse!

VAL: You're not helping.

SKY: Why didn't you leave it alone? Stop staring at me. Just tell me what the hell it is.

DEE DEE: Calm down!

The thumping starts again.

SKY: It's coming for me. Oh, it's coming for me. It's coming for me. It's coming for me. It's coming for me.

Sky backs up to the driver's door and screams.

DOCTOR: Get out of there!

(Boom! The whole shuttle rocks from side to side and sparks fly. The entertainment system comes back online as the lights go out.)

BIFF: You all right? Okay.

DOCTOR: Arms, legs, neck, head, nose. I'm fine. Everyone else? How are we? Rose?

ROSE: Arms, legs, hands, fingers, head, face. I'm good.

DOCTOR: How are we? Everyone else all right?

HOBBES: Earthquake. Must be.

DEE DEE: But that's impossible. The ground is fixed. It's solid.

HOSTESS: We've got torches. Everyone take a torch. They're in the back of the seats.

VAL: Oh, Jethro. Sweetheart, come here.

JETHRO: Never mind me. what about her?

Sky is sitting amongst the remains of the front row.

VAL: What happened to the seats?

BIFF: Who did that?

VAL: They've been ripped up.

DOCTOR: It's all right, it's all right, it's all right. It's over. We're still alive. Look, the wall's still intact. Do you see?

Intact but dented inwards.

HOSTESS: Joe? Claude?

ROSE: We're safe.

HOSTESS: Driver Joe, can you hear me? I'm not getting any response. The intercom must be down.

The hostess opens the driver's door and bright light floods the cabin. An alarm sounds until she manages to close it again.

VAL: What happened? What was that?

BIFF: Is it the driver? Have we lost the driver?

HOSTESS: The cabin's gone.

HOBBES: Don't be ridiculous. It can't be gone. How can it be gone?

DEE DEE: Well, well, you saw it.

HOSTESS: There was nothing there, like it was ripped away.

Rose is sitting down shining her torchlight at him so he can see.

BIFF: What are you doing?

Biff aims his torchlight at the panel the Doctor is working on.

DOCTOR: Ah, that's better. Little bit more light. Thank you. Molto bene.

VAL: Do you know what you're doing?

BIFF: The cabin's gone. You'd better leave that wall alone.

HOBBES: The cabin can't be gone.

DOCTOR: No, it's safe. Any rupture would automatically seal itself.

The Doctor removes the panel and looks at the wiring.

DOCTOR: But something sliced it off. You're right, the cabin's gone.

HOSTESS: But if it gets separated?

DOCTOR: It loses integrity. I'm sorry, they've been reduced to dust. The driver and the mechanic. But they sent a distress signal. Help is on its way. They saved our lives. We are going to get out of here, I promise. We're still alive, and they are going to find us.

JETHRO: Doctor, look at her.

Sky hasn't moved.

DOCTOR: Right. Yes. Sorry. Have we got a medical kit?

JETHRO: Why won't she turn around?

ROSE: What's her name?

HOSTESS: Silvestry. Mrs Sky Silvestry.

ROSE: Sky? Can you hear me? Are you all right? Can you move, Sky? Just look at me.

JETHRO: That noise from outside. It's stopped.

VAL: Well, thank God for that.

JETHRO: But what if it's not outside anymore? What if it's inside?

VAL: Inside? Where?

JETHRO: It was heading for her.

ROSE: Sky? It's all right, Sky. I just want you to turn around, face me.

Sky turns slowly and stares into the torchlight.

DOCTOR: Sky?

SKY: Sky?

ROSE: Are you all right?

SKY: Are you all right?

DOCTOR: Are you hurt?

SKY: Are you hurt?

ROSE: You don't have to talk.

SKY: You don't have to talk.

DOCTOR: I'm trying to help.

SKY: I'm trying to help.

DOCTOR: My name's the Doctor.

SKY: My name's the Doctor.

ROSE: Okay, can you stop?

SKY: Okay, can you stop?

DOCTOR: I'd like you to stop.

SKY: I'd like you to stop.

HOBBES: Why's she doing that?

SKY: Why's she doing that?

BIFF: She's gone mad.

SKY: She's gone mad.

VAL: Stop it.

SKY: Stop it.

VAL: I said stop it.

SKY: I said stop it.

DEE DEE: I don't think she can.

SKY: I don't think she can.

HOBBES: All right now, stop it. This isn't funny.

SKY: All right now, stop it. This isn't funny.

ROSE: Shush, shush, shush, all of you.

SKY: Shush, shush, shush, all of you.

JETHRO: My name's Jethro.

SKY: My name's Jethro.

DOCTOR: Jethro, leave it. Just shut up.

SKY: Jethro, leave it. Just shut up.

ROSE: Why are you repeating?

SKY: Why are you repeating?

DOCTOR: What is that, learning?

SKY: What is that, learning?

ROSE: Copying?

SKY: Copying?

DOCTOR: Absorbing?

SKY: Absorbing?

DOCTOR: The square root of pi is 1.772453850905516027298167483341. Wow.

SKY: (overlapping) The square root of pi is 1.772453850905516027298167483341. Wow.

HOBBES: But that's impossible.

SKY: But that's impossible.

DEE DEE: She couldn't repeat all that.

SKY: She couldn't repeat all that.

VAL: Tell her to stop.

SKY: Tell her to stop.

VAL: She's driving me mad.

SKY: She's driving me mad.

VAL: Just make her stop!

SKY: Just make her stop!

People start talking over each other, with Sky still repeating their words.

VAL: Stop her staring at me. Shut her up.

SKY: Stop her staring at me. Shut her up.

HOSTESS: It's got to be a trick.

SKY: It's got to be a trick.

DEE DEE: That's impossible.

SKY: That's impossible.

BIFF: I'm telling you, whatever your name is.

SKY: I'm telling you, whatever your name is.

ROSE: Now, just stop it, all of you.

SKY: Now, just stop it all of you.

HOBBES: Her eyes. What's wrong with her eyes?

SKY: Her eyes. What's wrong with her eyes?

JETHRO: She can copy anything.

SKY: She can copy anything.

VAL: Biff, don't just stand there, do something. Make her stop.

SKY: Biff, don't just stand there, do something. Make her stop

BIFF: You're scaring my wife.

SKY: You're scaring my wife.

HOSTESS: Mrs Silvestry.

SKY: Mrs Silvestry.

JETHRO: Six, six, six.

SKY: Six, six, six.

VAL: She's different. She's something else. Do something. Make her stop.

SKY: Make her stop.

The lights come back on, shutting everyone up.

HOSTESS: That's the back up system.

BIFF: Well, that's a bit better.

VAL: What about the rescue? How long's it going to take?

HOSTESS: About sixty minutes, that's all.

HOBBES: Then I suggest we all calm down. This panic isn't helping. That poor woman is evidently in a state of

HOBBES + SKY: Self induced hysteria. We should leave her alone.

JETHRO: Doctor.

DOCTOR: I know.

HOBBES + SKY: Doctor, now step back. I think you should leave her. Alone. What's she doing?

VAL + SKY: How can she do that? She's talking with you. And with me. Oh, my God. Biff, what's she doing?

JETHRO + SKY: She's repeating, at exactly the same time.

DEE DEE + SKY: That's impossible.

HOBBES + SKY: There's not even a delay.

JETHRO + SKY: Oh man, that is weird.

ROSE + SKY: I think you should all be very, very quiet. Have you got that?

VAL + SKY: How's she doing it?

DOCTOR + SKY: Mrs Cane, please be quiet.

VAL + SKY: How can she do that? She's got my voice! She's got my words!

BIFF + SKY: Come on, be quiet. Hush, now. Hush. She's doing it to me.

DOCTOR + SKY: Just stop it, all of you. Stop it, please. Now then, Sky. Are you Sky? Is Sky still in there? Mrs Silvestry? You know exactly what I'm going to say. How are you doing that? Roast beef. Bananas. The Medusa Cascade. Bang! Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Tardis. Shamble bobble dibble dooble. Oh, Doctor, you're so handsome. Yes, I am, thank you. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O. First she repeats, then she catches up. What's the next stage?

DEE DEE + SKY: Next stage of what?

JETHRO + SKY: That's not her, is it. That's not Mrs Silvestry any more.

ROSE + SKY: I don't think so, no. I think the more we talk, the more she learns. Now, I'm all for education, but in this case, maybe not. Let's just move back. Come on. Come with me. Everyone, get back. All of you, as far as you can.

VAL + SKY: Doctor, make her stop.

DOCTOR + SKY: Val, come with me. Come to the back. Stop looking at her. Come on, Jethro. You too. Everyone, come on. Fifty minutes, that's all we need. Fifty minutes till the rescue arrives. And she's not exactly strong. Look at her. All she's got is our voices.

VAL + SKY: I can't, I can't look at her. It's those eyes.

DEE DEE + SKY: We must not look at goblin men.

BIFF + SKY: What's that supposed to mean?

ROSE + SKY: It's a poem. Christina Rossetti.

DEE DEE + SKY: We must not look at goblin men. We must not buy their fruits. Who knows upon what soil they fed Their hungry, thirsty roots?

DOCTOR + SKY: Actually, I don't think that's helping.

HOBBES + SKY: She's not a goblin, or a monster. She's just a very sick woman.

JETHRO + SKY: Maybe that's why it went for her.

HOBBES + SKY: There is no it.

JETHRO + SKY: Think about it though. That knocking went all the way round the bus until it found her. And she was the most scared out of all of us. Maybe that's what it needed. That's how it got in.

HOBBES + SKY: For the last time. Nothing can live on the surface of Midnight.

DOCTOR+ SKY: Professor, I'm glad you've got an absolute definition of life in the universe, but perhaps the universe has got ideas of its own, hmm? Now trust me, I've got previous. I think there might well be some consciousness inside Mrs Silvestry, but maybe she's still in there. And it's our job to help her.

BIFF + SKY: Well, you can help her. I'm not going near.

DOCTOR + SKY: No, I've got to stay back, because if she's copying us, then maybe the final stage is becoming us. I don't want her becoming me, or things could get a whole lot worse.

VAL + SKY: Oh, like you're so special.

ROSE+ SKY: As it happens, yes, he is. So that's decided. We stay back, and we wait. When the rescue ship comes, we can get her to hospital.

HOSTESS + SKY: We should throw her out.

HOBBES + SKY: I beg your pardon?

VAL + SKY: Can we do that?

DOCTOR + SKY: Don't be ridiculous.

HOSTESS + SKY: That thing, whatever it is, killed the driver, and the mechanic, and I don't think she's finished yet.

ROSE+ SKY: She can't even move.

HOSTESS + SKY: Look at her. Look at her eyes. She killed Joe, and she killed Claude, and we're next.

BIFF + SKY: She's still doing it. Just stop it. Stop talking. Stop it!

VAL + SKY: Biff, don't, sweetheart.

BIFF + SKY: But she won't stop. We can't throw her out, though. We can't even open the doors.

DOCTOR + SKY: No one is getting thrown out.

DEE DEE + SKY: Yes, we can. Because there's an air pressure seal. Like when you opened the cabin door, you weren't pulled out. You had a couple of seconds, because it takes the pressure wall about six seconds to collapse. Well, six seconds exactly. That's enough time to throw someone out.

ROSE+ SKY: Thanks, Dee Dee. Just what we needed.

VAL: Would it kill her outside?

DEE DEE + SKY: I don't know. But she's got a body now. It would certainly kill the physical form.

DOCTOR + SKY: No one is killing anyone.

HOSTESS + SKY: I wouldn't risk the cabin door twice, but we've got that one. All we need to do is grab hold of her and throw her out.

DOCTOR + SKY: Now, listen, all of you. For all we know that's a brand new life form over there. And if it's come inside to discover us, than what's it found? This little bunch of humans. What do you amount to, murder? Because this is where you decide. You decide who you are. Could you actually murder her? Any of you? Really? Or are you better than that?

HOSTESS + SKY: I'd do it.

BIFF + SKY: So would I.

VAL + SKY: And me.

DEE DEE + SKY: I think we should.

ROSE+ SKY: What?

DEE DEE + SKY: I want her out.

DOCTOR+ SKY: You can't say that.

DEE DEE + SKY: I'm sorry, but you said it yourself, Doctor. She is growing in strength.

DOCTOR + SKY: That's not what I said.

DEE DEE + SKY: I want to go home. I'm sorry. I want to be safe.

ROSE+ SKY: You'll be safe any minute now. The rescue truck is on its way.

HOSTESS + SKY: But what happens then? If it takes that thing back to the Leisure Palace, if that thing reaches civilisation. What if it spreads?

DOCTOR + SKY: No, because when we get back to the base, I'll be there to contain it.

VAL + SKY: You haven't done much so far.

BIFF + SKY: You're just standing in the back with the rest of us.

HOSTESS + SKY: She's dangerous. It's my job to see that this vessel is safe, and we should get rid of her.

HOBBES + SKY: Now, hang on. I think perhaps we're all going a little bit too far.

ROSE + SKY: At last. Thank you.

HOSTESS + SKY: Two people are dead.

DOCTOR + SKY: Don't make it a third. Jethro, what do you say?

JETHRO + SKY: I'm not killing anyone.

ROSE+ SKY: Thank you.

VAL + SKY: He's just a boy.

JETHRO + SKY: What, so I don't get a vote?

DOCTOR + SKY: There isn't a vote. It's not happening. Ever. If you try to throw her out that door, you'll have to get past me first.

HOSTESS + SKY: Okay.

BIFF + SKY: Fine by me.

ROSE+ SKY: Oh, now you're being stupid. Just think about it. Could you actually take hold of someone and throw them out of that door?

BIFF + SKY: Calling me a coward?

VAL + SKY: Who put you in charge, anyway?

HOBBES + SKY: I'm sorry, but you're a Doctor of what, exactly?

HOSTESS + SKY: He wasn't even booked in. The rest of you, tickets in advance. They just turned up out of the blue.

VAL + SKY: Where from?

DOCTOR + SKY: We're just travelling. Were a travellers, that's all.

VAL + SKY: Like an immigrant?

HOSTESS + SKY: Who were you talking to? Before you got on board, you were talking to someone. Who was that?

ROSE + SKY: It was me.

BIFF + SKY: And what was he saying to you?

VAL + SKY: He hasn't even told us his name.

JETHRO + SKY: The thing is though, Doctor, you've been loving this.

DOCTOR + SKY: Oh, Jethro, not you.

JETHRO + SKY: No, but ever since all the trouble started, you've been loving it. So have you Rose.

HOBBES + SKY: It has to be said, you do seem to have a certain glee.

ROSE+ SKY: All right, we are interested. Yes, we can't help it. Because whatever's inside her, it's brand new, and that's fascinating.

VAL + SKY: What, you wanted this to happen?

ROSE + SKY: No.

BIFF + SKY: And you were talking to her, all on your own, before all the trouble. Right at the front, you were talking to that Sky woman, the two of you together. I saw you.

VAL + SKY: We all did.

HOSTESS + SKY: And you went into the cabin.

BIFF + SKY: What were you saying to her?

DOCTOR: I was just talking.

BIFF + SKY: Saying what?

JETHRO + SKY: You called us humans like you're not one of us.

VAL + SKY: He did. That's what he said.

DEE DEE + SKY: And the wiring. He went into that panel and opened up the wiring.

DOCTOR + SKY: That was after.

BIFF + SKY: But how did you know what to do?

DOCTOR + SKY: Because I'm clever!

HOBBES + SKY: I see. Well, that makes things clear.

BIFF + SKY: And what are we, then? Idiots?

ROSE+ SKY: That's not what he meant.

DEE DEE + SKY: If you're clever, then what are we?

VAL + SKY: You've been looking down on us from the moment we walked in.

HOSTESS + SKY: Even if he goes, he's practically volunteered.

DOCTOR + SKY: Oh come on, just listen to yourself, please.

BIFF + SKY: Do you mean we throw him out as well?

HOSTESS + SKY: If we have to.

DOCTOR + SKY: Look, just. Right, sorry, yes, hold on, just. I know you're scared, and so am I. Look at me, I am. But we have all got to calm down and cool off and think.

HOBBES + SKY: Perhaps you could tell us your name. And Rose tell us your full name.

DOCTOR + SKY: What does it matter?

HOSTESS + SKY: Then tell us.

DOCTOR + SKY: John Tyler.

ROSE+SKY: Rose Tyler.

HOBBES + SKY: Your real name Doctor.

BIFF + SKY: He's lying. Look at his face.

VAL + SKY: His eyes are the same as hers.

JETHRO + SKY: Why won't you tell us?

DEE DEE + SKY: It's a simple enough question.

VAL + SKY: He's been lying to us right from the start.

HOSTESS + SKY: What's your name?

BIFF + SKY: No one's called John Tyler. Come off it.

DOCTOR + SKY: Now listen to me. Listen to me right now, because you need me, all of you. If we are going to get out of this, then you need me.

HOBBES: So you keep saying. You've been repeating yourself more than her.

VAL: If anyone's in charge, it should be the Professor. He's the expert.

JETHRO: Mum, stop. Just look.

BIFF: You keep out of this, Jethro.

JETHRO: Look at her!

DEE DEE: She's stopped.

DOCTOR + SKY: When did she? No, she hasn't. She's still doing it.

VAL: She looks the same to me. No, she's stopped. Look, I'm talking, and she's not.

BIFF: What about me, is she? Look. Look at that. She's not doing me. She's let me go.

HOSTESS: Mrs Silvestry? Nor me. Nothing.

DOCTOR + SKY: Sky, what are you doing?

DEE DEE: She's still doing him.

ROSE: Doctor, it's you. She's only copying you.

DOCTOR + SKY: Why me? Why are you doing this?

DEE DEE: She won't leave him alone.

VAL: Do you see? I said so. She's with him.

BIFF: They're together.

HOBBES: How do you explain it, Doctor, if you're so clever?

DOCTOR + SKY: I don't know. Sky, stop it. I said stop it. Just stop it.

VAL: Look at the two of them.

DOCTOR + SKY: Mrs Silvestry, I'm trying to understand. You've captured my speech. What for? What do you need? You need my voice in particular. The cleverest voice in the room. Why? Because I'm the only one who can help? Oh, I'd love that to be true, but your eyes, they're saying something else. Listen to me. Whatever you want, if it's life, or form, or consciousness, or voice, you don't have to steal it. You can find it without hurting anyone. And I'll help you. That's a promise. So, what do you think?

SKY: Do we have a deal?

DOCTOR: Do we have a deal?

ROSE: Hold on, did she?

JETHRO: She spoke first.

VAL: She can't have.

HOBBES: She did.

JETHRO: She spoke first.

SKY: Oh, look at that. I'm ahead of you.

DOCTOR: Oh, look at that. I'm ahead of you.

HOBBES: Did you see? She spoke before he did. Definitely.

JETHRO: He's copying her.

ROSE: Doctor, what's happening?

SKY: I think it's moved.

DOCTOR: I think it's moved.

SKY: I think it's letting me go.

DOCTOR: I think it's letting me go.

DEE DEE: What do you mean? Letting you go from what?

BIFF: But he's repeating now. He's the one doing it. It's him.

JETHRO: They're separating.

HOBBES: Mrs Silvestry, is that you?

SKY: Yes. Yes, it's me.

DOCTOR: Yes. Yes, it's me.

SKY: I'm coming back. Listen.

DOCTOR: I'm coming back

Rose runs over to the Doctor.

SKY: It's me.

DOCTOR: Listen. It's me.

ROSE: Like it's passed into the Doctor. It's transferred. Whatever it is, it's gone inside him. Doctor, are you in there?

DEE DEE: No, that's not what happened.

VAL: But look at her.

SKY: Look at me, I can move.

DOCTOR: Look at me.

SKY: I can feel again.

DOCTOR: I can move. I can feel again.

ROSE: Sweetheart, come on I know your in there.

SKY: I'm coming back to life.

DOCTOR: I'm coming back to life.

SKY: And look at him. He can't move.

DOCTOR: And look at him. He can't move.

Rose puts her hands on his face.

ROSE[In a whisper]: Doctor, please it's me.

SKY: Help me.

DOCTOR: Help me.

SKY: Professor?

DOCTOR: Professor?

SKY: Get me away from him.

DOCTOR: Get me away from him.

SKY: Please.

DOCTOR: Please.

Hobbes takes Sky's hands and helps her up.

SKY: Oh, thank you.

DOCTOR: Oh, thank you.

JETHRO: They've completely separated.

BIFF: It's in him. Do you see? I said it was him all the time.

VAL: She's free. She's been saved.

SKY: Oh, it was so cold.

DOCTOR: Oh, it was so cold.

SKY: I couldn't breathe.

DOCTOR: I couldn't breathe.

SKY: I'm sorry.

DOCTOR: I'm sorry.

SKY: I must have scared you so much.

DOCTOR: I must have scared you so much.

VAL: No, no, it's all right. I've got you. Ooo, there you are, my love. It's gone. Everything's all right now.

DEE DEE: I wouldn't touch her.

BIFF: But it's gone. She's clean. It passed into him.

DEE DEE: That's not what happened.

HOBBES: Thank you for your opinion, Dee, but clearly Mrs Silvestry has been released.

DEE DEE: No.

VAL: Just leave her alone. She's safe, isn't she? Jethro, it's let her go, hasn't it?

JETHRO: I think so, yeah. Looks like it. Professor?

HOBBES: I'd say, from observation, the Doctor can't move. And when she was possessed, she couldn't move, so

BIFF: Well, there we are then. Now the only problem we've got is this Doctor.

SKY: It's inside his head.

DOCTOR: It's inside his head.

SKY: It killed the driver.

DOCTOR: It killed the driver.

SKY: And the mechanic.

DOCTOR: And the mechanic.

SKY: And now it wants us.

DOCTOR: And now it wants us.

VAL: I said so.

SKY: He's waited so long.

DOCTOR: He's waited so long.

SKY: In the dark.

DOCTOR: In the dark.

SKY: And the cold.

DOCTOR: And the cold.

SKY: And the diamonds.

DOCTOR: And the diamonds.

SKY: Until you came.

DOCTOR: Until you came.

SKY: Bodies so hot.

DOCTOR: Bodies so hot.

SKY: With blood.

DOCTOR: With blood.

SKY: And pain.

DOCTOR: And pain.

VAL: Stop. Oh, my God, make him stop. Someone make him stop.

DEE DEE: But she's saying it.

VAL: And you can shut up.

DEE DEE: But it's not him, it's her. He's just repeating.

BIFF: But that's what the thing does, it repeats.

HOSTESS: Just let her talk.

BIFF: What do you know? Fat lot of good you've been.

HOSTESS: Just let her explain.

DEE DEE: I think. I mean, from what I've seen, it repeats, then it synchronises, then it goes on to the next stage and that's exactly what the Doctor said would happen.

BIFF: What, and you're on his side?

DEE DEE: No.

JETHRO: The voice is the thing.

DEE DEE: And she's the voice. She stole it. Look at her. It's not possessing him, it's draining him.

HOSTESS: She's got his voice.

VAL: But that's not true, because it can't. Because I saw it pass into him. I saw it with my own eyes.

BIFF: So did I.

DEE DEE: You didn't.

VAL: It went from her, to him. You saw it, didn't you?

JETHRO: I don't know.

VAL: Oh, don't be stupid, Jethro. Of course you did.

JETHRO: I suppose he was right next to her.

BIFF: Everyone saw it. Everyone.

DEE DEE: You didn't. You're just making it up. I know what I saw, and I saw her stealing his voice.

VAL: She's as bad as him. Someone shut her up.

HOBBES: I think you should be quiet, Dee.

DEE DEE: Well, I'm only saying

HOBBES: And that's an order! You're making a fool of yourself, pretending you're an expert in mechanics and hydraulics, when I can tell you, you are nothing more than average at best. Now shut up.

SKY: That's how he does it.

DOCTOR: That's how he does it.

SKY: He makes you fight.

DOCTOR: He makes you fight.

SKY: Creeps into your head.

DOCTOR: Creeps into your head.

SKY: And whispers.

DOCTOR: And whispers.

SKY: Listen.

DOCTOR: Listen.

SKY: Just listen.

DOCTOR: Just listen.

SKY: That's him.

DOCTOR: That's him.

SKY: Inside.

DOCTOR: Inside.

BIFF: Throw him out.

VAL: Get him out of my head.

BIFF: Yeah, we should throw him out.

VAL: Don't just talk about it, just. You're useless. Do something.

BIFF: I will. You watch me. I'm going to throw him out.

SKY: Yes.

DOCTOR: Yes.

SKY: Throw him out.

DOCTOR: Throw him out.

SKY: Get rid of him.

DOCTOR: Get rid of him.

SKY: Now.

DOCTOR: Now.

Biff takes hold of the Doctor from behind.

ROSE: No leave him alone!

DEE DEE: Don't!

VAL: It'll be you next.

HOSTESS: Don't think we should do this.

BIFF: It was your idea. Professor, help me.

HOBBES: I can't. I'm not.

BIFF: What sort of a man are you? Come on.

VAL: Throw him out.

BIFF: Come on.

VAL: Just do it. Throw him out.

BIFF: Help. Professor, help me.

The Doctor manages to hook his foot onto a seat. Rose hangs onto his foot.

ROSE: Stop it! It's her not him! I need him!

VAL: Get him out.

BIFF: Grab hold of him. Not like that. Are you stupid?

SKY: Cast him out.

DOCTOR: Cast him out.

SKY: Into the sun.

DOCTOR: Into the sun.

VAL: I want him out.

SKY: And the night.

DOCTOR: And the night.

VAL: Get him out.

BIFF: Come on. Don't just stand there. Do something.

VAL: Get him out.

SKY: Do it.

DOCTOR: Do it.

SKY: Do it now.

DOCTOR: Do it now.

SKY: Faster.

DOCTOR: Faster.

VAL: Just do it!

ROSE: No! Don't!

SKY: That's the way.

DOCTOR: That's the way.

SKY: You can do it.

DOCTOR: You can do it.

SKY: Molto bene.

VAL: Throw him out.

DOCTOR: Molto bene.

VAL: Get him out.

SKY: Allons-y.

DOCTOR: Allons-y.

ROSE: Stop it!

HOSTESS: That's his voice.

SKY: The starlight waits.

ROSE: She's taken his voice! See it's still in her!

DOCTOR: The starlight waits.

SKY: The emptiness.

DOCTOR: The emptiness.

VAL: Get him out.

SKY: The Midnight sky.

DOCTOR: The Midnight sky.

HOSTESS: It's her.

VAL: Throw him out.

HOSTESS: She's taken his voice!

The hostess grabs Sky and rushes her towards the entrance door. She presses the button and everyone screams as the bright light floods in.

HOSTESS: One, two, three, four, five, six.

The pressure wall collapses. The hostess and Sky are sucked out and the door closes. The men drop the Doctor.

DOCTOR: It's gone. It's gone. It's gone, it's gone, it's gone, it's gone. It's gone. It's gone. It's gone, it's gone, it's gone. It's gone, it's gone, it's gone.

ROSE: Oh! Its you!

(They hug like the hug from the Idiots Lantern)

VAL: I said it was her.

[20 minutes later...]

(Everyone is sitting quietly.)

VOICE [OC]: Repeat. Crusader Fifty rescue vehicle coming alongside in three minutes. Door seals set to automatic. Prepare for boarding. Repeat. Prepare for boarding.

DOCTOR: The hostess. What was her name?

ROSE: I don't know.

[Airport]

ROSE: What do you think it was?

DOCTOR: No idea.

ROSE: Do you think it's still out there?

DOCTOR: Yeah. They can build a Leisure Palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning round an Xtonic star, in silence.

ROSE: Can't imagine you without a voice.

DOCTOR: Molto bene.

DONNA: Molto bene.

DOCTOR: No, don't do that. Don't. Don't.

ROSE: Sorry. So back to the Tardis?

DOCTOR: Yeah back to the Tardis.

The walk back to the Tardis, Rose puts her head on his shoulder.

[Adipose Industries]

Both the Doctor, Rose and Donna Noble, walk along different streets to the same glass fronted building. She goes into the main reception whilst he sonics his way in through a rear fire escape.

RECEPTIONIST [OC]: Good morning, Adipose Industries.

Donna shows an ID to the guard at the lifts.

DONNA: Donna Noble, Health and Safety.

[Basement]

The Doctor flashes his psychic paper at a guard he passes.

DOCTOR: John Tyler, Rose Tyler, Health and Safety.

[Lecture hall]

A woman is giving a presentation to an audience of several dozen.

FOSTER: Adipose Industries, the twenty first century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is. You just take one capsule. One capsule, once a day for three weeks, and the fat, as they say.

The film takes over.

NARRATOR [OC]: The fat just walks away.

A woman in the audience speaks.

PENNY: Excuse me, Miss Foster. If I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?

FOSTER: Oh, Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I can oblige.

Donna and Rose are also in the audience but in different seats.

NARRATOR [OC]: Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule.

[Projection room]

This is where the Doctor is watching the presentation.

COMPUTER: The mobilising lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter

DOCTOR: Health and Safety. Film department.

[Lecture hall]

FOSTER: One hundred percent legal, one hundred percent effective.

PENNY: But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?

FOSTER: We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone, but from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin.

[Call centre]

Mostly cold calling, by the sound of it.

PEOPLE: Good morning. I represent Adipose Industries.

Donna sits down next to a man in a cubicle.

CRAIG: That's a three week course of pills for a special price of forty five pounds.

DONNA: (sotto) Donna Noble, Health and Safety. Don't mind me.

The Doctor finds a young woman.

CLARE: We deliver within three working days.

DOCTOR: (sotto) John Tyler, Health and Safety. Don't mind me.

CRAIG: The box comes with 21 days worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant.

Rose finds a woman

ROSE: (sotto) Rose Tyler Health and Safety. Don't worry bout me.

Donna looks at the pendant - a gold plated Adpiose pill. Rose, Does the same. So does The Doctor

CLARE: It's made of eighteen carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no.

DONNA: I'll just need to keep this for testing. And I just need a list of your customers. Could you print it off?

CRAIG: I suppose so.

DONNA: Where's the printer?

CRAIG: Just over there, by the plant.

Donna looks of the cubicle wall.

DONNA: Which plant, that plant?

CRAIG: Yeah, that's the one.

DONNA: Lovely.

She sits down, and up pops the Doctor.

DOCTOR: That's the printer there?

CLARE: By the plant, yeah.

DOCTOR: Brilliant.

Down he goes and up comes Rose.

ROSE: Over there?

MANDY: Yes.

Rose goes down and Donna comes up.

DONNA: Does it need a code? Last place I worked, the printer needed a code.

CRAIG: No, I can do it from here.

They swap over.

DOCTOR: Has it got paper?

CLARE: Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked.

Miss Foster walks in with two guards.

FOSTER: Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention.

The workers stand.

FOSTER: On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Because if anyone's good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it.

Miss Foster leaves and the workers sit down again.

DOCTOR: Anyway, if you could print that off. Thanks.

DONNA: So if you could just print off that list, I'll get out of your way. Lovely. Thanks, then. See you.

ROSE: So you'll print that? Thanks so much.

Donna heads for the printer. The Doctor stands then sits again as Clare gives him a piece of paper.

DOCTOR: Thanks, then. Oh, what's that?

CLARE: My telephone number.

DOCTOR: What for?

CLARE: Health and Safety. You be health, I'll be safety.

DOCTOR: Ah. Ah. But that contravenes er, paragraph five, subsection C. Sorry.

Donna collects the printouts and leaves.

The Doctor walks behind her to the printer and looks for his copies, then walks over to Rose.

DOCTOR: Did you get one?

ROSE: Yeah. Here.

[Stacy's home]

DONNA: Stacy Campbell?

STACY: Who wants to know?

DONNA: My name's Donna. I represent Adipose Industries, and you're on the list of our valued customers.

[Roger's home]

DOCTOR: Mister Roger Davey? We're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries. Just need to ask you a few questions.

[Stacy's home]

STACY: It's been fantastic. I've started the pills on Thursday. Five days later, I've lost eleven pounds.

DONNA: And no side effects or anything?

STACY: No, I feel fantastic. It's a new lease of life. Now, what do you think about these earrings. Do they work?

DONNA: Yeah, lovely.

[Roger's home]

ROSE: May i?

Roger nods, and Rose sits down on the couch.

ROGER: I've been on the pills for two weeks now. I've lost fourteen kilos.

DOCTOR: That's the same amount every day?

ROGER: One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning.

ROSE: What makes you say that?

ROGER: That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time.

[Stacy's home]

DONNA: You going on a date?

STACY: I'm doing the opposite. I'm dumping him. I can do better than him now. Right, I won't be long. If the taxi beeps, give me a shout.

[Roger's home]

ROGER: It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes.

DOCTOR: But with no burglars?

ROGER: Nothing. I've given up looking.

ROSE: Tell me, Roger. Have you got a cat flap?

(That's a yes.)

ROGER: It was here when I bought the house. I've never bothered with it, really. I'm not a cat person.

DOCTOR: No, I've met cat people. You're nothing like them.

ROGER: It's that what it is, though? Cats getting inside the house?

ROSE: Well, thing about cat flaps is, they don't just let things in, they let things out as well.

ROGER: Like what?

DOCTOR: The fat just walks away.

[Stacy's home]

(Stacy is in the bathroom.)

STACY: Won't be long!

DONNA: Oh, that's all right.

Donna takes the Adipose pendant out and examines it, then she twists it absentmindedly and Stacy's stomach growls. As Donna twiddles with the gold capsule, Stacey's abdomen moves around.

[Miss Foster's office]

An alarm goes off, and her computer screen shows the location. Miss Foster uses her wrist-watch communicator.

FOSTER: We have unscheduled parthenogenesis.

[Roger's home]

DOCTOR: Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so.

The Doctor's three lobed gizmo beeps.

ROSE: Oh. Got to go. Sorry.

[Miss Foster's office]

FOSTER: Send out the collection squad. Bring them home.

A black van with sirens and lights speeds out of the Adipose Industries car park.

[Stacy's home]

A jelly-baby shaped creature breaks off from Stacy's abdomen and jumps into the bathroom sink.

DONNA: You all right up there?

STACY: Yeah.

The little creature looks up at her.

[Miss Foster's office]

FOSTER: The Adipose has been witnessed. Activating full parthenogenesis.

Miss Foster twiddles her own pendant.

[Stacy's bathroom]

Another creature pops out of Stacy's body, then gurgles and waves at her.

STACY: What are you? What are you?

[Stacy's home]

Donna is at the foot of the stairs.

DONNA: I like what you've done with the hall. Stacy? Are you all right? I wouldn't mind a little visit myself. Everything all right in there?

She knocks on the bathroom door.

DONNA: It's only me. Do you mind if I pop to the loo? Stacy?

Lots of lumps are moving around below Stacy's clothes.

STACY: Oh, help me. Oh my God, help me!

DONNA: What is it, what's wrong?

Stacy has bolted the door on the inside.

DONNA: Stacy!

Stacy screams then her clothes fall to the floor, and lots of little creatures run out. When Donna burst in, she sees the last one on the window sill. It waves at her and jumps.

[Street]

(The Doctor and Rose are following the signal on his gizmo. He has to hit it a few times. The van arrives outside Stacy's home as Donna leaves by the back door and goes down the alleyway. The trail of knocked over dustbins tells her which way the creatures have gone. The men from the van have used butterfly nets to collect the creatures, put them into containers and then the back of the van. They drive away past Donna, and nearly knock down Rose.

ROSE: Woah!

DOCTOR: You okay?

ROSE: Yeah I'm fine.

They start chasing after it. A taxi pulls up by Donna.

DRIVER: Stacy Campbell?

DONNA: No, she's gone.

DRIVER: Gone where?

DONNA: She's just gone.

DRIVER: Oh, great. Thanks for nothing.

He puts his For Hire sign back on and drives off. In the alleyway, mere yards from Donna, the Doctor and Rose lose the signal on his gizmo.

[Miss Foster's office]

Miss Foster is examining security footage on her computer screen.

FOSTER: It seems we have a case of industrial espionage. One touch and the capsule bio-tunes itself to it's owner, but someone must have introduced a second raw capsule. Therefore, one of these people is a thief. There, oh yes, there she is. Now, what shall we do with her?

[Nobles' home]

Donna goes inside, and her mother calls out.

SYLVIA [OC]: And what time's this?

DONNA: How old am I?

SYLVIA: Not old enough to use a phone.

A little later, Donna is sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of drink.

SYLVIA: I thought you were only moving back for a couple of weeks. Look at you. I mean, you're never gonna find a flat, not while you're on the dole. And its no good sitting there, dressed up, looking like you're job hunting. You've got to do something. It's not like the 1980s. No one's unemployed these days except you. How long did that job with Health and Safety last? Two days, and then you walk out. I have other plans. Well, I've not seen them. And it's no good sitting there dreaming. No one's going to come along with a magic wand and make your life all better.

DONNA: Where is Granddad?

SYLVIA: Where do you think he is! Up the hill. He's always up the hill.

[Allotment]

He has got a nice set-up in his allotment shed. There is also a small telescope and a camp stool nearby. Donna walks up with a thermos.

WILF: Aye, aye. Here comes trouble.

DONNA: Permission to board ship, sir?

WILF: Permission granted. Was she nagging you?

DONNA: Big time. Brought you a thermos.

WILF: Oh, ta.

DONNA: You seen anything?

WILF: Yeah, I've got Venus, there with an apparent magnitude of minus three point five. At least, that's what it says in my little book.

Donna puts a tarpaulin on the ground next to him.

WILF: Here, come and see. Come on. Here you go. Right?

Donna looks at the bright evening star.

WILF: That's the only planet in the Solar System named after a woman.

DONNA: Good for her. How far away is that?

WILF: Oh, its about twenty six million miles. But we'll get there, one day. In a hundred years time we'll be striding out amongst the stars. Jiggling about with all them aliens. Just you wait.

DONNA: You really believe in all that stuff, don't you?

WILF: It's all over the place these days. If I wait here long enough.

DONNA: I don't suppose you've seen a little blue box?

WILF: Is that slang for something?

DONNA: No, I mean it. If you ever see a little blue box flying up there in the sky, you shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout.

WILF: Do you know, I don't understand half the things you say these days.

DONNA: Nor me.

WILF: No, fair dos. You've had a funny old time of it lately. There was poor old what's his name, Lance, bless him, and that barmy old Christmas. I wish you'd tell us what really happened.

DONNA: I know. It's just, the things I've seen, sometimes I think I'm going mad. I mean, even tonight I was in a. Doesn't matter.

WILF: Well, you're not yourself, I'll give you that. You just, you seem to be drifting, sweetheart.

DONNA: I'm not drifting. I'm waiting.

WILF: What for?

DONNA: The right man.

WILF: Same old story. A man!

DONNA: No, I don't mean like that. He has a friend and I met them both. But, their real. I've seen Them. I've met them, just once, and then I let them fly away.

WILF: Well, there you are. Go and find them.

DONNA: I've tried. Their nowhere.

WILF: Oi, not like you to give up. Do you know, I remember when you were about six years old, your mother said no holiday this year. So off you toddled, all on your own and you got on a bus to Strathclyde. Ha! We had the police after you and everything. Ha, where's she gone, then. Where's that girl, hey?

DONNA: You're right. Because their still out there, somewhere. And I'll find them, Gramps. Even if I have to wait a hundred years, I'll find them.

[Tardis]

The Doctor is examining his version of the pendant through a magnifying glass.

DOCTOR: Oh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for

ROSE: For?

[Outside Donna's home]

Sylvia comes out of the house wearing a dressing gown and hair curlers.

SYLVIA: It's my turn for the car. What you need it for?

DONNA: A quick getaway.

[Call centre]

Donna parks in an alleyway near Adipose Industries, and leaves. Then the Tardis materialises nearby. They enter the building as they did before. DONNA: Morning.

The Doctor and Rose go into a storage room and he sonics the door locked. Donna settles herself in a cubicle in the ladies.

FOSTER: Keep an eye out. She'll come back and then she's mine.

The clock moves on from 9:30 to 6:10. The call staff are leaving and the lights are being turned out.

CLARE: See you tomorrow.

The Doctor and Rose comes out of their hiding place. Donna does the same, then goes back in to answer her phone.

DONNA: (sotto) Not now.

[Nobles' home]

SYLVIA: I need the car. Where are you?

[Ladies toilets]

DONNA: I can't. I'm busy.

[Nobles' home]

SYLVIA: Why are you whispering?

[Ladies toilets]

DONNA: I'm in church.

SYLVIA: What are you doing in church?

DONNA: Praying.

[Nobles' home]

SYLVIA: Huh, bit late for that, madam.

WILF: What's she in church for?

SYLVIA: Hush, you. Go up the hill. But I need the car. I'm going out with Suzette. She's asked all the Wednesday girls. Apparently she's been on those Adipose pills. She says she looks marvellous.

[Ladies toilets]

Miss Foster enters with armed guards.

FOSTER: We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself? I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come. Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her.

The guards kick open the cubicle doors. The fifth one contains Penny the reporter.

FOSTER: There you are.

PENNY: I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us.

FOSTER: Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny.

They leave. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose comes out of the plant room onto the roof and gets into the window cleaner's cradle.

[Call centre]

PENNY: You've got no right to do this. Let me go!

[Miss Foster's office]

The Doctor lowers the cradle to Miss Foster's window. He grabs Roses arm and pushes her down they duck out of sight when they enter.

PENNY: This is ridiculous.

FOSTER: Sit there.

PENNY: I'm phoning my editor.

FOSTER: I said sit.

[Outside the window]

The Doctor uses a stethoscope to listen to the conversation. Rose takes one of the ear piece and listens too.

PENNY [OC]: You can't tie me up.

[Miss Foster's office]

PENNY: What sort of a country do you think this is?

FOSTER: Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale.

PENNY: So, come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?

Donna has arrived at the secretary's station outside the office.

FOSTER: Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This (a capsule) is the spark of life.

PENNY: And what's that supposed to mean?

FOSTER: Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them. That part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body.

PENNY: What do you mean, a body?

FOSTER: I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster. As in foster mother. And these are my children.

She takes a little creature out of a drawer and puts it on the desk.

PENNY: You're kidding me. What the hell is that?

Donna, Rose and the Doctor both look through the windows.

FOSTER: Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat.

PENNY: But I don't understand.

FOSTER: From ordinary human people.

Rose and Donna see each other. Rose nudges the Doctors arm and points to Donna. Their conversation is totally silent.

DOCTOR: Donna?

DONNA: Doctor? Rose? Doctor! Rose!

DOCTOR: But what? What? What?

DONNA: Oh my god!

ROSE: But how?

DONNA: It's me!

DOCTOR: Yes, I can see that.

DONNA: Oh, this is brilliant.

ROSE: What the hell are you doing there?

DONNA: I was looking for you.

DOCTOR: What for?

DONNA: I read it on the internet. Weird. Crept along. Heard them talking. Hid. You.

Then she realises that Miss Foster is staring at her Rose and the Doctor.

FOSTER: Are we interrupting you?

DOCTOR: Run!

FOSTER: Get her.

The Doctor zaps the office door with his sonic screwdriver.

FOSTER: And them.

The Doctor sends the cradle back up to the roof. Donna runs upstairs as the guards shoot the office door open. They run out, and Miss Foster follows.

PENNY: What about me?

[Stairwell]

The Doctor, Rose and Donna meet on the stairs and embrace.

DONNA: Oh, my God. Rose!

ROSE: Donna! Ha ha!

Rose and Donna hug, then Donna moves to the Doctor.

DONNA I don't believe it. You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?

DOCTOR: Yeah, thanks, Donna. Not right now.

The guards are a few floors below.

ROSE: Just like old times!

[Roof]

DONNA: Because I thought, how do you find the Doctor, and Rose? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then they'll turn up.

The Doctor sonics the door.

DONNA: So I looked everywhere. You name it. UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet their connected. Because the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You guys opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax.

DOCTOR: What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?

DONNA: I don't know. That's what it says on the internet. Well, on the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought, let's take a look.

The Doctor sonics the cradle controls.

ROSE: In you get!

DONNA: What, in that thing?

ROSE: Yes, in that thing.

DONNA: But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again.

DOCTOR: No, no, no, because I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely.

Rose and Donna climbed into the cradle first. Then the Doctor gets in.

[Plant room]

FOSTER: Out of my way.

Miss Foster sonics open the door to the roof.

[Roof]

She looks down on the cradle.

FOSTER: Oh. Oh, I don't think so.

She sonics the controls. There are sparks and the cradle drops suddenly.

[Window cleaning cradle]

The Doctor manages to make the cradle stop.

DOCTOR: Hold on. Hold on. We can get in through the window.

(He tries to sonically cut through the glass.)

[Roof]

FOSTER: Deadlock the building.

[Window cleaning cradle]

DOCTOR: Can't get it open!

DONNA: Well, smash it then!

She finds a spanner, and Rose finds a wedge hammer and they start hitting the glass, which is designed nowadays to withstand a nearby bomb. Miss Foster aims her sonic pen at one of the steel cables. It starts to burn.

DONNA: She's cutting the cable.

The cable snaps, tipping Donna out. The Doctor manages to hang on, Rose is holding onto the cradle part that isn't tipping.

DOCTOR: Donna!

Donna is dangling from the end of the cable.

DONNA: Doctor!

ROSE: Hold on!

DONNA: I am! Doctor! Rose!

[Roof]

FOSTER: And now, for the other one.

Miss Foster goes to the other side of the cradle mechanism and starts to sonic the remaining cable. The Doctor takes aim and blasts her pen out of her hand. It hurts. FOSTER: Ow!

[Window cleaning cradle]

The Doctor catches the falling pen, puts it between his teeth and climbs to another window.

DONNA: I'm going to fall!

ROSE: No your not I've got you!

Rose starts moving trying to get to Donna.

DOCTOR: Rose be careful!

ROSE: Yeah yeah I know!

[Miss Foster's office]

Donna's legs are visible through the window.

PENNY: What the hell is going on?

[Window cleaning cradle]

DONNA: This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home.

The Doctor slides up the window.

DOCTOR: I won't be a minute!

He climbs inside.

[Roof]

FOSTER: Yes, he's slippery, that one. Time we found out who he is.

[Miss Foster's office]

The Doctor runs downstairs to the office and goes to the window.

PENNY: Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?

DOCTOR: What are you, a journalist?

PENNY: Yes.

DOCTOR: Well, make it up.

He unlocks the window and grabs Donna's legs.

DONNA: Get off!

DOCTOR: I've got you. I've got you. Stop kicking!

Miss Foster and the guards head downstairs. The Doctor pulls Donna inside. Rose gets down to the window and sticks her arms inside, the Doctor and Donna pull her inside.

DOCTOR: There we go.

DONNA: I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?

DOCTOR: Oh, yes! And off we go.

PENNY: Oi!

DOCTOR: Sorry!

The Doctor zaps Penny free from the door.

DOCTOR: Now do yourself a favour. Get out.

[Call centre]

The Doctor, Rose and Donna meet Miss Foster and her guards.

FOSTER: Well, then. At last.

DONNA: Hello.

DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor.

ROSE: I'm Rose.

DONNA: And I'm Donna.

FOSTER: Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology.

DOCTOR: Oh, yes, I've still got your sonic pen. Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek.

DONNA: Oh, it's definitely sleek.

ROSE: Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name, that would be?

FOSTER: Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class.

DOCTOR: A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates.

FOSTER: I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost.

ROSE: What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?

FOSTER: Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents.

DONNA: What, like an outer space super nanny?

FOSTER: Yes, if you like.

DONNA: So. So those little things, they're, they're made out of fat, yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her.

FOSTER: Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things.

DONNA: What about poor Stacy?

DOCTOR: Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law.

FOSTER: Are you threatening me?

DOCTOR: I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you.

FOSTER: I hardly think you can stop bullets.

The guards take aim.

DOCTOR: No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. One more thing, before dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?

FOSTER: No.

DOCTOR: Nor me. Let's find out.

They create an awful noise, that's what. Everyone except the Doctor grabs their heads in pain, and glass shatters nearby. Rose pushes his arm to stop him.

ROSE: Come on!

FOSTER: I'm advancing the birth plan. We're going into premature labour.

[Miss Foster's office]

Penny is collecting files for evidence.

PENNY: Cellular ossification.

FOSTER: Tie her up.

PENNY: Oh, you're kidding me.

[Storage cupboard]

The Doctor, Rose and Donna run to his hiding place. He throws out the ladder and mops.

DONNA: Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it.

There is a big green machine behind the sliding back wall.

DOCTOR: I've been hacking into this thing all day, because the matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. But now I've got this, (her sonic pen) I can get into it.

[Miss Foster's office]

Miss Foster opens her equivalent wall panel.

PENNY: What does that thing do?

FOSTER: It's the inducer. We had planned to seed millions, but if that man's an alien, then he's alerted the Shadow Proclamation, and the first one million humans will have to do. Find him. And the woman. And the blonde. Don't waste time, just kill them.

[Storage cupboard]

DOCTOR: She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy.

He holds to wires together and a forcefield stops the guards in their tracks.

DOCTOR: Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?

[Miss Foster's office]

COMPUTER: Inducer online.

[Storage cupboard]

DONNA: You look older.

DOCTOR: Thanks.

DONNA: What about you Rose?

ROSE: Okay. Donna can I talk to you for a minute.

Rose and Donna walk out, Rose whispers something in her ear.

DONNA[OC]: Seriously?

ROSE[OC]: Yes!

DONNA[OC]: Ha ha!

She hugs Rose. They walk back over.

DOCTOR: Now. I thought you were going to travel the world?

DONNA: Easier said then done. It's like I had that one day with you, and I was going to change. I was going to do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try. I went to Egypt. I was going to go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water, and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer.

DOCTOR: What offer?

DONNA: To come with you two.

ROSE: Come with us?

DONNA: Oh yes, please.

DOCTOR: Right.

COMPUTER: Inducer activated.

DONNA: What's it doing now?

DOCTOR: She's started the programme.

[Miss Foster's office]

COMPUTER: Inducer transmitting.

FOSTER: Mark the date, Miss Carter. Happy birthday. One million birthdays.

[De Rossi's wine bar]

Sylvia and her friends are sitting round a table, drinking. Could It Be Magic is playing in the background.

SUZETTE: I swear, that Adipose treatment is fabulous. Just look at my chin. And it's very good for fat. I'm down two sizes.

SYLVIA: It's like a miracle. All that from just one little pill.

SUZETTE: And I've been eating like normal.

Suzette starts twitching and growling.

SYLVIA: You all right, love?

SUZETTE: Yeah, I'm just. Just. Funny sort of feeling, like

Another woman's companion is also uncomfortable.

WOMAN: What's happened?

MAN: I'm not sure. It just seems to be

SUZETTE: Better pop to the loo.

As Suzette stands, Sylvia sees the lump moving on her back.

SYLVIA: Oh, my God. Suzette!

SUZETTE: What?

Roger has lumps forming on him as well.

SUZETTE: What is it? Get it off me!

Sylvia pulls down the back of Suzette's blouse to reveal an Adipose. They are popping out of people all over the restaurant. One comes out of Roger, waves and jumps through the cat flap. Sylvia chased Suzette's baby out into the street, where a taxi runs over some of them with a squelch. There are thousands, all heading in the same direction.

[Miss Foster's office]

FOSTER: Come to me, children. Come to me.

[Street]

POLICEWOMAN: All right, everyone get back. Don't touch them. Keep away from the road.

[Storage cupboard]

DOCTOR: So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis.

DONNA: And that's when they convert

ROSE: Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die. Got to cancel the signal.

He dismantles the pendant.

DOCTOR: This contains a primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat.

He attaches part of the pendant to the inducer.

[Miss Foster's office]

FOSTER: A nice try. Double strength.

[Storage cupboard]

COMPUTER: Inducer increasing.

DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it. I need. Haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die!

DONNA: Is there anything I can do?

DOCTOR: Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you. Got to double the base pulse, I can't.

DONNA: Doctor, tell me. What do you need?

DOCTOR: I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them

Donna holds up her pendant. He pulls it apart and plugs it in. The inducer shuts down.

[De Rossi's wine bar]

SUZETTE: It's stopped. They've gone.

MAN: Oh, thank god for that.

[Miss Foster's office]

Miss Foster fiddles with the crankshaft of the inducer.

PENNY: What's happened?

FOSTER: I think the Doctor happened. But we've still given birth to ten thousand Adipose. And the nursery is coming.

[Storage cupboard]

There is a loud noise in the sky.

ROSE: What the hell was that?

[Miss Foster's office]

FOSTER: It's my lift home.

PENNY: You can't just leave me here!

[De Rossi's wine bar]

SUZETTE: It just stopped.

They hear the noise.

SYLVIA: What on Earth is it now? Oh, my god.

She goes outside again to see a big round CE3-style spaceship flying over the city. On his allotment, Wilf has his headphones on, listening to Dusty Springfield singing 24 Hours From Tulsa, and misses the whole thing as it passes behind him.

[Storage cupboard]

The spaceship stops over Adipose Industries, and the babies wave at it.

DONNA: Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill.

DOCTOR: Nursery ship.

The computer lights up again.

COMPUTER: Incoming signal.

VOICE [OC]: (alien)

DONNA: Hadn't we better go and stop them?

DOCTOR: Hang on. Instructions from the Adiposian First Family.

[Outside Adipose Industries]

FOSTER: Children. Oh, my children, behold. I am taking you home.

The Adipose cheer.

FOSTER: Far across the galaxy, your new mummies and daddies are waiting. And you will fly.

Blue beams come down from the spaceship.

FOSTER: Up you go, babies. Up you go!

The Adipose walk into the beams and float upwards.

FOSTER: That's it. Fly away home.

[Storage cupboard]

DOCTOR: She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Ooo. Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!

[Outside Adipose Industries]

FOSTER: Take me. The children need me.

[Roof]

DONNA: What you going to do then? Blow them up?

DOCTOR: They're just children. They can't help where they come from.

An adipose comes up and waves at them, they wave back.

DONNA: I'm waving at fat.

ROSE: Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works. There she is!

Miss Foster is floating upwards, too, below the little Adipose. She stops at roof level.)

DOCTOR: Matron Cofelia, listen to me.

FOSTER: Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon.

DOCTOR: Oh, why does no one ever listen. I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?

FOSTER: What, so that you can arrest me?

DOCTOR: Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice.

FOSTER: I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children.

ROSE: Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now. They don't need the nanny anymore.

The levitation beam switches off. Miss Foster does a Wile E Coyote double take in mid-air, then falls with a scream and a splat. The spaceship flies away.

[Brook Street]

The Doctor throws the sonic pen into a waste bin. Penny comes along, still tied to the chair.

PENNY: Oi, you three. You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm going to report you for madness.

DONNA: You see, some people just can't take it.

ROSE: No.

DONNA: And some people can. So, then. Tardis! Come on.

[Alleyway]

DONNA: That's my car! That is like destiny. And I've been ready for this.

(The boot is full of suitcases.)

DONNA: I packed ages ago, just in case. Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather. They go anywhere. I've gotta be prepared.

She unloads the boot into the Doctor and Rose's arms.

ROSE: You've got a, a hatbox.

DONNA: Planet of the Hats, I'm ready. I don't need injections, do I? You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that? Because my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and she. You're not saying much.

DOCTOR: No, it's just. It's a funny old life, in the Tardis.

DONNA: You don't want me.

DOCTOR: I'm not saying that.

DONNA: But you asked me.

DOCTOR: But the last time, with Martha, like I said, it, it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate.

DONNA: You just want to mate?

DOCTOR: I just want a mate!

DONNA: You're not mating with me, sunshine!

DOCTOR: A mate. I want a mate.

DONNA: Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing.

DOCTOR: There we are, then. Okay.

DONNA: I can come?

DOCTOR: Yeah. Course you can, yeah. I'd love it.

DONNA: Oh, that's just

They almost hug.

DONNA: Car keys.

DOCTOR: What?

DONNA: I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute.

Donna runs off. The Doctor starts lugging her bags into the Tardis. Rose starts helping.

[Brook Street]

Donna phones her mother.

DONNA: I know, Mum. I saw it. Little fat people. Listen, I've got to go. I'm going to stay with Veena for a bit.

SYLVIA [OC]: It was in the sky!

DONNA: Yeah. I know. Spaceship. But, I've still got the car keys. Look. There is a bin on Brook Street, about thirty feet from the corner. I'm going to leave them in there.

SYLVIA [OC]: What, a bin?

DONNA: Yes, that's it. Bin.

(The same bin the Doctor threw the pen into?)

SYLVIA [OC]: But you can't do that.

DONNA: Oh, stop complaining. The car's just down the road a bit. Got to go. Really. Got to go. Bye.

SYLVIA [OC]: But Donna, you can't

DONNA: Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along. A tall blond woman called Sylvia. Tell her that bin there, all right? It'll all make sense. That bin there.

Donna leaves.

[Tardis]

DONNA: Off we go, then.

ROSE: Here it is. The Tardis. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside.

DONNA: Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heating up.

DOCTOR: So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?

DONNA: Oh, I know exactly the place.

ROSE: Which is?

DONNA: Two and a half miles that way.

[Allotment]

Wilf is packing up for the night when he sees the Tardis flying nearby.

WILF: There! Donna, it's, it's the flying blue box!

He looks through his telescope and sees Donna waving from the Tardis door.

WILF: What? That's Donna. Yeah, that's Donna.

The Doctor and Rose waves, too.

WILF: And that's them. That's them. Hey, that's them! Ha, ha, ha! Go on, gal! Go on, get up there! Hey!


	17. 42

They we're in the Tardis when Rose heard a ring.

ROSE: Oh it must be the girls! I got it.

She ran to the phone.

DONNA: How can we be in the Tardis in space and you get a phone call?

ROSE: Shush! Hello?

CLARA[OC]: Mummy!

ROSE: Oh Clara its good to hear your voice again. Did you call the Tardis?

CLARA[OC]: No Jen..

JENNY[in the background]: Clara! Give me back the phone!

CLARA[OC]: Sorry got to go!

[House]

JENNY: Clara I told you not to pick up the phone when I'm gone! Mum how do you deal with her?

ROSE[OC]: With great difficulty. Why did you call Jenny?

[Tardis]

JENNY[OC]: Well I was wondering…So I made friends at school I want to know if I can have them over today? Please don't yell at me.

ROSE: Why would i

[House]

ROSE[OC]: ..Yell? you can only a couple not the whole school got that?

JENNY[In a whisper]: Yes thank you thank you thank you!

JENNY[on phone]: Gotcha! Thanks mum bye!

ROSE[OC]: Bye Jenny be careful.

[Tardis]

Rose hangs up.

ROSE: So where to next?

The Tardis materialises just inside the grounds of a grand old manor house.

DOCTOR: Oh, smell that air. Grass and lemonade. And a little bit of mint. A hint of mint. Must be the nineteen twenties.

DONNA: You can tell what year it is just by smelling?

DOCTOR: Oh, yeah.

ROSE: Or maybe that big vintage car coming up the drive gave it away.

An open topped tourer turns on the gravel in front of the house and sounds its horn. Two servants come out, the butler and a footman. The butler is not called Jeeves. This is not Wodehouse-land.

GREEVES: The Professor's baggage, Richard. Step lively.

(The older driver gets out and removes his goggles.)

GREEVES: Good afternoon, Professor Peach.

PEACH: Hello, Greeves, old man.

(The young vicar rides up on his bicycle.)

PEACH: Ah, Reverend.

GOLIGHTLY: Professor Peach. Beautiful day. The Lord's in his heaven, all's right with the world.

GREEVES: Reverend Golightly. Lady Eddison requests you make yourselves comfortable in your rooms. Cocktails will be served on the lawn from half past four.

PEACH: You go on up. I need check something in the library.

GOLIGHTLY: Oh?

PEACH: Alone.

GOLIGHTLY: It's supposed to be a party. All this work will be the death of you.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna are eavesdropping in the shrubbery.

ROSE: Never mind Planet Zog. A party in the nineteen twenties, that's more like it.

DOCTOR: The trouble is, we haven't been invited. Oh, I forgot. Yes, we have.

[Library]

(The Professor is examining some papers.)

PEACH: I was right. Kept secret all these years. It's unbelievable. But why didn't they ask? Heavens!

(The bits in italics are book titles. All will become clear soon. The Professor has been startled by a noise. Someone has entered the room. He hides the papers behind his back.)

PEACH: Oh, it's you. I was just doing a little research. I say, what are you doing with that lead piping?

(There is a buzzing sound, and we see the Professor through multifaceted eyes.)

PEACH: But that's impossible. Oh, no!

(We are shown a wasp as the deed is done in the library with the lead piping. Very Cluedo.)

[Grounds]

(The Doctor knocks on the Tardis door.)

DOCTOR: We'll be late for cocktails.

Donna has changed into a beaded dress suitable for the period. Rose comes out in the pink dress she wore once. The Doctor is already The Man in the Brown Suit.

DONNA: What do you think? Do we look Flapper or slapper?

DOCTOR: Flapper. You both look lovely.

[Lawns]

(The young footman starts a record playing while the Indian housekeeper gives orders.)

CHANDRAKALA: Look sharp. We have guests.

DOCTOR: Good afternoon.

DAVENPORT: Drinks, sir? Ma'am?

DONNA: Sidecar, please.

DOCTOR: And a lime and soda, thank you.

GREEVES: May I announce Lady Clemency Eddison.

(Lady Eddison is a petite older woman.)

DOCTOR: Lady Eddison.

CLEMENCY: Forgive me, but who exactly might you be, and what are you doing here?

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. this is Miss Donna Noble, of the Chiswick Nobles. And this is Miss Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate Tylers.

(Donna puts on a posh accent and drops a curtsey.)

DONNA: Good afternoon, my lady. Topping day, what? Spiffing. Top hole.

ROSE: No, no, no, no, no. No, don't do that. Don't.

(The Doctor shows the psychic paper to Lady Eddison.)

DOCTOR: We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady. We met at the Ambassador's reception.

CLEMENCY: Doctor, how could I forget you? But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose.

DOCTOR: A unicorn? Brilliant. Where?

CLEMENCY: The Unicorn. The jewel thief? Nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose.

DONNA: Funny place to wear pearls.

GREEVES: May I announce Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honourable Roger Curbishley.

(Roger is pushing his father's wheelchair.)

CLEMENCY: My husband, and my son.

CURBISHLEY: Forgive me for not rising. Never been the same ever since that flu epidemic back in eighteen.

ROGER: My word, you are a super lady.

DONNA: Oh, I like the cut of your jib. Chin, chin.

DOCTOR: Hello I'm the Doctor, this is Donna Noble and Rose Tyler.

ROGER: How do you do?

DOCTOR: Very well.

DAVENPORT: Your usual, sir?

ROGER: Ah. Thank you, Davenport. Just how I like it.

DONNA: How come she's an Eddison, but her husband and son are Curbishleys?

ROSE: The Eddison title descends through her. One day Roger will be a lord.

GREEVES: Robina Redmond.

(A fashionable young woman.)

CLEMENCY: She's the absolute hit of the social scene. A must. Miss Redmond.

ROBINA: Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady. What super fun.

GREEVES: Reverend Arnold Golightly.

CLEMENCY: Ah, Reverend. How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night. Those ruffians breaking in.

CURBISHLEY: You apprehended them, I hear.

GOLIGHTLY: As the Christian Fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses. Quite literally.

ROGER: Some of these young boys deserve a descent thrashing.

DAVENPORT: Couldn't agree more, sir.

DONNA: Typical. All the decent men are on the other bus.

DOCTOR: Or Time Lords.

ROGER: Now, my lady. What about this special guest you promised us?

CLEMENCY: Here she is. A lady who needs no introduction.

(A thirty-something woman is embarrassed by the applause.)

AGATHA: No, no, please, don't. Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly, there's no need.

AGATHA: Agatha Christie.

DONNA: What about her?

AGATHA: That's me.

DONNA: No. You're kidding.

DOCTOR: Agatha Christie. I was just talking about you the other day. I said, I bet she's brilliant. I'm the Doctor. This is Donna and Rose. Oh, I love your stuff. What a mind. You fool me every time. Well, almost every time. Well, once or twice. Well, once. But it was a good once.

AGATHA: I'd stay that way if I were you. The thrill is in the chase, never in the capture.

CLEMENCY: Mrs Christie, I'm so glad you could come. I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books. Er, is, er, Mister Christie not joining us?

AGATHA: Is he needed? Can't a woman make her own way in the world?

CURBISHLEY: Don't give my wife ideas.

ROGER: Now Mrs Christie, I have a question. Why a Belgian detective?

(The Doctor borrows the Colonel's newspaper.)

DOCTOR: Excuse me, Colonel.

AGATHA: Belgians make such lovely buns.

ROGER: I say, where on Earth's Professor Peach? He'd love to meet Mrs Christie.

GOLIGHTLY: Said he was going to the library.

CLEMENCY: Miss Chandrakala, would you go and collect the Professor?

CHANDRAKALA: At once, Milady.

DOCTOR: The date on this newspaper.

Rose looks at it.

DONNA: What about it?

ROSE: It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared.

[Outside the library]

CHANDRAKALA: Professor Peach?

(She opens the door.)

CHANDRAKALA: Professor?

[Lawns]

DOCTOR: She'd just discovered her husband was having an affair.

DONNA: You'd never think to look at her, smiling away.

DOCTOR: Well, she's British and moneyed. That's what they do. They carry on. Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened. She just vanished. Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later, Agatha Christie turns up in a hotel in Harrogate. Said she'd lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance till the day she died, but whatever it was.

ROSE: It's about to happen.

DOCTOR: Right here, right now.

CHANDRAKALA: Professor! The library! Murder! Murder!

[Library]

(The Doctor enters, followed by Donna, Rose and Agatha. He goes to the body.)

GREEVES: Oh, my goodness.

DOCTOR: Bashed on the head. Blunt instrument. Watch broke as he fell. Time of death was quarter past four.

(He look through the papers on the desk.)

DONNA: A bit of pipe. Call me Hercules Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough.

(Agatha finds a piece of burnt paper in the grate and puts it in her bag.)

DOCTOR: Nothing worth killing for in that lot. Dry as dust.

DONNA: Hold on. The Body In The Library? I mean, Professor Peach, in the library, with the lead piping?

(The other guests force their way in.)

CLEMENCY: Let me see.

CURBISHLEY: Out of my way.

CLEMENCY: Gerald?

GOLIGHTLY: Saints preserve us.

ROBINA: Oh how awful.

AGATHA: Someone should call the police.

DOCTOR: You don't have to. Chief Inspector Tyler from Scotland Yard, known as the Doctor. Miss Noble and Miss Tyler are the plucky young girls who help me out.

(He flashes the psychic paper again.)

CLEMENCY: I say.

DOCTOR: Mrs Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn.

AGATHA: Come along. Do as the Doctor says. Leave the room undisturbed.

(Agatha leads the others away.)

DONNA: The plucky young girl who helps me out?

ROSE: No policewomen in 1926.

DONNA: I'll pluck you in a minute. Why don't we phone the real police?

DOCTOR: Well the last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in, especially now I've found this. Morphic residue.

(He scrapes some gunge off the floorboards.)

DONNA: Morphic? Doesn't sound very 1926.

DOCTOR: It's left behind when certain species genetically re-encode.

ROSE: The murderer's an alien?

DOCTOR: Which means one of that lot is an alien in human form.

DONNA: Yeah, but think about it. There's a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie.

DOCTOR: So? Happens to me all the time.

DONNA: No, but isn't that a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. I mean, that's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts at Christmas.

DOCTOR: Well.

DONNA: Oh, come on! It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real. Is he? Tell me there's no Noddy.

ROSE: There's no Noddy.

[Outside the library]

DONNA: Next thing you know, you'll be telling me it's like Murder On The Orient Express, and they all did it.

AGATHA: Murder on the Orient Express?

DONNA: Ooo, yeah. One of your best.

DOCTOR: But not yet.

AGATHA: Marvellous idea, though.

DONNA: Yeah. Tell you what. Copyright Donna Noble, okay?

DOCTOR: Anyway. Agatha and I will question the suspects. Donna and Rose, you search the bedrooms. Look for clues. (sotto) Any more residue.

DOCTOR: You'll need this.

(A large magnifying glass.)

DONNA: Is that for real?

DOCTOR: Go on. You're ever so plucky.

(Donna takes the magnifying glass and they go upstairs.)

DOCTOR: Right then. Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie. Brilliant.

AGATHA: How like a man to have fun while there's disaster all around him.

DOCTOR: Sorry. Yeah.

AGATHA: I'll work with you, gladly, but for the sake of justice, not your own amusement.

DOCTOR: Yeah.

[Sitting room]

(The Doctor is conducting individual interviews as Agatha takes notes.)

DOCTOR: Now then, Reverend. Where were you at a quarter past four?

GOLIGHTLY: Let me think. Why yes, I remember. I was unpacking in my room.

DOCTOR: No alibi, then.

AGATHA: You were alone?

GOLIGHTLY: With the Lord, one is never truly alone, Doctor?

(And on to the next suspect.)

DOCTOR: And where were you?

ROGER: Let me think. I was. Oh, yes. I was taking a constitutional in the fields behind the house. Just taking a stroll, that's all.

DOCTOR: Alone?

ROGER: Oh, yes, all alone. Totally alone. Absolutely alone. Completely. All of the time.

(In Roger's memory, he meets Davenport, the pretty young footman, and goes off with him, hand in hand.)

ROGER: I wandered lonely as the proverbial cloud. There was no one else with me. Not at all. Not ever.

(Next.)

DOCTOR: And where were you?

ROBINA: At a quarter past four. Well, I went to the toilet when I arrived, and then er. Oh, yes, I remember. I was preparing myself.

(She is checking a small revolver she is carrying in her little bag.)

ROBINS: Positively buzzing with excitement about the party and the super fun of meeting Lady Eddy.

DOCTOR: We've only got your word for it.

ROBINA: That's your problem, not mine.

(Then it is the turn of -)

DOCTOR: And where were you, sir?

CURBISHLEY: Quarter past four? Dear me, let me think. Ah, yes, I remember. I was in me study, reading through some military memoirs. Fascinating stuff.

CURBISHLEY: Took me back to my days in the army. Started reminiscing. Mafeking, you know. Terrible war.

(Except he is recalling a can-can dance.)

DOCTOR: Colonel, snap out of it.

CURBISHLEY: I was in me study

DOCTOR: No, no, no. Right out of it.

CURBISHLEY: Oh, sorry. Got a bit carried away there.

(Next.)

DOCTOR: And where were you at a quarter past four, my lady?

CLEMENCY: Now, let me see. Yes, I remember. I was sitting in the Blue Room, taking my afternoon tea.

(Draining a hip flask of its contents.)

CLEMENCY: It's a ritual of mine. I needed to gather strength for the duty of hostess. I then proceeded to the lawn where I met you, Doctor, and I said, who exactly might you be and what are you doing here? And you said, I am the Doctor and this is Miss Donna Noble and Miss Rose Tyler.

DOCTOR: Yes, yes. You can stop now. I was there for that bit.

CLEMENCY: Of course. (hic) Excuse me.

(Later, the two detectives are pacing.)

AGATHA: No alibis for any of them. The Secret Adversary remains hidden. We must look for a motive. Use ze little grey cells.

DOCTOR: Oh, yes, little grey cells. Good old Poirot. You know, I've been to Belgium. Yeah. I remember I was deep in the Ardennes, trying to find Charlemagne. He'd been kidnapped by an insane computer.

(The Doctor recalls making his way through the woods with a machete and bow and quiver slung across his back.)

AGATHA: Doctor? Doctor.

DOCTOR: Sorry.

AGATHA: Charlemagne lived centuries ago.

DOCTOR: I've got a very good memory.

AGATHA: For such an experienced detective, you missed a big clue.

DOCTOR: What, that bit of paper you nicked out the fire?

AGATHA: You were looking the other way.

DOCTOR: Yeah, but I saw you reflected in the glass of the bookcase.

AGATHA: You crafty man. This is all that was left.

(The charred fragment says aiden.)

DOCTOR: What's that first letter? N or M?

AGATHA: It's an M. The word is maiden.

DOCTOR: Maiden! What does that mean?

AGATHA: We're still no further forward. Our Nemesis remains at large. Unless Miss Noble's found something.

[Upstairs corridor]

DONNA: So when did you think?

ROSE: Just a couple of days ago. I'm not sure yet.

(Rose and Donna found a locked door. The butler sneaks up behind her.)

GREEVES: You won't find anything in there.

ROSE: How come it's locked?

GREEVES: Lady Eddison commands it to be so.

DONNA: And I command it to be otherwise. Scotland Yard. Pip, pip.

(Greeves unlocks the door.)

ROSE: Why's it locked in the first place?

GREEVES: Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, the room has remained undisturbed.

[Child's bedroom]

(The curtains are drawn. A teddy sits at the bottom of the little bed.)

GREEVES: There's nothing in here.

DONNA: How long's it been empty?

GREEVES: Forty years.

ROSE: Why would she seal it off? All right, I need to investigate. You just butle off.

(Rose closes the door and starts to look around. She hears an insect buzzing around.)

DONNA: 1926, they've still got bees. Oh, what a noise. All right, busy bee, I'll let you out. Hold on, I shall find you with my amazing powers of detection.

(Donna pulls the curtains open to reveal a giant wasp outside. It smashes through the glass.)

DONNA: That's impossible.

(Donna backs up to the broken window.)

ROSE: Doctor! Donna Run!

(Donna holds up the magnifying glass and focuses the bright sunshine onto the insect. The pain gives her the chance to run out of the room.)

[Upstairs corridor]

DONNA: Doctor!

(The wasp's sting comes through the wooden door. The Doctor and Agatha arrive.)

ROSE: It's a giant wasp.

DOCTOR: What do you mean, a giant wasp?

DONNA: She means, a wasp that's giant.

AGATHA: It's only a silly little insect.

ROSE: When I say giant, I don't mean big, I mean enormous! Look at its sting.

DOCTOR: Let me see.

[Child's bedroom]

DOCTOR: It's gone. Buzzed off.

AGATHA: But that's fascinating

DOCTOR: Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Let me

(The Doctor scoops some gunk from the stinger into a test tube with a pencil.)

DOCTOR: Giant wasp. Well, tons of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms, but none in this galactic vector.

AGATHA: I think I understood some of those words. Enough to know that you're completely potty.

DONNA: Lost its sting, though. That makes it defenceless.

DOCTOR: Oh, a creature this size? Got to be able to grow a new one.

AGATHA: Can we return to sanity? There are no such things as giant wasps.

DOCTOR: Exactly. So. The question is, what's it doing here?

[Kitchen]

HART: A murder? That's put the Cat Among The Pigeons and no mistake.

CHANDRAKALA: It is not the stuff of gossip, Mrs Hart. Continue with your work.

DAVENPORT: But who'd want to do in the old professor? He was always asking questions about that book of his. What's all that about?

CHANDRAKALA: A dead man's folly, nothing more. Though perhaps if he asked about? I must go and see Milady.

[Outside the kitchen]

(Miss Chandrakala goes outside and along the gravel path to the main part of the house. As she rounds a corner, there is a grating sound. She stops and looks up, and a stone gargoyle falls on her. Her scream is heard indoors. She is still alive when the Doctor, Donna, Rose and Agatha get to her.)

CHANDRAKALA: The poor little child.

(She dies. They hear buzzing.)

DOCTOR: There!

(The wasp has grown a new stinger already.)

DOCTOR: Come on!

[Staircase]

(They run up the stairs.)

DONNA: Hey, this makes a change. There's a monster, and we're chasing it.

AGATHA: It can't be a monster. It's a trick. They Do It With Mirrors.

[Upstairs corridor]

AGATHA: By all that's holy.

DOCTOR: Oh, but you are wonderful. Now, just stop. Stop there.

(The wasp lunges at them, scarring the wall with its stinger.)

DONNA: Oi, fly boy.

(Donna holds up the magnifying glass and it retreats.)

DOCTOR: Don't let it get away! Quick, before it reverts back to human form. Where are you? Come on. There's nowhere to run. Show yourself!

(Every door opens and someone steps out.)

DOCTOR: Oh, that's just cheating.

[Drawing room]

CLEMENCY: My faithful companion, this is terrible.

DAVENPORT: Excuse me, my lady, but she was on her way to tell you something.

CLEMENCY: She never found me. She had an appointment with death instead.

ROSE: She said, the poor little child. Does that mean anything to anyone?

CURBISHLEY: No children in this house for years. Highly unlikely there will be.

CLEMENCY: Mrs Christie, you must have twigged something. You've written simply the best detective stories.

GOLIGHTLY: Tell us, what would Poirot do?

CURBISHLEY: Heavens sake. Cards On The Table, woman. You should be helping us.

AGATHA: But, I'm merely a writer.

ROBINA: But surely you can crack it. These events, they're exactly like one of your plots.

DONNA: That's what I've been saying. Agatha, that's got to mean something.

AGATHA: But what? I've no answers. None. I'm sorry, all of you. I'm truly sorry, but I've failed. If anyone can help us, then it's the Doctor, not me.

[Gazebo]

(Agatha has retreated to a little wrought iron gazebo just outside the house.)

DONNA: Do you know what I think? Those books of yours, one day they could turn them into films. They could be talking pictures.

AGATHA: Talking pictures? Pictures that talk? What do you mean?

DONNA: Oh, blimey, I've done it again.

AGATHA: I appreciate you trying to be kind, but you're right. These murders are like my own creations. It's as though someone's mocking me, and I've had enough scorn for one lifetime.

DONNA: Yeah. Thing is, I had this bloke once. I was engaged. And I loved him, I really did. Turns out he was lying through his teeth. But do you know what? I moved on. I was lucky. I found the Doctor and Rose. It's changed my life. There's always someone else.

AGATHA: I see. Is my marriage the stuff of gossip now?

DONNA: No, I just. Sorry.

AGATHA: No matter. The stories are true. I found my husband with another woman. A younger, prettier woman. Isn't it always the way?

DONNA: Well, mine was with a giant spider, but, same difference.

AGATHA: You and the Doctor talk such wonderful nonsense.

DONNA: Agatha, people love your books. They really do. They're going to be reading them for years to come.

AGATHA: If only. Try as I might, it's hardly great literature. Now that's beyond me. I'm afraid my books will be forgotten, like ephemera. Hello, what's that? Those flowerbeds were perfectly neat earlier. now some of the stalks are bent over.

(Agatha picks up a small case.)

DONNA: There you go. Who'd ever notice that? You're brilliant.

[Sitting room]

(The Doctor opens the case. It is full of lock-picking tools.)

DOCTOR: Ooo. Someone came here tooled up. The sort of stuff a thief would use.

AGATHA: The Unicorn. He's here.

ROSE: The Unicorn and the wasp.

(Greeves enters.)

GREEVES: Your drinks, ladies. Doctor.

DOCTOR: Very good, Greeves.

(Greeves leaves.)

DONNA: How about the science stuff. What did you find?

DOCTOR: Vespiform sting. Vespiforms have got hives in the Silfrax galaxy.

AGATHA: Again, you talk like Edward Lear.

ROSE: But for some reason, this one's behaving like a character in one of your books.

DONNA: Come on, Agatha. What would Miss Marple do? She'd have overheard something vital by now, because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady.

AGATHA: Clever idea. Miss Marple? Who writes those?

DONNA: Er, copyright Donna Noble. Add it to the list.

DOCTOR: Donna.

DONNA: Okay, we could split the copyright.

DOCTOR: No. Something's inhibiting my enzymes. Argh! I've been poisoned.

(The Doctor is nearly doubled up in pain.)

DONNA: What do we do? What do we do?.

(Agatha sniffs his drink.)

AGATHA: Bitter almonds. It's cyanide. Sparkling Cyanide.

[Kitchen]

(The Doctor staggers in and grabs Davenport.)

DOCTOR: Ginger beer!

DAVENPORT: I beg your pardon?

DOCTOR: I need ginger beer.

HART: The gentleman's gone mad.

(The Doctor finds his ginger beer and drinks.)

AGATHA: I'm an expert in poisons. Doctor, there's no cure. It's fatal.

(The Doctor spits out the surplus ginger beer.)

DOCTOR: Not for me. I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal. Protein. I need protein.

ROSE: Walnuts?

DOCTOR: Brilliant.

(The Doctor fills his mouth with them.)

DONNA: I can't understand you. How many words? One. One word. Shake. Milk shake. Milk? Milk? No, not milk? Shake, shake, shake. Cocktail shaker. What do you want, a Harvey Wallbanger?

ROSE: Harvey Wallbanger?

DONNA: Well, I don't know.

DOCTOR: How is Harvey Wallbanger one word?

AGATHA: What do you need, Doctor?

DOCTOR: Salt. I was miming salt. It's salt. I need something salty.

DONNA: What about this?

DOCTOR: What is it?

DONNA: Salt.

DOCTOR: No, too salty.

DONNA: Oh, that's too salty.

AGATHA: What about this?.

DONNA: What's that?

AGATHA: Anchovies.

(The Doctor downs the contents of the jar.)

DONNA: What is it? What else? It's a song? Mammy? I don't know. Camptown Races?

ROSE: Camptown Races?

DONNA: Well, all right then, Towering Inferno.

DOCTOR: It's a shock. Look, shock. I need a shock.

ROSE: Um Uh…

(Rose looks at Donna.)

ROSE: Doctor…I think…I think I

(Donna interups her before she finishes)

DONNA: Right then. Big shock coming up.

(Donna grabs the Doctor and kisses him long and hard. When she releases him, smoke comes from his mouth.)

DOCTOR: Detox. Oh my. I must do that more often. I mean, the detox.

AGATHA: Doctor, you are impossible. Who are you?

[Rose hugs him.]

ROSE[Whisper]: I better get a kiss like that after were done here.

[The Doctor laughs.]

[Dining room]

(Night has fallen, and thunder and lightning crash overhead. The hosts and guests are on the soup course. There is a vase of Yellow Irises on the table.)

DOCTOR: A terrible day for all of us. The Professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala taken cruelly from us, and yet we still take dinner.

CLEMENCY: We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?

DOCTOR: And then someone tried to poison me. Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in my drink. But it rather gave me an idea.

GOLIGHTLY: And what would that be?

DOCTOR: Well, poison. Drink up. I've laced the soup with pepper.

CURBISHLEY: Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy.

DOCTOR: But the active ingredient of pepper is piperine, traditionally used as an insecticide. So, anyone got the shivers?

(On cue, there is a crash of thunder and the windows blow open, extinguishing the candles.)

CURBISHLEY: What the deuce is that?

DOCTOR: Listen, listen, listen, listen.

(Buzz.)

CLEMENCY: No, it can't be.

(Lightning illuminates the room.)

AGATHA: Show yourself, demon.

DOCTOR: Nobody move. No, don't! Stay where you are.

(Then the wasp is there. Chaos and panic.)

DOCTOR: Out, out, out, out, out, out!

[Outside the dining room]

(Everyone scatters except the Doctor, Donna, Rose, Agatha and Greeves. The Doctor takes a sword from the panelled wall.)

DOCTOR: Not you, Agatha. You've got a long, long life to live yet.

DONNA: Well, we know the butler didn't do it.

DOCTOR: Then who did?

[Dining room]

(Actually, it looks like everyone else is still there. The Colonel is on the floor, wheelchair overturned.)

CLEMENCY: My jewellry. The Firestone, it's gone. Stolen.

DAVENPORT: Roger.

(Roger has his face in his soup bowl and a large knife in his back.)

CLEMENCY: My son. My child.

[Drawing room]

(The Doctor, Rose and Agatha are quiet. Donna enters.)

DONNA: That poor footman. Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him. 1926? It's more like the dark ages.

AGATHA: Did you enquire after the necklace?

ROSE: Lady Eddison bought it back from India. It's worth thousands.

DOCTOR: This thing can sting, it can fly. It could wipe us all out in seconds. Why is it playing this game?

AGATHA: Every murder is essentially the same. They are committed because somebody wants something.

DOCTOR: What does a Vespiform want?

AGATHA: Doctor, stop it. The murderer is as human as you or I.

DOCTOR: You're right. Ah, I've been so caught up with giant wasps that I've forgotten. You're the expert.

AGATHA: I'm not. I told you. I'm just a purveyor of nonsense.

DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Because plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the best. And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie? Because you understand. You've lived, you've fought, you've had your heart broken. You know about people. Their passions, their hope, and despair, and anger. All of those tiny, huge things that can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha. If anyone can solve this, it's you.

(Later, everyone is gathered for the traditional denouement.)

DOCTOR: I've called you here on this Endless Night, because we have a murderer in our midst. And when it comes to detection, there's none finer. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Agatha Christie.

AGATHA: This is A Crooked House. A house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you, Miss Redmond.

ROBINA: But I'm innocent, surely?

AGATHA: You've never met these people, and these people have never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London. You're impersonating her.

ROBINA: How silly. What proof do you have?

AGATHA: You said you'd been to the toilet.

ROSE: Oh, I know this. If she was really posh, she'd say loo.

(Agatha picks up the locksmith's case.)

AGATHA: Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn, right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard that Miss Noble was searching the bedrooms, so you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence.

ROBINA: I've never seen that thing before in my life.

CLEMENCY: What's inside it?

AGATHA: The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond. Or should I say, the Unicorn. You came to this house with one sole intention. To steal the Firestone.

ROBINA: (Cockney) Oh, all right then. It's a fair cop. Yes, I'm the bleeding Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it. Go on then, you knobs. Arrest me. Sling me in jail.

(She throws the necklace to the Doctor.)

DONNA: So, is she the murderer?

ROBINA: Don't be so thick. I might be a thief, but, well, I ain't no killer.

AGATHA: Quite. There are darker motives at work. And in examining this household, we come to you, Colonel.

CURBISHLEY: Damn it, woman. You with your perspicacity. You've rumbled me.

(The Colonel stands up.)

CLEMENCY: Hugh, you can walk. But why?

CURBISHLEY: My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?

CLEMENCY: I don't understand.

CURBISHLEY: You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you. Confound it, Mrs Christie, how did you discover the truth?

AGATHA: Er, actually I had no idea. I was just going to say you're completely innocent.

CURBISHLEY: Oh. Oh.

AGATHA: Sorry.

CURBISHLEY: Well. Well, shall I sit down then?

AGATHA: I think you better had.

ROSE: So he's not the murderer.

AGATHA: Indeed, not. To find the truth, let's return to this. (The Firestone.) Far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison.

CLEMENCY: I've done nothing.

AGATHA: You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria, and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been kept locked ever since, which I rather think means

CLEMENCY: Stop, please.

AGATHA: I'm so sorry. But you had fallen pregnant in India. Unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid later to become housekeeper. Miss Chandrakala.

CURBISHLEY: Clemency, is this true?

CLEMENCY: My poor baby. I had to give him away. The shame of it.

CURBISHLEY: But you never said a word.

CLEMENCY: I had no choice. Imagine the scandal. The family name. I'm British. I carry on.

DOCTOR: And it was no ordinary pregnancy.

CLEMENCY: How can you know that?

DOCTOR: Excuse me Agatha, this is my territory. But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said, it can't be. Why did you say that?

CLEMENCY: You'd never believe it.

AGATHA: The Doctor has opened my mind to believe many things.

CLEMENCY: It was forty years ago, in the heat of Delhi, late one night. I was alone, and that's when I saw it. A dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house. Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire. I held nothing back. And in return he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human, to learn about us. This was his true shape.

(A giant wasp.)

CLEMENCY: I loved him so much, it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the great monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was Taken At The Flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift. A jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I kept it close, always.

ROBINA: Just like a man. Flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven.

AGATHA: A poor little child. Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate.

ROSE: Oh, that's maiden. Maiden name.

AGATHA: Precisely.

DONNA: So she killed him?

CLEMENCY: I did not.

AGATHA: Miss Chandrakala feared that the Professor had unearthed your secret. She was coming to warn you.

DONNA: So she killed her.

CLEMENCY: I did not.

AGATHA: Lady Eddison is innocent. Because at this point, Doctor.

DOCTOR: Thank you. At this point, when we consider the lies and the secrets, and the key to these events, then we have to consider it was you, Donna Noble.

DONNA: What? Who did I kill?

DOCTOR: No, but you said it all along. The vital clue. This whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery, which means it was you, Agatha Christie.

AGATHA: I beg your pardon, sir?

DONNA: So she killed them?

DOCTOR: No. But she wrote. She wrote those brilliant, clever books. And who's her greatest admirer? The Moving Finger points at you, Lady Eddison.

CLEMENCY: Don't. Leave me alone.

ROSE: So she did kill them.

DOCTOR: No. But just think. Last Thursday night, what were you doing?

CLEMENCY: I was I was in the library. I was reading my favourite Agatha Christie, (The Murder of Roger Ackroyd) thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be. How is that relevant?

DOCTOR: Just think. What else happened on Thursday night?

GOLIGHTLY: I'm sorry?

DOCTOR: You said on the lawn, this afternoon. Last Thursday night, those boys broke into your church.

GOLIGHTLY: That's correct. They did. I discovered the two of them. Thieves in the night. I was most perturbed.

GOLIGHTLY [memory]: What the blazes are you doing, boys?

(The young thieves laugh at him.)

GOLIGHTLY: But I apprehended them.

DOCTOR: Really? A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties? Or, should I say forty years old, exactly?

CLEMENCY: Oh, my God.

DOCTOR: Lady Eddison, your child, how old would he be now?

CLEMENCY: Forty. He's forty.

DOCTOR: Your child has come home.

GOLIGHTLY: Oh, this is poppycock.

DOCTOR: Oh? You said you were taught by the Christian Fathers, meaning you were raised in an orphanage.

CLEMENCY: My son. Can it be?

DOCTOR: You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry. A proper, deep anger, for the first time in your life, and it broke the genetic lock. You changed.

GOLIGHTLY [memory]: Put thozz thingzz back where you found them. It'zzzz

(A purple glow and the thieves stop laughing.)

DOCTOR: You realised your inheritance. After all these years, you knew who you were. Oh, and then it all kicks off, because this isn't just a jewel. It's a Vespiform telepathic recorder. It's part of you, your brain, your very essence. And when you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison. It all became part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You've killed, in this pattern, because that's what you think the world is. It turns out, we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha.

AGATHA: Dame?

DOCTOR: Oh. Sorry, not yet.

DONNA: So he killed them, yes? Definitely?

ROSE+DOCTOR: Yes.

GOLIGHTLY: Well, this has certainly been a most entertaining evening. Really, you can't believe any of this surely, Lady Edizzon.

DOCTOR: Lady who?

GOLIGHTLY: Lady Edizzzzon.

DOCTOR: Little bit of buzzing there, Vicar.

GOLIGHTLY: Don't make me angry.

DOCTOR: Why? What happens then?

GOLIGHTLY: Damn it, you humanzz, worshipping your tribal sky godzz. I am so much more. That night, the universe exploded in my mind. I wanted to take what wazz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezz, what'z to stop me killing you?

CLEMENCY: Oh, my dear God. My child.

GOLIGHTLY: What'zz to stop me killing you all?

(The Reverend transforms into the wasp.)

CLEMENCY: Forgive me.

CURBISHLEY: No, no, Clemency, come back. Keep away. Keep away, my darling.

AGATHA: No. No more murder. If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature.

(Agatha runs out of the room with the Firestone. The Doctor, Rose and Donna follow her.)

[Corridor]

DONNA: Wait, now it's chasing us.

[Driveway]

(The Doctor, Rose and Donna shut the main door. Agatha is driving the car and she hoots the horn. The wasp bursts out through the doors.)

AGATHA: Over here! Come and get me, Reverend.

DOCTOR: Agatha, what are you doing?

AGATHA: If I started this, Doctor, then I must stop it.

(Agatha drives off. The wasp hesitates then follows her.)

DOCTOR: Come on.

( They get into another car and give chase.)

[Cars]

AGATHA: It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault.

ROSE: You said this is the night Agatha Christie loses her memory.

DOCTOR: Time is in flux, Rose. For all we know, this is the night Agatha Christie loses her life and history gets changed.

DONNA: But where's she going?

(Agatha passes a signpost for Silent Pool.)

DOCTOR: The lake. She's heading for the lake. What's she doing?

[By the lake]

AGATHA: Here I am, the honey in the trap. Come to me, Vespiform.

DONNA: She's controlling it.

DOCTOR: Its mind is based on her thought processes. They're linked.

AGATHA: Quite so, Doctor. If I die, then this creature might die with me.

DOCTOR: Don't hurt her. You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind.

ROSE: It's not listening to you.

(Rose takes the Firestone from Agatha and throws it into the lake. The wasp follows it.)

ROSE: How do you kill a wasp? Drown it, just like his father.

DOCTOR: Rose, that thing couldn't help itself.

ROSE: Neither could I.

(The water is bubbling purple.)

AGATHA: Death comes as the end, and justice is served.

DOCTOR: Murder at the Vicar's rage. Needs a bit of work.

AGATHA: Just one mystery left, Doctor. Who exactly are you?

(Suddenly Agatha doubles over in pain.)

DOCTOR: Oh, it's the Firestone. It's part of the Vespiform's mind. It's dying and it's connected to Agatha.

(Agatha glows purple for a few moments.)

DOCTOR: He let her go. Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life.

DONNA: Is she all right, though?

DOCTOR: Of course. The amnesia. Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders.

ROSE: And us. She'll forget about us.

DOCTOR: Yeah, but we've solved another riddle. The mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow morning, her car gets found by the side of a lake. A few days later, she turns up in hotel at Harrogate with no idea of what just happened.

[Outside the Harrogate Hotel]

(Agatha has been delivered there by Tardis.)

DOCTOR: No one'll ever know.

DONNA: Lady Eddison, the Colonel, and all the staff. What about them?

DOCTOR: Shameful story. They'd never talk of it. Too British. While the Unicorn does a bunk back to London town. She can never even say she was there.

ROSE: What happens to Agatha?

DOCTOR: Oh, great life. Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote and wrote.

DONNA: She never thought her books were any good, though. And she must have spent all those years wondering.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: The thing is, I don't think she ever quite forgot. Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use. Like, Miss Marple.

DONNA: I should have made her sign a contract.

DOCTOR: And, where is it, where is it, hold on. Here we go.

(He pulls up a deck plate and gets out an old wooden chest.)

DOCTOR: C. That is C for Cybermen, C for Carrionites, (the green ball, a head of Caesar), and Christie, Agatha. Look at that.

(A 1957 paperback edition of Death in the Clouds with a wasp on the cover.)

DONNA: She did remember.

DOCTOR: Somewhere in the back of her mind, it all lingered. And that's not all.

ROSE: Look at the copyright page.

DONNA: Facsimile edition, published in the year five billion!

DOCTOR: People never stop reading them. She is the best selling novelist of all time.

DONNA: But she never knew.

DOCTOR: Well, no one knows how they're going to be remembered. All we can do is hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. Same thing keeps me travelling. Onwards?

DONNA: I should probably get home.

ROSE: Yeah.

DONNA: Just for a day.

DOCTOR: Yeah.

(They bring her back home and go back to adventuring)

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Right, there we go. Universal roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again.

ROSE: No way. You're telling me I can phone anyone, anywhere in space and time on my mobile?

DOCTOR: As long as you know the area code. Frequent flier's privilege. Go on, try it.

(The Tardis judders.)

DOCTOR: Distress signal. Locking on. Might be a bit of

(They get knocked to the floor.)

DOCTOR: Turbulence. Sorry. Come on, Rose. Let's take a look.

[Area 30]

(Lots of steam and the place is glowing red.)

COMPUTER: Distress signal transmitted.

DOCTOR: Whoa, now that is hot.

COMPUTER: Automated distress signal transmitted.

ROSE: Whuff, it's like a sauna in here.

DOCTOR: Venting systems. Working at full pelt, trying to cool down. Wherever it is we are. Well, if you can't stand the heat

[Area 29]

(The Doctor opens a bulkhead door and goes through. On the other side, it is labelled Area 30. Two men and a woman come running towards them.)

RILEY: (a young man) Oi, you two!

McDONNELL: (a woman) Get out of there!

RILEY: Seal that door, now!

McDONNELL: Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?

RILEY: Are you police?

DOCTOR: Why would we be police?

ROSE: We got your distress signal.

DOCTOR: If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?

McDONNELL: It went dead four minutes ago.

SCANNELL: So maybe we should stop chatting and get to Engineering. Captain.

COMPUTER: Secure closure active.

McDONNELL: What?

SCANNELL: The ship's gone mad.

(Another woman comes running towards them, bulkheads slamming shut behind her.)

ERINA: : Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked in to area twenty seven.

(The last bulkhead slams shut.)

ERINA: Who are you?

ROSE: He's the Doctor and I'm Rose. Hello.

COMPUTER: Impact projection forty two minutes twenty seven seconds.

McDONNELL: We'll get out of this. I promise.

(Rose looks out of a porthole.)

ROSE: Doctor.

DOCTOR: Forty two minutes until what?

ROSE: Doctor! Look.

McDONNELL: Forty two minutes until we crash into the sun.

(The long, thin, but utilitarian spaceship is spinning towards a massive yellow fusion reactor.)

DOCTOR: How many crew members on board?

McDONNELL: Seven, including us.

SCANNELL: We transport cargo across the galaxy. Everything's automated. We just keep the ship spaceworthy.

DOCTOR: Call the others, I'll get you out.

(The Doctor runs to the door to area 30.)

RILEY: What's he doing?

McDONNELL: No, don't!

(The Doctor opens the door and is knocked down by the blast of heat. Erina puts on a welder's mask and shuts it again.)

DOCTOR: But my ship's in there!

RILEY: In the vent chamber?

DOCTOR: It's our lifeboat.

SCANNELL: It's lava.

ERINA: The temperature's going mad in there. Up three thousand degrees in ten seconds, and still rising.

RILEY: Channelling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's going to get.

ROSE: We're stuck here.

DOCTOR: So, we fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun. Simple. Engineering down here, is it?

McDONNELL: Yes.

COMPUTER: Impact in forty twenty six.

[Engineering]

DOCTOR: Blimey, do you always leave things in such a mess?

McDONNELL: Oh, my God.

SCANNELL: What the hell happened?

(The engine is a collection of bits and pieces.)

RILEY: Oh, it's wrecked.

DOCTOR: Pretty efficiently too. Someone knew what they were doing.

McDONNELL: Where's Korwin? Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?

SCANNELL: No.

ROSE: You mean someone did this on purpose?

(Kath McDonnell goes to the intercom.)

McDONNELL: Korwin, Ashton? Where are you? Korwin, can you answer? Where the hell is he? He should be up here.

DOCTOR: Oh, we're in the Torajii system. Lovely. We're a long way from home, Rose. Half a universe away.

MARTHA: Yeah. Feels it.

DOCTOR: And you're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?

McDONNELL: We're due to upgrade next docking. Scannell, engine report.

SCANNELL: No response.

McDONNELL: What?

SCANNELL: They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online.

DOCTOR: Oh, come on. Auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries.

McDONNELL: We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship.

SCANNELL: Yeah, with twenty nine password sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time.

ROSE: Can't you override the doors?

SCANNELL: No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed.

DOCTOR: So a sonic screwdriver's no use.

SCANNELL: Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance.

DOCTOR: Oh, listen to you. Defeated before you've even started. Where's your Dunkirk spirit? Who's got the door passwords?

RILEY: They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of them. Sorry. Riley Vashti.

DOCTOR: Then what're you waiting for, Riley Vashti? Get on it.

RILEY: Well, it's a two person job. One, a technish for the questions, and the other to carry this. The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, Captain?

McDONNELL: Reliable and simple, just like you, eh, Riley?

(Riley puts a massive backpack on. It contains a portable computer and a keyboard.)

RILEY: Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice.

ROSE: I'll help you. Make myself useful.

RILEY: It's remotely controlled by the computer panel. That's why it needs two.

DOCTOR: Oi. Be careful.

ROSE: You too.

(Rose kisses him)

ROSE: Bye.

ASHTON [OC]: McDonnell. It's Ashton.

McDONNELL: Where are you? Is Korwin with you?

ASHTON [OC]: Get up to the med-centre now!

(The Doctor and McDonnell run out past Rose and Riley.)

COMPUTER: Impact in thirty four thirty one.

[Med-centre]

(A man and a woman are trying to hold a man down so they can put him in what looks like an MRI scanner, but turns out to be a stasis chamber.)

KORWIN: Argh! Stop it!

ABI: Korwin, it's Abi. Open your eyes, I need to take a look at you.

(McDonnell and the Doctor run in.)

McDONNELL: Korwin! What's happened? Is he okay?

KORWIN: Help me! It's burning me!

DOCTOR: How long's he been like this?

ABI: Ashton just brought him in.

(The Doctor scans Korwin with his screwdriver.)

McDONNELL: What are you doing?

DOCTOR: Don't get too close.

McDONNELL: Don't be so stupid. That's my husband.

ASHTON: And he's just sabotaged our ship.

McDONNELL: What?

ASHTON: He went mad. He put the ship onto secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls.

McDONNELL: No way. He wouldn't do that.

ASHTON: I saw it happen, Captain.

DOCTOR: Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second.

KORWIN: I can't!

DOCTOR: Yeah, course you can. Go on.

KORWIN: Don't make me look at you, please.

(The Doctor takes a hypo-gun from a medical tray.)

DOCTOR: All right, all right, all right. Just relax. Sedative?

ABI: Yes.

(The Doctor sedates Korwin.)

McDONNELL: What's wrong with him?

DOCTOR: Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings. Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature. And, just for fun, run a bioscan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail.

ABI: Just doing them now.

DOCTOR: Oh, you're good. Anyone else presenting these symptoms?

ABI: Not so far.

DOCTOR: Well, that's something.

McDONNELL: Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?

DOCTOR: Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results. Now, allons-y, back downstairs. Hey. See about those engines. Go. Hey. Go.

(McDonnell follows Ashton out.)

DOCTOR: Call us if there's news. Any questions?

ABI: Yeah. Who are you?

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor.

(The Doctor leaves. Korwin's hands twitch.)

COMPUTER: Heat shield failing. At twenty-five percent. Impact in thirty two fifty.

[Area 29]

(Riley is tapping away at the portable computer.)

ROSE: Hurry up, will you?

RILEY: All right. Fix the clamp on.

ROSE: What are you typing?

RILEY: Each door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought them up. Reckoning was, if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers.

ROSE: So you type in the right answer

RILEY: This sends an unlock pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes.

ROSE: Better not get it wrong then.

RILEY: Okay. Date of SS Pentallian's first flight. That's all right. Go!

(The lights on the clamp go green and the bulkhead door opens.)

MARTHA: Yes!

RILEY: Twenty eight more to go!

[Med-centre]

DOCTOR [OC]: Abi, how's Korwin doing? Any results from the bio-scan?

ABI: He's under heavy sedation. I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know.

(Korwin starts to wake up.)

[Engineering]

DOCTOR: Rose? Riley? How're you doing?

[Area 28]

ROSE: Area twenty nine

[Engineering]

ROSE [OC]: At the door to twenty eight.

DOCTOR: Yeah, you've

[Area 28]

DOCTOR [OC]: Got to move faster.

ROSE: We're doing our best.

RILEY: Find the next number in the sequence three one three

[Engineering]

RILEY [OC]: Three three one, three six seven.

[Area 28]

RILEY: What?

ROSE: You said the crew knew all the answers.

RILEY: The crew's changed since we set the questions.

ROSE: You're joking.

[Engineering]

DOCTOR: Three seven nine.

ROSE [OC]: What?

DOCTOR: It's a sequence of

[Area 28]

DOCTOR [OC]: Happy primes. Three seven nine.

ROSE: Happy what?

[Engineering]

DOCTOR: Just enter it.

[Area 28]

RILEY: Are you sure? We only get one chance.

[Engineering]

DOCTOR: Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits

[Area 28]

DOCTOR [OC]: And you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number.

[Engineering]

DOCTOR: Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number that is both happy and prime. Now type it in! I don't know, talk about dumbing down! Don't they teach recreational mathematics any more?

[Area 28]

ROSE: We're through!

DOCTOR [OC]: Keep moving, fast as you can.

[Engineering]

DOCTOR: And, Rose, be careful.

[Area 28]

DOCTOR [OC]: There may be something else on board this ship.

ROSE: Any time you want to unnerve me, feel free.

[Engineering]

DOCTOR: Will do, thanks.

COMPUTER: Impact in thirty fifty.

[Area 27]

ROSE: I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz. Is that the next one?

RILEY: Oh, this is a nightmare. Classical music. Who had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or The Be-atles? How are we supposed to know that?

[Engineering]

DOCTOR: We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time. Come on, think. Resources. What have we got?

ROSE[OC]: Doctor?

DOCTOR: What is it now?

[Area 27]

MARTHA: Sorry to bother you again. Who had the most number ones, Elvis

[Engineering]

ROSE[OC]: Or the Beatles. That's pre-download.

DOCTOR: Elvis.

[Area 27]

DOCTOR [OC]: No! The Beatles!

[Engineering]

DOCTOR: No! Wait! Er, er. Oh, what was that remix? Er, I don't know. I am a bit busy.

[Area 27]

ROSE: Fine. I'll ask someone else.

[Engineering]

DOCTOR: Now, where was I? Here comes the sun. No, resources. So, the power's still working, the generator's going. If we can harness that. Ah!

McDONNELL: Use the generator to jump-start the ship.

DOCTOR: Exactly. At the very least, it'll buy us some more time.

McDONNELL: That is brilliant.

DOCTOR: I know. See? Tiny glimmer of hope.

SCANNELL: If it works.

McDONNELL: Oh, believe me. You're going to make it work.

DOCTOR: That told him.

COMPUTER: Impact in twenty nine forty six.

[Jackie's home]

(Martha phones her mum on her mobile.)

JACKIE: Hello?

MARTHA [OC]: Mum? It's me.

[Area 27]

ROSE: It's Rose.

JACKIE[OC]: oh my god Rose! Where are you?

[Area 27]

MARTHA: Actually, a bit busy. Need you to do something

[Jackie's home]

ROSE[OC]: For me. I need you to look something up on the internet.

[Jackie's home]

JACKIE: Do it yourself. You've got a computer.

[Area 27]

ROSE: Oh, just do it, will you? Please.

[Jackie's home]

JACKIE: When did you get so rude? I'll tell you when. Ever since you met that man.

ROSE: I need to know who had more number ones.

[Area 27]

JACKIE: The Beatles or Elvis?

[Jackie's home]

JACKIE: Hang on, the mouse is unplugged. Okay, I'm on.

[Area 27]

JACKIE[OC]: What is this, a pub quiz?

ROSE: Yeah, a pub quiz.

[Jackie's home]

JACKIE: Using your mobile is cheating.

[Area 27]

ROSE: Have you found it?

JACKIE[OC]: There's over four hundred thousand results. Give me a minute.

COMPUTER: Impact in twenty eight fifty.

[Med-centre]

ABI: Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me.

[Engineering]

DOCTOR: What do you mean?

ABI [OC]: Well, Korwin's body's changing. His whole biological make-up.

[Med-centre]

ABI: It's impossible.

(Abi hears a noise behind her, and sees Korwin's reflection in a steel bowl above the intercom. He is standing there, eyes shut.)

ABI: This is Med-centre. Urgent assistance requested.

[Engineering]

ABI [OC]: Urgent assistance!

DOCTOR: Stay here! Keep working!

(The Doctor runs out, and McDonnell follows him.)

[Med-centre]

ABI: Urgent assistance!

[Engineering]

ERINA: Abi, they're on their way.

[Med-centre]

ABI: What's happening to you?

(Korwin's voice is not his own.)

KORWIN: Burn with me.

[Area 27]

KORWIN [OC]: Burn with me.

[Corridor]

(Scannell has followed the Doctor and McDonnell.)

SCANNELL: Captain?

DOCTOR: I told you to stay in Engineering.

SCANNELL: I only take orders form one person round here.

DOCTOR: Oh, is he always this cheery?

[Jackie's home]

JACKIE: Elvis.

[Area 27]

ROSE: What? Really. Elvis.

[Med-centre]

KORWIN: Burn with me.

ABI: Korwin, you're sick.

KORWIN: Burn with me!

(Korwin opens his eyelids, to reveal a blinding white light.)

[Area 27]

( Rose and Riley are through.)

ROSE: Mum, you're a star!

[Jackie's home]

JACKIE: Now, we need to have a serious

(Abi's scream comes over the intercom, and Martha's phone.)

JACKIE: What was that?

[Area 26]

ROSE: I've got to go.

(Rose finishes the call. Korwin puts on heavy-duty protective gauntlets and a helmet, and lowers the Polaroid filter.)

JACKIE: Doctor, what were those screams?

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: Concentrate on those doors. You've got to keep moving

[Area 26]

DOCTOR [OC]: Forward.

COMPUTER: Impact in twenty seven oh six.

[Med-centre]

(The Doctor, McDonnell and Scannell run in.)

McDONNELL: Korwin's gone.

SCANNELL: Oh, my God.

(The image of a figure is burnt onto the metal x-ray shield.)

SCANNELL: Tell me that's not Lerner.

DOCTOR: Endothermic vaporisation. I've never seen one this ferocious. Burn with me.

SCANNELL: That's what we heard Korwin say.

McDONNELL: What? Do you think? No way. Scannell, tell him. Korwin is not a killer. He can't vaporise people. He's human!

DOCTOR: His bioscan results. Internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen. Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed.

McDONNELL: The test results are wrong.

DOCTOR: But what is it, though? A parasite? A mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body, but how did it get inside him?

McDONNELL: Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment.

DOCTOR: Where's the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently? Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?

McDONNELL: What is this, an interrogation?

DOCTOR: We've got to stop him before he kills again.

McDONNELL: We're just a cargo ship.

SCANNELL: Doctor, if you give her a minute.

McDONNELL: I'm fine. I need to warn the crew. Everybody, listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. We think he killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?

[Engineering]

ASHTON: Understood, Captain. Erina? Get back here with that equipment.

[Storage area]

(Erina mutes the intercom.)

ERINA: Whatever you say, boss. Go there. Come back. Fetch this. Carry these. Make drinks. Sweep up. Please, kill me now.

(She closes the locker door and Korwin is standing there.)

KORWIN: Burn with me. Burn with me.

(Korwin lifts the filter and the white light streams out. Erina screams.)

COMPUTER: Impact in twenty four fifty one.

[Med-centre]

McDONNELL: Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?

DOCTOR: I don't know.

McDONNELL: Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest, so I don't want false hope.

DOCTOR: The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back. I'm sorry.

McDONNELL: Thank you.

DOCTOR: Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret? Because it's vital that you tell me.

McDONNELL: I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing.

DOCTOR: Then why is this thing so interested in you?

McDONNELL: I wish I knew.

(Riley and Rose have made it through bulkhead 17.)

[Engineering]

ROSE [OC]: Doctor, we're through to area seventeen.

DOCTOR [OC]: Keep going.

[Area 16]

DOCTOR [OC]: You've got to get to area one and reboot those engines.

[Engineering]

(Ashton is working underneath the engine when someone enters.)

ASHTON: You got those tools, Erina? Because I

(Ashton is pulled out from underneath the engine by his ankles.)

ASHTON: Whoa!

(Korwin pulls Ashton to his feet by his gauntleted hands.)

ASHTON: Korwin, it's me. We're mates.

KORWIN: They are getting too far. We must share the light.

(Korwin holds Ashton's head. It burns. He screams.)

COMPUTER: Heat shields failing. At twenty percent.

[Area 17]

RILEY: Come on!

(Riley hits his portable computer.)

RILEY: Everything on this ship is so cheap.

(The bulkhead to area 18 behind them clangs open.)

RILEY: Who's there?

(A figure appears through the smoke.)

ROSE: Is that Korwin?

RILEY: No, wait a minute.

(The figure is wearing a helmet.)

RILEY: Oh, Ashton, what're you doing?

ASHTON: Burn with me.

RILEY: Well, if you want to help

ASHTON: Burn with me. Burn with me.

(Ashton moves to raise the Polaroid filter.)

ROSE: Move! Come on!

[Escape pod]

(She opens the door to a small adjacent area, then shuts it when they are both in. Ashton appears at the window in the door, so Riley opens a small hatch and they climb through. Ashton touches some controls and a second door slides closed over the hatch.)

RILEY: What is happening on this ship?

ROSE: Never mind that, where are we?

COMPUTER: Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod.

ROSE: That doesn't mean us? Doctor!

COMPUTER: Pod jettison initiated.

ROSE: Doctor! We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock.

[Engineering]

ROSE [OC]: One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've got to help us!

[Escape pod]

ROSE: Tell me you can stop it.

[Storage area]

McDONNELL: Why is this happening?

DOCTOR: Stay here. I mean it this time! Jump start those engines!

(McDonnell and Scannell see a charred shape on the wall.)

McDONNELL: It's picking us off, one by one.

[Escape pod]

COMPUTER: Jettison held.

RILEY: Thank you.

(Ashton uses the keypad outside.)

COMPUTER: Jettison reactivated.

(Rose screams.)

RILEY: Come on.

(Riley and Ashton are fighting via keypads as the Doctor runs to help them.)

RILEY: Tsilpinski sequence. This'll get him.

COMPUTER: Jettison held. Escape pod stabilised.

ROSE: You're pretty good.

(Ashton types something else into his keypad.)

[Engineering]

McDONNELL: Ashton!

SCANNELL: Someone's hacked into the systems. I can't reroute the generators. There's no way I'm going to be able to jump-start this ship! Who the hell did that!

(Scannell walks away. A figure walks towards McDonnell.)

McDONNELL: Korwin? What are you? Why are you killing my crew? What did you do to him? What have you done to my husband?

(Korwin stops.)

McDONNELL: You recognise me. Korwin, you know me. It's Kath. Your wife.

KORWIN: My wife.

McDONNELL: That's right. You're still in there. I'm your wife.

KORWIN: It's your fault.

[Area 17]

(The battle of the keypads has started again.)

DOCTOR: That's enough! What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me.

(Ashton puts his fist through the keypad.)

[Escape pod]

COMPUTER: Jettison activated.

RILEY: He's smashed the circuit. I can't stop it. I can't stop it!

[Engineering]

(McDonnell has backed up to where Scannell is standing.)

McDONNELL: What do you mean, it's my fault?

KORWIN: It's your fault. Now burn with me!

(Korwin is about to raise the visor when dry ice engulfs him from above. Scannell is turning a valve wheel rapidly.)

McDONNELL: What are you doing?

SCANNELL: Freezing him. Ice vents.

McDONNELL: You'll kill him!

[Area 17]

DOCTOR: Come on. Let's see you. I want to know what you really are.

(Ashton stands nose to nose with the Doctor and raises his hand to the visor. Korwin collapses in Engineering and Ashton doubles over in pain.)

COMPUTER: Airlock sealed.

(Ashton walks past the Doctor, back down the ship. The Doctor uses the intercom.)

DOCTOR: McDonnell? Ashton's heading in your direction.

[Engineering]

DOCTOR [OC] He's been infected, just like Korwin!

SCANNELL: Korwin's dead, Doctor.

[Escape pod]

ROSE: This thing's locked!

COMPUTER: Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod.

(The Doctor looks through the window in the airlock door.)

ROSE: Doctor!

DOCTOR: I'll save you!

RILEY: Rose, it's too late.

ROSE: Doctor!

DOCTOR: I'll save you!

RPSE: I can't hear you!

DOCTOR [silent]: I'll save you!

(The pod leaves the side of the ship and floats towards the sun.)

ROSE: I'm sorry.

[Engineering]

COMPUTER: Impact in seventeen oh five.

(McDonnell kneels by the body of her husband.)

SCANNELL: What did he mean, your fault? What are you doing? Don't touch him. He's infected. We don't know how it spreads.

McDONNELL: You murdered him!

SCANNELL: He was about to kill you.

McDONNELL: He recognised me.

SCANNELL: You heard the Doctor. It… it isn't Korwin anymore.

McDONNELL: The Doctor doesn't know. None of us knows!

SCANNELL: So what are you going to do, sit there until we burn? Because without you none of us stand a chance of getting out of here.

DOCTOR [OC]: Scannell! I need a spacesuit in area seventeen now!

SCANNELL: What for?

[Area 17]

DOCTOR: Just get down here!

[Engineering]

McDONNELL: Well, go on. Do what he says.

SCANNELL: Ashton's still out there.

McDONNELL: I'll deal with him.

[Escape pod]

RILEY: The wonderful world of space travel. The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you.

ROSE: He'll come for us.

RILEY: No, it's too late. Our heat shields will pack in any minute, and then we go into free fall. We'll fall into the sun way before he has a chance to do anything.

ROSE: You don't know the Doctor. I believe in him.

RILEY: Then you're lucky. I've never found anyone worth believing in.

ROSE: No girlfriend?

RILEY: The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships.

ROSE: Family, then?

RILEY: My dad's dead, and I haven't seen my mum in six years. She didn't want me to sign up for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then, all silent. She wanted to hold on to me, I know that. Oh, she's so stubborn.

ROSE: Yeah, well, that's families.

RILEY: What about you?

MARTHA: Just my mum, my dad died when I was a baby, I have a daughter two actually. No silence there. So much noise. Oh, God! They'll never know! I, I'll just have disappeared, and they'll always be waiting. My daughters are only Fourteen and Six.

RILEY: Call them.

[Corridor]

(Ashton arrives at the bottom of the metal staircase up to Med-centre.)

McDONNELL [OC]: Ashton.

(McDonnell is at the top of the stairs. Ashton follows her. Once in the Med-centre, McDonnell punches Ashton in the stomach then pushes him head-first into the stasis chamber. She manages to switch it on and the temperature around Ashton's head drops rapidly until it kills him.)

[Area 17]

(The Doctor is now in a spacesuit.)

SCANNELL: I can't let you do this.

DOCTOR: You're wasting your breath, Scannell. You're not going to stop me.

SCANNELL: You want to open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No one can survive that.

DOCTOR: Oh, just you watch.

SCANNELL: You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you.

DOCTOR: If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetise the pod. Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines.

SCANNELL: Doctor, will you listen! They're too far away. It's too late.

DOCTOR: I'm not going to lose her.

(The Doctor puts on the helmet and goes into the airlock.)

COMPUTER: Decompression initiated. Impact in twelve fifty five.

[Home]

(phone rings.)

JENNY: Hello.

ROSE [OC]: Jen, it's me.

[Escape pod]

JENNY [OC]: Is everything all right?

ROSE: Yeah. Of course.

[Home]

JENNY: Mum?

[Escape pod]

ROSE: Jen, I. you know I love you, don't you?

[home]

JENNY: Of course I do.

[home]

ROSE[OC]: I really love you. Tell Clara that I love her.

JENNY: Mum, what's wrong?

ROSE[OC]: Nothing. I promise.

JENNY: Where are you?

ROSE[OC]: Just out.

FRANCINE: With dad?

[Escape pod]

ROSE: Yes. Jenny, can we not just talk?

[home]

JENNY: Of course. What do you want to talk about?

[Escape pod]

ROSE: I don't know. Anything! What you had for breakfast. What you watched on telly last night. How much you're going to kill Clara. Just anything.

[home]

JENNY: Is the Dad with you? Is he there, now?

[Escape pod]

ROSE: Jenny, just leave it.

JENNY [OC]: It's a simple enough question.

ROSE: I'd better go.

[home]

JENNY: No, Mum, wait.

[Escape pod]

ROSE: Jennifer Tyler. You are fantastic, Absulutly fantastic, and you know what? So is your Sister.

( Rose ends the call, then she and Riley hug each other, crying.)

[Airlock]

COMPUTER: Impact in eleven fifteen. Heat shield failing. At ten percent.

(The Doctor opens the outer airlock door and the unfiltered sunlight streams in. Gritting his teeth, he climbs outside and reaches for a row of four buttons on the ship's hull. He has to hold on to the edge of the airlock because there is no safety line.)

DOCTOR: Come on! Go on, my son!

(He presses two buttons then stretches for the box just beyond them.)

SCANNELL [OC]: Doctor, how're you doing?

DOCTOR: I can't, I can't reach! I don't know how much longer I can last.

SCANNELL: Come on. Don't give up now.

(He rips off the cover of the box, and with a big shout pulls the lever down.)

[Escape pod]

(There is a big jolt. The computer screen says remagnetising.)

RILEY: We're being pulled back!

ROSE: I told you! It's the Doctor! Ha ha!

(Rose laughs with a smile.)

(The Doctor gets back into the airlock as the escape pod returns to its dock. He looks at the sun.)

DOCTOR: It's alive. It's alive. It's alive!

[Area 10]

SCANNELL: Doctor, close the airlock now! That pod's going to smash into him.

McDONNELL: Stay here.

(McDonnell gives Scannell the clamp and runs back.)

COMPUTER: Impact in eight fifty seven.

[Area 17]

COMPUTER: Airlock recompression completed.

(The Doctor has his eyes closed tight as he takes off his helmet and crawls out of the airlock. The pod docks.)

ROSE: Doctor! Sweetheart! Are you okay?

(The Doctor opens his eyes briefly. A white light shines from them.)

DOCTOR: Stay away from me!

McDONNELL: What's happened?

DOCTOR: It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!

McDONNELL: Riley, get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors. Go!

(Riley runs off.)

DOCTOR: You mined that sun. Stripped its surface for cheap fuel. You should have scanned for life!

McDONNELL: I don't understand.

ROSE: Sweetheart, what are you talking about?

DOCTOR: That sun is alive. A living organism. They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!

McDONNELL: What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why is he saying that?

DOCTOR: Because it's living in me.

McDONNELL: Oh, my God.

DOCTOR: Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should have scanned!

McDONNELL: It takes too long. We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal.

DOCTOR: You've got to freeze me, quickly.

ROSE: What?

DOCTOR: Stasis chamber. You've got to take it below minus two hundred. Freeze it out of me! It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-centre, quickly! Quickly!

ROSE: Help me!

COMPUTER: Impact in seven thirty.

(In Engineering, Korwin starts to thaw. His hand moves and picks up the helmet.)

[Area 10]

SCANNELL: What's your favourite colour?

RILEY: You what?

SCANNELL: It's the question.

RILEY: Purple! Or did I say orange?

SCANNELL: Come on!

[Med-centre]

(Rose grabs the instruction manual.)

ROSE: I can do it!

DOCTOR: Rose, where are you?

ROSE: It's all right, I'm here. Just help me get him up. Stasis chamber, minus two hundred, yeah?

McDONNELL: No, you don't know how this equipment works. You'll kill him. Nobody can survive those temperatures.

ROSE: He's not human. If he says he can survive, then he can.

McDONNELL: Let me help you, then.

ROSE: You've done enough damage. I'm not going to risk to loose him.

(The Doctor lies in the stasis chamber.)

DOCTOR: Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more. Rose!

ROSE: Yeah?

DOCTOR: It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. I could kill you all. I'm scared! I'm so scared!

(Rose grabs his hand.)

ROSE: Just stay calm. You saved me so many times, now I return the favour. Just believe in me.

DOCTOR: It's burning through me. Then what'll happen?

ROSE: That's enough! I've got you.

DOCTOR: Rose I'm I think I'm going to..

MARTHA: Shush. Quiet now. Because that is not going to happen. You are not going to Regenerate now! Are you ready?

DOCTOR: No.

(Rose uses the joystick to roll the Doctor completely into the chamber, then types 200 into the keypad and presses the green button. The Doctor screams as his body temperature falls.)

COMPUTER: Heat shields failing. At five percent. (In Engineering, Korwin stands up just as a computer monitor reports - power drain medcentre stasis chamber active. He goes to a lever, pulls it up, and the monitor changes to stasis chamber inactive. The power is cut at minus 70 degrees. The Doctor is covered in frost.)

DOCTOR: No! Rose, you can't stop it. Not yet.

ROSE: What happened?

McDONNELL: Power's been cut in Engineering.

ROSE: But who's down there?

McDONNELL: Leave it to me.

(McDonnell leaves.)

COMPUTER: Impact in four forty seven.

[Area 4]

SCANNELL: Are we going to do it in time?

[Med-centre]

ROSE: Come on. You're defrosting.

(The ice has gone from the Doctor's body.)

DOCTOR: Rose, listen! I've only got a moment. You've got to go!

ROSE: No way.

DOCTOR: Get to the front. Vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel, get rid of them.

ROSE: I am not leaving you.

DOCTOR: You've got to give back what they took.

ROSE: Doctor!

DOCTOR: Please go!

ROSE: I'll be back for you. I promise.

COMPUTER: Impact in four oh eight.

[Engineering]

(Korwin blocks McDonnell's way.)

McDONNELL: You were right. It was my fault.

(McDonnell reaches for the lever. Korwin steps forward then starts to raise his Polaroid filter. She runs back and he follows.)

COMPUTER: Impact in three forty three.

[Airlock]

(Rose runs through area 21 as Korwin catches up with McDonnell, hiding in an airlock. This one has no escape pod.)

McDONNELL: I didn't know. I really didn't know. Korwin, please stop.

KORWIN: Everyone must burn!

(McDonnell closes the outer airlock door then activates the intercom.)

McDONNELL: Riley, Scannell.

[Area 4]

McDONNELL [OC]: I'm sorry.

SCANNELL: McDonnell. McDonnell!

[Airlock]

(McDonnell opens the outer airlock door and puts her arms around Korwin's neck.)

McDONNELL: I love you.

(They fall towards the sun together.)

[Area 4]

COMPUTER: Exterior airlock open.

RILEY: It's the last door. We've got to keep going.

COMPUTER: Impact in two seventeen. Primary engines critical.

(The Doctor falls out of the stasis chamber and crawls across the floor.)

COMPUTER: Repeat. Primary engines critical. Survival estimate projection zero percent.

[Area 22]

DOCTOR: Rose!

ROSE[OC]: Doctor! What are you doing?

DOCTOR: I can't fight it. Give it back or burn with me.

[Area 4]

DOCTOR [OC]: Burn with me, Rose.

ROSE: No…

COMPUTER: Impact in one twenty one.

[Area 1]

RILEY: Got it!

COMPUTER: Life support systems reaching critical. Repeat. Life support systems reaching critical. Impact in one oh six.

(Scannell and Riley quickly enter commands into various computers.)

COMPUTER: Collision alert. Collision alert.

RILEY: It's not working. Why's it not working?

COMPUTER: Collision alert. Fifty eight seconds to fatal impact.

ROSE: Vent the engines. Dump the fuel.

SCANNELL: What?

MARTHA: Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them. Do it. Now!

(They obey.)

ROSE: Come on, Doctor. Hold on.

(Bang!)

COMPUTER: Fuel dump in progress. Fuel dump in progress.

(The light goes out in the Doctor's eyes, and he keels over.)

SCANNELL: There! The auxiliaries are firing!

(The ship lurches, then starts to pull away from the sun as the countdown reaches one second.)

COMPUTER: Impact averted. Impact averted. Impact averted.

RILEY: We're clear. We've got just enough reserves.

ROSE: Doctor!

(She runs back to the Doctor and hugs him)

ROSE: Oh god.

(While hugging Rose he picks her up from the ground)

[Area 30]

(Later, in the safety of interstellar space.)

SCANNELL: This is never your ship.

DOCTOR: Compact, eh? And another good word, robust. Barely a scorch mark on her.

ROSE: We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel.

RILEY: We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities'll pick us up soon enough.

SCANNELL: Though how we explain what happened

DOCTOR: Just tell them. That sun needs care and protection just like any other living thing.

(The Doctor goes into the Tardis.)

RILEY: So, er, you're off then. No chance I'll see you again?

ROSE: Not really. It was nice, not dying with you. I reckon you'll find someone worth believing in.

(She goes into the Tardis.)

[Tardis]

ROSE: So. Didn't really need you in the end, did we? Sorry. How are you doing?

DOCTOR: Now, what do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. Fancy it?

ROSE: Whatever you like.


	18. Impossible Planet

[Storage area 6]

(The Tardis materialises in a very tight space.)

DOCTOR: I don't know what's wrong though. She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land.

ROSE: Oh, if you think there's going to be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else.

(They both laugh.)

DOCTOR: I think we've landed inside a cupboard. Here we go.

[Junction]

COMPUTER: Open door 15.

DOCTOR: Some sort of base. Moon base, sea base, space base. They build these things out of kits.

COMPUTER: Close door 15.

ROSE: Glad we're indoors. sounds like a storm out there.

COMPUTER: Open door 16.

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: Human design. You've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier.

[Habitation 3]

(Three steps down into an area with tables and chairs. There is a big 3 on the wall.)

COMPUTER: Open door 17.

DOCTOR: Oh, it's a sanctuary base.

COMPUTER: Close door 17.

DOCTOR: Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out. And listen to that, underneath. Someone's drilling.

ROSE: Welcome to hell.

DOCTOR: Oh, it's not that bad.

ROSE: No, over there.

(The words are painted on the wall in big block letters, and a vertical alien script underneath.)

DOCTOR: Hold on, what does that say? That's weird, it won't translate.

ROSE: But I thought the Tardis translated everything, writing as well. We should see English.

DOCTOR: Exactly. If that's not working, then it means this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old. We should find out who's in charge.

(He starts to spin the wheel on another bulkhead door.)

DOCTOR: We've gone beyond the reach of the Tardis' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough

COMPUTER: Open door 19.

(Aliens with tentacles where our noses and mouths are, are standing outside the door. They all have a tube going in behind the tentacles, and carry a white globe in their right hands which they use for communication, just like the Gaim in Babylon 5.)

DOCTOR: Oh! Right. Hello. Sorry. I was just saying, er, nice base.

ALL OOD: We must feed.

DOCTOR: You've got to what?

ALL OOD: We must feed.

ROSE: Yeah. I think they mean us.

(The Ood enter and Rose and the Doctor back away.)

ALL OOD: We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed.

(More Ood enter from other doors. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver while Rose picks up a chair.)

ALL OOD: We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed.

OOD: We must feed.

(It taps the globe.)

OOD: You, if you are hungry.

DOCTOR: Sorry?

OOD: We apologise. Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?

DOCTOR: Er

COMPUTER: Open door 18.

(Humans enter.)

JEFFERSON: What the hell? How did?

(The Ood make way for the newcomers. The lead man uses a wrist-comm.)

JEFFERSON: Captain, you're not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean two living people, just standing here right in front of me.

ZACH [OC]: Don't be stupid, that's impossible.

JEFFERSON: I suggest telling them that.

ROSE: But you're a sort of space base. You must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible.

JEFFERSON: You're telling me you don't know where you are?

DOCTOR: No idea.

ROSE: More fun that way.

(A woman's voice makes a broadcast.)

SCOOTI [on tannoy]: Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake point five on its way.

(Jefferson opens a door.)

JEFFERSON: Through here, now. Quickly, come on! Move!

[Corridor]

(Conduits go bang overhead.)

JEFFERSON: Move it! Come on! Keep moving. Come on! Quickly! Move it!

[Control room]

(Steps down into another room full of people working at control panels.)

ZACH: Oh, my God. You meant it.

SCOOTI: People! Look at that, real people!

DOCTOR: That's us. Hooray!

ROSE: Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose. Rose Tyler. And, and this is the Doctor.

DANNY: Come on the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be. No, they're real.

ZACH: Come on, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up. The quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds! Sorry you two, whoever you are. Just hold on, tight.

ROSE: Hold on to what?

ZACH: Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?

OOD: Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated.

DOCTOR: What's this planet called, anyway?

IDA: Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name? You really don't know, do you?

ZACH: And impact!

(The whole place shakes for a few seconds.)

DOCTOR: Oh, well, that wasn't so bad.

(And again, much worse. Consoles burst into flames.)

ZACH: Okay, that's it. Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida.

IDA: Yeah, yeah!

ZACH: Danny?

DANNY: Fine.

ZACH: Toby?

TOBY: Yeah, fine.

ZACH: Scooti?

SCOOTI: No damage.

ZACH: Jefferson?

JEFFERSON: Check!

DOCTOR: We're fine, thanks, fine. Yeah, don't worry about us.

ZACH: The surface caved in.

(He looks up at a schematic of the base.)

ZACH: I deflected it onto storage five through eight. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link.

TOBY: That's not my department.

ZACH: Just do as I say, yeah?

(Toby leaves.)

IDA: Oxygen holding. Internal gravity fifty six point six. We should be okay.

ROSE: Never mind the earthquake, that's, that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?

SCOOTI: You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum.

ROSE: Then what's shaking the roof?

IDA: You're not joking. You really don't know. Well introductions. F Y I, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer. Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir. You've met Mister Jefferson, he's Head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics committee.

DANNY: Not as boring as it sounds.

IDA: And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance. And this? This is home.

(Ida pulls down a lever.)

ZACH: Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad.

(The shutters overhead pull back to reveal a white hot, angry, disc with a black centre and black dots falling into it.)

ROSE: That's a black hole.

DOCTOR: But that's impossible.

ZACH: I did warn you.

DOCTOR: We're standing under a black hole.

IDA: In orbit.

DOCTOR: But we can't be

IDA: You can see for yourself. We're in orbit.

DOCTOR: But we can't be.

IDA: This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss.

ROSE: And that's bad, yeah?

DOCTOR: Bad doesn't cover it. A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time. Everything just gets pulled inside and crushed.

ROSE: So, they can't be in orbit. We should be pulled right in.

DOCTOR: We should be dead.

IDA: And yet here we are, beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board.

ROSE: But if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?

IDA: Stars breaking up. Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads, before falling into that thing.

ROSE: So, a bit worse than a storm, then.

IDA: Just a bit.

ROSE: Just a bit, yeah.

(Another shake.)

[Corridor]

(Toby enters a corridor with door 28 at the end, with scrolls tucked under his arm.)

VOICE [OC]: Toby.

(The lights flicker.)

TOBY: Who's that? Danny?

[Control room]

COMPUTER: Close door 1.

TOBY: The rocket link's fine.

(Zach calls up a hologram over the central console.)

ZACH: That's the black hole, officially designated K three seven Gen five.

IDA: In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called Kroptor, the bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out, because it was poison.

ROSE: The bitter pill. I like that.

DOCTOR: We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe. How did you even get here?!

ZACH: We flew in. You see, this planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how. We've no idea. But it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel. A distinct gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in.

ROSE: You flew down that thing? Like a rollercoaster.

ZACH: By rights, the ship should have been torn apart. We lost the Captain, which is what put me in charge.

IDA: You're doing a good job.

ZACH: Yeah, well, needs must.

DANNY: But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out.

SCOOTI: We had fun speculating about that.

DANNY: Oh, yeah. That's the word. Fun.

DOCTOR: But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power. I mean not just big, but off the scale! Can I?

IDA: Sure. Help yourself.

(An Ood gives Rose a plastic cup of drink.)

OOD: Your refreshment.

ROSE: Oh, yeah. Thanks. Thank you. I'm sorry, what was your name?

OOD: We have no titles. We are as one.

ROSE: Er, what are they called?

DANNY: Oh, come on. Where have you been living? Everyone's got one.

ROSE: Well, not me, so, what are they?

DANNY: They're the Ood.

ROSE: The Ood?

DANNY: The Ood.

ROSE: Well that's ood.

DANNY: Very ood, but handy. They work the mine shafts. All the drilling and stuff. Supervision and maintenance. They're born for it. Basic slave race.

ROSE: You've got slaves?

SCOOTI: Don't start. She's like one of that lot. Friends of the Ood.

ROSE: Well maybe I am, yeah. Since when do humans need slaves?

DANNY: But the Ood offer themselves. If you don't give them orders, they just pine away and die.

ROSE: Seriously, you like being ordered about?

OOD: It is all we crave.

ROSE: Why's that, then?

OOD: We have nothing else in life.

ROSE: Yeah, well, I used to think like that, a long time ago.

DOCTOR: There we go. Do you see? To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds.

ROSE: That's a lot of sixes.

DOCTOR: And it's impossible.

ZACH: It took us two years to work that out

DOCTOR: I'm very good.

IDA: But that's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it.

ZACH: It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazon scale.

IDA: It could revolutionise modern science.

JEFFERSON: We could use it to fuel the Empire.

DOCTOR: Or start a war.

TOBY: It's buried beneath us, in the darkness, waiting.

ROSE: What's your job, chief dramatist?

TOBY: Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomena. And this, er, planet once supported life eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk.

DOCTOR: I saw that lettering written on the wall. Did you do that?

TOBY: I copied it from fragments we found unearthed by the drilling, but I can't translate it.

DOCTOR: No, neither can I. And that's saying something.

TOBY: There was some form of civilisation. They buried something. Now it's reaching out, calling us in.

DOCTOR: And you came.

IDA: Well, how could we not?

DOCTOR: So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant. Excuse me, er, Zach, wasn't it?

ZACH: That's me.

DOCTOR: Just stand there, because I'm going to hug you. Is that all right?

ZACH: I suppose so.

DOCTOR: Here we go. Come on, then.

(The Doctor hugs Zach.)

DOCTOR: Oh, human beings. You are amazing! Ha! Thank you.

ZACH: Not at all.

DOCTOR: But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags, get back in that ship and fly for your lives.

IDA: You can talk. And how the hell did you get here?

DOCTOR: Oh, I've got this er, this ship. It's hard to explain. It just sort of appears.

ROSE: We can show you, we parked down the corridor from er. Oh, what's it called? Habitation area

DOCTOR: Three.

ROSE: Three. Three.

ZACH: Do you mean storage six?

DOCTOR: It was a bit of a cupboard, yeah. Storage six. But you said. You said. You said storage five to eight.

(The Doctor runs out.)

[Corridor]

ROSE: What is it? What's wrong?

[Habitation 3]

COMPUTER: Open door 19. Close door 19.

DOCTOR: Open the door! Come on!

COMPUTER: Open door 17.

[Corridor]

COMPUTER: Open door 15. Door 16 out of commission.

DOCTOR: It can't be. It can't be!

ROSE: What's wrong? What is it? Doctor, the Tardis is in there. What's happened?

DOCTOR: The Tardis is gone.

COMPUTER: Door 16 out of commission.

DOCTOR: The earthquake. This section collapsed.

ROSE: But it's got to be out there somewhere.

(Rose looks through the porthole in the bulkhead door.)

DOCTOR: Look down.

(Rose looks down)

ROSE: B-But that means we can't get back home.

[Control room]

DOCTOR: The ground gave way. My Tardis must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way.

ZACH: We can't divert the drilling.

DOCTOR: But I need my ship. It's all I've got. Literally the only thing.

ZACH: Doctor, we've only got the resources to drill one central shaft down to the power source, and that's it. No diversions, no distractions, no exceptions. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that is the end of it.

IDA: I'll er, put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry.

(The Doctor and Rose are left alone, except for an Ood.)

COMPUTER: Open door 1. Close door 1.

DOCTOR: I've trapped you here.

ROSE: No, don't worry about me. All I'm worried about are the girls.

(Shaking.)

ROSE: Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole and no way out. Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me.

[Outside the base]

COMPUTER: Entering night shift. Your chosen track for transition is Ravel's Bolero.

(Jefferson wanders among the Ood as they work. Scooti is at work on the planet's surface.)

SCOOTI: All finished. Coming back inside.

[Corridor]

(Danny checks off the Ood as they walk past him.)

DANNY: Ood 7 Gamma 10. Ood 7 Gamma 11. Ood 7 Gamma 12.

[Toby's quarters]

(Toby is examining a fragment of a scrolls beneath a magnifying glass. The music stops unexpectedly.)

VOICE [OC]: Toby. I can see you

TOBY: Danny, is that you? It's, it's not funny, all right? Dan?

[Corridor]

(Toby steps out of his quarters into the corridor which ends with doors 38 and 40. It is empty.)

TOBY: I'm. I'm trying to work, Daniel. Look, if, if that's you, then can you just stop it ?

(The lights flicker. Toby takes another look around then goes back inside.)

[Habitation 3]

(The Doctor is examining the alien script.)

ZACH [OC]: Danny, check the temperature in Ood Habitation. It seems to be rising.

(Rose goes to get something to eat.)

SCOOTI: Help yourself. Just don't have the green. Or the blue.

(Rose takes her tray to the serving window.)

ROSE: Er, bit of that, thanks.

(It's the blue.)

OOD: Would you like sauce with that?

ROSE: I'll have a go, yeah. I did that job once. I was a, a dinner lady. Not that I'm calling you a lady. Although, I don't know, you might be. Do you actually get paid, though? Do they give you money?

OOD: The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God.

ROSE: I'm sorry?

OOD: Apologies. I said, I hope you enjoy your meal.

ROSE: Yeah.

[Control room]

COMPUTER: Drill head now at point sixteen. Drill head speed increasing.

ZACH: Keep pressure at sixty.

(He turns away from the console, and the hologram in the middle briefly turns into an image of a roaring horned beast. When he looks back, it disappears.)

[Corridor]

COMPUTER: Close door 3.

DANNY: I've closed door 3.

COMPUTER: He is awake.

DANNY: What did you say?

COMPUTER: Close door 3.

[Toby's quarters]

VOICE [OC]: Toby. Don't turn around.

TOBY: Dan? That's not Dan.

VOICE [OC]: Don't look at me.

TOBY: Who are you?

VOICE [OC]: I have so many names.

TOBY: If if I could

VOICE [OC]: If you look at me, you will die.

TOBY: But who are you?

VOICE [OC]: I'm behind you, Toby. I'm right behind you. Don't look. Don't look at me. One look and you will die. I'm reaching out, Toby. I'm so close. Don't turn around. Oh, I can touch you.

(Toby turns. There is no one there. He puts down the pieces of pot he was looking at and rips of his latex gloves. The alien symbols are on the palms of his hands. He picks up a mirror and they are on his face, too. He falls to the floor.)

[Habitation 3]

(The lights flicker.) IDA: Zach? Have we got a problem?

ZACH [OC]: No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up. Might be worth a look.

IDA: You might want to see this. Moment in history.

(She opens the shutters.)

IDA: There. On the edge. That red cloud. That used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi, a mighty civilisation spanning a billion years, disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed. Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed its passing.

DOCTOR: Er, no, could you leave it open? Just for a bit. I won't go mad, I promise.

IDA: How would you know? Scooti, check the lockdown. Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me.

(Jefferson and Scooti leave by door 17 or 19. Ida uses door 18.)

COMPUTER: Open door 18.

ROSE: I've seen films and things, yeah. They say black holes are like gateways to another universe.

COMPUTER: Close door 18.

DOCTOR: Not that one. It just eats.

ROSE: Long way from home.

DOCTOR: Go that way, turn right, keep going for er, about, er, five hundred years, and you'll reach the Earth.

(Rose turns her phone on.)

ROSE: No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you, even if I could. What would I tell her? Can you build another Tardis?

DOCTOR: They were grown, not built. And with my own planet gone, we're kind of stuck.

ROSE: Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift.

DOCTOR: And then what?

ROSE: I don't know. Start over I guess, which I'm not complaining about. If we have too were could live here.

DOCTOR: Living here? Now that, that is terrifying.

ROSE: It still is living at the house with you. We couldn't go traveling anymore.

DOCTOR: No.

ROSE: Oh, yes.

DOCTOR: I'm dying. That's it. I'm dying. It is all over.

ROSE: What about me? I don't like the idea now either.

DOCTOR: I promised only for a couple of days. I'd always take you back home.

ROSE: Everyone leaves home in the end.

DOCTOR: Not to end up stuck here.

ROSE: Yeah, but stuck with you, that's not so bad.

DOCTOR: Yeah?

ROSE: Yes.

(Rose's phone rings.)

VOICE [OC]: He is awake.

(Toby's eyes are red.)

[Ood habitation]

DOCTOR: Evening.

ROSE: Only us.

DANNY: The mysterious couple. How are you, then? Settling in?

DOCTOR: Yeah. Sorry, straight to business, the Ood how do they communicate? I mean, with each other.

DANNY: Oh, just empaths. There's a low level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does them much good. They're basically a herd race. Like cattle.

(The Ood are sitting on benches down below Danny's catwalk.)

DOCTOR: This telepathic field. Can it pick up messages?

ROSE: Because I was having dinner, and one of the Ood said something, well, odd.

DANNY: Hmm. An odd Ood.

ROSE: And then I got something else on my er, communicator thing.

DANNY: Oh, be fair. We've got whole star systems burning up around us. There's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing. Look, if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill.

DOCTOR: Monitor the field. That's this thing?

(Reading basic 5)

DANNY: Yeah. But like I said, it's low level telepathy. They only register basic five.

(Basic 7, 8, 9)

DOCTOR: Well, that's not basic five. Ten, twenty. They've gone up to basic thirty.

(The Ood lift their heads.)

DANNY: But they can't.

ROSE: Doctor, the Ood. What does basic thirty mean?

DANNY: Well, it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads.

DOCTOR: Or something's shouting at them.

DANNY: But where is it coming from? What is it saying? What did it say to you?

ROSE: Something about the beast in the pit.

DANNY: What about your communicator? What did that say?

ROSE: He is awake.

ALL OOD: And you will worship him.

DANNY: What the hell?

DOCTOR: He is awake.

ALL OOD: And you will worship him.

DOCTOR: Worship who? (no reply) Who's talking to you? Who is it?

[Toby's quarters]

SCOOTI: Toby, I've got your expenditure

(The room is empty.)

COMPUTER: Open door 41. Close door 41.

SCOOTI: Forty one?

[Corridor]

(Forty one is at right angles to forty two.)

COMPUTER: Close Door 40.

SCOOTI: Computer, did you open and close door 41?

COMPUTER: Confirmed.

SCOOTI: But that's the airlock. Why would you open the airlock? It's the night shift. We're not allowed outside. Has someone gone out?

COMPUTER: Confirmed.

SCOOTI: But who was it?

COMPUTER: Cannot confirm.

SCOOTI: Okay. But hold on. I know. Tell me whose spacesuit's been logged out.

COMPUTER: No spacesuit has been logged out.

SCOOTI: But you're not making any sense. You can't go outside without. Zach, I think we've got breakdown on door 41. It's saying somebody's gone outside onto the planet's surface. Zach? Zach! Computer, trace fault.

COMPUTER: There is no fault.

SCOOTI: Tell me who went through that door.

COMPUTER: He is awake.

SCOOTI: What?

COMPUTER: He is awake.

SCOOTI: What's that supposed to mean?

COMPUTER: He bathes in the black sun.

(Scooti looks out of a window by door 41. Toby is standing with his back to her, then turns, very much alive and smiling, and covered in symbols.)

SCOOTI: Toby. But there's no air, there's no

(Toby beckons to her.)

SCOOTI: No! Stop it! You can't be!

(Toby clenches his fist, and the glass in the window begins to crack.)

SCOOTI: Open door 40! Open door 40! Open door 40! Open door 40! Open door 40!

(The glass breaks. Scooti screams.)

[Ood Habitation]

(The base shakes.)

COMPUTER: Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach.

DANNY: Which section?

[Control room]

ZACH: Everyone, evacuate eleven to thirteen. We've got a breach. The base is open. Repeat, the base is open!

[Habitation 3]

COMPUTER: Open door 19.

(The Doctor, Rose and Danny run in.)

COMPUTER: Close door 19.

[Control room]

ZACH: I can't contain the oxygen field. We're going to lose it.

[Corridor]

JEFFERSON: Come on! Keep moving!

(The crew are converging from different directions.)

JEFFERSON: And you too, Toby!

COMPUTER: Breach sealed. Breach sealed.

DOCTOR: Everyone all right?! What happened? What was it?

COMPUTER: Oxygen levels normal.

JEFFERSON: Hull breach. We were open to the elements. Another couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters.

DOCTOR: That wasn't a quake. What caused it?

[Control room]

ZACH: We've lost sections eleven to thirteen Everyone all right?

[Corridor]

JEFFERSON: We've got everyone here except Scooti. Scooti, report. Scooti Manista? That's an order. Report.

ZACH [OC]: She's all right. I've picked up her biochip. She's in

[Control room]

ZACH: Habitation three. Better go and check if she's not responding. She might be unconscious.

[Corridor]

ZACH: How about that, eh? We survived.

(Toby's skin is normal again.)

JEFFERSON: Habitation three. Come on. I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on.

DOCTOR: What happened?

TOBY: I don't. I don't know. I was working and then I can't remember. All that noise. The room was falling apart. There was no air

ROSE: Come on. Up you get. Come and have some protein one.

DOCTOR: Oh, you've gone native.

ROSE: Oi, don't knock it. It's nice. Protein one with just a dash of three.

[Habitation 3]

IDA: I've checked Habitation four. Can you hear me?

JEFFERSON: There's no sign of her. The biochip says she's in the area. Have any of you seen Scooti?

TOBY: No, no, no, I don't think so.

IDA: Scooti, please respond. If you can hear this, please respond. Habitation six.

JEFFERSON: Nowhere here. Zach? We've got a problem. Scooti's still missing.

ZACH [OC]: It says Habitation three.

JEFFERSON: Yeah, well, that's where I am, and I'm telling you she's not here.

DOCTOR: I've found her.

(They look up through the open shutters.)

ROSE: Oh, my God.

(Scooti is drifting away, towards the black hole.)

DOCTOR: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

JEFFERSON: Captain. Report Officer Scootori Manista PKD, deceased. Forty three K two point one.

IDA: She was twenty. Twenty years old.

(Ida closes the shutters. Jefferson quotes Horatius, by Thomas Babington Macaulay.)

JEFFERSON: For how should man die better than facing fearful odds? For the ashes of his father and the temples of his Gods.

IDA: It's stopped.

(The base falls silent.)

ROSE: What was that? What was it?

DOCTOR: The drill.

IDA: We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point Zero.

[Drilling area]

ZACH [over tannoy]: All non essential Oods to be confined.

IDA: Capsule established. All systems functioning. The mineshaft is go. Bring systems online now.

(Ida and the Doctor are in spacesuits.)

DOCTOR: Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force.

ZACH: Doctor, this is breaking every single protocol. We don't even know who you are.

DOCTOR: Yeah, but you trust me, don't you? And you can't let Ida go down there on her own. Go on. Look me in the eye. Yes you do, I can see it. Trust.

ZACH: I should be going down.

DOCTOR: The Captain doesn't lead the mission. He stays here, in charge.

ZACH: Not much good at it, am I? Positions! We're going down in two. Everyone, positions! Mister Jefferson! I want maximum system enhancement.

DOCTOR: Oxygen, nitro balance, gravity. It's ages since I wore one of these.

ROSE: I want that spacesuit back in one piece, you got that?

DOCTOR: Yes, sir.

(The Doctor puts on his helmet.)

ROSE: It's funny, because people back home think that space travel's going to be all whizzing about and teleports and anti gravity, but it's not, is it? It's tough.

DOCTOR: I'll see you later.

ROSE: Not if I see you first.

(Rose kisses his helmet)

[Ood Habitation]

DANNY: You will remain here. No command can override this. Have you got that? My instructions only.

(The Ood are sitting, quietly.)

[Control room]

ZACH: Capsule active. Counting down in ten, nine

[Drilling area]

ZACH [OC]: Eight, seven, six

(The Doctor and Ida go into the capsule. Jefferson closes the door.)

ZACH [OC]: Five, four, three, two, one. Release.

(The capsule is lowered on its cable. Toby keeps checking his palms. Rose checks their progress on the screen whilst clutching the microphone.)

[Control room]

ZACH: You've gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own.

(Ida and the Doctor turn on their life support.)

[Drilling area]

ROSE: Don't forget to breath. Breathing's good.

[Control room]

ZACH: Rose, stay off the comm.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: Fat chance.

(The capsule shudders even more than usual then suddenly drops. The Ood all stand up and turn to look up at Danny and a guard. Crunch!)

ROSE: Doctor? Doctor, Sweetheart are you all right?

[Control room]

(The screen says the capsule has reached Point Zero.)

ZACH: Ida, report to me. Doctor?

[Point Zero]

DOCTOR: It's all right. We've made it. Getting out of the capsule now.

ROSE [OC]: What's it like down there?

DOCTOR: It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive.

IDA: Well, this should help. Gravity globe.

(She throws up a ball that illuminates the cavern.)

IDA: That's, that's. My God, that's beautiful.

DOCTOR: Rose, you can tell Toby we've found his civilisation

(The walls of the cavern are carved into pillars and statues.)

[Drilling area]

ROSE: Oi, Toby. Sounds like you've got plenty of work.

TOBY: Good, good. Good.

[Control room]

ZACH: Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission. Ida, what about the power source?

[Point Zero]

IDA: We're close. Energy signature indicates north north west. Are you getting pictures up there?

ZACH [OC]: There's too much interference. We're in your hands.

IDA: Well, we've come this far. There's no turning back.

DOCTOR: Oh, did you have to? No turning back? That's almost as bad as nothing can possible go wrong, or this is going to be the best Christmas Walford's ever had.

IDA: Are you finished?

DOCTOR: Yeah. Finished.

[Ood Habitation]

DANNY: Captain, sir. There's something happening with the Ood.

[Control room]

ZACH: What are they doing?

[Ood Habitation]

DANNY: They're staring at me. I've told them to stop, but they won't.

ZACH [OC]: Danny, you're a big boy.

[Control room]

ZACH: I think you can take being stared at.

[Ood Habitation]

DANNY: But the telepathic field, sir. It's at basic one hundred. I've checked. there isn't any fault. It's definitely one hundred.

[Drilling area]

ZACH [OC]: But that's impossible.

ROSE: What's basic one hundred mean?

[Ood Habitation]

DANNY: They should be dead.

[Drilling area]

JEFFERSON: Basic one hundred's brain death.

[Control room]

ZACH: But they're safe. They're not actually moving?

[Ood Habitation]

DANNY: No, sir.

[Control room]

ZACH: Keep watching them. And you, Jefferson?

[Drilling area]

ZACH [OC]: Keep a guard on the Ood.

JEFFERSON: Officer at arms!

CREWMAN: Yes, sir.

ROSE: You can't fire a gun in here. What if you hit a wall?

JEFFERSON: I'm firing stock fifteen. It only impacts upon organics. Keep watch. Guard them.

(There are at least three Ood there. A woman replies.)

GUARD: Yes, sir.

DOCTOR [OC]: Is everything all right up there?

ROSE: Yeah, yeah.

[Control room]

ZACH: It's fine.

[Ood Habitation]

DANNY: Great.

[Point Zero]

(The Doctor and Ida have gone between a pair of massive pillars into an area with a lot of rubble and a big round decorated door in the floor.)

DOCTOR: We've found something. It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be trapdoor. Not a good word, trapdoor. Never met a trapdoor I liked.

IDA: The edge is covered with those symbols.

ZACH [OC]: Do you think it opens?

DOCTOR: That's what trapdoors tend to do.

IDA: Trapdoor doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach. About thirty feet in diameter.

ZACH [OC]: Any way of opening it?

IDA: I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism.

DOCTOR: I suppose that's the writing. It'll tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation.

[Control room]

ZACH: Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?

[Drilling area]

ROSE: Toby, they need to know that lettering. Does it make any sort of sense?

TOBY: I know what it says.

ROSE: Then tell them.

JEFFERSON: When did you work that out?

ROSE: It doesn't matter, just tell them.

(Toby is covered in the symbols again.)

TOBY: These are the words of the Beast. And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise.

JEFFERSON: Officer, stand down. Stand down.

[Point Zero]

DOCTOR: What is it? What's he done? What's happening? Rose, what's going on?

[Control room]

ZACH: Jefferson? Report. Report!

[Drilling area]

JEFFERSON: Officer, as Commander of Security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately!

ROSE: He's come out in those symbols all over his face. They're all over him.

TOBY: Mister Jefferson. Tell me, sir. Did your wife ever forgive you?

JEFFERSON: I don't know what you mean.

TOBY: Let me tell you a secret. She never did.

JEFFERSON: Officer, you stand down and be confined.

TOBY: Or what?

JEFFERSON: Or under the strictures of Condition Red, I am authorised to shoot you.

TOBY: But how many can you kill?

(Toby opens his mouth. The symbols leave him and float over to the Ood, who jerk to attention. Toby collapses.)

[Ood Habitation]

ALL OOD: We are the Legion of the Beast.

[Point Zero]

DOCTOR: Rose? What is it, Rose? I'm going back up.

ZACH [OC]: Report. Report!

[Control room]

ZACH: Jefferson, report. Someone, report!

[Ood Habitation]

ALL OOD: The Legion shall be many, and the Legion shall be few.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: It's the Ood.

JEFFERSON: Sir, we have contamination in the livestock.

ROSE: Doctor, I don't know what it is. It's like they're possessed.

JEFFERSON: They won't listen to us.

[Ood Habitation]

ALL OOD: He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time. Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan or Lucifer.

DANNY: Captain, it's the Ood. They're out of control!

OOD: Or the Bringer of Despair, the Deathless Prince, the Bringer of Night.

(One Ood walks up the steps to the catwalk. It releases its globe, which flies to the guard's forehead and electrocutes him.)

OOD: These are the words that shall set him free.

[Drilling area]

JEFFERSON: Back up to the door!

ALL OOD: I shall become manifest.

JEFFERSON: Move quickly!

ALL OOD: I shall walk in might.

JEFFERSON: To the door! Get it open!

ALL OOD: My Legions shall swarm across the worlds.

[Point Zero]

(The centre of the trapdoor sinks. The ground shakes.)

IDA: Doctor, it's opening!

[Control room]

ZACH: We're moving! The whole thing's moving. The planet's moving.

(The overhead shutters open. The Doctor runs back to Ida as the whole trapdoor opens its segments.)

[Drilling area]

ALL OOD: I am the sin and the temptation and the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the

JEFFERSON: Get that door open!

(The open trapdoor reveals a deep shaft.)

[Control room]

ZACH: The gravity field. It's going! We're losing orbit! We're going to fall into the black hole!

[Drilling area]

ALL OOD: I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more.

COMPUTER: Door sealed.

ROSE: Come on!

COMPUTER: Door sealed.

[Point Zero]

VOICE [OC]: The Pit is open. And I am free. Bwahahahahahaha!

[Drilling area]

JEFFERSON: Open fire!

(Jefferson and the guard start shooting at the Ood.)

[Control room]

ZACH: We're stabilising

(The overhead shutters close.)

ZACH: We've got orbit.

[Drilling area]

(Rose runs back to the comm.)

ROSE: Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor, Ida, are you there?

COMPUTER: Open door 25.

(Jefferson and the guard prepare to shoot.)

DANNY: It's me! But they're coming.

COMPUTER: Close door 25.

DANNY: It's the Ood. They've gone mad.

JEFFERSON: How many of them?

DANNY: All of them! All fifty!

JEFFERSON: Danny, out of the way. Out of the way!

DANNY: But they're armed! It's the interface device. I don't know how, but they're using it as a weapon.

COMPUTER: Open door 25.

(Jefferson opens the door. The leading Ood sticks its globe onto the guard's forehead. She screams and dies. Jefferson starts shooting.)

[Corridor]

COMPUTER: Close door 1.

(Zach sees Ood coming towards him.)

[Control room]

COMPUTER: Open door 1. Close door 1.

ZACH: Lock down. Seal door 1.

COMPUTER: Lock down. Door 1.

JEFFERSON [OC]: Seal door 24. Seal door 23.

ZACH: Jefferson, what's happening there?

[Drilling area]

JEFFERSON: I've got very little ammunition, sir. How about you?

[Control room]

ZACH: All I've got is a bolt gun. With er, all of one bolt. I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is.

JEFFERSON [OC]: Given the emergency

[Drilling area]

JEFFERSON: I recommend strategy nine.

[Control room]

ZACH: Strategy Nine

[Drilling area]

ZACH [OC]: Agreed. Right, we need to get

[Control room]

ZACH: Everyone together. Rose? What about Ida and the

[Drilling area]

ZACH [OC]: Doctor? Any word?

ROSE: I can't get a reply. Just nothing. I keep trying, but it's

DOCTOR [OC]: (static) No, sorry, I'm fine. Still here.

ROSE: You could've said, you stupid

[Point Zero]

DOCTOR: (feedback) Whoa. Careful! Anyway, it's both of us. Me and Ida. Hello. But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm.

ZACH [OC]: How deep is it?

DOCTOR: Can't tell. It looks like it goes down forever.

ROSE [OC]: The pit is open.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: That's what the voice said.

[Control room]

ZACH: But there's nothing. I mean

[Point Zero]

ZACH [OC]: There's nothing coming out?

DOCTOR: No, no. No sign of the Beast.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: It said Satan.

[Point Zero]

DOCTOR: Come on, Rose. Keep it

[Drilling area]

DOCTOR [OC]: Together.

ROSE: Is there no such thing? Doctor.

[Point Zero]

ROSE [OC]: Doctor, tell me there's no such thing.

[Control room]

ZACH: Ida?

[Point Zero]

ZACH [OC]: I recommend that you withdraw.

[Control room]

ZACH: Immediately.

[Point Zero]

IDA: But, we've come all this way.

ZACH [OC]: Okay

[Control room]

ZACH: That was an order. Withdraw. When that thing opened, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now.

[Point Zero]

IDA: But it's not much better up there with the Ood.

[Control room]

ZACH: I'm initiating strategy

[Point Zero]

ZACH [OC]: Nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately, no ar

(Ida turns off the comms.)

[Control room]

ZACH: Ida. Ida!

[Point Zero]

IDA: What do you think?

DOCTOR: I think they've an order.

IDA: Yeah, but what do you think?

DOCTOR: It said, I am the temptation.

IDA: Well, if there's something in there, why is it still hiding?

DOCTOR: Maybe we opened the prison but not the cell.

IDA: We should go down. I'd go. What about you?

DOCTOR: Oh. Oh, in a second, but then again, that is so human. Where angels fear to tread. Even now, standing on the edge. It's that feeling you get, eh? Right at the back of your head. That impulse. That strange little impulse. That mad little voice saying, go on. Go on. Go on. Go over. Go on. Maybe it's relying on that. For once in my life, Officer Scott, I'm going to say retreat. Oh, now I know I'm getting old. Rose, we're coming back.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: Best news I've heard all day.

(Jefferson points his rifle at Toby.)

ROSE: What're you doing?

JEFFERSON: He's infected. He brought that thing on board. You saw it.

ROSE: Are you going to start shooting your own people now, Is that what you're going to do? Is it?

JEFFERSON: If necessary.

ROSE: Well then, you'll have to shoot me if necessary, so what's it going to be? Look at his face. Whatever it was, is gone. It passed into the Ood. You saw it happen. He's clean.

JEFFERSON: Any sign of trouble, I'll shoot him.

ROSE: Are you all right?

TOBY: Yeah. I don't know.

ROSE: Can you remember anything?

TOBY: Just, it was so angry. It was fury and rage and death. It was him. It was the devil.

ROSE: Come on.

(Rose hugs the terrified Toby.)

[Point Zero]

(The Doctor and Ida return to the capsule.)

DOCTOR: What's strategy nine?

IDA: Open the airlocks. We'll be safe inside the lock down. The Ood will get thrown out into the vacuum.

DOCTOR: So we're going back to a slaughter?

IDA: The devil's work.

[Drilling area]

IDA [OC]: Okay, we're in. Bring us up.

JEFFERSON: Ascension in three, two, one.

(And the power goes out.)

VOICE [OC]: This is the darkness. This is my domain.

(Monitors flicker with images of the Ood.)

VOICE [OC]: You little things that live in the light, clinging to your feeble suns which die in the

ZACH [OC]: That's not the Ood. Something's talking through them.

[Control room]

VOICE [OC]: Only the darkness remains.

ZACH: This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six, representing the Torchwood archive. You will identify yourself.

VOICE [OC]: You know my name.

ZACH: What do you want?

VOICE [OC]: You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave.

TOBY: It's him. It's him. It's him.

[Capsule]

DOCTOR: If you are the Beast, then answer me this. Which one, hmm? Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archiphets, Orkology, Christianity, Pash Pash, New Judaism, San Klah, Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?

VOICE [OC]: All of them.

DOCTOR: What, then you're the truth behind the myth?

VOICE [OC]: This one knows me as I know him. The killer of his own kind.

DOCTOR: How did you end up on this rock?

VOICE [OC]: The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the pit for all eternity.

DOCTOR: When was this?

VOICE [OC]: Before time.

DOCTOR: What does that mean?

VOICE [OC]: Before time.

DOCTOR: What does before time mean?

VOICE [OC]: Before light and time and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created.

DOCTOR: That's impossible. No life could have existed back then.

VOICE [OC]: Is that your religion?

DOCTOR: It's a belief.

[Control room]

VOICE [OC]: You know nothing. All of you, so small. The Captain, so scared of command.

[Drilling area]

VOICE [OC]: The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. (Jefferson) The scientist, still running from Daddy. (Ida) The little boy who lied. (Danny) The virgin. (Toby) And the mummy, so far away from home. (Rose) The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon.

ROSE: Doctor, what does that mean?

[Capsule]

DOCTOR: Rose, don't listen.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: What does it mean?

VOICE [OC]: You will die and I will live.

(The image of the Ood is replaced by a roaring horned beast.)

DANNY: What the hell was that?

TOBY: I had that thing inside my head.

ROSE: Doctor, what did it mean?

DANNY: What do we do? Jefferson?

JEFFERSON: Captain? What's the situation on strategy nine?

DANNY: Zach, what do we do?

TOBY: The planet, the orbit, the black hole. Everything's true.

JEFFERSON: Captain, report.

[Control room]

ZACH: We've lost pictures, Mister Jefferson.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: Doctor, how did it know all of

[Capsule]

IDA: Did anyone get an anal

[Control room]

ZACH: Jefferson.

[Capsule]

DOCTOR: Stop.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: What did it mean?

[Capsule]

DOCTOR: Everyone just stop.

[Drilling area]

DANNY: What do we do?

JEFFERSON: Report.

(The Doctor sends feedback through the comms to shut everyone up.)

DOCTOR [OC]: You want voices in the dark

[Capsule]

DOCTOR: Then listen to mine. That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood nightmares, all that stuff.

[Drilling area]

DANNY: But that's how the devil works.

[Capsule]

DOCTOR: Or a good psychologist.

IDA: Yeah, but how did it know about my father?

DOCTOR: Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine, hmm? Cos I'll tell you what I can see. Humans.

[Drilling area]

DOCTOR [OC]: Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space, flying in a tiny little rocket

[Control room]

DOCTOR [OC]: Right into the orbit of a

[Capsule]

DOCTOR: Black hole, just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing!

[Drilling area]

DOCTOR [OC]: Do you hear me?

[Capsule]

DOCTOR: Amazing, all of you. The Captain, his Officer, his elders, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him

(Bang! The cable shears and falls into the shaft.)

IDA: The cable's snapped!

DOCTOR: Get out!

(The Doctor and Ida get out of the capsule and throw themselves to the ground as alleged miles of steel cable arrives at speed.)

[Drilling area]

ROSE: Doctor, we lost the cable! Doctor, are you all right? Doctor!

[Control room]

ZACH: Comms are down.

ROSE [OC]: Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?

ZACH: I've still got life signs, but we've lost the capsule.

ROSE [OC]: Say something. Are you there?

ZACH: There's no way out. They're stuck down there.

[Point Zero]

(The capsule is wrecked.)

DOCTOR: How much air have we got?

IDA: Sixty minutes. Fifty five.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: But we've got to bring them back.

JEFFERSON: They're ten miles down. We haven't got another ten miles of cable.

(Banging at door 25.)

JEFFERSON: Captain? Situation report.

[Control room]

(Zach checks door one.)

ZACH: It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in.

[Drilling area]

JEFFERSON: Yeah, it's the same on door 25.

ROSE: How long's it going to take?

JEFFERSON: Well, it's only a basic frame, it should take ten minutes.

(Another bolt is cut.)

JEFFERSON: Eight.

[Control room]

ZACH: I've got a security frame. It might last a bit longer, but that doesn't help you.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: Right. So we need to stop them, or get out, or both.

DANNY: I'll take both, yeah? But how?

ROSE: You heard the Doctor. Why do you think that thing cut him off? Cos he was making sense. He was telling you to think your way out of this. Come on! For starters, we need some lights. There's got to be some sort of power somewhere.

[Control room]

ZACH: There's nothing I can do. Some Captain, stuck in here, pressing buttons.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: That's what the Doctor meant. Press the right buttons.

[Control room]

ZACH: They've gutted the generators. But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that. Mister Jefferson?

[Drilling area]

ZACH [OC]: Open the bypass conduits. Override the safety.

JEFFERSON: Opening bypass conduits, sir.

[Control room]

ZACH: Channelling rocket feed in three, two, one. Power.

[Drilling area]

(The lights come on.)

ROSE: There we go.

[Control room]

DANNY [OC]: Let there be light!

ROSE [OC]: What about

[Drilling area]

ROSE: That strategy nine thing?

JEFFERSON: Not enough power. It needs a hundred percent.

ROSE: All right, we need a way out. Zach, Mister Jefferson, you start working on that. Toby, what about you?

TOBY: I'm not a soldier. I can't do anything.

ROSE: No, you're the archeologist. What do you know about the pit?

TOBY: Well, nothing. We can't even translate the language.

ROSE: Right.

TOBY: Hold on. Maybe.

ROSE: What is it?

TOBY: Since that thing was inside my head, it's like the letters made more sense.

ROSE: Well, get to work. Anything you can translate, just anything. As for you, Danny boy. You're in charge of the Ood. Any way of stopping them?

DANNY: Well, I don't know.

ROSE: Then find out. The sooner we get control of the Base, the sooner we can get the Doctor out. Shift.

[Point Zero]

IDA: Well, we've got all this cable, we might as well use it. The drum's disconnected. We could adapt it, feed it through.

DOCTOR: And then what?

IDA: Abseil into the pit.

DOCTOR: Abseil. Right.

IDA: We're running out of air with no way back. It's the only thing we can do. Even if it's the last thing we ever achieve.

DOCTOR: I'll get back. Rose is up there.

IDA: Well, maybe the key to that is finding out what's in the pit.

DOCTOR: Well, it's half of a good plan.

IDA: What's the other half?

DOCTOR: I go down, not you.

[Drilling area]

JEFFERSON: Open junctions five, six, seven. Reroute filters sixteen to twenty four. Go.

DANNY: There's all sorts of viruses that could stop the Ood. Trouble is, we haven't got them on board.

ROSE: Well, that's handy, listing all the things we haven't got. We haven't got a swimming pool either. Or a Tesco's.

(The screen says affirmative.)

DANNY: Oh, my God. It says yes. I can do it. Hypothetically, if you flip the monitor, broadcast a flare, it can disrupt the telepathy. Brainstorm!

ROSE: What happens to the Ood?

DANNY: It'll tank them spark out.

ROSE: There we are, then. Do it!

DANNY: No, but I'd have to transmit from the central monitor. We need to go to Ood Habitation.

ROSE: That's what we'll do, then. Mister Jefferson, sir. Any way out?

JEFFERSON: Just about. There's a network of maintenance tunnels running underneath the base. We should be able to gain access from here.

ROSE: Ventilation shafts.

JEFFERSON: Yeah, I appreciate the reference, but there's no ventilation. No air, in fact, at all. They were designed for machines, not life forms.

ZACH [OC]: But

[Control room]

ZACH: I can manipulate the oxygen field from here. Create discrete pockets of atmosphere. If I control it manually, I can follow you through the network.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: Right, so we go down, and you make the air follow us by hand.

[Control room]

ZACH: You wanted me pressing buttons.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: Yeah, I asked for it. Okay, we need to get to Ood Habitation. Work out a route.

[Point Zero]

(The ten miles of cable is now wrapped around a drum, with one end tied around the Doctor's waist.)

IDA: That should hold it. How's it going?

DOCTOR: Fine. Should work. Doesn't feel like such a good idea now.

(He steps onto the rim of the trapdoor.)

DOCTOR: Hmm, there it is again. That itch. Go down, go down, go down, go down, go down.

IDA: The urge to jump. Do you know where it comes from, that sensation? Genetic heritage. Ever since we were primates in the trees. It's our body's way of testing us. Calculating whether or not we can reach the next branch.

DOCTOR: No, that's not it. That's too kind. It's not the urge to jump. It's deeper than that. It's the urge to fall!

(And he launches himself into the chasm.)

IDA: Doctor!

(She throws the brake on the drum.)

IDA: Are you okay?

DOCTOR: Not bad, thanks. The wall of the pit seems to be the same as the cavern, just not much of it. There's a crust about twenty feet down and then nothing. Just the pit. Okay, then. Lower me down.

IDA: Well, here we go then.

[Drilling area]

(The Ood are nearly through the door. The others have got a piece of deck plating up.)

ROSE: Danny!

DANNY: Hold on! Just conforming.

JEFFERSON: Dan, we got to go now! Come on!

DANNY: Yeah!

(He grabs an orange computer chip from the machine and runs over to the others.)

DANNY: Put that in the monitor and it's a bad time to be an Ood.

ROSE: We're coming back. Have you got that? We're coming back to this room and we're getting the Doctor out.

JEFFERSON: Okay. Danny, you go first, then you, Miss Tyler, then Toby. I'll go last in defensive position. Now, come on, quick as you can!

[Maintenance tunnel]

(Looking like an air conditioning tunnel.)

ROSE: God, it stinks. You all right?

DANNY: Yeah, I'm laughing. Which way do we go?

[Control room]

ZACH: Just go straight ahead. Keep going till I say so.

[Maintenance tunnel]

(Jefferson shuts the entrance behind him as the Ood break through door 25. The group crawl off on hands and knees.)

ROSE: Not your best angle, Danny.

DANNY: Oi, stop it.

TOBY: I don't know, it could be worse.

ROSE: Oi!

[Control room]

ZACH: Straight on until you find junction seven point one. Keep breathing. I'm feeding you air. I've got you.

[Maintenance tunnel]

DANNY: We're at seven point one, sir.

[Control room]

ZACH: Okay, I've got you. I'm just aerating the next section.

[Maintenance tunnel]

DANNY: Getting kind of cramped, sir. Can't you hurry up?

[Control room]

ZACH: I'm working on half power, here.

[Maintenance tunnel]

JEFFERSON: Stop complaining.

ROSE: Mister Jefferson says stop complaining.

DANNY: I heard.

ROSE: He heard.

TOBY: But the air's getting a bit thin.

ROSE: He's complaining now.

JEFFERSON: I heard.

ROSE: (sniffs) Danny, is that you?

DANNY: I'm not exactly happy.

ZACH [OC]: I'm just moving the air.

[Control room]

ZACH: I've got to oxygenate the next section. Now, keep calm or it's going to feel worse.

[Maintenance tunnel]

(Bang!)

DANNY: What was that?

ROSE: Mister Jefferson, what was that?

TOBY: What's that noise?

JEFFERSON: Captain, what was that?

[Control room]

ZACH: The junction in Habitation Five's been opened. It must be the Ood.

[Maintenance tunnel]

ZACH [OC]: They're in the tunnels!

DANNY: Well, open the gate.

[Control room]

ZACH: I've got to get the air in!

DANNY [OC]: Just open it, sir.

[Maintenance tunnel]

ROSE: Where are they? Are they close?

[Control room]

ZACH: I don't know. I can't tell. I can't see them. The computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms.

[Maintenance tunnel]

ROSE: Whose idea was that?

DANNY: Open the gate!

(The gate slides up behind Danny and they hurry through.)

[Control room]

ZACH: Danny, turn left. Immediate left.

[Maintenance tunnel]

JEFFERSON: The Ood, sir. can't you trap them? Cut off the air?

[Control room]

ZACH: Not without cutting off yours.

[Maintenance tunnel]

ZACH [OC]: Danny, turn right. Go right! Go fast, Dan. They're going to catch up.

JEFFERSON: I'll maintain defensive position.

ROSE: You can't stop!

JEFFERSON: Miss Tyler, that's my job. You've got your task, now see to it.

TOBY: You heard what he said, now shift.

(Jefferson braces himself on the sides of the tunnel and starts firing as Ood come around the corner.)

DANNY: Eight point two. Open eight point two. Zach!

[Control room]

DANNY [OC]: Open eight point two!

ZACH: I've got to aerate it.

[Maintenance tunnel]

DANNY: Open it now!

[Control room]

ZACH: I'm trying.

[Maintenance tunnel]

(Danny starts thumping the gate.)

ROSE: Danny, stop it. That's not helping.

TOBY: Zach, get it open!

[Control room]

ZACH: Jefferson, I've got to open eight point two by closing eight point one. You've got to get past the junction. Now move. That's an order, now move!

(Jefferson has had to resort to his pistol, and now he is completely out of ammunition.)

[Maintenance tunnel]

ZACH [OC]: I'm going to lose oxygen, Jefferson, I can't stop for your dramatics!

(Jefferson retreats. The gate opens.)

DANNY: That's it! Come on.

[Control room]

ZACH: Danny, turn left and head for nine point two. That's the last one. Jefferson

[Maintenance tunnel]

ZACH [OC]: You've got to move faster. John, move!

ROSE: Mister Jefferson!

TOBY: Keep going!

(Gate 8.1 closes in front of Jefferson.)

[Control room]

JEFFERSON [OC]: Regret to inform, sir

[Maintenance tunnel]

JEFFERSON: I was a bit slow. Not so fast, these days.

[Control room]

ZACH: I can't open eight point one, John. Not without losing air for the others.

[Maintenance tunnel]

JEFFERSON: And quite right too, sir. I think I bought them a little time.

(Further along, the others hear the conversation.)

ZACH [OC]: There's nothing I can do, John.

[Control room]

ZACH: I'm sorry.

[Maintenance tunnel]

JEFFERSON: You've done enough, sir. Made a very good captain under the circumstances. May I ask, if you can't add oxygen to this section, can you speed up the process of its removal?

[Control room]

ZACH: I don't understand. What do you mean?

[Maintenance tunnel]

JEFFERSON: Well, if I might chose the manner of my departure, sir, lack of air seems more natural than, well, let's say death by Ood. I'd appreciate it, sir!

(The Ood have arrived.)

[Control room]

ZACH: God speed, Mister Jefferson.

[Maintenance tunnel]

JEFFERSON: Thank you, sir.

[Control room]

(Zach presses the necessary buttons. There is a hiss and then Jefferson's blip disappears from his diagram.)

ZACH: Report Officer John Maynard Jefferson PKD deceased

[Maintenance tunnel]

ZACH [OC]: With honours. 43 K two point one.

DANNY: Zach, we're at the final junction, nine point two. And er, if my respects could be

[Control room]

DANNY [OC]: On record. He saved our lives.

ZACH: Noted.

[Maintenance tunnel]

ZACH [OC]: Opening nine point two.

(An Ood is waiting for them.)

ROSE: Lower nine point two! Hurry, Zach!

DANNY: Back! Back! Back!

TOBY: We can't go back! The gang point's sealed off. We're stuck.

(Rose looks up, then pushes open a floor grating as the Ood struggles with the gate.)

ROSE: Come on! Up!

[Corridor]

(They come out near door 32.)

ROSE: Come on! Toby, come on!

[Maintenance tunnel]

(Toby's eyes are red. He gestures to the Ood to keep quiet.)

ROSE: Toby, get out of there!

(His eyes are back to normal.)

TOBY: Help me! Oh, my God. Help me!

[Corridor]

(Ood approach along the corridor.)

ROSE: Come on.

(They pull Toby up.)

DANNY: It's this way.

[Control room]

(The Ood are nearly through door 1. Zach picks up the bolt gun.)

ZACH: Hurry it up!

[Ood Habitation]

ROSE: Get it in!

TOBY: Danny, get down.

ROSE: Transmit!

DANNY: I'm trying, I'm trying! I'm getting at it.

(Danny searches his pockets for the computer chip as the Ood come up the stairs.)

(The Ood break into the control room.)

ROSE: Danny, get that thing transmitting!

(He does. The reading falls from basic 100 to zero. All the Ood grab their heads and writhe for a few seconds before finally collapsing.)

ROSE: You did it! We did it!

DANNY: Yes!

ROSE: Zach, we did it. The Ood are down. Now we've got to get the Doctor.

[Control room]

ZACH: I'm on my way.

[Chasm]

(The Doctor is still descending.)

DOCTOR: You get representations of the Horned Beast right across the universe, in the myths and legends of a million worlds. Earth, Draconia, Velconsadine, Daemos. The carving on the wall. It's the same image, over and over again. Maybe that idea came from somewhere, bleeding through. The thought at the back of every sentient mind.

IDA: Emanating from here?

DOCTOR: Could be.

IDA: But if this is the original, does that make it real? Does that make it the actual devil, though?

DOCTOR: Well, if that's what you want to believe. Maybe that's what the devil is, in the end. An idea.

(They run out of cable. The Doctor is dangling in mid-air. Mid-vacuum. Whatever.)

IDA: That's it. That's all we've got. You getting any sort of readout?

DOCTOR: Nothing. Could be miles to go, yet. Or could be thirty feet. No way of telling. I could survive thirty feet.

IDA: Oh no you don't. I'm pulling you back up.

(She reverses the drum. The Doctor stops it.)

IDA: What're you doing?

DOCTOR: You bring me back, then we're just going to sit there and run out of air. I've got to go down.

IDA: But you can't. Doctor, you can't.

DOCTOR: Call it an act of faith.

IDA: But I don't want to die on my own.

DOCTOR: I know.

(The Doctor undoes the caribiners holding the cable in place around him.)

[Drilling area]

ROSE: Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?

ZACH: The comms. are still down. I can patch them through the central desk and boost the signal. Just give me a minute.

[Chasm]

DOCTOR: I didn't ask. Have you got any sort of faith?

IDA: Not really. I was brought up Neo Classic Congregational, because of my mum. She was. My old mum. But no, I never believed.

DOCTOR: Neo Classics, have they got a devil?

IDA: No, not as such. Just er, the things that men do.

DOCTOR: Same thing in the end.

IDA: What about you?

DOCTOR: I believe, I believe I haven't seen everything, I don't know. It's funny, isn't it? The things you make up. The rules. If that thing had said it came from beyond the universe, I'd believe it, but before the universe? Impossible. Doesn't fit my rule. Still, that's why I keep travelling. To be proved wrong. Thank you, Ida.

IDA: Don't go!

DOCTOR: If they get back in touch, if you talk to Rose, just tell her. Just tell her I love her, and tell her that I love Jenny and Clara.

(He releases the last caribiner and falls into the blackness.)

ROSE [OC]: Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?

[Drilling area]

ROSE: Are you there, Doctor?

[Chasm]

IDA: He's gone.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: What do you mean, he's gone?

[Chasm]

IDA: He fell into the pit. And I don't know how deep it is. Miles and miles and miles.

[Drilling area]

ROSE: But what do you mean, he fell?

[Chasm]

IDA: I couldn't stop him. He said your name.

[Drilling area]

(Zach takes the microphone from Rose.)

ZACH: I'm sorry. Ida? There's no way of reaching you. No cable

[Chasm]

ZACH [OC]: No back up. You're ten miles down.

[Drilling area]

ZACH: We can't get there.

[Chasm]

IDA: You should see this place, Zach. It's beautiful. Well, I wanted to discover things, and here I am.

[Drilling area]

ZACH: We've got to abandon the base.

[Chasm]

ZACH [OC]: I'm declaring this mission unsafe.

[Drilling area]

ZACH: All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again.

[Chasm]

IDA: But we'll never find out what it was.

[Drilling area]

ZACH: Well, maybe that's best.

[Chasm]

IDA: Yeah.

[Drilling area] ZACH: Officer Scott

[Chasm]

IDA: It's all right. Just go. Good luck.

[Drilling area]

ZACH: And you. Danny, Toby, close down the feed links. Get the retrotropes online, then get to the rocket and strap yourselves in. We're leaving.

ROSE: I'm not going.

ZACH: Rose, there's space for you.

ROSE: No, I'm going to wait for the Doctor. Just like he waited for me.

ZACH: I'm sorry, but he's dead.

ROSE: You don't know him. 'Cause he's not. I'm telling you, he's not. And even if he was, how could I leave him all on his own, all the way down there? No, I'm going to stay.

ZACH: Then I apologise for this. Danny, Toby? Make her secure.

(The men grab Rose.)

ROSE: No, no. No! No! No! Let me go! Get off me! I'm not leaving! I still need to tell him!

(Zach injects Rose, and she passes out.)

ROSE: No.

ZACH: I have lost too many people. I am not leaving you behind. Let's get her on board.

[Corridor]

(An Ood twitches.)

TOBY: Did that one just move?

DANNY: It's the telepathic field. It's reasserting itself.

ZACH: Move it. Get to the rocket. Move!

[Pit]

(The Doctor has landed at the bottom, and his faceplate is broken. He wakes and stands up.)

DOCTOR: I'm breathing. Air cushion to support the fall. You can breath down here, Ida. Can you hear me, Ida?

[Rocket]

(Everyone is strapped in.)

ZACH: Dislocating B clamp. C Clamp. Raising blu-nitro to maximum. Toby, how's the Negapact feed line?

TOBY: Clear. Ready to go, sir. For God's sakes, get us out of here!

(Rose starts to wake.)

DANNY: Captain, I think we're going to have a problem passenger.

ZACH: Keep an eye on her.

ROSE: Wait. We're not

DANNY: It's all right, Rose. You're safe.

ROSE: I'm not going anywhere! Get me out of this thing! Get me out!

ZACH: And lift off! Whoo!

[Pit]

(Ida hears the rocket engines. So does the Doctor.)

DOCTOR: A rocket.

[Rocket]

(Rose grabs the bolt gun.)

ROSE: Take me back to the planet. Take me back!

ZACH: Or what?

ROSE: Or I'll shoot.

ZACH: Would you, though? Would you really? Is that what your Doctor would want?

(Rose slumps back in her seat.)

ZACH: Sorry, but it's too late anyway. Take a look outside. We can't turn back. This is what the Doctor would have wanted. Isn't that right?

(The rocket zooms away from the black hole.)

[Pit]

(The Doctor shines his torchlight on wall paintings.)

DOCTOR: The history of some big battle. Man against Beast. I don't know if you're getting this, Ida. Hope so. Anyway, they defeated the Beast and imprisoned it.

(He sees two bronze urns on a pedestals. There are two painted on the wall.)

DOCTOR: Or maybe that's the key.

(He touches one urn and they both light up.)

DOCTOR: Or the gate, or the bars.

(An impossibly big horned creature wakes and looks at him. It is chained to the wall by its horns and limbs.)

[Rocket]

DANNY: What's the joke?

TOBY: Just, we made it. We escaped. We actually did it.

ROSE: Not all of us.

ZACH: We're not out of it yet. We're still the first people in history to fly away from a black hole. Toby, read me the stats.

TOBY: Gravity funnel holding, sir. Always holding.

[Pit]

DOCTOR: I accept that you exist. I don't have to accept what you are, but you're physical existence, I'll give you that. I don't understand. I was expected down here. I was given a safe landing and air. You need me for something. What for? Have I got to, I don't know, beg an audience? Or is there a ritual? Some sort of incantation or summons or spell? All these things I don't believe in, are they real? Speak to me! Tell me! You won't talk. Or you can't talk. Oh, hold on, wait a minute, just let me. Oh! No. Yes! No. Think it through. You spoke before. I heard your voice. An intelligent voice. No, more than that. Brilliant. But, looking at you now, all I can see is Beast. The animal. Just the body. You're just the body, the physical form. What's happened to your mind, hmm? Where's it gone? Where's that intelligence? Oh, no.

[Rocket]

TOBY: Stats at fifty three. Funnel stable at sixty six point five. Hull pressure constant. Smooth as we can, sir, all the way back home. Coordinates set for planet Earth.

[Pit]

DOCTOR: You're imprisoned, long time ago. Before the universe, after, sideways, in between, doesn't matter. The prison is perfect. It's absolute, it's eternal. Oh, yes! Open the prison, the gravity field collapses. This planet falls into the black hole! You escape, you die. Brilliant! But that's just the body. The body is trapped, that's all. The devil is an idea. In all those civilisations, just an idea. But an idea is hard to kill. An idea could escape. The mind. The mind of the great Beast. The mind can escape! Oh, but that's it! You didn't give me air, your jailers did. They set this up all those years ago! They need me alive, because if you're escaping, then I've got to stop you. If I destroy your prison, your body is destroyed. Your mind with it.

(The Doctor raises a rock to smash an urn, then drops it again.)

DOCTOR: But then you're clever enough to use this whole system against me. If I destroy this planet, I destroy the gravity field. The rocket. The rocket loses protection and falls into the black hole. I have to sacrifice Rose.

[Rocket]

ROSE: It doesn't make sense. We escaped, but there's a thousand ways it could've killed us. It could've ripped out the air or, I don't know, burnt us, or anything. But it let us go. Why? Unless it wanted us to escape?

TOBY: Hey, Rose, do us a favour. Shut up. Almost there. We'll be beyond the reach of the black hole in forty, thirty nine

[Pit]

DOCTOR: So, that's the trap. Or the test, or the final judgment, I don't know. But if I kill you, I kill her. Except that implies in this big grand scheme of Gods and Devils that she's just a victim. But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods, and out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing, just one thing, I believe in her.

(He smashes the urn.)

[Rocket]

(The rocket starts to shake.)

DANNY: What happened? What was that?

TOBY: What's he doing? What is he doing?

ZACH: We've lost the funnel. Gravity collapse!

ROSE: What does that mean?

ZACH: We can't escape. We're headed straight for the black hole!

[Pit]

(The Doctor smashes the second urn.)

DOCTOR: This is your freedom. Free to die. You're going into that black hole and I'm riding with you.

[Rocket]

ROSE: It's the planet. The planet's moving. It's falling. (Toby's face is covered in symbols.)

TOBY: I am the rage.

ROSE: It's Toby. Zach, do something.

TOBY: And the bile and the ferocity.

ROSE: Just do something!

TOBY: I am the Prince and the Fall and the enemy. I am the sin and the fear and the darkness.

DANNY: It's him! It's him! It's him!

ZACH: Stay where you are. The ship's not stable!

(Toby breathes out fire.)

ZACH: What is he? What the hell is he?

(The Beast in the pit is bursting into flames.)

TOBY: I shall never die. The thought of me is forever. In the bleeding hearts of men, in their vanity and obsession and lust

(Rose picks up the bolt gun.)

TOBY: Nothing shall ever destroy me. Nothing!

ROSE: Go to hell.

(Rose shoots out the front screen then unfastens Toby's seatbelt. He is sucked out into space, still roaring.)

ZACH: Emergency shield!

(A metal shutter seals the hole, but the rocket is still falling.)

ZACH: We've still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole.

ROSE: But we stopped him. That's what the Doctor would've done.

ZACH: Some victory. We're going in.

(The Beast is writhing.)

DANNY: The planet's lost orbit. It's falling!

(The Ood are all awake and aware. Ida passes out from lack of oxygen. The disintegrating planet throws the Doctor back against - a blue box with a light on top.)

DANNY: The planet's gone. I'm sorry.

ZACH: Accelerate. I did my best. But hey! The first human beings to fall inside a black hole. How about that? History.

(Then all the shaking and stops)

ROSE: What happened?

ZACH: We're turning. We're turning around. We're turning away!

DOCTOR [OC]: Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship Tardis.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Now, first thing's first. Have you got a

[Rocket]

DOCTOR [OC]: Rose Tyler on board?

ROSE: I'm here! It's me! Oh, my God. Where are you?

DOCTOR [OC]: I'm just towing you home. Gravity schmavity. My people practically invented black holes.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Well, in fact, they did. In a couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh, and Captain?

[Rocket]

DOCTOR [OC]: Can we do a swap? Say, if you give me

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Rose Tyler, I'll give you Ida Scott? How about that?

[Rocket]

ZACH: She's alive!

DANNY: Yes. Thank God.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Yeah! Bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be all right. I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip.

[Rocket]

DOCTOR [OC]: They went down with the planet.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Ah! Entering clear space. End of the line. Mission

[Rocket]

DOCTOR [OC]: Closed.

(A little later, Rose runs into the Tardis and hugs the Doctor, he lifts her up off the ground)

IDA: I don't know. I can't remember.

DANNY: Well, it looked like a box.

ZACH: What do you mean, a box?

DANNY: Well, down in the hold. A big blue box. It just appeared. I don't know.

DOCTOR [OC]: Zach? We'll be off, now. Have a good trip home.

[Tardis]

(The Doctor is back in his suit.)

DOCTOR: And the next time you get curious about something. Oh, what's the point. You'll just go blundering in. The human race.

[Rocket]

IDA: But Doctor, what did you find down there? That creature, what was it?

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: I don't know. Never did decipher that writing. But that's good, Day I know everything? Might as well stop.

ROSE: What do you think it was, really?

DOCTOR: I think we beat it. That's good enough for me.

ROSE: It said I was going to die in battle.

DOCTOR: Then it lied. Right, onwards, upwards. Ida? See you again, maybe.

[Rocket]

IDA: I hope so.

[Tardis]

ROSE: And thanks, boys!

[Rocket]

IDA: Hang on though, Doctor. You never really said. You two, who are you?

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Oh, the stuff of legend.

[Rocket]

ZACH: This is the final report of Sanctuary Base Six. Officer Tobias Zed, deceased, with honours. 43K two point one. Also Ood 1 Alpha 1, deceased with honours. Ood 1 Alpha 2, deceased with honours.


	19. Daleks in Manhattan

(The Laurenzi presents - New York Revue. The music tells me we're in the 1920's. A showgirl in skimpy red costume with wings and feathers is hurrying along.)

MYRNA: Two minutes to curtain up! Come on!

STAGE MANAGER [OC]: Two minutes to curtain up!

MYRNA: Where's Tallulah?

LOIS: Where do you think?

(She knocks on the star's dressing room door.)

LOIS: Hey, Tallulah, leave him alone!

(The chorus head for the stage and a clown down looks sadly at his three juggling balls.)

[Tallulah's dressing room]

(Tallulah's costume is white with wings and a halo. She is kissing her boyfriend.)

TALLULAH: It's nearly showtime, Laszlo. I got to go.

LASZLO: Just promise me you'll come on Sunday, okay? My mother will kill me if she doesn't get to meet you.

TALLULAH: What if she doesn't like me?

LASZLO: Tallulah, she'll love you just as much as I do.

TALLULAH: Oh, you say the sweetest things.

LASZLO: It's true. Now, promise me, Sunday you'll come.

TALLULAH: I promise. Cross my heart.

LASZLO: Oh, here. Take this, sweetheart.

(He gives her a white rose.)

LASZLO: Wear it on stage and think of me.

LOIS [OC]: Tallulah!

TALLULAH: I'm coming! Quit yelling! How do I look?

LASZLO: Like an angel.

(Tallulah blows one last kiss before heading up the stairs to the stage, where the audience are already whistling and cheering.)

TALLULAH: Wish me luck, Lazlo!

LASZLO: Break a leg, sweetheart.

(Something runs past the open doorway.)

LASZLO: Tallulah?

[Backstage]

(There is a strange grunting sound. Laszlo sees something run across a corridor out of the corner of his eye, and follows it.)

LASZLO: Who's there?

[Props room]

LASZLO: Hello? Hello? Who's there? Who are you?

(He strikes a match from a book and comes face to face with a wooden pirate. Then a pig in a boiler suit runs at him on its hind legs.)

[Bedloe's Island]

(The Tardis materialises in one of the corners of an eleven pointed Army base exterior wall.)

ROSE: Where are we?

DOCTOR: Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely. Rose, have you met my friend?

(She turns around and looks up. Background music is Rhapsody in Blue.)

ROSE: Is that? Oh, my God. That's the Statue of Liberty.

DOCTOR: Gateway to the New World. Give me you tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breath free.

ROSE: That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new one.

DOCTOR: Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam.

ROSE: I wonder what year it is, because look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet.

DOCTOR: Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around

(Rose picks up a copy of the New York Record which is lying on a bench.)

ROSE: November first 1930.

DOCTOR: You're getting good at this.

ROSE: Eighty years ago. It's funny, because you see all those old newsreels all in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now. Come on then, you. Where do you want to go first?

DOCTOR: I think our detour just got longer.

ROSE: (reads) Hooverville Mystery Deepens. What's Hooverville?

[Central Park]

DOCTOR: Herbert Hoover, thirty first President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then.

ROSE: The Wall Street Crash, yeah? When was that, 1929 right?

DOCTOR: Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. All of a sudden, the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So, they ended up here in Central Park.

ROSE: What, they actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?

[Hooverville]

(A shanty town overlooked by Manhattan skyscrapers.)

DOCTOR: Ordinary people lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. No one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go.

BLACK MAN: You thieving lowlife!

(A fight breaks out.)

BLACK MAN: (unintelligible) for a single loaf!

WHITE MAN: I didn't touch it!

BLACK MAN: Somebody stole it.!

(A black man comes out of a tent.)

SOLOMON: Cut that out! Cut that out right now!

(He breaks up the fight.)

BLACK MAN: He stole my bread!

SOLOMON: That's enough! Did you take it?

WHITE MAN: I don't know what happened. He just went crazy.

SOLOMON: That's enough! Now, think real careful before you lie to me.

WHITE MAN: I'm starving, Solomon.

(Soloman holds out his hand, and the white man takes the bread out from inside his coat.)

SOLOMON: We all starving. We all got families somewhere.

(He does the judgment of Soloman and gives each man half of the loaf.)

SOLOMAN: No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got.

(The two fighters walk away.)

DOCTOR: Come on. (to Solomon) I suppose that makes you the boss around here.

SOLOMON: And, er, who might you be?

ROSE: He's the Doctor. I'm Rose.

SOLOMON: A doctor. Huh. Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day.

ROSE: How many people live here?

SOLOMON: At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome, both of you. But tell me. Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me. That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?

[Empire State Building]

(Up at the top, where building work is still going on, men are standing on the scaffolding and pulling up buckets.)

WORKMAN: Right, no more!

WORKMAN 2: Hoist!

[Works office]

(Inside the structure, a man is sitting at a desk looking at blueprints while the foreman paces.)

FOREMAN: I'm telling you, the men won't stand for it. I mean, are you out of your mind? I got five hundred men working seven days a week. They're flat out, and you want us to go faster?

DIAGORAS: The new masters demand it,

FOREMAN: But we're on schedule. What's the problem? Another month and we'll be done.

DIAGORAS: The mast on this building needs extra work completed by tonight.

FOREMAN: Tonight? No way. It's impossible.

DIAGORAS: That's an order.

FOREMAN: Yeah? Well, one word from me and every man on this site stops working. So go on. Tell your masters that.

DIAGORAS: If that's your attitude, I think that you should tell them yourself.

FOREMAN: Yeah? Well, I ain't afraid of no man in a suit.

(Diagoras summons the lift.)

FOREMAN: These er, these new bosses? What's their names?

DIAGORAS: I think you could say they're from out of town.

FOREMAN: Italians?

DIAGORAS: A bit further than that.

FOREMAN: How much further?

DIAGORAS: Beyond your imagination.

FOREMAN: What's that supposed to mean? Who are they? Mister Diagoras, who're we working for?

(The lift comes up from the bottom to floor 100.)

DIAGORAS: Behold your masters.

(The lift doors open to reveal one of the Cult of Skaro Dalek number 3 with by two pigmen.)

FOREMAN: What the hell?

DALEK 3: I have been summoned. Explain. Explain.

FOREMAN: It can talk. How does it talk? And what the hell are they? You got to be kidding me.

DIAGORAS: I'm sorry, my lord, but this man is refusing to complete the work.

DALEK 3: Then we must replace him.

FOREMAN: Is anybody going to tell me what the hell is happening here?

DALEK 3: Use him. Take him for the Final Experiment.

(The pigmen take hold of the foreman and bundle him into the lift.)

FOREMAN: Hey, what's going on? Let go! Let go of me! Get off me, you freaks! Mister Diagoras, will you tell them?

(The lift goes back down.)

DALEK 3: The Empire State Building must be completed in time.

DIAGORAS: It will be. Trust me. Labour is cheap and that man can be replaced.

DALEK 3: The plan must not fail. We calculate the gamma strike has accelerated. We need more bodies immediately.

DIAGORAS: Yes, Master.

[Hooverville]

DOCTOR: So, men are going missing. Is this true?

SOLOMON: It's true all right.

[Solomon's tent]

DOCTOR: But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register.

SOLOMON: Come on in. This is different.

ROSE: In what way?

SOLOMON: Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone like they vanished into thin air.

DOCTOR: And you're sure someone's taking them?

SOLOMON: Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning.

ROSE: Have you been to the police?

SOLOMON: Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal.

DOCTOR: So the question is, who's taking them and what for?

FRANK [OC]: Solomon!

FRANK: Solomon, Mister Diagoras is here.

[Hooverville]

DIAGORAS: I need men. Volunteers. I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money.

FRANK: Yeah. What is the money?

DIAGORAS: A dollar a day.

SOLOMON: What's the work?

DIAGORAS: A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?

SOLOMON: A dollar a day? That's slave wage. And men don't always come back up, do they.

DIAGORAS: Accidents happen.

DOCTOR: What do you mean? What sort of accidents?

DIAGORAS: You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?

(The Doctor raises his hand.)

DIAGORAS: Enough with the questions.

DOCTOR: Oh, no, no, no. I'm volunteering. I'll go.

(Rose raises her hand.)

ROSE: I'll kill you for this.

DOCTOR: No you won't.

ROSE: Don't tempt me to.

DIAGORAS: Anybody else?

(Frank and Solomon.)

[Sewers]

DIAGORAS: Turn left. Go about a half a mile. Follow tunnel two seven three. Fall's right ahead of you, you can't miss it.

FRANK: And when do we get our dollar?

DIAGORAS: When you come back up.

DOCTOR: And if we don't come back up?

DIAGORAS: Then I got no one to pay.

SOLOMON: Don't worry, we'll be back.

ROSE: Let's hope so.

(The Doctor stares into Diagoras' eyes for a few moments, then follows the others.)

FRANK: We just got to stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here.

ROSE: So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?

FRANK: Oh, you could talk. No, I'm Tennessee born and bred.

ROSE: So how come you're here?

FRANK: Oh, my daddy died. Mama couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me, from all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home.

ROSE: Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too.

FRANK: You stick with me, you'll be all right.

DOCTOR: So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?

SOLOMON: A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he's running most of Manhattan.

DOCTOR: How'd he manage that then?

SOLOMON: These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way round.

DOCTOR: Whoa!

(A luminous green jellyfish is lying on the ground in front of them.)

ROSE: Is it radioactive or something? It's gone off, whatever it is. And you've got to pick it up.

DOCTOR: Shine your torch through it. Composite organic matter. Rose? opinion?

ROSE: It's not human. I know that.

DOCTOR: No, it's not. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mister Diagoras send up down here?

ROSE: Where are we now? What's above us?

DOCTOR: Well, we're right underneath Manhattan.

[Works office]

DIAGORAS: And here, the crowning glory of the Empire State Building, the mast itself. One thousand four hundred and seventy two feet above New York.

FOREMAN 2: It's a beautiful thing, sir, and every single one of us is proud of it. My wife says it's like a, like a spire reaching into Heaven.

DIAGORAS: Except the Gates of Heaven need a little decoration. These plates have got to be fixed to the mast, right to the base itself.

(Three plates with a familiar row of four domes on them.)

FOREMAN 2: That's okay. It's not too bad. Shouldn't take too long.

DIAGORAS: But the work has got to be finished tonight.

(The five men protest.)

FOREMAN 2: What, are you trying to kill us? We're flat out up here! Come on.

DIAGORAS: Don't argue with me!

FOREMAN 2: But sir, men can't work up there at night. It's freezing. Your hands go numb. You lose your grip, you fall.

DIAGORAS: You don't get it. If you won't work I can replace you like that! Now take those panels and get going.

(A man picks up a panel. It is very heavy.)

MAN: What sort of metal is this anyway?

DIAGORAS: Don't ask questions, just go.

(They take the panels leave.)

DIAGORAS: And I don't care how cold it is, how tired you are. Just get out there and finish the job!

(A few moments later, a Dalek enters from the lift.)

DALEK 3: The conductor must be complete for our plan to succeed.

DIAGORAS: Unemployment is such an incentive. It'll get done, don't worry.

DALEK 3: Daleks have no concept of worry.

DIAGORAS: Yeah? Well, lucky you.

DALEK 3: This day is ending. Humankind is weak. You shelter from the dark. And yet, you have built all this.

DIAGORAS: That's progress. You got to move with the times or you get left behind.

DALEK 3: My planet is gone, destroyed in a great war, yet versions of this city stand throughout history. The human race always continues.

DIAGORAS: We've had wars. I've been a soldier myself, and I swore then I'd survive, no matter what.

DALEK 3: You have rare ambition.

DIAGORAS: I want to run this city, whatever it takes, by any means necessary.

DALEK 3: You think like a Dalek.

DIAGORAS: I'll take that as a compliment.

[Dalek laboratory]

(The other two gold Daleks join the Black Dalek to see what number 3 is looking at.)

DALEK SEC: This human is our best option. Bring him to me.

[Works office]

DALEK 3: Your loyalty will be rewarded. Come with me.

[Dalek laboratory]

DALEK SEC: Prepare the laboratory. The Final Experiment will begin.

DALEKS: We obey.

[Lift]

(The doors close without anyone touching the controls.)

DIAGORAS: Where are we going?

DALEK: You have been summoned by our leader.

DIAGORAS: Oh, and about time too.

[Dalek laboratory]

(Diagoras leaves the lift and puts on a pair of gloves he has in his pocket. He walks forward slowly and a crowd of pigmen gather.)

DALEK 1: I bring you the human.

DIAGORAS: I take it you're in charge?

DALEK SEC: Correct. I am Dalek Sec, leader of the Cult of Skaro.

DIAGORAS: Then, my Lord Sec, I am honoured to meet you. Ever since you first made contact with me, transmitting your thoughts into the corners of my mind, tempting me with such images, such ideas. Oh, sir, I'd always dreamt that the

DALEK SEC: Cease talking.

DIAGORAS: I just want to let you know how grateful I am

DALEK SEC: I said cease. Slaves, secure the human.

DIAGORAS: But you don't need to do that. I'm on your side. I'm working with you. I'm your partner. I'm your friend.

(Diagoras struggles against the pigmen's grasp.)

[Sewers]

(By a handy manhole cover that is shedding some light.)

SOLOMON: We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing.

ROSE: That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?

DOCTOR: Looks like it.

FRANK: So why'd he want people to come down here?

DOCTOR: Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. I'll be much quicker on my own.

(Pig squeals echo around them.)

SOLOMON: What the hell was that?

FRANK: Hello?

ROSE: Shush.

SOLOMON: Frank.

FRANK: What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own.

DOCTOR: Do you think they're still alive?

FRANK: Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost.

(More squeals.)

SOLOMON: I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that.

FRANK: Where's it coming from? Sounds like there's more than one of them.

DOCTOR: This way.

SOLOMON: No, that way.

(Solomon's torch lights up a figure crouched in a corner.)

ROSE: Doctor?

SOLOMON: Who are you?

FRANK: Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down

DOCTOR: It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look. He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us

(Then he sees that the man is a pig.)

DOCTOR: Oh, but what are you?

SOLOMON: Is that, er, some kind of carnival mask?

DOCTOR: No, it's real. I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?

ROSE: Doctor? I think you'd better get back here.

(More pigmen have entered the tunnel.)

ROSE: Doctor!

DOCTOR: Actually, good point.

(He returns to the group.)

ROSE: They're following you.

DOCTOR: Yeah, I noticed that, thanks. Well then, Rose, Frank, Solomon.

ROSE: What?

DOCTOR: Eh? Er, basically, run!

(The pigmen chase them back to a junction.)

ROSE: Where are we going?!

DOCTOR: This way!

(He spots something down a side passage.)

DOCTOR: It's a ladder! Come on!

(The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to open the cover at the top. Frank grabs an iron T bar to ward off the pigmen as Rose climbs up.)

SOLOMON: Frank! Frank!

(Solomon climbs to safety, then Frank runs to the ladder.)

SOLOMON: C'mon, Frank! C'mon!

(The pigmen grab Frank's legs. Solomon and the Doctor try to grab his hand.)

DOCTOR: I've got you. C'mon! Come on!

(Frank is pulled down by the pigmen.)

SOLOMON: Frank!

DOCTOR: No!

[Props room]

(Solomon pushes the Doctor away as the pigmen start to climb the ladder, and slams the lid shut.)

SOLOMON: We can't go after him.

DOCTOR: We've got to go back down. We can't just leave him.

SOLOMON: No, I'm not losing anybody else. Those creatures were from Hell. From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry.

(Tallulah steps out from behind a rack and points a revolver at them.)

TALLULAH: All right, then. Put them up. Hands in the air and no funny business. Now tell me, you what have you done with Laszlo?

ROSE: Who's Laszlo?

[Tallulah's dressing room]

(Tallulah still has the revolver.)

TALLULAH: Laszlo's my boyfriend. Or was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?

DOCTOR: Yeah. It might, might just help if you put that down.

TALLULAH: Huh? Oh, sure. Oh, come on. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear.

ROSE: What do you think happened to Lazlo?

TALLULAH: I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip. Vanished.

DOCTOR: Listen, ah—what's your name?

TALLULAH: Tallulah.

DOCTOR: Tallulah.

TALLULAH: Three Ls and an H.

DOCTOR: Right. We can try to find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night.

SOLOMON: And there are creatures. Such creatures.

TALLULAH: What do you mean, creatures?

DOCTOR: Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is.

(The jellyfish thing.)

DOCTOR: Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting.

TALLULAH: Yuck.

[Props room]

(The Doctor is scavenging for parts to build a gizmo. Solomon brings a small Art Nouveau radio.)

SOLOMON: How about this? I found it backstage.

DOCTOR: Perfect. It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I can find out where it's from.

SOLOMON: How about you, Doctor? Where are you from? I've been all over. I never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?

DOCTOR: Oh, I'm just sort of passing by.

SOLOMON: I'm not a fool, Doctor.

DOCTOR: No. Sorry.

(Solomon goes to the NYC sewer entrance.)

SOLOMON: I was so scared, Doctor. I let them take Frank because I was just so scared. I got to get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we got to protect ourselves. Ain't no one else going to help us.

DOCTOR: Good luck.

SOLOMON: I hope you find what you're looking for, for all our sakes.

[Tallulah's dressing room]

(Tallulah is getting ready for her next show.)

TALLULAH: Laszlo. He'd wait for me after the show. Walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose bud.

ROSE: Haven't you reported him missing?

TALLULAH: Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't.

ROSE: Can't you kick up a fuss or something?

TALLULAH: Okay, so then they fire me.

ROSE: But they'd listen to you. You're one of the stars.

TALLULAH: Oh, honey, I got one song in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle. Which had nothing to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville.

ROSE: Okay, I get it.

TALLULAH: It's the Depression, sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on. Because if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep going, hoping he's going to come back.

ROSE: I'm sorry.

TALLULAH: Hey, you're lucky, though. You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit. Oh, I should have realised. He's into musical theatre, huh? What a waste. Still, you got to live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going because, well, look. On my dressing table every day still.

(A white rose bud.)

ROSE: You think it's Laszlo?

TALLULAH: I don't know. If he's still around, why is he being all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?

[Hooverville]

(A town meeting in the pouring rain.)

SOLOMON: The stories are all true. People are being taken. We lost Frank today. He was stolen from right in front of me. No more. I swear to you, no more. Now, I made a pledge that this place would be a peaceful place, but now it's time to take up arms.

CROWD: Yeah!

SOLOMON: We need weapons. We need sentries on duty. We need men prepared to fight. We've got to protect ourselves because you know no one else will.

CROWD: That's right.

SOLOMON: Now get moving. Arm yourselves. Come on!

[Mast]

(Meanwhile, in the dark, up on the top of the mast cum lightning conductor of the Empire State Building, in the cold wind and rain -)

FOREMAN 2: I can't feel my fingers! We can't stay here for much longer! We'll fall!

(They rivet the three Dalek panels onto the tall metal rod.)

MAN 2: Come on, we're nearly done!

[Dalek laboratory]

DALEK: The chromatin solution is ready.

DALEK SEC: Then our preparations are complete.

DIAGORAS: What are you doing? Preparations for what?

DALEK SEC: This is the Final Experiment.

DIAGORAS: What do you mean? Do you mean like this pig men things? You're not going to turn me into one of those. Oh God, please don't!

DALEK SEC: The pig slaves are primitive. The Final Experiment is greater by far.

DIAGORAS: But how does that involve me?

DALEK SEC: We need your flesh. Bring him to me!

DALEK THAY: Halt! This action contradicts the Dalek Imperative.

DALEK: Daleks are supreme. Humans are weak.

DALEK SEC: But there are millions of humans and only four of us. If we are supreme, why are we not victorious? The Cult of Skaro was created by the Emperor for this very purpose. To imagine new ways of survival.

DALEK THAY: But we must remain pure.

DALEK SEC: No, Dalek Thay. Our purity has brought us to extinction. We must adapt to survive. You have all made sacrifices.

(Dalek Thay is missing some panels.)

DALEK SEC: And now I will sacrifice myself for the greater cause, the future of Dalek kind. Now bring me the human.

DIAGORAS: I don't understand. What do you mean? Get off of me!

DALEK SEC: Behold the true Dalek form.

(Dalek Sec opens its casing opens to reveal its organic component, which looks a lot more like an octopus than it ever used to do.)

DALEK SEC: Now you join with me.

DIAGORAS: No! Get off me! I did everything you asked of me! No!

(Sec lassoes Diagoras with his unexpectedly long tentacles and then envelopes him in his stomach - very octopus. When it is dragged back inside, the Dalek casing closes.)

[Lighting gallery]

(The Doctor aims a spotlight onto the jellyfish, which is pinned inside his gizmo, which in turn is powered by the sonic screwdriver..)

DOCTOR: That's it. We need to heat you up.

(The Doctor puts on his glasses and starts to examine it)

[Backstage]

TALLULAH: Girls, it's showtime!

MYRNA: Lois, you spoil my chasse tonight, I'm going to punch you.

LOIS: Aw, quick complaining, Myrna. Go buy yourself some glasses.

TALLULAH: Come on, honey. Take a look. Ever been on stage before?

ROSE: Oh, a little bit. You know, Middle School plays.

TALLULAH: How dull is that? Come and see a real show.

[Lighting gallery]

DOCTOR: This is artificial.

MC [OC]: Ladies and gentlemen. The Laurenzi

DOCTOR: Genetically engineered. Whoever this is, oh, you're clever.

MC [OC]: Dancing devils, with Heaven and Hell!

(The curtains open to show the chorus line in their red devil dresses, who pull back their red feather fans to reveal Tallulah, the angel in white.)

TALLULAH: (sings) You lured me in with your cold grey eyes, your simple smile, your bewitching lies. One and one and one is three. My bad, bad angel, the Devil and me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. My bad, bad angel, you put the Devil in me.

(From the wings, Rose spots a pitman in the opposite wings. She tries to sneak across the back of the stage, unnoticed.)

MYRNA: What are you doing?

(Rose accidentally grabs a devil's tail and they both fall.)

TALLULAH: What are you doing?

LOIS: You're on my tail. Get off my tail!

[Lighting gallery]

(The Doctor is listening to the jellyfish with a stethoscope.)

DOCTOR: Fundamental DNA type four six seven dash nine eight nine. Nine eight nine. Hold on, that means planet of origin. Skaro.

[Stage]

(The audience are laughing at the chaos.)

TALLULAH: Get off the stage. You're spoiling it!

ROSE: But look. Over there!

(Rose points at the pigman. Tallulah screams and it runs.)

ROSE: Hey!

(Rose chases the pigman backstage.)

[Backstage]

ROSE: Wait!

[Props room]

(The pigman runs in.)

ROSE [OC]: But you're different to the others! Just wait!

(Clang! It's gone into the sewers.)

[Backstage]

MYRNA: It was like something out of a movie show.

LOIS: Oh, that face. I ain't never going to sleep.

DOCTOR: Where is she? Where's Rose?

TALLULAH: I don't know. She ran off the stage.

[Props room]

(A different pigman grabs Rose from behind. She screams. The Doctor and Tallulah run towards the sound.)

DOCTOR: Rose!

(The sewer entrance lid hasn't been put back properly. The Doctor puts his coat on.)

TALLULAH: Where are you going?

DOCTOR: They've taken her.

TALLULAH: Who's taken her? What're you doing?

(The Doctor goes down into the sewers.)

[Sewers]

TALLULAH [OC]: I said, what the hell are you doing?

[Props room]

TALLULAH: Crazy guy.

(Tallulah puts on a fur coat and goes down the ladder.)

[Sewers]

DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming.

TALLULAH: Tell me what's going on.

DOCTOR: There's nothing you can do. Go back.

TALLULAH: Look, whoever's taken Rose, they could've taken Laszlo, couldn't they?

DOCTOR: Tallulah, you're not safe down here.

TALLULAH: Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?

(Tallulah goes down a tunnel.)

DOCTOR: This way.

(Tallulah comes back and follows him.)

[Sewer 2]

ROSE: No! Let me go!

(Rose is pushed against a wall and a line of men is escorted past.)

FRANK: Rose.

ROSE: You're alive! Oh! I thought we'd lost you.

(A pigman pushes Frank.)

ROSE: All right, all right, we're moving.

FRANK: Where are they taking us?

ROSE: I don't know, but we can find out what's going on down here.

[Sewer]

(The Doctor and Tallulah walk under a portcullis.)

TALLULAH: When you say, they've taken her, who's they exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked.

DOCTOR: Shush.

TALLULAH: Okay, okay.

DOCTOR: Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush.

(The shadow of a Dalek is cast on the wall ahead of them.)

TALLULAH: I mean you're handsome and all

(The Doctor puts his hand over her mouth and drags her back into a service alcove until the Dalek is safely past and away.)

DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They survived. They always survive while I lose everything.

TALLULAH: That metal thing? What was it?

DOCTOR: It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal, it's alive.

TALLULAH: You're kidding me.

DOCTOR: Does it look like I'm kidding? Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive.

TALLULAH: But if it's not a human being, that kind of implies it's from outer space. Yet again, that's a no with the kidding. Boy. Well, what's it doing here, in New York?

[Dalek laboratory]

(Smoke is coming our of Sec's casing.)

DALEK: Stop the process. Dalek Sec is failing.

DALEK SEC: No, the experiment must continue. Administer the solution. We must evolve. Evolve. Evolve! (Sec is given an injection.)

[Sewers]

DOCTOR: Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now.

(A pigman is round the corner. Tallulah screams and it tries to hide.)

DOCTOR: Where's Rose? What have you done with her? What have you done with Rose?

LASZLO: I didn't take her.

DOCTOR: Can you remember your name?

LASZLO: Don't look at me.

TALLULAH: Do you know where she is?

LASZLO: Stay back! Don't look at me.

DOCTOR: What happened to you?

LASZLO: They made me a monster.

DOCTOR: Who did?

LASZLO: The masters.

DOCTOR: The Daleks. Why?

LASZLO: They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late.

DOCTOR: Do you know what happened to Rose?

LASZLO: They took her. It's my fault. She was following me.

TALLULAH: Were you in the theatre?

LASZLO: I never. Yes.

TALLULAH: Why? Why were you there?

LASZLO: I never wanted you to see me like this.

TALLULAH: Why me? What I got to do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?

(Laszlo turns around so that Tallulah can finally see him.)

LASZLO: Yes.

TALLULAH: Who are you?

LASZLO: I was lonely.

TALLULAH: Who are you?

LASZLO: I needed to see you.

TALLULAH: Who are you?

LASZLO: I'm sorry.

TALLULAH: No, wait. Let me look at you. Laszlo? My Laszlo? Oh, what have they done to you?

LASZLO: I'm sorry. So sorry.

DOCTOR: Laszlo, can you show me where they are?

LASZLO: They'll kill you.

DOCTOR: If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone.

LASZLO: Then follow me.

[Sewer 2]

FRANK: What are they keeping us here for?

ROSE: I don't know. I've got a nasty feeling we're being kept in the larder.

(Laszlo brings the Doctor and Tallulah to where they can see Rose and Frank. The pigmen get nervous.)

FRANK: What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?

DALEK 1: Silence. Silence.

(Laszlo hides.)

ROSE: How the hell did that get here?

DALEK 1: You will form a line. Move. Move.

ROSE: Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey.

DALEK 1: The female is wise. Obey.

DALEK: Report.

DALEK 1: These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause.

DALEK 1: What is the status of the Final Experiment?

DALEK: The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete.

DALEK 1: Then I will extract prisoners for selection.

(A pigman drags an older black man forward.)

DALEK 1: Intelligence scan, initiate.

(The Dalek puts its sucker onto the man's face.)

DALEK 1: Reading brain waves. Low intelligence.

MAN: You calling me stupid?

DALEK 1: Silence! This one will become a pig slave. Next.

MAN: No, let go of me. I'm not becoming one of them. No! No.

(He is dragged away.)

DALEK 1: Intelligence scan. Initiate.

LASZLO: They're divided into two groups. High intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me.

TALLULAH: Well, that's not fair.

DOCTOR: Shush.

TALLULAH: (sotto) You're the smartest guy I ever dated.

DOCTOR: And the others?

LASZLO: They're taken to the laboratory.

DOCTOR: Why? What for?

LASZLO: I don't know. The masters only call it the Final Experiment.

(The Dalek has scanned Frank)

DALEK 1: Superior intelligence.

(Rose's turn.)

DALEK 1: Intelligence scan, initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment.

ROSE: You can't just experiment on people. It's insane! It's inhuman! It's… just like a Dalek.

DALEK 1: Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory.

DOCTOR: Look out, they're moving!

(Laszlo leads Tallulah away, but the Doctor stays.)

LASZLO: Doctor. Doctor, quickly!

DOCTOR: I'm not coming. I've got an idea. You go.

TALLULAH: Laszlo, come on.

LASZLO: Can you remember the way?

TALLULAH: Yeah, I think so.

LASZLO: Then go, please.

TALLULAH: But Laszlo, you got to come with me.

LASZLO: Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm begging you. Save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go.

(Tallulah leaves. Laszlo and the Doctor let the Daleks glide past then join with the humans following.)

DOCTOR: Just keep walking.

ROSE: Oh, I'm so glad to see you.

DOCTOR: Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want.

ROSE: Oh I'm planning on it.

(Meanwhile, Tallulah gets lost in the sewer tunnels.)

[Dalek laboratory]

(The Daleks don't realise they have two extra prisoners.)

DALEK 1: Report.

DALEK THAY: Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution.

DALEK: Scan him. Prepare for birth.

DOCTOR: Evolution?

ROSE: What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?

DOCTOR: Ask them.

ROSE: What, me? Don't be daft.

DOCTOR: I don't exactly want to get noticed. Ask them what's going on.

ROSE: Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!

DALEK 1: You will bear witness.

ROSE: To what?

DALEK 1: This is the dawn of a new age.

ROSE: What does that mean?

DALEK 1: We are the only four Daleks in existence, so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again.

(Sec's shell stops smoking and the light goes out in its eye stalk. The casing opens and a biped struggles out. The casing shuts and the biped straightens.)

ROSE: What is it?

(It has the one-eyed head and hands of a Dalek blob, but is wearing Mister Diagoras' suit. It takes a deep breath and speaks with Diagoras' accent.)

SEC: I am a human Dalek. I am your future.

SEC: These humans will become like me. Prepare them for hybridisation.

(The Doctor sneaks away behind some equipment. The pigmen take the others.)

ROSE: Leave me alone! Don't you dare!

(Happy Days are Here Again starts playing.)

SEC: What is that sound?

DOCTOR: Ah, well, now, that would be me.

(He puts the radio down by a Bunsen burner and walks up to Sec.)

DOCTOR: Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera.

SEC: Doctor.

DALEK: The enemy of the Daleks.

DALEK 3: Exterminate.

SEC: Wait!

DOCTOR: Well, then. A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever.

SEC: The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter.

DOCTOR: How did you end up in 1930?

SEC: Emergency temporal shift.

DOCTOR: Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, huh? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world, but instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you.

SEC: I am Dalek in human form.

DOCTOR: What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now.

SEC: I feel humanity.

(Sec turns away.)

DOCTOR: Good. That's good.

SEC: I feel everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war.

DOCTOR: No, that's not what humanity means.

SEC: I think it does. At heart, this species is so very Dalek.

DOCTOR: All right, so what have you achieved then, with this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! Because I can show you what you're missing with this thing. A simple little radio.

DALEK 3: What is the purpose of that device?

DOCTOR: Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise.

(The Doctor aims his sonic screwdriver at the little radio. It emits a shriek that hurts Sec and the Daleks, and the pigmen.)

DOCTOR: Run!

(The prisoners escape and the Doctor follows them)

DALEK: Protect the hybrid!

DALEKS: Protect. Protect. Protect.

(The humans run back down the sewers. Laszlo stays with the pigmen.)

DALEK: Report status.

SEC: Pain. Pain of the flesh, like no other Dalek has felt for thousands of years.

DALEK 1: The Doctor has escaped.

SEC: Then find him. Find him.

DALEK 1: Find the Doctor. The prisoners must be recaptured.

[Sewers]

DOCTOR: Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!

(The Doctor leads the group to where Tallulah is standing, lost.)

DOCTOR: And you, Tallulah! Run!

TALLULAH: What's happened to Laszlo?

(Rose drags Tallulah along. Laszlo hangs back as the pigmen and Daleks search the sewers. The Doctor leads the group to the ladder.)

DOCTOR: Come on! Everyone up! Come on!

(In the laboratory, Sec picks up the broken radio and strokes its Bakelite surface.)

DALEK 1: They have ascended. Return to base.

(The pigmen leave.)

DALEK 1: Request information. What is your opinion of Dalek Sec?

DALEK 3: We were created to follow him.

DALEK 1: But you have doubts.

(The Daleks check that they cannot be overheard.)

DALEK 3: Affirmative.

[Hooverville]

SOLOMON: These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they want to breed?

DOCTOR: They're splicing themselves onto human bodies, and if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out.

SOLOMON: Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go.

DOCTOR: I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state. Just get out of New York.

SOLOMON: There's got to be a way to reason with these things.

ROSE: There's not a chance.

FRANK: You ain't seen them, boss.

DOCTOR: Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever.

(One of the lookouts hears a grunt. He uses a pair of binoculars and finally spots a pigman looks from behind a tree. He blows his whistle and runs as the pigmen break cover.)

SENTRY: They're coming! They're coming!

SOLOMON: A sentry. He must have seen something.

SENTRY: They're here! I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!

DOCTOR: It's started.

SOLOMON: We're under attack! Everyone to arms!

(Rifles are handed out.)

FRANK: I'm ready, boss, but all of you, find a weapon! Use anything.

(Some people run away.)

SOLOMON: Come back! We've got to stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!

(The pigmen get into the camp and start grabbing victims.)

ROSE: We need to get out of the park.

DOCTOR: We can't. They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us.

TALLULAH: We're trapped.

SOLOMON: Then we stand together. Gather round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together.

(The armed men form a circle around the women, by the campfire.)

SOLOMON: They can't take all of us.

(The shooting starts.)

ROSE: If we can just hold them off till daylight.

DOCTOR: Oh, Rose, they're just the foot soldiers.

ROSE: Oh, my God.

(A Dalek comes flying towards them. Number 3 according to its logo.)

SOLOMON: What in this world is?

SENTRY: It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation.

FRANK: Oh yeah? We'll see about that!

(Frank fires his shotgun at the Dalek. The shot bounces off with a clang.)

DOCTOR: That's not going to work.

[Dalek laboratory]

SEC: Establish visual contact.

(The view from Dalek 3's eyestalk comes up on a holo-screen.)

SEC: Commence the attack.

[Hooverville]

ROSE: There's more than one of them.

(A second Dalek swoops in and they start firing, blowing up the tents and anyone hiding there.)

DALEK 3: The humans will surrender.

[Dalek laboratory]

DOCTOR [on screen]: Leave them alone. They've done nothing to you!

DALEK 3: We have located the Doctor.

[Hooverville]

(Solomon steps forward.)

DOCTOR: No, Solomon. Stay back.

SOLOMON: I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks. Is that right?

[Dalek laboratory]

SEC: Observe humanity. For all their faults they have such courage.

[Hooverville]

SOLOMON: From what I hear, you're outcasts too.

DOCTOR: Solomon, don't!

SOLOMON: Doctor, this is my township.

[Dalek laboratory]

SOLOMON [on screen]: You will respect my authority.

[Hooverville]

SOLOMON: Just let me try. Daleks, ain't we all the same?

[Dalek laboratory]

SOLOMON [on screen]: Underneath, ain't we all kin?

[Hooverville]

(Solomon puts down his rifle.)

SOLOMON: Right. See, I've just discovered this past day, God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope. Hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So, I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well? What do you say?

DALEK 3: Exterminate.

(Solomon dies screaming in a burst of green energy. Sec gasps at the sight of Solomon's pain, and the Dalek in the lab looks at him.)

FRANK: No! Solomon!

ROSE: They killed him. They just shot him on the spot.

DOCTOR: Daleks. All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!

(Rose runs up to him and stands by him.)

DOCTOR: Rose what are you doing?

ROSE: If your going to die I'm going to die with you!

DOCTOR: Rose you can't.

ROSE: You've been there for me so now I'm here for you.

DALEK 3: I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy.

DOCTOR: Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!

DALEK 3: Exterminate.

[Dalek laboratory]

SEC: Stop! I command you. Stop.

[Hooverville]

DALEK 3: I do not understand. It is the Doctor.

[Dalek laboratory]

SEC: But I want him alive.

[Hooverville]

DALEK 3: The urge to kill is too strong.

[Dalek laboratory]

SEC: I have decided. The Doctor must live and you will obey me.

[Hooverville]

DALEK 3: I obey.

DOCTOR: What's going on?

[Dalek laboratory]

SEC: Bring him to me.

[Hooverville]

DALEK: You will follow.

ROSE: No! You can't go.

DOCTOR: I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds.

ROSE: But what about us?

DOCTOR: One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?

[Dalek laboratory]

SEC: Obey the Doctor.

[Hooverville]

DALEK: Humans will be spared. Doctor, follow.

ROSE: Then I'm coming with you.

DOCTOR: Rose, stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Act like their Clara and Jenny. Let me go. Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much.

(He takes her hand in his, and winks, then leaves with the Daleks. He has given her his psychic paper.)

[Dalek laboratory]

DALEK 3: You saved the Doctor. Why?

SEC: He's a genius and we can use him. The future of the Daleks might well depend on the Doctor.

[Solomon's tent]

(People are throwing water on the remaining burning tents. Rose is wrapping a man's wrist in a bandage as Tallulah enters with a pan of hot water.)

MAN [OC]: Somebody help me.

TALLULAH: Here you go. I got some more on the boil.

ROSE: Thanks. You'll be all right. It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean.

PATIENT: Thanks.

(The patient leaves.)

TALLULAH: So what about us? What do we do now?

ROSE: The Doctor gave me this. He must have had a reason.

TALLULAH: What's that for?

ROSE: It gets you into places. Buildings and things. But where? He must want me to go somewhere but, what am I supposed to do?

[Dalek laboratory]

(The Doctor is escorted in.)

DOCTOR: Those people were defenceless! You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you. You had to start killing, because that's the only thing a Dalek's good for.

SEC: The deaths were wrong.

DOCTOR: I'm sorry?

SEC: That man, their leader, Solomon. He showed courage.

DOCTOR: And that's good?

SEC: That's excellent.

DOCTOR: Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?

SEC: You are the last of your kind, and now I am the first of mine.

DOCTOR: What do you want me for?

SEC: We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos, but their flesh was too weak.

DOCTOR: Yeah, I found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark.

SEC: It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet. Its people.

(Sec throws a breaker switch and lights up the whole place. Floating above them are hundreds of covered bodies on stretchers. Sec brings one down for inspection.)

SEC: We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look inside.

(The Doctor uncovers a man's face.)

SEC: This is the true extent of the Final Experiment.

DOCTOR: Is he dead?

SEC: Near death, with his mind wiped, ready to be filled with new ideas.

DOCTOR: Dalek ideas.

SEC: The Human Dalek race.

DOCTOR: All of these people. How many?

SEC: We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand.

DOCTOR: Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?

SEC: Everything they were has been lost.

DOCTOR: So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you going to do it?

SEC: Open the conductor plan.

[Solomon's tent]

ROSE: Wait a minute. Down in the sewers, the Daleks mentioned this energy conductor.

TALLULAH: What does that mean?

ROSE: I don't know. Maybe like a lightening conductor or. Dalekanium!

TALLULAH: Oh.

ROSE: They said the Dalekanium was in place.

TALLULAH: In place where?

ROSE: Frank might know.

[Hooverville]

(Frank is in mourning.)

ROSE: Frank?

FRANK: Hmm?

ROSE: That Mister Diagoras, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you jobs all over town?

FRANK: Yeah. He could find a profit anywhere.

ROSE: But where, though? What sort of things?

FRANK: You name it. We're all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work, that pays the best.

ROSE: But what sort of building work?

FRANK: Mainly building that.

(He points over his shoulder to the Empire State Building.)

[Dalek laboratory]

(Which is also on the big screen.)

DOCTOR: Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you've hijacked the whole building?

SEC: We needed an energy conductor.

DOCTOR: What for?

SEC: I am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes, and waken each body from its sleep.

DOCTOR: Gamma radiation? What are you. Oh, the sun. You're using the sun.

SEC: Soon the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes

DOCTOR: The army wakes. I still don't know what you need me for.

SEC: Your genius. Consider a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless.

DOCTOR: Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought, all those years ago.

SEC: He was wrong.

DOCTOR: He was what?

SEC: It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh, and also the heart.

DOCTOR: But you wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore.

SEC: And that is good.

DALEK 2: That is incorrect.

DALEK 3: Daleks are supreme.

SEC: No, not anymore.

DALEK 3: But that is our purpose.

SEC: Then our purpose is wrong. Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world, just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction.

DOCTOR: So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek.

SEC: If you can help me.

[Service lift]

ROSE: I always wanted to go to the Empire State. Never imagined it quite like this, though.

FRANK: Where are we headed anyway?

ROSE: The top, where they're still building.

TALLULAH: How come those guys just let us through? How's that thing work?

ROSE: Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want them to think. According to this, we're two engineers and an architect.

[Dalek laboratory]

SEC: Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts.

DOCTOR: But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you.

SEC: I want to change the gene sequence.

DOCTOR: To make them even more human?

SEC: Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability.

DOCTOR: Hold on a minute. There's no way this lot are going to let you do it.

SEC: I am their leader.

DOCTOR: Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?

DALEK 2: Daleks must follow orders.

DALEK 1: Dalek Sec commands, we obey.

SEC: If you don't help me, nothing will change.

DOCTOR: There's no room on Earth for another race of people.

SEC: You have your Tardis. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again.

DOCTOR: When's that solar flare?

SEC: Eleven minutes.

DOCTOR: Right then. Better get to work.

[Works office]

TALLULAH: Look at this pace. Top of the world.

(Rose goes to the drawing board with the blueprints on it.)

ROSE: Okay, now this looks good.

FRANK: Hey, look at the date. These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute.

ROSE: You mean the Daleks changed something?

FRANK: Yeah, could be.

ROSE: The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not on this one. We need to check one against the other.

TALLULAH: The height of this place! This is amazing.

ROSE: Careful, we're a hundred floors up. Don't go wandering off.

TALLULAH: I just want to see.

(Tallulah goes to the open area and looks out towards the Chrysler Building.)

TALLULAH: New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, oh, no wonder they came here.

[Dalek laboratory]

DOCTOR: There's no point in chromosomal grafting, it's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek human sequence right into the cortex.

SEC: We need more chromatin solution.

DALEK 1: The pig slaves have it.

(The pigmen carry in a large crate. Laszlo is with them.)

DOCTOR: These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?

SEC: Nothing. They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks. Power up the line feeds.

(The Doctor whispers to Laszlo.)

DOCTOR: Laszlo, I can't undo what they've done to you, but they won't do it to anyone else.

LASZLO: Do you trust him?

DOCTOR: I know that one man can change the course of history. Right idea in the right place at the right time, it's all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible.

[Works office]

(The blueprints are spread out on the floor. Tallulah comes back in. A storm is brewing.)

FRANK: I'll go and keep an eye out. Make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody butting in.

(Frank leaves.)

TALLULAH: There's a hell of a storm moving in.

ROSE: I wish the Doctor was here. He'd know what we're looking for.

TALLULAH: So tell me, where did you and him first hook up?

ROSE: It was in a shop. Well kind of. He…blew it up, anyway.

TALLULAH: Oh, it's such a shame. If only he wasn't so different. You know what I mean?

ROSE: Oh, you have no idea how different he really is.

TALLULAH: Yeah, he's a man, sweetheart. That's different enough.

ROSE: You know, sometimes I say something or do something and he looks at me, and I just sort of think

TALLULAH: Oh. Listen, sweetheart. You want to get all sad? You want to have a contest with me and Laszlo?

ROSE: No. But listen, if the Doctor's with Laszlo now, there's every chance that he could get him out.

TALLULAH: And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it.

[Dalek laboratory]

DALEK 1: The line feeds are ready.

DOCTOR: Then it's all systems go.

SEC: The solar flare is imminent. The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes.

DOCTOR: We'll be ready for it.

(The Doctor fills a large syringe with blue liquid and puts it into a brass still.)

DOCTOR: That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!

(A pigman throws one set of breakers, and Laszlo throws the other.)

SEC: Start the line feeds.

(The liquid goes up plastic tubes to all the bodies hanging above them. It has got lots of bubbles in it.)

DOCTOR: There goes the gene solution.

SEC: The life blood.

[Works office]

ROSE: Gotcha. Look. There, on the mast. Those little lines? They're new. They've added something, see?

TALLULAH: Added what?

BOTH: Dalekanium!

[Dalek laboratory]

(A klaxon sounds.)

DOCTOR: What's that?

SEC: What's happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me!

DOCTOR: No, no, no. The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!

SEC: Impossible. They cannot disobey orders.

DALEK 1: The Doctor will step away from the controls.

SEC: Stop! You will not fire.

DALEK 3: He is an enemy of the Daleks.

DALEK 1: And so are you.

(The Daleks point their guns at Sec.)

SEC: I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec.

DALEK 1: You have lost your authority.

DALEK 3: You are no longer a Dalek.

DOCTOR: What have you done with the gene feed?

DALEK 1: The new bodies will be one hundred percent Dalek.

SEC: No. You can't do this!

DALEK 3: Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor.

(Laszlo is one of those that grab the Doctor.)

SEC: Release me. I created you. I am your master.

(Another alarm sounds. The lift is coming down.)

DALEK 1: Solar flare approaching.

DALEK 3: Prepare to intercept.

LASZLO: There's the lift.

DOCTOR: After you.

(Laszlo and the Doctor run. The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to get the lift doors open.)

DALEK 1: The Doctor is escaping. Stop him! Stop him!

(The doors slam shut in the pigmen's faces.)

[Lift]

DOCTOR: We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building. Laszlo, what's wrong?

LASZLO: Out of breath. It's nothing. We've escaped them, Doctor. That's all that matters.

[Dalek laboratory]

(Pitmen push Sec to his knees before the rest of the Cult of Skaro.)

SEC: You have betrayed me.

DALEK 1: You told us to imagine.

DALEK 3: And we imagined your irrelevance.

SEC: I was your leader. I am Dalek Sec. Obey me!

[Works office]

(The lift arrives.)

ROSE: Doctor!

DOCTOR: First floor, perfumery.

TALLULAH: I never thought I'd see you again.

LASZLO: No stopping me.

(Tallulah and Laszlo hug.)

ROSE: We've worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you too, by thy way.

DOCTOR: Oh, come here.

(The Doctor sweeps Rose off her feet and kisses her. Rose kisses him back. Then the lift doors shut.)

DOCTOR: No, no, no. See, never waste time with a kiss. Deadlock seal. I can't stop it.

ROSE: Where's it going?

DOCTOR: Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?

FRANK: Er, eleven fifteen.

DOCTOR: Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits.

TALLULAH: Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?

(They run to the open area and look out.)

DOCTOR: Oh, that's high. That's very. Blimey, that's high.

ROSE: And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium on the base. We've got to get them off.

(The Doctor and Rose look up the wooden ladder leading to the base of the mast.)

DOCTOR: That's not we, that's just me.

ROSE: I won't just stand here and watch you.

DOCTOR: No, you're going to have your hands full anyway. I'm sorry, Rose, but you've got to fight.

[Dalek laboratory]

(Sec has been chained to a wall.)

DALEK 3: Confirm time until solar intercept.

DALEK 1: Gamma strike four minutes and counting.

(The Doctor makes his way up the scaffolding and ironwork to the mast. He uses his sonic screwdriver to unfasten the Dalek panels from the lightning conductor.)

DALEK 1: Pig slaves will take the lift. Find the Doctor. Kill him.

[Works office]

ROSE: The lift's coming up.

FRANK: I should have brought that gun.

LASZLO: Tallulah, stay back. You too, Rose. If they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill.

ROSE: The Doctor needs me to fight. I'm not going anywhere!

LASZLO: They're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth.

(But Laszlo can barely lift his lump hammer, and falls.)

TALLULAH: Laszlo? What is it?

LASZLO: No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me.

TALLULAH: Oh, honey, you're burning up. What's wrong with you? Tell me.

FRANK: Great. One man down, we ain't even started yet.

ROSE: It's not looking good, Frank.

FRANK: Nope.

ROSE: We're going to get slaughtered.

(Thunder and lightning over the city.)

ROSE: Wait a minute. Lightening.

(The Doctor gets the first panel off the mast. Frank and Rose get sections of metal scaffolding and use chairs to trail them in from outside.)

TALLULAH: Aw, you'll be all right, sweetheart. Don't you worry. What the hell are you two clowns doing?

ROSE: Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium, this place is still going to get hit. Great big bolt of lightening, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped.

TALLULAH: Oh my God, that could work.

FRANK: Then give us a hand.

[Dalek laboratory]

DALEK 1: Gamma strike imminent. In forty rels. Thirty nine, thirty eight, thirty seven

(The Doctor drops his sonic screwdriver.)

[Works office]

(Rose has set up a line of metal from the lightning conductor to the lift doors.)

TALLULAH: Is that going to work?

ROSE: It's got to.

FRANK: I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside.

ROSE: Come here, Frank. Just sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal.

FRANK: Yeah.

[Dalek laboratory]

DALEK 1: Twelve, eleven, ten

(The Doctor gives up trying to pull the Dalek panel off and looks at the top of the mast. The lift reaches floor 90. He climbs onto the mast and hold on. The lift arrives.)

DALEK 1: Zero. Gamma strike!

(The lightning hits the top of the mast and lights up the Doctor, who screams. The electricity flows down the conductor, along the scaffolding poles and straight into the pigmen in the lift. The rest of it arcs down the outside of the building and into the laboratory.)

DALEK 1: The army awakes.

(The stretchers are all lowered and the people push their shrouds aside.)

[Works office]

(The pigmen are all dead.)

TALLULAH: You did it, Rose.

ROSE: They used to be like Laszlo. They were people, and I killed them.

LASZLO: No, the Daleks killed them. Long ago.

ROSE: What about the Doctor?

(The Doctor is lying by the mast, very still.)

[Dalek laboratory]

(The people are all lined up in front of the Daleks.)

DALEK 1: You will identify.

FOREMAN: I am a Dalek.

DALEK 1: Excellent.

DALEK 3: Begin the invasion of Manhattan. The population will be converted to Daleks.

DALEK 1: And from this island we will conquer the world.

DALEK 3: Assume battle positions. Take arms.

(The people turn left, start marching on the spot then move out to a rack where they each collect a Dalek weapon.)

[Lightning conductor]

ROSE: Doctor! Doctor? Look what we found halfway down.

(The sonic screwdriver.)

ROSE: You're getting careless.

DOCTOR: Oh my head.

ROSE: Hiya.

DOCTOR: Hi. You survived, then.

ROSE: So did you, just about. I can't help noticing there's Dalekanium still attached.

(The mutated people march through the sewers.)

[Dalek laboratory]

DALEK 1: War demands strategy. I am designated controller.

SEC: That was to be my position.

DALEKS: You are unfit.

DALEK 1: Connect me to the military computer. I will coordinate all units.

[Works office]

DOCTOR: The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan.

LASZLO: How do we stop them?

DOCTOR: There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first.

ROSE: Yeah, but what does that mean?

DOCTOR: We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Where can I draw them out? Think, think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space. Somewhere safe. Somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!

TALLULAH: That's me. Three Ls and an H.

DOCTOR: The theatre! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?

TALLULAH: Don't see why not.

DOCTOR: Is there another lift?

ROSE: We came up in the service elevator.

DOCTOR: That'll do. Allons-y!

[Dalek laboratory]

(Dalek 1 is linked into the computer by lots of cables.)

DALEK 3: Report status.

DALEK 1: Maximum efficiency. I am now ready for full scale war.

DALEK 3: Control over Dalek humans?

DALEK 1: Connection confirmed. All soldiers will take heed. All weapons will be primed.

(The people stop, and lock and load the guns.)

[Theatre]

(In the stalls.)

DOCTOR: This should do it. Here we go.

TALLULAH: There ain't nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and place, huh?

(Laszlo sits down.)

TALLULAH: Laszlo, what's wrong?

LASZLO: Nothing. It's just so hot.

TALLULAH: But it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?

DOCTOR: Not now, Tallulah. Sorry.

ROSE: What are you doing?

DOCTOR: If the Daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am.

(He holds his sonic screwdriver in the air, beeping.)

[Dalek laboratory]

DALEK 1: Sonic device detected!

DALEK 3: The Doctor survived?

DALEK 2: Find him and exterminate!

[Theatre]

DOCTOR: I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville.

ROSE: And I'm telling you I'm not going.

DOCTOR: Rose, that's an order.

ROSE: Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek? I'm staying here.

(The doors are broken down and the people march in from both sides.)

TALLULAH: Doctor! Oh, my God! Well, I guess that's them then, huh?

ROSE: Humans, with Dalek DNA?

DOCTOR: It's all right, it's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them.

LASZLO: But what of the Dalek masters? Where are they?

[Dalek laboratory]

DALEK 1: Doctor located. Advance. Advance.

[Theatre]

(There is an explosion on stage. The two Daleks appear, with Sec on a chain and crawling on his hands and knees, like a dog.)

DALEK 3: The Doctor will stand before the Daleks.

(The Doctor walks forward over the top of the seats.)

DALEK 3: You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age.

DALEK 2: Planet Earth will become New Skaro.

DOCTOR: Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new Empire, hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?

SEC: My Daleks, just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you.

DALEK 3: Incorrect. We will always survive.

DALEK 2: Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor.

SEC: But he can help you.

DALEK 3: The Doctor must die.

SEC: No, I beg you, don't.

DALEK 3: Exterminate!

(Sec stands in front of the Dalek just as it fires. Sec dies.)

DOCTOR: Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him. Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?

[Dalek laboratory]

DALEK 1: Warning. Dalek humans show increased levels of serotonin.

[Theatre]

DOCTOR: If I'm going to die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptise them.

DALEK 3: Dalek humans, take aim.

(They do.)

DOCTOR: What are you waiting for? Give the command!

DALEK 3: Exterminate!

(The Doctor tenses, but nothing happens.)

DALEK 2: Exterminate!

DALEK 3: Obey. Dalek humans will obey.

ROSE: They're not firing. What have you done?

DALEK 3: You will obey. Exterminate.

FOREMAN: Why?

DALEK 2: Daleks do not question orders.

FOREMAN: But why?

DALEK 2: You will stop this.

FOREMAN: But why?

DALEK 2: You must not question.

FOREMAN: But you are not our master. And we, we are not Daleks.

DOCTOR: No, you're not. And you never will be. Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom.

DALEK 3: If they will not obey, then they must die.

(The Dalek shoots the foreman.)

DOCTOR: Get down!

(Everyone drops below the seats as the Daleks and their mutated humans fire at each other.)

DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate!

[Dalek laboratory]

DALEK 1: Destroy the hybrids. Destroy.

DALEKS: Exterminate!

(A Dalek is destroyed.)

DALEK: Extermin

(And the other gets its head blown up. The group stand up.)

DOCTOR: It's all right, it's all right, it's all right. You did it. You're free.

[Dalek laboratory]

DALEK 1: The Dalek humans are failures. Destruct! Destruct! Destruct!

(There is a high-pitched sound. The mutants clutch their heads then die.)

DOCTOR: No! They can't! They can't! They can't! They can't!

MARTHA: What happened? What was that?

DOCTOR: They killed them, rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide.

LASZLO: Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive.

DOCTOR: Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one.

[Dalek laboratory]

DOCTOR: Now what?

DALEK: You will be exterminated.

DOCTOR: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek what was your name?

DALEK: Dalek Caan.

DOCTOR: Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. Because I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan, let me help you. What do you say?

DALEK: Emergency temporal shift!

(The cables fall off and the Dalek disappears.)

ROSE: Doctor! Doctor! He's sick.

(Tallulah and Rose help the wheezing Laszlo.)

ROSE: It's okay. You're all right. It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it.

TALLULAH: What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?

LASZLO: It's time, sweetheart.

TALLULAH: What do you mean, time? What are you talking about?

LASZLO: None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only live for a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on because I had you. But now, I'm dying, Tallulah.

TALLULAH: No, you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do something?

DOCTOR: Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H, just you watch me. What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Laszlo, just you hold on. There's been too many deaths today.

(The Doctor starts working with coloured liquids.)

DOCTOR: Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age old enemies. And I'm telling you, I'm telling you right now, I am not having one more death! You got that? Not one. Tallulah, out of the way. The Doctor is in.

[Central Park]

FRANK: Well, I talked to them, and I told them what Solomon would've said, and I reckon I shamed one or two of them.

DOCTOR: What did they say?

FRANK: They said yes. They'll give you a home, Laszlo. I mean, er, don't imagine people ain't going to stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else.

LASZLO: Thank you. I can't thank you enough.

[Bedloe's Island]

ROSE: Do you reckon it's going to work, those two?

DOCTOR: I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York? That's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig slave Dalek mutant hybrid too.

ROSE: The pig and the showgirl.

DOCTOR: The pig and the showgirl.

ROSE: It just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone.

DOCTOR: Maybe.

ROSE: Meant to say, I'm sorry.

DOCTOR: What for?

ROSE: Just because that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think you'll ever see it again?

DOCTOR: Oh, yes. One day.

(they walk back to the Tardis)

ROSE: a couple more trips?

DOCTOR: Yeah.


End file.
